Touch of frost
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Adaptación) Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Horario de clases de Mikan

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

******Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Primera Clase: **Literatura inglesa. Adoro los libros —de verdad— pero, ¿mataría al Profesor dejarnos leer algunos comics alucinantes o novelas gráficas cada vez durante un rato? En serio, son mucho más divertidos que toda esa literatura clásica tan nombrada a la que estoy pegada leyendo todo el rato.

**Segunda Clase: **Cálculo. Soy buena en cálculo, pero no veo el punto en todo esto. Todas esas "x" y "y" que son todas hipotéticas de alguna manera, ¿cierto?

**Tercera Clase: **Geografía y Políticas del mundo. La geografía esinteresante, pero la parte de las políticas del mundo es un muermo total. Además, todos saben que los políticos mienten.

**Descanso para Almorzar: **Una miserable hora donde consigo comer por mí misma en la parte de atrás del comedor mientras todos los demás estás con sus amigos. Oh, genial.

**Cuarta Clase: **Química. Eh. Soy totalmente ambivalente para la química.

**Quinta Clase: **Gimnasia, alias entrenamiento con armas. Odio la clase de Gimnasia. La odio, la odio, la odio. ¿Por qué no solo podemos tener libros inteligentes? Tengo un 4.0 GPA. ¿Por qué tengo que ser coordinada, también? Es sólo mucho pedir.

**Sexta Clase: **Historia de la Mitología. La Profesora Himemiya es bastante genial, pero me mata de la risa que ella y los otros chicos actualmente crean todas esas cosas sobre los Dioses, Diosas, monstruos Mitológicos, y Cosechadores del Caos. No es historia, y seguramente no es real. Uh, ¿verdad?


	2. Prologo

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Estaba casi a salvo de la Residencia Valhalla cuando una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y una mochila asomó fuera y cayó en picada al suelo delante de mí. De alguna manera, reprimí el grito de sorpresa en mi garganta. Especialmente desde que la mochila fue seguida un segundo después por un chico que aterrizó en un bajo, perfecto golpe. Él consiguió ponerse de pie con facilidad, como si los veinte pies de caída no fueran nada para él, y vi quién era. Natsume fenómeno Hyuuga.

Estaba más oscuro que claro ahora, y el Espartano parecía incluso más peligroso en las sombras ennegrecidas. La pálida y lechosa luna resaltó las luces azules en su espeso y ondulado pelo negro. Natsume sacudió unas pocas hojas de sus pantalones de diseño, entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarme mirándole. Sus ojos se estrecharon en su cara tallada.

—Bueno, bueno, si la chica Gitana está aquí fuera en la oscuridad ella...


	3. Capítulo 1

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Conozco tu secreto.

Sumire Cruz se inclinó más cerca del espejo sobre el lavabo y puso otra capa de gloss rosa pálido en sus labios, ignorándome deliberadamente en la manera que todas las chicas bonitas y populares hacían.

En la manera que todos hacían en la Academia Mythos.

—Conozco tu secreto —repetí en voz más alta.

Me aparté de la estatua de una Ninfa del mar contra la que había estado apoyada, paseando hacia la puerta que guiaba fuera del cuarto de baño de las chicas, y lo cerraba. Podría no preocuparme quién sabía el pequeño y sucio secreto de Sumire, pero estaba de acuerdo en apostar que ella lo haría antes de lo que pensábamos. Este era el por qué me había asegurado que todos los puestos de blanco mármol estuvieran vacíos y esperé a que el resto de las amigas de Sumire dejaran sus sitios en el sofá acolchado en la esquina antes de acercarme a ella.

Una vez Sumire estuvo satisfecha de que sus labios estuvieran brillantes con un alto lustre, metió el tubo en las profundidades de su bolso de tamaño grande rosa Dooney & Bourke. A continuación, sacó el cepillo y se cepilló su suaves y negros mechones. Aún ignorándome. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apoyada contra la puerta, y esperé.

Las intrincadas figuras altas de Guerreros y Monstruos tallados en la pesada puerta de madera presionaban contra mi espalda, pero ignoré los extraños bultos y sacudidas. Los doscientos dólares que había conseguido por este trabajo significaban que podía afrontar ser paciente.

Después de otros dos minutos, cuando su pelo había sido cepillado una docena de veces y se dio cuenta que actualmente no me estaba, ya sabes, yendo, Sumire finalmente se dignó a girarse y mirarme. Sus ojos verdes miraron mis pantalones, la camiseta gráfica, la sudadera con capucha morada de cremallera, y soltó un pequeño bufido de disgusto, obviamente ofendida de que no llevara el último diseño como ella. Que no estuviera a la moda parecía darle una palmadita a ella y sus amigas que sí iban.

Aparentemente, el tema de hoy había sido los rombos, porque los patrones estaba en cualquier cosa que Sumire llevaba, desde la sudadera de cachemira a su falda negra plisada a las medias negras y rosas que mostraban sus piernas. El contraste de colores claros y oscuros la hacía perfecta, la piel ámbar parecía mucho más luminosa. Así como el brillante brillo de labios.

—¿Conoces mi secreto? —repitió Sumire, una burla creció en su voz—. ¿Y qué secreto sería ese?

Así que la Valquiria quería ser mocosa. Ningún problema.

Sonreí. —Sé que tomaste el brazalete encantado. El que Koko Yome iba a darle a Leta Gaston como un regalo de irás-al-baile-de-bienvenida-conmigo. Lo arrebataste de su escritorio en su dormitorio ayer cuando te estaba ayudando con tu luminoso papel de inglés.

Por primera vez, la duda parpadeó en los ojos de Sumire, y la incredulidad llenó su cara bonita antes de que fuera capaz de esconderla. Ahora, ella me estaba mirando —realmente me miraba —intentando averiguar quién era y qué quería. Después de un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Tú eres esa chica Gitana —murmuró Sumire—. La que ve cosas.

Esa chica Gitana. Así es cómo todos en la Academia Mythos me llamaban. Principalmente porque era la única Gitana atrapada aquí en esta escuela para fenómenos Guerreros Mágicos. La chica de clase media cuya extraña habilidad había aterrizado aquí entre los ricos, populares, y sin lugar a dudas poderosos. Como Sumire Shouda, una consentida, mimada aspirante a princesa que también era una Valquiria.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Mai? ¿Mary?

Guau. Estaba impresionada que ella incluso supiera que comenzaba con M.

—Mikan —la dije—. Mikan Yukihara.

—Bueno, Mikan Yukihara —dijo Sumire, volviendo su atención a su bolso— . No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Su voz y su cara ambas eran tan suaves como el dorado y plateado espejo delante de ella. Podría incluso haberla creído, si sus manos no hubieran apretado el trozo más pequeño cuando puso su cepillo de vuelta en su bolso. Si no hubiera conocido cuán bien mentían las chicas como ella.

Justo lo bien que todos podían mentir.

Alcancé dentro de mi mochila gris y saqué una bolsa de plástico. Un pequeño encanto plateado con forma de rosa brillaba dentro. También podría haberle mostrado una bolsa llena de bote por la manera que Sumire visiblemente retrocedió.

—¿Dónde… dónde conseguiste eso? —susurró ella.

—Koko no había terminado de poner todos los dijes en el brazalete de Leta cuando te lo mostró durante tu sesión de tutoría ayer por la tarde

—dije—. Encontré este detrás de su escritorio en su dormitorio. Se cayó allí cuando agarraste el brazalete y lo metiste en tu bolso.

Sumire soltó una risa, aún manteniendo la actuación. —¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Porque estás loca por Koko. No quieres que le pida salir a Leta. Le quieres para ti.

Sumire se desplomó, sus manos cayeron hacia uno de los lavabos que estaban trazados en línea en la pared debajo del espejo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los plateados grifos, los cuales tenían la forma de la cabeza de la Hidra, antes deslizándose hacia el lavabo. Sus uñas con manicura francesa peleaban a través del blanco mármol, y las pálidas chispas rosas de Magia salían de sus dedos. Sumire sólo podría tener diecisiete años como yo, pero las Valquirias eran increíblemente fuertes.

Sabía que si ella quería, Sumire Shouda podía arrancar el lavabo de la pared más fácil que Hulk.

Quizá debería haber tenido miedo de la Valquiria, de las chispas rosas de la extraña princesa, y especialmente de su fuerza y lo que me podía hacer con ella. Pero no lo tenía. Ya había perdido a una de las personas que más me importaban. Todo lo demás se apagaba en comparación con eso.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Sumire, su voz apenas un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros. —Porque, como expusiste, veo cosas. Y tan pronto como encontré este dije, supe que fuiste tú quien tomó el brazalete. —No le dije a Sumire nada más sobre mi don Gitano, sobre mi habilidad para saber la historia de un objeto sólo con tocarlo, y ella no preguntó.

En su lugar, la Valquiria siguió mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Después de treinta segundos de silencio, tomó algún tipo de decisión. Sumire se enderezó, alcanzó su bolso una vez más, y sacó su billetero. Este hacía juego con el diseño de su bolso.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. ¿Cuánto costará que me des ese dije y olvides todo esto? ¿Cien dólares? ¿Dos?

Esta vez, mis manos fueron las que se apretaron en puños. Ella estaba intentando comprarme. No había esperado nada menos, pero el gesto aún me enfadaba. Como todos los demás en la Academia Mythos, Sumire Shouda podía afrontar lo mejor de todo. Unos pocos cientos de dólares no era nada para ella. Se había gastado mucho más en su alucinante bolso.

Pero unos pocos cientos de dólares no eran nada para mí. Eran ropas y comics y un móvil y una docena de otras cosas por las que chicas como Sumire nunca tendrían que preocuparse.

—Koko ya me pagó —dije.

—¿Y? —dijo ella—. Te pagaré más. Cuánto más quieres.

—Lo siento. Una vez doy mi palabra a alguien, la mantengo. Y le dije a Koko que encontraría el brazalete encantado para él.

Sumire ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si yo fuera alguna extraña criatura que nunca había visto antes, algún Monstruo Mitológico disfrazado como una chica adolescente. Quizás era estúpida, por no tomar el dinero que estaba tan de acuerdo en darme. Pero mi madre no habría tomado el dinero de Sumire, no si ella ya había hecho la promesa a alguien más. Mi madre, Yuka, había sido Gitana, justo como yo. Con un don, justo como yo.

Durante un momento, mi corazón dolió con la culpa y la nostalgia. Mi madre se había ido, y la echaba mucho de menos. Sacudí la cabeza, para empujar a un lado el dolor.

—Mira, sólo dame el brazalete. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Eso es todo lo que Koko quiere.

Los labios de Sumire se tensaron. —¿Él… él lo sabe? ¿Qué tomé el brazalete? ¿Y por qué?

—Aún no. Pero lo sabrá si no me lo das. Ahora mismo.

Abrí la parte superior de la bolsa de plástico y la levanté hacia ella. Sumire miró a la rosa encantada brillando dentro. Se mordió el labio rosa, manchando sus dientes de rosa, y apartando la mirada.

—Bien —murmuró ella—. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo tomé en primer lugar.

Yo lo hice porque había brillado en Sumire cuando había tocado el dije. Tan pronto como mis dedos habían rozado la rosa plateada, una imagen de la pelinegra Valquiria había saltado en mi cabeza. Había visto a Sumire sentada en el escritorio de Koko, mirando el brazalete, sus dedos tensos alrededor de los eslabones de metal como si quisiera romperlo en dos.

Y había sentido las emociones de la otra chica, también, la manera de la que siempre hago cuando toco un objeto o incluso a otra persona. Había sentido el calor de Sumire, pulsando celosamente porque Koko estuviera pensando pedir salir a Leta. La caliente, suave y gaseosa pérdida de cabeza que Sumire tenía por Koko, a pesar del hecho de que él era un total Holgazán y ella era parte de la multitud popular. Su fría y dolorosa desesperación era porque a ella no le gustaba nadie que el resto de sus amigos esnob aprobaran.

Pero no le dije a Sumire nada de eso. Menos la gente conocía mi don y las cosas que veía y sentía, mejor. Sumire sacó el brazalete de su bolsa. Koko Yome podría ser un Holgazán, pero tenía dinero, también, lo cual era por lo que el brazalete era algo pesado y caro cargado con una docena de dijes que tintineaban juntos. Las uñas de Sumire pelearon con uno de los dijes, un pequeño corazón, y más chispas rosas de Magia fluyeron como luciérnagas en el aire.

Levanté la bolsa otra vez, y Sumire tiró el brazalete dentro. Cerré la parte superior y até el plástico, con cuidado de no tocar la joya. No quería otro desliz que mostrara la psique de Sumire Shouda. Al principio casi me había hecho sentir lastima por ella.

Pero cualquier simpatía que pudiera tener por Sumire desapareció cuando la Valquiria me dio una fría y altiva mirada que para muchas chicas significa que antes ella la había perfeccionado.

—Cuéntale a alguien esto, Mikan Yukihara, y te estrangularé con esa fea sudadera con capucha morada que llevas. ¿Me comprendes?

—Seguro —dije en un agradable tono—. Pero podrías retocarte antes de ir a tu siguiente clase, Sumire. Tu brillo labial te ha manchado.

Los ojos de la Valquiria se estrecharon, pero ignoré su venenosa mirada sucia, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño y saliendo.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Daniela Cipriano esta es la continuación de first frost, es una saga y first frostera el prologo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Salí del cuarto de baño y entré en el pasillo. De algún lugar en lo más profundo del edificio, una campada sonó, avisándome que tenía cinco minutos para llegar a mi siguiente clase, así que caí en el flujo de estudiantes caminando hacia el ala oeste del edificio de Historia Inglesa.

Desde fuera, la Academia Mythos parecía la élite de una escuela Preparatoria de Ivy League, incluso aunque estuviera localizada en Cypress Montain, justo fuera de Asheville, arriba en lo alto del país al oeste de Carolina del Norte. Todo sobre la Academia susurraba dinero, poder, y esnobismo, desde la hiedra que cubría la piedra de los edificios, al comedor que era más como un restaurante de cinco estrellas que la cafetería de una escuela. Sí, desde fuera, la Academia parecía exactamente el tipo de lugar que la gente rica enviaría a sus malcriados confiados y financiados bebés a una preparación para que fueran a Yale, Harvard, Duke, o alguna universidad cara aceptable.

Dentro, era una historia diferente. A primera vista, todo parecía normal, si bien un poco viciado y totalmente pasado de moda. Ya sabes, armaduras pulidas alineadas en las paredes, cada una agarrando una afilada y puntiaguda arma. Las piedras talladas y caros cuadros de Batallas Mitológicas cubriendo las paredes. Blancas estatuas de mármol de dioses y diosas de pie en las esquinas, sus caras giradas hacia el otro y las manos levantadas sobre sus bocas, como si estuvieran cotilleando sobre todo el que pasaba por sus posiciones.

Y entonces, estaban los estudiantes. Edades entre dieciséis a veintiuno, todos los estudiantes de primer año por encima de los dieciséis, todas las formas, tamaños, y etnias, con libros y mochilas en una mano y sus móviles en la otra, mandando mensajes, hablando, y caminando todo al mismo tiempo. Cada uno llevaba las ropas más caras que sus padres podían afrontar, incluyendo Prada, Gucci, y, por supuesto, Jimmy Choos.

Pero si podías pasar de los diseños estropeados y la electrónica llamativa, notabas otras cosas. Cosas extrañas. Como el hecho de que muchos de los estudiantes llevaban armas. Espadas, arcos, y la mayoría del personal, lo metía todo en lo que parecía como lujosas bolsas de tenis de cuero. El color coordinado para hacer juego con el uniforme diario, por supuesto.

Las armas solo eran accesorios en Mythos. Símbolos de estatus de quién eras, lo que podías hacer, y cuánto dinero tenían tus padres. Justo como las coloridas chispas y destellos de Magia que chisporroteaban en el aire como electricidad estática. Incluso el Holgazán más humilde aquí sabía cortar la cabeza de alguien con una espada o podía hacerte papilla solo por murmurar un hechizo o dos.

Era como ir a la escuela en un episodio de "Xena: La Princesa Guerrera". Esto es lo que todos los chicos en la Academia Mythos era —Guerreros. Guerreros Mitológicos reales y vivos—. O al menos los descendientes de sus ta-ta-lo que sean de ellos. Las chicas eran Amazonas y Valquirias, la gran parte, mientras los chicos tendían a ser Romanos o Vikingos.

Pero había otros tipos de Guerreros mezclados también; Espartanos, Persas, Troyanos, Celtas, Samuráis, Ninjas, y todo entremedias, de cada antigua cultura, mito, o cuento de hada que imaginaras y muchos que no hayas oído. Cada uno con sus propias habilidades especiales de Magia, y los egos haciendo juego.

Como regla general, todos eran ricos, guapos, y peligrosos. Todos excepto yo. Nadie me miró y nadie me habló cuando caminé con dificultad hacia mi sexta clase historia de la mitología. Era esa "chica Gitana", y no era rica, poderosa, popular, guapa, o lo bastante importante para registrar el radar social de alguien. Era a finales de Octubre ahora, casi dos meses en términos del otoño, y aún tenía que hacer un amigo. Ni siquiera tenía a alguien casual con el quién sentarme en el almuerzo en el comedor. Pero mi estado sin amistades no me molestaba. No mucho, desde la muerte de mi madre hacía seis meses.

Me deslicé en mi asiento en la clase de Historia de la Mitología de la Profesora Himemiya justo antes de que la campana sonara otra vez, indicando que todos deberían estar donde se suponían que tendrían que estar ahora.

Koko Yome se giró en su asiento, el cual estaba delante de mí. —¿Lo encontraste ya? —susurró él.

Koko era un tipo alto, un metro ochenta incluso con una huesuda y larguirucha constitución. Él siempre me recordaba a un triángulo, porque era todo ángulos, desde los tobillos a sus rodillas y sus codos. Incluso su nariz era recta y puntiaguda. Su pelo y piel eran marrón oscura, y la moldura de sus gafas negras hacía que sus ojos parecieran bolas de leche malteada en su cara.

Podía ver por qué le gustaba a Sumire. Koko era dulce y mono, en esa tímida y tranquila manera como muchos chicos. Pero Koko Yome no era ningún tipo de Holgazán, era un incondicional en la banda y el batería principal de la Banda en Marcha de la Academia Mythos, incluso aunque él solo tenía diecisiete años y era un estudiante de segundo año como yo. Koko era un Celta y supuestamente tenía algún tipo de talento Mágico para la música, como un Guerrero Bardo o algo. No sabía exactamente qué. La mayor parte, intentaba no notar semejantes cosas. Intentaba no notar muchas cosas en Mythos, especialmente el hecho de cuánto no pertenecía aquí.

Le entregué a Koko el brazalete embolsado, con cuidado de que mis dedos no tocaran los suyos para que no brillara en la banda de Holgazán. Porque además de sentir las emociones de Sumire, también había conseguido un vistazo de las de Koko cuando había pillado el hechizo a rosas desde detrás de su escritorio ayer. No solo veía la persona que había tocado algo la última vez, podía ver a todos los que manejaron un objeto. Siempre. Lo cual significaba que sabía a quién Koko quería realmente darle el brazalete plateado y que no era a Leta Gaston como él proclamaba.

—Como prometí —dije—. Ahora, es tu turno.

—Gracias, Mikan.

Él puso un billete de cien dólares, la parte final de mi comisión, en mi escritorio. Tomé el dinero y lo deslicé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Como regla general, ignoro a todos los otros estudiantes de Mythos, y ellos me ignoran a mí, al menos hasta que ellos necesitan encontrar algo. Era la misma actuación que había hecho en mi viejo Instituto público para ganar dinero extra. Por un precio justo, encontraba cosas que estaban perdidas, robadas, o aparte de eso inalcanzables. Llaves, billeteras, móviles, mascotas, sujetadores abandonados, y calzoncillos arrugados.

Había oído a una Amazona en mi clase de cálculo quejándose de que había perdido su móvil, así que me había ofrecido a encontrarlo por ella, por una pequeña comisión. Ella había pensado que estaba loca, hasta que pillé el teléfono en la parte de atrás de su taquilla. Suponiendo que ella lo había dejado en otro bolso. Después de eso, la voz había corrido por el campus sobre lo que hacía. Los negocios no estaban exactamente en auge aún, pero estaban subiendo.

Desde que mi don Gitano me deja tocar un objeto e inmediatamente sé, veo, y siento su historia, no era demasiado difícil para mí encontrar o averiguar cosas. Seguro, si algo se perdía, actualmente no podía, ya sabes, tocarlo, aparte de eso, el artículo no estaría perdido en primer lugar. Pero la gente deja sensaciones en todas partes sobre todo tipo de cosas. Lo que tienen para almorzar, qué películas quieren ver esta noche, lo que realmente piensan de sus llamados mejores amigos.

Normalmente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar rozando mis dedos a través del escritorio de los chicos o hurgar a través del bolso de las chicas para conseguir una buena idea sobre dónde había dejado la última vez su billetera o dónde ellas habían dejado sus móviles. Y si inmediatamente no veía la localización exacta del artículo perdido, entonces seguía tocando cosas hasta que lo hacía, o conseguía una imagen de quién podría haberlo tomado. Como Sumire Shouda arrebatando el brazalete encantado del escritorio de Koko. Algunas veces, me siento como Nancy Drew o quizás Gretel, siguiendo un rastro de migas de pan psíquico hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando.

Había incluso un nombre para lo que podía hacer: Psicometría. Una manera lujosa y respetable de decir que veía imágenes en mi cabeza y conseguía destellos de los sentimientos de otras personas, tanto si quería verlas como si no. Aún así, una parte de mí disfrutaba sabiendo los secretos de otras personas, viendo todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas que tan desesperadamente intentaban esconder de todos, incluyéndose a sí mismos algunas veces. Eso me hacía sentir inteligente y fuerte y poderosa y determinada a no hacer cosas estúpidas, como dejar que un chico tome imágenes de mí en ropa interior.

Rastrear móviles no podría ser el trabajo más glamoroso en el mundo, pero era una manera mejor que echar patatas grasientas en Mickey D's. Y seguramente estaría mucho mejor pagado aquí en Mythos que en mi viejo instituto público. De vuelta allí, tendría suerte si consiguiera veinte dólares por un brazalete perdido, en lugar de los geniales doscientos que Koko me había dado. El dinero extra era lo único que me gustaba de la estúpida Academia.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Koko—. ¿El brazalete?

Durante un momento, pensé en delatar a Sumire y decirle a Koko su masivo aplaste sobre él. Pero desde que la Valquiria no me había querido abiertamente en el cuarto de baño, solo amenazado vagamente, decidí salvar ese trozo de información para el momento en el que realmente lo necesitara. Desde que no tenía dinero, fuerza, o un poder Mágico genial como los otros chicos en la Academia, la información era la única palanca real que tenía, y no veía razón para abastecerme.

—Oh, lo encontré detrás de tu escritorio en tu dormitorio. —El hechizo a rosas de todas maneras. Había estado metido a presión entre el escritorio y la pared.

Koko frunció el ceño. —Pero miré allí. Sé que lo hice. Miré en todas partes.

—Creo que no miraste lo suficiente —dije en un vago tono, y saqué mi libro de Historia de la Mitología de la mochila.

Koko abrió la boca para preguntarme algo más cuando la Profesora Himemiya golpeó en su pódium con el delgado cetro de plata pasado de moda que también usada como puntero. Himemiya era de descendencia Griega, como muchos de los Profesores y los chicos en Mythos. Era una mujer bajita con grueso y fornido cuerpo, piel bronceada, y pelo negro que siempre llevaba en un alto y tenso moño. Llevaba un traje de pantalón verde, y gafas plateadas que cubrían su cara. Parecía toda severa y seria, pero Himemiya era una de las mejores Profesoras en Mythos. Ella al menos intentaba hacer interesante su clase de Historia de la Mitología así que algunas veces nos dejaba jugar y hacer puzzles y cosas, más que memorizar aburridos hechos.

—Abran sus libros por la página treinta y nueve —dijo la Profesora Himemiya, su suave mirada verde pasó de estudiante a estudiante—. Hoy, hablaremos algo más sobre el Panteón cuando sus Guerreros lucharon para defendernos de Loki y a sus Cosechadores del Caos. Pero hoy no iba a ser un día divertido. Giré los ojos y lo hice cuando ella preguntó.

Además de ir a la escuela con todos los chicos Guerreros Mitológicos, también tenía que aprender todas sus estúpidas historias. Y, por supuesto, había un grupo de chicos de Magia buena que se habían unido y se llamaban el Panteón cuyo único propósito era luchar contra un grupo de chicos de Magia negra llamados Cosechadores que querían… bueno, traer el Caos.

Hasta ahora, la Profesora Himemiya había sido bastante vaga sobre qué era exactamente el Caos, y yo no había puesto exactamente intensa atención a todas las paparruchas de las cosas Mágicas. Pero adivinaba que estaba involucrada la muerte, la destrucción, y bla, bla, bla. Habría preferido leer los comic que había acumulado en la parte inferior de mi mochila. Al menos tenían algo basado en la realidad. Las mutaciones genéticas podrían ocurrir totalmente. ¿Pero dioses y diosas compitiendo? ¿Usando a chicos prodigio Guerreros para luchar alguna antigua batalla hoy en los tiempos modernos? ¿Con Monstruos Mitológicos lanzándose sólo por diversión? No estaba segura de creer todo eso. Pero todos aquí en Mythos lo hacían. Para ellos, los Mythos no eran sólo historias, ellos eran historia, incluso hechos, y todos ellos eran muy, muy reales.

Mientras la Profesora Himemiya hablaba monótonamente una y otra vez sobre cuán malvados eran los Cosechadores, miré por la ventana, viendo mi reflejo en el cristal. El pelo marrón ondulado, las nociones de pecas en mi piel blanca invernal, y los ojos que tenían una curiosa sombra de morado, hacían más juego con la sudadera con capucha que llevaba.

Los ojos violetas son ojos sonrientes, decía siempre mi madre en una voz burlona. Sus ojos habían sido del mismo color que los míos, aunque yo siempre había pensado que la hacían parecer guapa y a mí solo una loca.

Un apagado dolor inundó mi corazón. No era la primera vez, deseaba poder rebobinar el tiempo y volver a como habían sido las cosas antes de que viniera a la Academia Mythos.

Hacía seis meses, había sido una adolescente normal. Bueno, tan normal como una chica con una extraña habilidad puede ser. Pero el don Gitano corre en la familia Yukihara. Mi Abuela, Serina, podía ver el futuro. Mi madre, Yuka, había sido capaz de decir si o no la gente estaba mintiendo al escuchar sus palabras. Y yo tenía la habilidad de saber, ser, y sentir cosas sólo por tocar a una persona o un objeto. Pero nuestros dones Gitanos siempre habían sido sólo eso —dones, pequeñas cosas que podíamos hacer—y no había pensado mucho en ellos, de dónde venían, o si otras personas tenían Magia como nosotros. Hasta el día que recogí el cepillo del pelo de Yuri Miyazono después de gimnasia.

Habíamos estado en las taquillas cambiándonos después de jugar al baloncesto, el cual odiaba porque me succionaba totalmente. En serio, me succionaba en alto. Como si, me succionara tan desesperadamente que me las había arreglado para golpearme en la cabeza con la pelota cuando estaba intentando lanzar un tiro libre.

Después de clase, tenía calor y estaba sudada y había querido recogerme el pelo en una cola de caballo. El cepillo de Yuri había estado en el banco entre nosotras. Yuri no era una de mis amigas cercanas, pero estábamos en el mismo círculo semi-popular de chicas inteligentes. Algunas veces, nos colgábamos cuando nuestro grupo se reunía, así que la pregunté si podía usar su cepillo.

Yuri me había mirado durante un segundo, una extraña emoción destelló en sus ojos. —Seguro.

Lo recogí, nunca soñé que sentiría algo. A pesar de la Psicometría, normalmente no conseguía mucho de una vibración en común, cada día los objetos como los bolígrafos, los ordenadores, platos, o teléfonos. Cosas en lugares públicos que mucha gente usaba o que tenían una función simple y específica. Sólo conseguía grandes, profundos, vividos destellos en alta definición, cuando tocaba objetos de gente tenía una conexión personal, como la fotografía favorita o una apreciada pieza de joyería.

Pero tan pronto como mi mano se hubo acercado al cepillo, había visto una imagen de Yuri sentada en su cama con un hombre mayor. Él le acariciaba el largo pelo negro cientos de veces, exactamente como alguien reclama que se supone lo tienes que hacer. Entonces, cuando terminó con su pelo, el hombre había desatado la bata de Yuri, la hizo tumbarse en la cama, y comenzó a tocarla antes de quitarse sus pantalones. Yo había comenzado a gritar entonces, y no paré.

Después de cinco minutos, me desmayé. Mi amiga Bethany me había dicho que seguí gritando, incluso cuando los paramédicos vinieron a llevarme al hospital. Todos pensaban que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico o algo.

Creo que Yuri lo supo. Lo de mi don Gitano y lo que podía hacer. Dos semanas antes, ella me había pedido que encontrara su teléfono perdido. Yo había caminado alrededor de la habitación de Yuri, toqué su escritorio, su mesilla de noche, su bolso, y sus estanterías, y eventualmente vi una imagen de su hermana menor agarrando el teléfono para poder fisgonear en los mensajes de textos de Yuri. Algunas veces, me preguntaba si Yuri había puesto su cepillo allí en el banco para que yo lo recogiera. Como haría alguien que lo supiera, como haría alguien que sintiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pasando.

Me había despertado en el hospital después de ese día. Mi madre, Yuka, estaba allí, y le conté lo que había visto. Eso es lo que haces cuando algo terrible le está sucediendo a uno de tus amigos. Y el por qué mi madre era detective que había pasado su vida entera ayudando a la gente. Quería ser como ella.

Esa noche, mi madre había arrestado al padrastro de Yuri por abusar de ella. Mi madre había llamado cuando ella estaba en la estación de policía y me dijo que Yuri estaba a salvo ahora. Había prometido estar en casa en una hora, tan pronto como acabara el papeleo. Nunca lo hizo.

Mi madre había sido golpeada por un conductor borracho después de dejar la estación de policía esa noche. La Abuela Yukihara me había dicho que ella había muerto instantáneamente. Que nunca había visto al otro coche girar bruscamente hacia ella o que sintió el horrible dolor del golpe. Esperaba que fuera como ocurrió, porque mi madre había estado tan destrozada en el accidente que el ataúd había estado cerrado en su funeral. Lo que podía recordar de él, de todas formas.

No había vuelto a mi vieja escuela después de eso. Mis amigos habían sido súper majos por todo, especialmente Bethany, pero yo no había querido hacer nada excepto tumbarme en mi cama y llorar.

Pero un día tres semanas después del funeral de mi madre, la Profesora Himemiya había aparecido en la casa de la Abuela Yukihara. Yo no sabía exactamente lo que Himemiya le había dicho, pero la Abuela había anunciado que finalmente era el momento de que fuera a la Academia Mythos para que pudiera aprender cómo usar completamente mi don Gitano. Pensé que poder controlar mi Psicometría estaría bien, y nunca realmente comprendí lo que mi Abuela había querido decir cuando dijo finalmente, como si hubiese tenido que ir a Mythos todo el tiempo o algo.

—¿...Mikan?

El sonido de mi nombre me sacó de mis recuerdos. —¿Qué?

Himemiya me miró fijamente sobre la moldura de sus gafas plateadas. —Te he preguntado qué diosa fue responsable de la victoria de Panteón sobre Loki y sus Cosechadores?

—Nike, la Diosa griega de la Victoria —dije automáticamente.

La Profesora Himemiya frunció el ceño. —¿Y cómo sabes eso, Mikan? No he mencionado a Nike aún. ¿Ya has leído el siguiente capítulo? Eso es muy aplicado por tu parte.

Había hecho muchas cosas la pasada noche, principalmente porque estaba cansada mentalmente y no había nada bueno en la TV. Dada mi falta de amigos en Mythos, no era como si tuviera algo más que hacer para ocupar mi tiempo aquí.

No creo que Himemiya lo dijera como una burla, pero las risas por lo bajo ondularon a través de la sala por sus palabras. Mis mejillas llamearon rojas, y me hundí un poco más bajo en mi asiento. Genial. Ahora, todos pensarían que era esa idiota chica Gitana que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estudiar. Podría ser cierto, y podría estar locamente orgullosa de mi 4.0 GPA, pero no quería que los otros chicos supieran eso.

Ocurría que no estaba lo bastante segura como para saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Himemiya. No pensaba que Nike hubiera sido mencionada en el capítulo que me había leído. Pero desde que no era la cosa más extraña con la que me había encontrado en Mythos, lo descarté de mi mente.

La Profesora Himemiya arponeó a alguien de las altas risitas con una mirada sucia antes de hacerle una pregunta incluso más obvia sobre los Cosechadores.

Cuando estuve segura que Himemiya no iba a preguntarme otra vez, volví a mirar por la ventana y medité melancólicamente cómo había causado la muerte de mi propia madre por recoger el cepillo de la chica equivocada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Primera Clase: **Literatura inglesa. Adoro los libros —de verdad— pero, ¿mataría al Profesor dejarnos leer algunos comics alucinantes o novelas gráficas cada

**Capítulo 3**

Historia de la Mitología fue mi última clase del día. Tan pronto como la campana sonó, guardé los libros de texto en mi mochila.

—Nos vemos, Mikan.

Koko Yome me llamó en un alegre adiós y deslizó la bolsa de plástico con la encantadora pulsera en uno de los bolsillos de su cargo de diseñador color kaki. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, me colgué la mochila al hombro y me fui. Caminé por el pasillo lleno de gente, empujé la primera puerta que me crucé y di un paso fuera. Cinco edificios principales formaban el corazón de la Academia Mythos, matemáticas-ciencias, historia-inglés, el gimnasio, el comedor y la biblioteca todos agrupados flojamente, formando una estrella de cinco puntas. A pesar de que había estado yendo por dos meses, ahora, todos los edificios tenían el mismo aspecto para mí, oscura piedra gris, cubierta con una pesada y abundante capa de raíces y lianas de una hiedra brillante. Grandes, escalofriantes estructuras góticas, con torres y parapetos y balcones. Estatuas de varios Monstruos Mitológicos como Grifos y Gorgones encaramados en todos los edificios, sus bocas abiertas en un gruñido silencioso y enojado.

Un enorme patio abierto y una serie de pasillos curvos conectaban los cinco edificios antes de que adoquines de un color gris ceniciento serpenteara por una colina hacia los dormitorios de los estudiantes y otras estructuras que conformaban el resto del exuberante terreno de la Academia. Todavía se podía ver hierba verde en el suave césped a pesar del frio de octubre. Por aquí y por allí los arces y los altos robles extendían sus anchas ramas, sus hojas aferrándose a sus últimos colores rojo sangriento y naranja calabaza.

Me subí la cremallera de mi sudadera con capucha, metí las manos en los bolsillos y me dirigí a través del patio, bordeando los grupos de estudiantes de los alrededores, que habían parado para hablar y sacaban sus celulares para comprobar sus mensajes. Había llegado a mitad del camino cuando una risa muy alta y vibrante captó mi oído.

Volví la cabeza y vi a Shizune Yamanochi con su corte debajo del alto y gran arce que estaba en el medio del patio. Shizune Yamanochi era la chica más popular de mi clase, que se componía de chicos de diecisiete años de edad, pertenecientes a segundo año. Ella era también una Valquiria con una melena de pelo rubio color fresa, brillantes ojos azules, y el diseñador más caro de ropa que el dinero podía comprar. Era el tipo de chica que hacía que todos los demás se vieran de aspecto normal, incluso sus delgados, magníficos e igualmente vestidos amigos. Shizune se sentó en un banco de hierro debajo del arce, buscando algo en su portátil y riendo junto con Yura Otonashi, su mejor amiga. Con su pelo negro, ojos color miel, cuerpo curvilíneo y polleras súper cortas, Yura era sólo un poco menos bella y popular que Shizune, lo que la hacía la diva número dos de nuestra clase. Sin embargo su reputación de ser una puta atroz quien había dormido con casi todo el mundo la hacía número uno con los chicos. Naturalmente.

Dos chicas más estaban sentadas a cada lado de Shizune y Yura, mientras que Sumire Shouda esta encaramada en una manta en un grueso y suave jardín de hierba. Todas las populares princesas Valquirias tendían a estar juntas.

Las chicas no estaban solas. Akira Tonochi estaba detrás de Shizune, frotando sus hombros con la absorta devoción de un esclavo. No es de extrañar, ya que el Vikingo era su novio, y uno de los chicos más guapos en la escuela. Pelo negro como la noche, ojos color avellana y hoyuelos. Akira podría haber pasado fácilmente por un modelo de Calvin Klein.

También era el Capitán del equipo de natación. No hay futbol aquí. Todos los chicos de Mythos hacían deportes lujosos y elegantes como natación, tenis, tiro con arco y esgrima. Realmente, esgrima. ¿Cuál era el punto en eso?

Ver a Shizune y Akira juntos era como mirar una versión tamaño real de Barbie y Ken. Ellos se veían perfectos juntos, como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro.

Los otros estudiantes en Mythos no me prestaban mucha atención, pero todavía podía oír un montón de chismes jugosos por mi cuenta. Un rumor decía que había problemas en el paraíso entre la feliz pareja. Evidentemente, Akira estaba dispuesto a llegar a más, ya que él y Shizune habían estado juntos desde el año pasado, pero ella no estaba lista para usar su tarjeta de V por el momento.

Estaba tan ocupada mirándolos que me estrellé contra un hombre caminando en sentido contrario en el patio. Y, por supuesto, mi bolsa de mensajero de deslizó fuera de mi hombro y cayó al suelo, derramando mis libros en todas partes. Porque eso es exactamente lo que les pasa a chicas como yo.

—Lo siento —dije, cayendo de rodillas y tratando de juntar todo de nuevo en mi bolsa antes de que alguien pudiera echar un vistazo a cualquier cosa, especialmente el ahora vacío envoltorio de galletitas de chocolate que la Abuela Yukihara había preparado para mí y las historietas que se habían deslizado fuera. Las coloridas páginas aletearon como libélulas en la brisa.

En lugar de caminar alrededor de mí como yo esperaba de él, el chico contra quien me había chocado decidió ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado. Mis ojos fueron hasta su cara. Me tomó un segundo al reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hice, me congelé. Porque Natsume Hyuuga era el hombre contra quien me acababa de chocar. Uh-oh.

Incluso entre los chicos ricos y Guerreros en Mythos, Natsume Hyuuga era el tipo de persona que atemorizaba a todo el mundo. Él hacía lo que quería, siempre que él lo quisiera. Y mucho de lo que le gustaba hacer involucraba lastimar personas. Todo acerca de Natsume gritaba chico malo, desde su grueso y sedoso pelo negro, como el tono del intenso carmesí de sus ojos a la chaqueta de cuero negro que resaltaba sus anchos hombros. Oh sí, él era sexy, en una manera dura y arrugada de "acabo de salir de una cama de las chicas". Aparentemente, Natsume estaba a la altura de los rumores y era bueno en dormir con la mayoría, si no todas, las chicas más calientes en Mythos.

Supuestamente, firmaba los colchones de las chicas con que se había acostado, sólo para llevar una cuenta de todas ellas, algo que los otros hicos habían tomado como costumbre, aunque no con tanto éxito como Natsume. Excepto, tal vez, en el cuarto de Yura Otonashi.

Natsume Hyuuga también era descendiente de una larga línea de Espartanos. Sí, los Espartanos, los Guerreros que tenían a miles de chicos malos antes de que la mayoría pereciera en la antigua batalla de las Termopilas. Los cuales habían sido traídos a la vida por Gerard Buttler y sus hombres con abdominales cincelados en 300. La Profesora Himemiya nos había dejado ver la película en clase hacía tres semanas, antes de que ella procediera a darnos lecciones acerca de la importancia histórica de la batalla, pero los abdominales de Gerard habían sido lo suficientemente impresionantes para mí como para soñar despierta con ellos y desconectarme de Himemiya.

Sólo había un puñado de Espartanos aquí en Mythos, pero todos los demás estudiantes iban con cuidado alrededor de ellos. Incluso los más ricos y snobs de los chicos sabían que no debían molestar a un Espartano. Al menos, en su cara. Eso es porque ellos eran los mejores en la lucha, lejos, en la Academia. Los Espartanos nacieron Guerreros. Eso es todo lo que sabían hacer, y cómo lo sabían y era todo lo que ellos hacían.

A diferencia de los otros chicos, Natsume Hyuuga no tenía un arma con él. Tampoco el resto de los Espartanos que había visto. Pero no la necesitaban. Una de las cosas por la que los Espartanos eran conocidos, es por la capacidad de recoger cualquier tipo de arma o algo, y automáticamente sabían cómo utilizarla e incluso matar a alguien con ella. En serio. Natsume Hyuuga era el tipo de persona que podía apuñalar mi ojo con un maldito dulce.

A veces, no sé si realmente creo todas las cosas locas que me rodean. Como los Espartanos, Valquirias y Cosechadores. A veces, me preguntaba si estaba atrapada en un asilo para enfermos mentales, soñando todo esto. Al igual que Buffy. Pero si ese era el caso, se podría pensar que iba a tener un mejor tiempo, que al menos sería una de las populares princesas Valquirias o algo.

Natsume alcanzó uno de los comics de la Mujer Maravilla que había estado en mi bolsa. El movimiento rompió mi aturdimiento.

—¡Dame eso!

Agarré el libro de las historietas del césped. No quería que Natsume Hyuuga contaminara mis cosas con sus tenebrosas vibraciones psicópatas-asesinas, lo cual podría suceder si los tocaba. Así es como los objetos tienen emociones asociadas en primer lugar, por personas que los tocaban, manipulaban y usaba con el tiempo. Metí la historieta de la Mujer Maravilla más profundo en mi bolsa, junto con todas las demás y la lata de galletitas vacía, que tenía la forma de las galletitas de chocolate que tuve hace tiempo.

Natsume levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada por mi obvia pérdida de la compostura.

—Siento haber chocado contigo —dije de nuevo, levantándome—. No me mates, ¿sí?

Él también se puso de pie, y esta vez su boca se alzó hasta algo que se parecía a una sonrisa. —No lo sé —murmuró—. Las chicas Gitanas son muy aburridas y fáciles de matar. No tomaría más de un segundo.

Su voz era más profunda de lo que había pensado que sería, con un timbre rico en la garganta. Sobresaltada miré hacia arriba, a su cara y vi diversión en su brillante mirada de fuego.

Mis propios ojos se entrecerraron. No me gustaba que se burlaran de mí, ni siquiera un chico malo y peligroso como Natsume Hyuuga. —Sí, bueno esta chica Gitana pasa a tener una Abuela que te puede maldecir de tal forma que tu pene se volvería negro y caería, así que ándate con cuidado, Espartano.

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. Mi Abuela Yukihara veía el futuro. Ella no maldecía a las personas —al menos, no que yo supiera—. A veces, era difícil de decir con la Abuela. Pero no había ninguna razón para Natsume Hyuuga supiera que yo estaba mintiendo.

En lugar de intimidarse, su boca hizo ese movimiento parecido a una sonrisa, nuevamente.

—Creo que prefiero verte ir, chica Gitana.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba él realmente flirteando conmigo? No podría decirlo, y no quería quedarme para averiguarlo. Manteniendo un ojo en Natsume Hyuuga, lo rodeé cuidadosamente y me apuré siguiendo mi camino.

Pero por algún motivo, su suave risa me siguió todo el camino a través del patio. Dejé el blando y herboso patio atrás, paseé por los dormitorios y otras dependencias más pequeñas, y caminé hasta el borde del campus, donde un muro de piedra de más de tres metros y medio de altura separaba la Academia Mythos del mundo exterior. Dos Esfinges se posaban en la cima del muro a cada lado de la entrada, mirando hacia abajo a la verja negra de hierro situada entre ellas.

Supuestamente, el muro y la verja estaban encantados, imbuidos en hechizos y otras palabrerías Mágicas para que sólo la gente que se suponía estuviera en la Academia —estudiantes, Profesores, y demás—pudieran pasar a través. Cuando había venido a Mythos, al principio del semestre de otoño, la Profesora Himemiya me había hecho permanecer de pie en la entrada justo entre las dos Esfinges mientras ella decía unas pocas palabras en voz baja. Las estatuas no se habían movido, no habían parpadeado, no habían hecho nada salvo sentarse en su privilegiada posición, pero yo aún había sentido como si hubiera algo en el interior de las figuras de piedra, algo viejo, antiguo, una fuerza violenta que podría rasgarme en pedazos si apenas respiraba mal. Esa había sido la primera cosa escalofriante que había experimentado en Mythos. Qué lástima que no hubiera sido la última.

Después de que Himemiya hubiera terminado su canto, hechizo, o lo que sea que fuera, me dijo que ahora era libre de entrar en los terrenos de la Academia, como si me hubiera sido dado el pasaporte a la guarida supersecreta de los superhéroes Los Cinco Intrépidos o algo así. No sabía exactamente qué pasaría si alguien que no se suponía que estuviera en la Academia, como, por ejemplo, un Cosechador malo, intentara deslizarse a través de la verja o escalar el muro, pero seguramente aquellas Esfinges y sus largas y curvadas garras no eran sólo decoración.

Me preguntaba acerca de muchas cosas que hubiera sido mejor olvidar completamente.

Himemiya también me había dicho que las Esfinges estaban diseñadas sólo para mantener a la gente fuera —no para atrapar estudiantes dentro— y que no debería tenerles miedo. Era un poco difícil tenerle miedo a algo en lo que realmente no creías. Al menos, eso es lo que seguía diciéndome a mí misma cada vez que me colaba fuera del campus. Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie a la vista, luego corrí hasta la verja, me volví de lado, encogí el estómago, y me deslicé a través de uno de los huecos entre los barrotes. No miré hacia arriba a las Esfinges, pero casi podía sentir sus vigilantes ojos en mí. Son sólo estatuas, me dije a mí misma. Sólo estatuas. Y unas muy feas, además.

No pueden hacerme daño. No realmente. Un segundo después, me deslicé libre de los barrotes por el otro lado. Dejé salir el aire y seguí caminando. No me volví y miré hacia atrás a las estatuas para ver si estaban realmente observándome o no. Creyera en la Magia de las Esfinges o no, sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte. Se suponía que los estudiantes no podían dejar la Academia durante los días entre semana, razón por la que la verja estaba cerrada. A la Profesora Himemiya y las otras Potencias de la escuela les gustaba tener cerca a todos los chicos prodigio Guerreros para poder estar pendientes de ellos, al menos durante las noches de escuela.

Pero había estado escapándome siempre desde que había llegado aquí hace dos meses, y había visto a otros chicos hacer lo mismo, por lo general para excursiones por cerveza o cigarrillos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podían hacerme? ¿Expulsarme? Después de todas las cosas extrañas que había visto aquí, estaría emocionada de volver a la escuela secundaria pública. Incluso no me quejaría acerca de la asquerosa comida de la cafetería… casi. Mythos podría ser un mundo aparte, pero lo que se situaba más allá del muro era asombrosamente normal, ya que Cypress Mountain era un barrio pequeño y encantador por derecho propio. Una carretera de dos carriles se curvaba frente a la escuela, y un surtido de tiendas se agrupaban al otro lado, justo enfrente de la imponente verja de hierro con pinchos. Una librería, algunas cafeterías, varias tiendas de ropa de alta gama y boutiques de joyería, incluso un concesionario repleto de Aston Martins y Cadillac Escalades. Y, por supuesto, una par de tiendas de vino de lujo que ayudaban a los chicos de la Academia a festejar a lo grande, a pesar de la supuesta prohibición del alcohol en el campus.

Las tiendas estaban todas ubicadas aquí para obtener ventaja de las tarjetas de crédito sin límites y los enormes fondos fiduciarios de los estudiantes de Mythos.

Aparentemente, los dioses y diosas habían recompensado a sus Guerreros Mitológicos con sacos llenos de oro, plata y joyas en los viejos tiempos y los diferentes descendientes de aquellos Guerreros habían mantenido el chollo de la riqueza funcionando, añadiendo a sus saldos bancarios a lo largo de los años, razón por la cual los chicos de la Academia estaban tan podridos de dinero hoy en día.

Esperé por un respiro en el tráfico, crucé la calle, y bajé a la parada del autobús al final de la manzana. Sólo tuve que esperar cinco minutos antes de que el autobús pasara con gran ruido por su ruta de media tarde, llevando turistas y a todos los demás que quisieran viajar de Cypress Mountain hacia abajo a la ciudad. Veinte minutos y varios kilómetros después, me bajé en un barrio que estaba un par de calles retirado del centro artístico de Asheville, las tiendas y los restaurantes.

Si Cypress Mountain era alguna loca versión del Monte Olimpo con su población de chicos prodigio Guerreros ricos, entonces Asheville era definitivamente donde los pobres simples mortales vivían. Antiguas y muy gastadas casas se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle, la mayoría casas de dos y tres pisos que habían sido divididas en apartamentos. Conocía bien la zona. La Abuela Yukihara había vivido en la misma casa toda su vida, y mamá y yo habíamos estado sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia en una de las modestas subdivisiones de clase media de Asheville. Al menos cuando había empezado a ir a Mythos no había tenido que mudarme al otro lado del país o algo. No creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir estando tan lejos de la Abuela Yukihara. Ella era la única familia que me quedaba ahora que mamá se había ido. Mi padre, Izumi, había muerto de cáncer cuando yo tenía dos años, y los únicos recuerdos que tenía de él eran las desteñidas fotos que mamá me había enseñado.

Caminé hasta el final de la manzana y salté los escalones de cemento gris de una casa de tres pisos pintada de un suave tono de lavanda. Un pequeño letrero junto a la puerta principal decía: Lecturas Psíquicas Aquí.

Abrí la puerta de tela metálica, luego usé mi llave para poder entrar. Una pesada puerta lacada en negro a mi derecha estaba cerrada, aunque un murmullo de suaves voces provenían de detrás de ella. La Abuela Yukihara debía estar dando una de sus lecturas. La Abuela usaba su don Gitano para hacer dinero extra, al igual que yo.

Caminé por el vestíbulo que llevaba a través de la mitad de la casa y giré a la izquierda, entrando en la cocina. A diferencia del resto de la casa, que constaba de artesonado de madera oscura y sombría moqueta gris, la cocina tenía un brillante suelo de baldosas blancas y paredes azul cielo. Eché mi bolso de bandolera en la mesa y saqué el billete de cien que Koko Yome me había dado del bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

Metí el dinero en un tarro que parecía una galleta con chispas de chocolate gigante. Coincidía con la lata vacía en mi bolso de bandolera. Desde que empecé a ir a Mythos, siempre le daba la mitad de todo el dinero que hacía a la Abuela Yukihara. Sí, mi Abuelita tenía un montón de dinero por sí misma, más que suficiente para cuidar de ambas. Pero me gustaba ayudar, especialmente desde que mamá se había ido. Por otra parte, darle a la Abuela el dinero me hacía sentir que había hecho algo útil con mi don Gitano, además de sólo encontrar el sujetador perdido de alguna chica que debería haber aprendido a no quitárselo en primer lugar.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre los otros billetes dentro del tarro de galletas. La Abuela había tenido una buena semana dando sus lecturas. Divisé dos más de cien ahí, junto con un par de cincuenta y unos pocos de veinte.

Las voces seguían murmurando en la otra habitación, así que asalté el frigorífico. Me arreglé un sándwich de tomate espolvoreado con sal, pimienta y sólo una pizca de eneldo. Una fina loncha de queso cheddar y una capa de cremosa mayonesa completaban el sándwich, junto con mi favorito, pan de levadura de masa fermentada. Para el postre, corté una rebanada de dulce y esponjoso panecillo de calabaza que la Abuela había escondido en el frigorífico. Lamí un poco de glaseado de crema de queso que había quedado en el cuchillo. Mmm. Muy bueno.

Además de nuestros dones Gitanos, todas las mujeres Yukihara éramos ferozmente golosas. En serio, si llevaba azúcar o chocolate —o preferiblemente ambos—la Abuela y yo podíamos comérnoslo sin dudarlo. Mamá había sido de la misma manera, también. Resulta que la Abuela era una cocinera increíble y una repostera incluso mejor, así que siempre había algo empalagoso y pecaminoso en su cocina, por lo general recién salido del horno.

Comí mi cena, raspando hasta la última migaja de panecillo de calabaza de mi plato con un tenedor, luego limpié. Una vez que estuvo hecho, saqué uno de mis libros de cómics de La Mujer Maravilla y me establecí en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que la Abuela Yukihara terminara con su cliente. Sí, quizás el que me gustaran los superhéroes me hacía incluso más "friki" de lo que ya era, pero disfrutaba leyendo cómics. La técnica de dibujo era genial, los personajes eran interesantes, y la heroína siempre ganaba al final, no importa las cosas malas que sucedieran a lo largo del camino. Sólo desearía que la vida real fuera así, y que mamá se hubiera alejado de alguna manera de su accidente de coche de la forma en la que había leído que muchos héroes habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

El viejo y familiar dolor punzó mi corazón, pero aparté mis tristes pensamientos y me sumergí en la historia, perdiéndome en la aventura hasta que casi olvidé lo mucho que apestaba mi vida… casi. Acababa de terminar de leer la última página cuando mi Abuela entró en la cocina. Serina Yukihara llevaba una blusa vaporosa de seda púrpura, junto con unos pantalones sueltos negros y zapatillas con las puntas curvadas que la hacían lucir como un genio. No es que realmente pudieras ver lo que la Abuela estaba usando, dado que las chalinas la cubrían de la cabeza a los pies. Violeta, gris, verde esmeralda. Todos esos colores y más fluían a través de las delgadas capas de tejido, mientras que las monedas de plata falsa sonaban juntas en los bordes largos, y con flecos.

Los anillos con piedras preciosas incrustadas apilados en sus dedos retorcidos, mientras que una cadena delgada de plata brillaba alrededor de su tobillo derecho. Su pelo gris hierro caía sobre sus hombros, echado hacia atrás por otra chalina que ella estaba utilizando como diadema. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta brillante en su rostro bronceado, y arrugado.

La Abuela Yukihara lucía como yo siempre había pensado que un Gitano real debería hacerlo, y exactamente como lo que esperaban sus clientes cuando venían a que les dijeran su suerte. La Abuela siempre decía que la gente le pagaba tanto por su aspecto como por lo que les revelaba.

Decía que luciendo como parte de los sabios, viejos y misteriosos Gitanos siempre propiciaba mejores propinas. Yo no sabía exactamente qué nos hacía Gitanos. No actuábamos como ninguno de los Gitanos de los que alguna vez había leído. No vivíamos en vagones o vagábamos de ciudad a ciudad o le quitábamos con engaños su dinero a la gente. Pero había sido llamada Gitana desde que podía recordar, y así es como siempre he pensado en mí.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que era una Yukihara. La Abuela me había dicho que era una tradición para todas las mujeres de nuestra familia el mantener ese apellido, ya que nuestros dones Gitanos, nuestros poderes, se transmiten de madre a hija. Así que, aunque mis padres se habían casado, he heredado de mi madre, Yuka, el apellido Yukihara, en lugar del de mi padre, Izumi, de apellido Azumi.

O tal vez fueron los mismos regalos en sí los que nos hicieron Gitanos, las cosas extrañas que podíamos hacer y ver. No lo sabía, y nunca había recibido una respuesta real de mamá o mi Abuela acerca de eso. Por otra parte, nunca siquiera había pensado en preguntar hasta que había empezado a ir a Mythos, donde todos sabían exactamente quiénes eran, qué podían hacer, de dónde venían, y cuán grandes eran los saldos bancarios de sus padres. A veces, me preguntaba hasta qué punto la Abuela Yukihara sabía acerca de la Academia, los chicos Guerreros, los Cosechadores, y el resto de ello. Después de todo, no había protestado exactamente cuando la Profesora Himemiya había llegado a la casa y anunciado mi cambio de escuela. La Abuela había estado más resignada que cualquier otra cosa, como si hubiera sabido que Himemiya iba a aparecer tarde o temprano. Por supuesto, le había contado a mi Abuela todo acerca de las cosas extrañas que sucedían en Mythos, pero nunca parpadeó por ninguna de ellas. Y cada vez que le pregunté a la Abuela acerca de la Academia y por qué tenía que ir allí realmente, todo lo que decía era que le diera una oportunidad, que las cosas eventualmente mejorarían para mí. A veces, me preguntaba por qué me estaba mintiendo, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Hola, cariño —dijo la Abuela Yukihara, dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza y rozando mi mejilla con sus nudillos—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la suave calidez de su piel contra la mía. A causa de mi don Gitano, a causa de mi Magia de Psicometría, tenía que ser cuidadosa con respecto a tocar a otras personas o dejarlas que me tocasen. Aún mientras obtenía vibraciones lo suficientemente vividas de los objetos, podía conseguir memorias trascendentales, importantes reveses de sentimientos, al entrar en realidad en contacto con la piel de alguien. En serio, podía ver todo lo que habían hecho alguna vez, cada pequeño secreto sucio que alguna vez habían tratado de ocultar, lo bueno, lo malo y lo seriamente feo.

Oh, yo no era como una completa leprosa cuando se trataba de otras personas. Normalmente estaba bien cuando se trataba de pequeños toques breves, y casuales, como pasarle un lápiz a alguien en clase o dejar que los dedos de una chica rocen los míos cuando ambas tratamos de alcanzar la misma pieza de pastel de queso en la fila del almuerzo.

Además, mucho de lo que he visto depende de la otra persona y de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba bastante segura en clase, en el almuerzo, o en la biblioteca, ya que en su mayoría los otros chicos estaban pensando en cuán totalmente aburrida era cierta lectura o preguntándose por qué el comedor estaba sirviendo lasaña como por centésima vez este mes.

Pero aún así era cautelosa, y todavía cuidadosa, cerca de otras personas, justo en la forma en que mamá me había enseñado a serlo. A pesar de que a una parte de mí realmente le gustaba mi don y el poder que me daba al conocer los secretos de otras personas. Sí, era un poco oscura y retorcida en ese sentido. Pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que incluso la persona que parecía más agradable podría tener el más negro, y más feo corazón, como el padrastro de Yuri Miyazono.

Era mejor saber cómo eran las personas en realidad que poner tu confianza en alguien que sólo quería hacerte daño al final. Pero no había nada que temer con la Abuela Yukihara. Ella me quería, y yo la amaba. Eso es lo que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, la suavidad de su amor, como una manta de lana envolviéndose a mí alrededor y calentándome de los pies a la cabeza. Mamá se había sentido de la misma manera, antes de que muriera.

Abrí los ojos y me encogí de hombros, respondiendo la pregunta de la Abuela. —Lo mismo, más o menos. Conseguí 200 dólares por encontrar una pulsera. Puse cien en el frasco de galletas, justo como de costumbre.

La Abuela no había querido tomar mi dinero cuando empecé a dárselo, pero yo había insistido. Por supuesto, ella en realidad no se lo estaba gastando, como yo quería que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso, la Abuela puso todo el dinero que le di en una cuenta de ahorro para mí, una de la que se suponía no debería saber. Pero había tocado su chequera un día cuando había estado buscando un poco de chicle en su cartera y tuve recuerdos de ella creando la cuenta. Sin embargo, no le había

dicho nada de ello a la Abuela. La amaba demasiado como para arruinar su secreto.

La Abuela asintió con la cabeza, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó billete de cien dólares por su cuenta. —Conseguí un poco de dinero, también, hoy.

Levanté las cejas. —Debes haberle dicho algo bueno a ella.

—Él —me corrigió la Abuela—. Le dije que él y su esposa van a ser los orgullosos padres de una niña por estas fechas el año que viene. Ellos han estado tratando de tener un bebé desde hace dos años, y él estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Asentí con la cabeza. No era tan extraño como sonaba. La gente venía con la Abuela Yukihara y le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas. Si deberían casarse, si alguna vez iban a tener hijos, si sus cónyuges los estaban engañando, qué números deberían escoger para ganar la lotería. La Abuela nunca le mintió a nadie que se acercara a ella para una lectura, sin importar lo duro que fuera la verdad que debían escuchar.

A veces, incluso era capaz de ayudar a la gente, realmente ayudarlos. Apenas el mes pasado, le había dicho a una mujer que no volviera a casa después del trabajo, sino que pasara la noche con una amiga en su lugar. Resultó que la casa de la mujer había sido abierta a la fuerza en la noche por un hombre que era buscado por violación, entre otras cosas. La policía había capturado al hombre justo cuando salía de su casa, con un cuchillo en la mano. La mujer había estado tan agradecida que había traído a todas sus amigas para obtener lecturas Psíquicas.

La Abuela Yukihara se sentó en la silla frente a mí y empezó a quitarse algunas de sus chalinas. La tela descendía revoloteando hacia la mesa en ondas de colores, las monedas en los bordes tintineando juntas. —¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer, cariño? Tengo una hora antes de que mi siguiente cita se presente.

—No, me comí un sándwich. Tengo que volver a la Academia de todos modos —le dije, poniéndome de pie, agarrando mi bolso, y poniéndolo en mi hombro—. Tengo que hacer mi turno en la biblioteca esta noche, y tengo un informe sobre los dioses Griegos para la próxima semana.

La matrícula era tan astronómicamente cara como todo lo demás lo era en Mythos, y nosotras simplemente no éramos lo suficientemente ricas como para permitirnos ese lujo, a menos que la Abuela estuviera ocultándome información y escondiendo pilas secretas de dinero en efectivo en algún lugar. Ella podría hacerlo, dado lo vaga y misteriosa que había sido acerca de que fuera a la Academia en el primer lugar. De cualquier manera, tenía que trabajar varias horas en la biblioteca cada semana para ayudar a compensar el costo de mi educación estelar y la costosa habitación y la comida. Al menos, eso es lo que Jinno, el bibliotecario jefe, afirmaba. Yo sólo pensaba que a él le gustaba el trabajo gratuito de los esclavos y dar órdenes a mí alrededor.

La Abuela Yukihara me miró, sus ojos violetas asumiendo una mirada vacía y vidriosa. Algo parecía agitar el aire a su alrededor, algo viejo y vigilante, algo que me era familiar.

—Bueno, ten cuidado —murmuró la Abuela Yukihara de la manera ausente que siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba mirando algo que sólo ella podía ver.

Esperé unos segundos, preguntándome si me diría que tuviera cuidado con algo en específico, como una grieta en la acera con la que podría tropezar o algunos libros que podrían caer de un estante en la biblioteca y golpearme en la cabeza. Pero la Abuela no dijo nada más, y, después de un momento, sus ojos se enfocaron una vez más. A veces sus visiones no eran claras como el cristal sino más como un sentimiento general de que algo bueno o malo iba a suceder. Además, era difícil para ella incluso tener visiones acerca de la familia en primer lugar. Cuanto más cercana era la Abuela a alguien, menos objetiva era acerca de la persona, y sus sentimientos nublaban mucho más sus visiones. Incluso si hubiera visto algo, sólo me lo diría a grandes rasgos, sólo en caso de que sus emociones estuvieran arruinando su recepción Psíquica o haciéndola ver lo que quería ver, y no lo que realmente podría suceder.

Además, la Abuela siempre decía que quería que yo tomara mis propias decisiones, y no ser influenciada por alguna cosa nebulosa que viera, ya que a veces sus visiones no se hacían realidad. La gente a menudo iban hacía un lado cuando la Abuela los había visto ir hacia el otro en sus visiones.

Este debe haber sido una de esas veces, porque me dio una sonrisa, me palmeó la mano, y se acercó a la nevera.

—Bueno, al menos deja que te envuelva un poco de rollo de calabaza para llevar a la Academia —dijo.

Me quedé allí y observé a la Abuela Yukihara ir de un lado para otro en la cocina. Yo no era una Psíquica, no como ella. No podía ver las cosas sin tocarlas, y nunca tuve una visión del futuro, ni nada así. Pero por alguna razón, un escalofrío se arrastró hasta mi columna vertebral de todos modos.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

En el momento en que monté el autobús de vuelta a Cypres Mountain, evité mirar a las silenciosas y contemplativas Esfinges, me deslicé por la puerta de hierro, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, eran casi las seis y el crepúsculo había comenzado a caer en el campus. Tonos suaves de púrpura y gris rayaban el cielo, así como sombras negras se deslizaban por los costados de los edificios, pareciendo sangre deslizándose por la piedra. Negué con la cabeza para desterrar la idea extraña y seguí caminando.

La Biblioteca de Antigüedades era la estructura más grande en la Academia Mythos y se asentaba en la parte superior del grupo de los cinco edificios principales que formaban los puntos imprecisos de la estrella. Supuestamente, la biblioteca sólo tenía siete pisos de altura, pero siempre me pareció como que sus torres seguían llegando arriba y arriba y arriba, hasta que finalmente atravesaban el cielo con sus puntas afiladas, como espadas.

Pero lo que hacía súper escalofriante a la biblioteca eran las estatuas de piedra que la cubrían. Grifos, Gárgolas, Dragones, incluso algo que se parecía a un Minotauro gigante. Las figuras estaban en todas partes que tú miraras, desde los anchos y planos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de entrada, a la terraza almenada en el cuarto piso a las esquinas del techo inclinado. Y todas eran tan detalladas y realistas, que parecía como si en realidad ellas hubieran sido verdaderas en un tiempo; Monstruos reales merodeando por todo el edificio hasta que algo o alguien las había congelado en el lugar.

Miré a los Grifos encaramados a ambos lados de los escalones de piedra gris. Las estatuas se cernían sobre mí, y los dos Grifos se sentaban atentos, la cabeza del águila en alto, sus alas plegadas detrás de ellos, y sus gruesas colas de leones enroscadas alrededor de las garras curvas y afiladas en sus patas delanteras.

Tal vez era mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría, pero siempre sentía como que los dos Grifos me estaban mirando, siguiendo mis movimientos con sus ojos sin párpados. Que todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarlos y ellos volverían a la vida, brotando de la piedra, y destrozándome. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando me tocaba caminar bajo las Esfinges en la puerta principal y todas las otras estatuas en el campus. Me estremecí de nuevo, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera con capucha, me apresuré a subir las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

Caminé por un pasillo y a un par de puertas dobles abiertas que conducían al espacio principal. Como todo lo demás en Mythos, la Biblioteca de Antigüedades era vieja, congestionada, y pretenciosa. Pero aún tenía que admitir que era algo digno de verse. La parte principal de la biblioteca tenía la forma de una enorme cúpula y el techo curvo estaba cortado todo el camino hasta la cima. Supuestamente, los frescos adornaban el arco superior de la cúpula, las pinturas de batallas Mitológicas acentuadas con oro, plata y joyas brillantes. Pero nunca había sido capaz de vislumbrar ninguno de ellos a través de la oscuridad perpetua que envolvía los niveles superiores.

Por lo que podía ver eran todos los dioses y diosas. Ellos rodeaban el segundo piso de la biblioteca como centinelas vigilando a los alumnos estudiando debajo. Las estatuas paradas en el borde del balcón curvo, separadas por esbeltas columnas estriadas. Había dioses Griegos como Nike, Atenea y Zeus. dioses Nórdicos como Odín y Thor. Deidades nativas americanas como el Coyote Tramposo y el Conejo. De nueve metros de altura y talladas de mármol blanco. Si tú subías las escaleras al segundo piso, podías caminar en un círculo junto a todos ellos, algo que nunca había querido hacer. Al igual que los Grifos afuera, las estatuas parecían un poco demasiado realistas para mí.

Mis ojos vagaban sobre los dioses y diosas, mirándolos de uno en uno, hasta que llegué al único lugar vacío en el Panteón circular, el lugar donde Loki debería estar de pie. No había ninguna estatua de Loki en la biblioteca o en cualquier otro lugar en Mythos. Imaginé que tenía algo que ver con lo de ser tan malo y tratando de destruir al mundo con sus Cosechadores del Caos. No es exactamente la clase de dios para el que tú querías construir un santuario.

Quité los ojos de la zona vacía y seguí caminando. Las estanterías alineadas a ambos lados del pasillo principal antes de que éste se abriera hacia una zona llena de largas mesas. Un carro independiente a la derecha vendía café, bebidas energéticas, panecillos y otros aperitivos para que los estudiantes no tuvieran que salir de la biblioteca a buscar algo de comer mientras estaban estudiando. El rico olor del café tostado llenaba el aire, dominando el olor seco y húmedo de los miles de libros.

No dejé de caminar hasta que llegué al largo mostrador de registro que estaba en el centro de la biblioteca. Varias oficinas encristaladas yacían detrás del mostrador, separando una mitad de la sala abovedada de la otra. Di un paso por detrás del mostrador, me dejé caer en el taburete al lado del ordenador de registro, y colgué el bolso de mi hombro. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para sacar mi libro de Historia de la Mitología y empezar mi informe, antes de que una puerta en la pared de cristal detrás de mí chirriara abriéndose y Jinno saliera.

Jinno era el jefe en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo negro, penetrantes ojos azules, y dedos largos y pálidos. Él no era tan viejo, quizá cuarenta años o así, pero era un enorme dolor en mi culo. Jinno amaba la biblioteca y todos los libros en el interior, los amaba con una pasión que rayaba en un escalofriante asesino en serie. Pero lo que verdaderamente no le importaba eran todos los estudiantes que irrumpían a través de su pequeño reino diariamente, especialmente yo. Por alguna razón, al bibliotecario le disgustaba verme, y su actitud no había mejorado durante los dos meses que había estado trabajando aquí.

—Bueno —resopló Jinno, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ya es hora de que llegaras, Mikan Sakura.

Rodé mis ojos. El tenso bibliotecario era el único que me llamaba por mi nombre completo, algo que le había pedido que no hiciera, con cero éxito hasta ahora. Creo que lo hacía sólo para molestarme.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde para tu turno… de nuevo —dijo Jinno—. Es la tercera vez que ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas. ¿Dónde estabas?

Yo no le podía decir exactamente que había salido de los terrenos de la Academia para ir a ver a la Abuela Yukihara, ya que, tú sabes, los estudiantes no se supone que salgan del campus durante la semana. Era una de las "Principales Reglas", después de todo. Yo no quería meter a la Abuela en problemas, o peor, no ser capaz de ir a verla nunca más. Ya había aprendido que era mejor esquivar a Jinno y a las otras Potencias en Mythos que enfrentarlos directo. Así que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Lo siento —dije—. Estaba ocupada haciendo cosas.

Los ojos azules de Jinno se estrecharon ante mi vaga y simple respuesta, y sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina.

—Bueno, déjame decirte sobre la pieza más nueva que saqué del almacén esta mañana. Varias clases han sido asignadas para estudiarla este semestre, así que estoy seguro que recibirás un montón de preguntas al respecto.

La biblioteca estaba llena de Urnas de vidrio llenas con piezas empolvadas de chatarra que supuestamente había pertenecido a algún dios, diosa, Héroe Mitológico, o incluso Monstruo. No podías caminar por los pasillos sin tropezar con ellas. Cada dos semanas, Jinno sacaba algo más de almacenamiento y lo ponía en exhibición. Parte de mi trabajo era conocer lo suficiente sobre lo que fuera para ayudar a los otros chicos a encontrar libros de referencia y más información sobre el mismo.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es esta vez?

Jinno dobló un dedo, indicándome que lo siguiera. Caminamos a la izquierda pasando varias mesas llenas de estudiantes. Una Urna de cristal grande estaba colocada en un espacio abierto en el centro del piso de la biblioteca. Descansando en el interior había un sencillo Cuenco que parecía que estaba hecho de barro color marrón-grisáceo. Aburrido. Al menos algunas de las espadas parecían geniales. ¿Esto? Un aburrimiento total.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —dijo Jinno en voz baja, sus ojos brillantes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Para mi se parece a un Cuenco.

La cara de Jinno se arrugó, y murmuró algo entre dientes. Probablemente maldiciendo mi falta de entusiasmo de nuevo.

—No es cualquier Cuenco, Mikan Sakura. Este es el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Él me miró como si yo debería haber sabido lo que era. Me encogí de hombros otra vez.

—El Cuenco de Lágrimas es lo que la diosa Nórdica Sigyn utilizaba para recolectar el veneno de la serpiente que goteaba sobre su marido, Loki, la primera vez que fue encarcelado por los otros dioses, mucho antes de la Guerra del Caos. Cada vez que Sigyn vaciaba el Cuenco, el veneno caía sobre la cara de Loki y lo quemaba, haciéndolo gritar. Sus gritos de dolor eran tan grandes que la tierra tembló por millas a su alrededor. Es por eso que fue llamado el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Es un Artefacto muy importante, uno de los Trece Artefactos por el que el Panteón y los Cosechadores pelearon durante la última gran batalla de la Guerra del Caos...

Fue todo bla, bla, bla, y mis ojos inmediatamente se pusieron vidriosos. Más estúpidas diosas y dioses. No sé cómo Jinno los tenía a todos en claro. Estaba pasando un momento bastante duro tratando de escoger uno para mi informe para la Profesora Himemiya de la clase de Historia de la Mitología.

Finalmente, luego de unos cinco largos, largos minutos de soltar incesantes hechos, Jinno se relajó. Un Profesor que había estado en una mesa cercana se acercó y le hizo una pregunta, y el bibliotecario se fue a responderle al otro hombre. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de desvanecer la somnolencia que sentía, y volví a mi lugar detrás del mostrador.

Por las siguientes tres horas verifiqué libros, respondí a preguntas, e hice otras tareas serviles. La biblioteca era el único lugar donde los otros estudiantes de Mythos estaban obligados a notarme y hablarme, si sólo así podían conseguir hacer sus deberes.

Ya que se suponía que los estudiantes no estuvieran fuera del campus durante la semana, la biblioteca también era un lugar para "Pasar el Tiempo" y "Ser Visto", y a mucho de los chicos les gustaba escaparse y engancharse entre los estantes. Había encontrado más de un condón usado cuando acomodaba los libros. Puaj. Hacerlo contra un estante lleno de libros mohosos no era exactamente la manera en que quería perder mi virginidad, pero era la moda en Mythos. Este mes, al menos.

Shizune Yamanochi, Yura Otonashi, y Sumire Shouda estaban entre aquellas que entraron en la biblioteca durante mi turno. Las tres Valquirias agarraron unos mochas fríos y mufins de frambuesas, entonces se dejaron caer en la mesa más cercana al carrito de café para que todo el mundo llegara y las viera. Akira Tonochi estaba entre ellos, también, aunque parecía estar más interesado en la revista de deportes que estaba hojeando que en otra cosa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Shizune se marchó para circular entre la multitud y hablar a otros chicos populares que habían venido a la biblioteca esta noche. Yura y Akira juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a hablar, pero evidentemente Sumire había venido aquí a estudiar, porque se acomodó en la mesa un poco lejos de los otros.

Sumire me vio sentada detrás del mostrador de recepción. La Valquiria me dio una mirada desagradable, arrastró su portátil fuera de su bolsa, y lo abrió y empezó a tipear. Resistí la urgencia de sacarle la lengua. No era mi culpa que Sumire tuviera un monstruoso enamoramiento por un Holgazán y que sus amigas malintencionadas se burlarían si alguna vez ella les contaba que él le gustaba, mucho menos que trató de salir con él.

Finalmente, alrededor de las nueve, la biblioteca se vació cuando los chicos empacaron sus libros y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para pasar la noche y a las diez en punto el toque de queda. Jinno dijo que pasara por el edificio de Ciencias-Matemáticas y dejara un recado antes de que la biblioteca cerrara. En vez de dejar adelantarme y marcharme, el bibliotecario empujó un carrito lleno de libros en mi dirección y me dijo que los archivara para cuando él se fuera. Como dije, era un gigante dolor en mi culo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si me iba sin poner los libros, estarían esperándome la próxima vez que tuviera que trabajar. Jinno era una especie de idiota de esa manera. Así que empujé el carrito entre los estantes, agarré los libros, y empecé a devolverlos a donde pertenecían. Casi todos los títulos eran viejas referencias que habían sido entregadas por cientos y cientos de estudiantes en el transcurso de los años, así que no conseguí gran vibra o flashes al tocarlos. Solo un sentido general de chicos hojeando páginas y cazando cualquier información oculta que necesitaban para terminar sus últimos ensayos.

Supongo que pude haber usado guantes para cortar cualquier flash por completo, tanto de aquí en la biblioteca como en cualquier otro lugar. Ya sabes, la antigua seda blanca que se pegaba a todo lo largo hasta los codos de las chicas. Pero eso definitivamente me habría marcado como un fenómeno en Mythos; la chica del don Gitano con el fetiche de guante. Podría no encajar en la Academia, pero no quería anunciar cuán diferente era tampoco. Mantuve mis ojos y oídos abiertos por cualquier estudiante que pudiera no haber terminado de practicar sexo rápido nocturno entre los estantes. La semana pasada, había dado la vuelta a una esquina y había visto a dos chicos de mi clase de Literatura Inglesa dándole como conejos.

Pero no escuché nada ni vi a nadie mientras recorría la biblioteca y deslizaba los libros en sus lugares apropiados. Todo habría salido más rápido si el carro que estaba usando no hubiera sido viejo y destartalado, con una rueda perdida que empujaba a la derecha. Cada vez que intentaba doblar una esquina con el estúpido carro, inevitablemente se deslizaba hacia cualquier Urna de vidrio que resultaba estar muy cerca.

Había cientos de ellas en la biblioteca, iguales a la que Jinno me había arrastrado más temprano. Urnas brillantes que contenían todo tipo de cosas. Una daga que había pertenecido a Alejandro Magno. Un collar que la Reina Guerrera Boudicca había usado. Un peine enjoyado que Marco Antonio le había dado a Cleopatra para mostrar su eterno amor por ella antes de que ambos decidieran patearlo.

Algunos de los objetos eran fantásticos, y me habría gustado darles un vistazo rápido a la placa de plata en el frente o a la tarjeta ID del interior para ver exactamente qué eran. En realidad nunca habría intentado abrir alguna de las Urnas, ya que todas tenían una especie de Magia Mumbo Jumbo adheridas a ellas para prevenir que las personas robaran las cosas de adentro. Pero siempre me preguntaba cuánto valdrían las cosas del interior en eBay, si eran reales. Probablemente bastante para tentar incluso a Shizune Yamanochi, la chica más rica en Mythos, caminando con ellos e su bolso de diseñador.

Diez minutos después, metí el último libro, agarré el carrito, y traté de dirigirlo hacia el mostrador de recepción. Pero, por supuesto, el artilugio de metal tenía vida propia y fue zumbando hacia otra Urna. Conseguí detener el carro justo antes de que chocara el cristal.

—Estúpida rueda —murmuré.

Caminé alrededor del carrito y estaba tratando de empujarlo de regreso hacia el otro lado cuando un parpadeo plateado llamó mi atención. Curiosa, bajé la vista hacia la Urna que estaba al lado.

Una espada yacía en ella, una de las cientos que había en la biblioteca. Mis ojos pasaron sobre el vidrio, buscando la placa que me diría qué era y qué la había hecho tan malditamente especial. Pero no había placa sobre la Urna. Ni placa plateada en el exterior, ni tarjetita en el interior, nada. Raro. Cada una de las otras Urnas que había visto tenían alguna especie de ID encima o en el interior. Quizá Jinno se había olvidado de esta, desde su camino de regreso entre las vitrinas en la tierra olvidada.

Debería haber empujado el carro hacia el pasillo, volver al mostrador de recepción, y empacar mi bolsa de mensajero para poder irme al segundo en que Jinno regresara. Pero por alguna razón, me encontré deteniéndome y bajando la vista a la espada una vez más.

Era una espada bastante simple, una larga hoja hecha de un metal gris plateado con una empuñadura que era solo un poco más grande que mi mano. Un arma pequeña, comparada con algunas de las enormes palancas que había visto en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, algo en la forma de la espada parecía… familiar. Como si la hubiera visto antes. Quizás había visto una ilustración de ella en mi libro de Historia de la Mitología. Quizás algún chico malo la había usado en la Guerra del Caos, si alguna vez había realmente ocurrido. Resoplé. Probablemente no.

Incliné la cabeza a un costado, tratando de descubrir por qué la espada me resultaba tan interesante. Y me di cuenta que la empuñadura casi parecía como… un rostro. Como si la mitad de un rostro de hombre hubiera sido de alguna manera incrustado en el metal. Había una insinuación de una boca, el surco de una nariz, la curva de una oreja, incluso un bulto redondo que parecía un ojo. Extraño. Pero no era feo. Estaba casi… vivo.

Había algunas palabras sobre eso, también. Podía verlas destellando en la hoja justo encima de la empuñadura, como si hubieran sido talladas en el metal. Entrecerré los ojos, pero no pude mirar lo que eran. V-i-c… Vic algo, pensé, apoyándome más cerca para dejar la huella de la nariz sobre el vidrio liso…

¡CRASH!

Asustada por el ruido repentino, salté hacia atrás y me presioné contra la estantería. Lo ojos bien abiertos, con el corazón en la garganta, la sangre latiendo en mis oídos. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No me consideraba una gata miedosa, y ciertamente no era una de esas chicas cobardes… chicas que le temían a su propia sombra. Pero mamá había sido una detective de la policía. Me había contado muchas historias de terror sobre personas siendo asaltadas y peor. Y la Biblioteca de Antigüedades no era exactamente tan cálida como un parque un día de verano. Nada lo era en la Academia Mitos. Y amigables como un parque en un día de verano, nada lo era en Mythos.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchado nada mientras acomodaba los libros, ningún sonido, ni los susurros de la ropa, nada que indicara que había alguien más en la biblioteca además de mí. Algo frío y duro se incrustó en la palma de mi mano, miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que había envuelto la mano en la Urna de cristal, mis dedos alrededor del broche de metal, a un segundo de abrirla y tomar el arma que se encontraba dentro.

Pero la cosa verdaderamente extraña era que la espada me observaba. La cubierta de la empuñadura se había deslizado, revelando un ojo pálido que me miraba fría y constantemente. Era un color raro, también, no muy púrpura pero tampoco gris.

Entonces mi cerebro entró en acción, y me recordó que todo esto era muy, muy raro. Grité y me alejé del vidrio, mi hombro golpeó con uno de los estantes de libros, y me quejé cuando la esquina golpeó mi cuerpo.

Pero el pequeño dolor sirvió algo para disminuir mi pánico.

En el fondo sabía que mi imaginación estaba jugándome trucos, las espadas no tenían ojos, no incluso en un lugar tan loco como la Academia Mythos. Y ciertamente no se quedaban viendo a la gente, especialmente a alguien como yo, la no importante chica Gitana que ve cosas.

¿Y el ruido? Esos eran probablemente algunos libros que algún niño había apilado torcidamente en un estante, finalmente cayendo. Probablemente apropósito para asustar a quien estuviese en la biblioteca tan tarde, ya había pasado antes, usualmente a mí.

Me quedé allí de pie un momento más para calmar mis latidos acelerados, luego me alejé de los estantes pensé en agarrar el carrito y forzarlo de vuelta al escritorio principal de la biblioteca con todo y rueda suelta, pero tenía que mirar primero a la espada. Tenía que convencerme que no me estaba volviendo loca. Que yo en realidad no estaba empezando a creer todas esas cosas que la Profesora Himemiya seguía diciéndonos en clase de Historia Antigua sobre dioses malvados, Guerreros antiguos y Caos y el fin del mundo y Blah, blah, blah.

Así que di una rápida mirada por encima de mi hombro, el bulto que había creído era un ojo, no era más que un golpe en la empuñadura, completamente cubierto, completamente plateado, completamente normal. Nada más. Ciertamente no me estaba mirando.

Suspiré aliviada, de acuerdo Mikan no estaba perdiendo la cabeza aún. Bueno saberlo. Agarré el carrito y lo empujé hacia el mostrador, al diablo con Jinno y su maldita actitud. Extrañas espadas y ruidos raros eran suficientes para mí. Me iba.

Ahora.

Me alejé de las pilas de libros y me dirigí a la salida del pasillo, estaba a medio camino del mostrador cuando me di que algo se movía en la esquina de mi ojo. Miré hacia mi derecha. Y es ahí cuando la vi. Shizune Yamanochi.

La rubia Valquiria yacía de espaldas enfrente de esa Urna que Jinno me había mostrado más temprano esa noche, que se supone tenía el Cuenco de Lagrimas de Loki. Excepto que todo el vidrio de la Urna se había roto y no había ningún Cuenco dentro.

Y alguien o algo habían cortado la garganta de Shizune de oreja a oreja. Me congelé no segura de qué estaba pasando. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, pero la escena no cambió, Urna rota, Cuenco robado, una chica con una gran, sangrienta línea a través de su pálida garganta. Me quedé allí por un momento, sorprendida y estupefacta, antes de que mi cerebro despertara y comenzara a trabajar. Empujé el carrito fuera del camino y corrí hacia Shizune, mi pie se deslizaba debajo de mí, puse mi mano en el piso para estabilizarme, algo frío, húmedo y pegajoso cubrió mis dedos. Haciéndome estremecer, levanté mi mano y la encontré cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Shizune.

Estaba en todas partes, debajo de la Urna destrozada, a su lado, salpicando las mesas de madera, charcos de sangre de la valquiria cubrían el piso como agua roja que no había sido limpiada.

—Oh, mierda.

Estaba casi hiperventilando, así que respiré profundamente de la forma en que mi madre siempre me dijo que hiciera cada vez que sentía pánico. Siempre que estaba en una muy mala, mala situación. Después de varios segundos me sentí mejor, al menos lo suficientemente bien para hacerme camino a través de la piscina de sangre hacia donde estaba recostada Shizune.

Su cabello rubio fresa, sus ojos azules, su hermoso rostro, ropa de diseñador. La Valquiria se miraba de la misma forma que siempre lo hizo, a excepción de la cortada en su garganta y el cuchillo a su lado. Una larga daga curvada con un enorme rubí en la empuñadura las luces hacían que la gema brillara como un ojo rojo mirándome. Por alguna razón la daga era lo único que no estaba cubierto con sangre. Bizarro.

Me agaché junto a Shizune, tratando de no ver la horrible herida en su garganta, no podía saber si seguía respirando o no y sólo había una forma de saberlo. Tenía que tocarla. Y de verdad, de verdad no quería hacerlo.

Aunque me gustara mucho saber los secretos de la gente, sabía que mi don Gitano entraría tan pronto como tocara la piel de la Valquiria. Entonces vería, sentiría, experimentaría exactamente lo que Shizune había sentido cuando su garganta fue cortada. Sería horrible, justo tan horrible como ver las cosas horribles que el padrastro de Yuri le hacía. Tal vez incluso peor.

Pero no había manera de evitarlo tenía que saber si Shizune estaba viva, había tomado clases de primeros auxilios en las clases de salud el año pasado en mi viejo colegio, así que tal vez podía ayudarla, o al menos correr y encontrar a alguien que sí pudiera. Tenía que intentarlo de cualquier forma, no podía quedarme y no hacer nada, no cuando Shizune se miraba tan… Tan rota.

Así que me agaché y estiré mi temblorosa mano hacia su cuello, mis dedos se aproximaban a su pálida piel, antes de finalmente acercarme y hacer contacto. Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios esperando sentirme abrumada por las emociones y sentimientos, esperando sentir el terror y el miedo que Shizune había sentido. Esperando sentirme abrumada con esas horribles emociones y comenzar a gritar. No sentí nada. No miedo, no terror y especialmente no dolor. Nada, ni siquiera pude obtener la más débil sensación desprendiéndose del cuerpo de Shizune. Ninguna vibra, ninguna imagen, nada. Fruncí el seño y empujé mis dedos más cerca de la herida, poniendo mi mano justo encima de la cortada. Nada.

Raro, muy raro. Yo siempre veo algo, siento algo. Especialmente cuando en verdad tocaba a alguien, en este caso alguien a quien le habían abierto la garganta brutalmente.

En la esquina de mi ojo vi un rápido y furtivo movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera ver qué era, algo frío y pesado se estrelló contra mi cabeza, un destello brillante y blanco explotó frente a mis ojos antes de que la oscuridad me tragara.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La primera cosa de la que fui consciente fue de las voces. Voz baja, estable, que parecía que tenía dentro de mi cráneo como el taladro de un dentista. Ellos siguieron hablando, uno tras otro.

Cada uno de ellos mandaba otro pico de dolor en mi cabeza.

—...Después de tomar el Cuenco, obviamente, Shizune estaba en el

medio...

—...¿Pero por qué la mató? No tiene sentido...

—...Los Cosechadores no tienen sentido...

—Cállate —murmuré.

Las voces se detuvieron, y comencé a hundirme de nuevo hacia la tranquila oscuridad

—¿Mikan? —murmuró una voz familiar.

—¿Mamá? —murmuré de nuevo.

Una mano me alisó el pelo.

—No, Mikan. No es tu madre. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí, por favor?

Entonces recordé. Mamá estaba muerta. Asesinada por un conductor ebrio. Y yo estaba atrapada aquí en "Nosotros los Guerreros Fenómenos". Mi corazón exprimido sobre sí mismo, incluso más que mi dolor de cabeza, y también se dirigía una caliente lagrima que corría por el rabillo de mi ojo antes de que pudiera detenerla. Extrañaba a mamá tanto. Extrañaba mucho todo. Mi vieja escuela, a mis viejos amigos, y todo lo demás que había perdido porque yo sólo había querido conocer otro secreto de chicas…

—Mikan —preguntó la voz de nuevo, más insistente en esta ocasión—. Vamos. Abre los ojos para mí, por favor.

Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, pero después de unos segundos de concentración me las arreglé para acabar abriendo los ojos, dejando que el chorro de luz me inundara.

Cabello negro, piel de bronce, ojos verdes, gafas de plata. Frente a mí, la Profesora Himemiya, nadaba en una nebulosa, y tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de que ella entrara en el foco.

—¿Profesora Himemiya? ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté, tratando de sentarme.

Himemiya puso la mano debajo de mi espalda y me ayudó a subir hasta quedar sentada. Mi cerebro nadando alrededor dentro de mi cráneo durante unos segundos antes de que se estableciera en su lugar y el mundo dejó de girar.

Para mi sorpresa, todavía estaba en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, a pesar de que estaba ahora en la parte superior de una de las tablas en lugar del frío suelo de mármol. Había otras personas ahora aquí, también. Como el Entrenador Narumi, grande y corpulento, con aspecto de motociclista, geniales tatuajes, que supervisaba los programas deportivos y capacitaba a todos los chicos. Narumi estaba a pocos metros, hablando con Jinno. La piel de ónice del Entrenador brillaba debajo de las luces de oro de la biblioteca, y sus músculos esculpidos temblaban y saltaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Parecía el tipo de persona que podría romper bloques de concreto con sus manos.

Como si hubieran detectado mi mirada, los dos hombres se volvieron y se acercaron a nosotras. Asintieron a la Profesora Himemiya, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Mikan —dijo Himemiya, poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro—. Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor.

—¿Profesora? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunté, todavía confusa. Himemiya hizo un gesto a los dos hombres.

—Narumi, Jinno, y yo, formamos el Consejo de Seguridad de la Academia. Somos responsables de la seguridad de todos en el Mythos, para proteger a estudiantes y empleados de los Cosechadores del Caos y otras amenazas. Por lo que realmente necesitamos saber lo que pasó aquí esta noche. ¿Crees que me puedes decir lo que viste? Es muy importante, Mikan. No queremos que nadie se haga... daño.

Daño. Bueno, supuse que era una forma educada de decir lo que le había sucedido a Shizune, en lugar de la verdad, el feo hecho de que había sido brutalmente atacada.

Todos los ojos fijos en mi cara. La mirada verde y comprensiva de Himemiya, la violeta y fuerte del Entrenador Narumi, la de Jinno de color azul y sospechosa.

Tomé aliento y le dije a los tres sobre el trabajo en la biblioteca. Cómo había estado dejando el último de los libros en la estantería cuando escuché un estruendo. Cómo yo pensaba que eran sólo algunos libros que se habían caído, sólo para salir de las pilas y encontrar a Shizune extendida por debajo de la Urna de vidrio roto, con la garganta cortada y sangre por todas partes.

—Me acerqué para tratar de ayudarla —les dije con voz temblorosa—. Sentí el pulso en su garganta cuando alguien… alguien me golpeó.

Miré alrededor, esperando ver nada más que vidrios rotos. Pero Shizune todavía estaba allí, todavía acostada en su propio charco de espeso carmesí de sangre, sus ojos azules sin vida mirando al techo. Mi garganta se cerró sobre sí misma.

—Ella está…

—Muerta —retumbó el Entrenador Narumi en su voz profunda—. Desangrada.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más que puedas recordar? — preguntó la Profesora Himemiya—. Incluso el más mínimo detalle puede ser útil, podría ayudarnos a capturar a la persona que hizo esto.

Volví a pensar, tratando de recordar, pero no salió nada a mi mente. La cabeza me dolía mucho todavía para eso. Extendí la mano y toqué mi sien izquierda. Un bulto del tamaño de un huevo de petirrojo latía bajo mis dedos, e hice una mueca de dolor por el dolor agudo que apuñaló a través de mi cráneo. Dejé caer mi mano en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo, y me di cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Shizune.

Estaba en mis zapatillas de deporte, en mis pantalones vaqueros, y en todo el frente de mi camiseta y sudadera con capucha. Y lo peor de todo, manchas de sangre cubrían mis manos como una capa de pintura seca.

Contuve el aliento, esperando a que mi Psicometría se activara y me mostrara el asesinato de Shizune, haciéndome sentir todo el dolor horrible que ella debía haber experimentado. En cualquier momento, podría ponerlo en marcha. Siempre fue así.

Pero el segundo pasó y se convirtió en un minuto, y luego otro. Y aún así, no pasó nada. No tuve ningún flash o vibraciones de la sangre de Shizune. Ni uno solo. Al igual que yo no había recibido ninguna al tocar su cuerpo. Extraño. Incluso para mí. Tal vez mi Psicometría no estaba funcionando o algo así por la migraña masiva que yo tenía. Por una vez, estaba feliz de no ver nada. A pesar de que no estaba recibiendo ninguna vibración de ello, la visión de la sangre de Shizune en mí piel y la ropa todavía me dieron ganas de vomitar. Manché mis manos al apretar los puños y miré lejos de ellos.

—Lo siento. No recuerdo nada más —dije en voz baja.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasó —dijo Jinno—.

Un Cosechador se deslizó en la biblioteca y robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Shizune, por desgracia, se puso en su camino y fue asesinada como resultado.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y el hecho de que mi cabeza seguía golpeando, fruncí el ceño. Eso no me parecía correcto, no era correcto en absoluto. Sobre todo porque Shizune ya había estado en la biblioteca antes. ¿Por qué habría regresado tan tarde? Y sobre todo ¿sin sus amigos? Shizune nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su séquito que adoraban a la princesa Valquiria. Ellos siempre estaban apilados por ella en la parte superior como Legos.

Sin embargo, el único pensamiento que mantenía latiendo a través de mi hemisferio derecho del cerebro, junto con el dolor fue: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué había muerto y yo no? ¿Por qué había sido salvada de nuevo? ¿Por qué yo siempre era la que quedaba atrás para recoger los pedazos rotos y sangrientos?

—Te dije que tomabas riesgos poniéndola en exhibición —dijo el entrenador Narumi—. El Cuenco de Lágrimas es exactamente el tipo de cosa que a los Cosechadores les encantaría tener en sus manos. Es uno de los Trece Artefactos, después de todo. Jinno se encogió de hombros.

—Hay docenas de cosas aquí que a los Cosechadores les encantaría tener en sus manos, y hay Hechizos de Seguridad en todos ellos para evitar que sean sacados de la biblioteca. Yo no entiendo cómo un Cosechador podría haber conseguido el Cuenco de la biblioteca sin que sonara la alarma, y mucho menos entrar en el campus para empezar. Ninguna de las alarmas se activó en la pared exterior, en la puerta principal, o aquí en la biblioteca. Pensé que los Hechizos de Seguridad perimetral eran lo suficientemente fuertes, y he comprobado los que están en el mismo Cuenco de esta mañana.

—Obviamente no —murmuró Narumi.

Los dos hombres se miraron, y la Profesora Himemiya se interpuso entre ellos.

—Basta —dijo—. Voy a llamar al personal de limpieza y a alertar a los demás. Estoy segura de que mañana la junta de la Academia querrá aumentar la seguridad del campus, Mágicamente y de otro modo, al menos por unos días, hasta que estamos seguros de que quien hizo esto no va a volver por más artefactos.

El Entrenador Narumi y Jinno se miraron unos segundos más antes de asentir. Entonces, los dos, junto con Himemiya, se alejaron unos metros y empezaron a hablar de qué hacer y a quién debían notificar. Ellos no estaban molestos por esto como yo había pensado que sería.

Casi parecía... normal para ellos. Como si hubiese sucedido antes. En mi antigua escuela, los maestros se habrían asustado si una niña hubiese sido asesinada en la biblioteca. Pero aquí, no parecía extraño. Más bien... un inconveniente. Con el papeleo que hacer, llamadas por hacer, y limpiar la sangre. O cosas así. Bueno, no era normal para mí, en absoluto y todo lo que hacia al mirar hacia abajo era ver a Shizune. Tan bonita, tan popular, tan rica y, ¿qué había conseguido? Nada más que la experiencia con la muerte en forma temprana. Pensé en Yuri Miyazono y cómo había estado de la misma manera. Bonita y popular, pero con ese horrible secreto, con esa cosa horrible que le había ocurrido a ella, y que nadie lo sabía.

Me pregunté si Shizune era de la misma manera. Si hubiera tenido alguna razón secreta para regresar esta noche a la biblioteca. Si había algo más en esto que algún tipo malo anónimo y el misterioso robo de un Cuenco Mágico y Mitológico.

—¿Mikan? —la voz de la Profesora Himemiya me sobresaltó—. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio ahora, si lo deseas.

Contemplé por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Shizune y los charcos pegajosos carmesí a su alrededor. Casi parecía que la Valquiria estaba descansando sobre una almohada gigante roja, en lugar de estar fría, sangrienta, y muerta. Me estremecí y miré hacia otro lado.

—Sí —dije—. Me gustaría mucho en este momento.

Himemiya dijo algo más al Entrenador Narumi y a Jinno, a continuación, nos fuimos de la biblioteca. Eran después de las diez, y el patio estaba desierto.

La brillante luz de la luna iluminaba todo de plata brillante, incluso los dos Grifos que estaban sentados en la base de las escaleras de la biblioteca. Mi aliento hacia vapor en el fresco de la noche, y puse mis manos con sangre en los bolsillos, tratando de protegerlas del frío y calentarlas. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía entrar en calor. No hablamos hasta que no estuvimos a mitad del camino del patio.

—Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, Mikan. Encontrar a Shizune de la forma en que lo hiciste—dijo la Profesora Himemiya—. Pero esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto ha sucedido en Mythos.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Quiere decir que otros de los estudiantes han sido asesinados antes? ¿Aquí en la Academia?

Ella asintió.

—Unos pocos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Por Cosechadores en su mayoría. Los estudiantes tenían algo que ellos querían o conseguían en su camino, al igual que Shizune lo hizo anoche. O los otros estudiantes que estaban trabajando para los Cosechadores e hicieron algo mal, algo que consiguió matarles. En algunos casos, los estudiantes han sido los Cosechadores actualmente.

¿Chicos de mi edad? ¿Trabajando para chicos malos? ¿Siendo ellos mismos Cosechadores? No sabía qué hacer con eso. Himemiya se quedó mirándome.

—Sé que la Academia, este mundo, es nuevo para ti, que realmente no crees en algo de esto. En los dioses, los Guerreros, los Mitos, la Guerra del Caos, algo de esto. Me doy cuenta por la manera en la que siempre miras fuera de la ventana durante mis clases. Recitas los hechos para mí, pero tu mente no está realmente aquí.

Su voz era educada, pero todavía me estremecí. Creía que había ocultado mi incredulidad un poco mejor que eso. Desde que mi madre murió, había conseguido bastante bien fingir cosas. Como decirle a la Abuela Yukihara que todo estaba bien en mi nueva escuela. O convenciéndome a mí misma que realmente no me preocupaba no tener algunos amigos. Que no me molestaba que nadie me hablara. Que yo era tan dura y fuerte y valiente como lo había sido mi madre, cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era acurrucarme en mi cama y gritar hasta dormir cada noche. Podría ser capaz de ver los otros secretos de la gente, pero tenía algunos de los míos propios, también, algunos que desesperadamente quería mantener ocultos.

—Pero es real, Mikan. Todo esto. Creas en ello o no. —Continuó Himemiya —. Los Cosechadores del Caos están en cualquier lugar, incluso aquí en Mythos. Pueden ser cualquiera, padres, Profesores, los propios estudiantes. Y harán lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren.

—¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren exactamente? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué son tipos malos?

Himemiya suspiró.

—Realmente no has estado prestando atención en clase, ¿lo has hecho?

Me estremecí de nuevo.

—Los Cosechadores querían una cosa, poner en libertar a Loki del domino de la prisión en la que otros dioses le han puesto. Y nosotros, los estudiantes y Profesores de aquí, los miembros del Panteón, estamos en guerra con ellos, intentando evitar que esto suceda. Esto es por lo que todos los estudiantes de aquí están siendo entrenados para ello. Para aprender cómo luchar con cualquier habilidad y Magia que tienen que mantenga a Loki de escapar de su prisión. Éste es el por qué perder el Cuenco de Lágrimas es un gran golpe. Es un Artefacto viejo con mucha Magia, con mucho poder y puede ayudar a los Cosechadores a acercarse a la liberación de Loki.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede si Loki consigue la libertad? ¿Qué sería tan malo sobre esto?

—Porque la última vez que Loki estuvo libre, levantó un ejército para intentar matar a los otros dioses, para esclavizar a los mortales, y para doblegar a todos a su voluntad. Miles de cientos de personas murieron, Mikan. Y miles de cientos más morirán si Loki es liberado otra vez. El mundo como lo conocemos será completamente destruido.

Por lo que el Caos era la muerte, la destrucción y bla, bla, bla justo como había creído. Otra guerra, al igual que una que había sido luchada antes. Excepto cuando la Profesora Himemiya hablaba sobre ella esta vez, un escalofrío barría por mi columna vertical. Como si en efecto fuera real. Como si en efecto podía suceder. Dejamos el patio principal de atrás y subimos por uno de los caminos que llevaban a los dormitorios. Los dormitorios de los estudiantes eran versiones más pequeñas de los principales edificios de la Academia; un montón de piedra gris, un montón de hiedra verde y espesa, un montón de estatuas espeluznantes por todas partes. De algún modo, Himemiya sabía que compartía habitación en la Residencia Estigia, sin ni siquiera contárselo. Ella me acompañó todo el camino hasta la puerta principal.

Desde que el toque de queda era a las diez en las noches diarias y los dormitorios se cerraban automáticamente después de esto, Himemiya tenía que deslizar su tarjeta de identificación a través del escáner para conseguir que la puerta se abriera para mí. Podría haberle dicho que no se molestara. Que había un árbol de caqui robusto que llegaba hasta la ventana del segundo piso en la parte posterior del edificio. La ventana tenía una cerradura rota, y toda la Magia era para mantener fuera a los estudiantes o los chicos malos que se habían desvanecido o desaparecido hace bastante tiempo. Ahora, todas las chicas utilizaban el árbol para escaparse por la noche y ver a sus novios. Todo el mundo excepto yo, claro. No tenía novio, mucho menos sólo una amiga para pasar el rato después del toque de queda.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo Himemiya. Narumi y Jinno ya han empezado a aumentar la seguridad en la biblioteca y sobre todo el campus. Jinno está fuera repartiendo más hechizos justo ahora. Los mismos dormitorios están ya bastante seguros. Todos tienen protecciones en ellos para garantizar la protección de los estudiantes, pero Jinno va a incrementar el poder y la complejidad de esos también.

Su voz era tan tranquila y tan natural que me recordaba a los Profesores de mi vieja escuela cuando nos habían dicho pacientemente cómo desfilar afuera cuando estábamos teniendo el simulacro de fuego anual. Habían estado tan tranquilos porque todos habían sabido que eso no era un incendio real y nunca pensaron que era un problema para empezar con ello. Pensé en cómo de fácil hubiera sido caminar hasta la puerta principal, deslizarse más allá de las Esfinges, y abandonar la escuela más temprano hoy. Aparentemente, tan fácil como alguien había sido capaz de entrar en la biblioteca y matar a Shizune esta noche. Los hechizos de Jinno y el resto de la Seguridad Mágica de la Academia no habían parado ni una de las cosas que habían pasado. A pesar de todas las reglas de la Academia, y las amenazas de castigo, los chicos no paraban de beber, fumar o tener sexo en sus habitaciones. Pero no dije nada.

—Ahora —dijo Himemiya, tomando mi silencio como algún tipo de acuerdo —. ¿Te gustaría que le echara un vistazo a ese golpe en tu cabeza? Te puedo curar, si quieres. Nunca sabrán que fuiste herida.

Parpadeé.

—¿Puede curarme? ¿Ahora?

Himemiya tendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. Se veían tan suaves como el bronce pulido bajo las farolas ardiendo en la habitación.

—Tengo un talento Mágico para sanar heridas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar mis manos en alguien, imaginarles poniéndose buenos, y ellos lo hacen.

Ahora que era un poder muy bueno y no había escuchado que otros chicos en la escuela tuvieran este tipo de habilidad. Todos los estudiantes de Mythos tenían algo a su favor, la Magia que les clasificaba como un tipo particular de Guerreros. Valquirias y Vikingos eran increíblemente fuertes; Amazonas y Romanos eran súper; los Espartanos podían matarte con lo que encontraran que estuviera a mano. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, los estudiantes tenían otras Magias tan buenas, poderes extras por decirlo así, todo lo que aumentara los sentidos para la habilidad de disparar rayos de las puntas de sus dedos o crear fuego con sus propias manos. Me preguntaba qué haría el poder curativo de Himemiya, si ella fuera una Valquiria o una Amazona o alguna otra cosa, en lugar de mi Profesora de Historia de la Mitología. Podría incluso haber tenido una oportunidad y permitirla curarme, si no hubiera sido por toda la parte de tocar mi cabeza. No quería tocar a nadie ni nada más en esta extraña noche. Había visto suficientes cosas terribles en las dos últimas horas. No quería ver más.

—No, gracias —dije—. Voy a ir a… dormir la mona o algo así.

La comprensión brilló en los ojos de Himemiya, y asintió.

—Muy bien. Te examiné en la biblioteca antes de que te levantaras. La herida no era tan severa. Debes estar bien con un buen sueño esta noche. Pero si tienes algún problema, visión borrosa o algo como esto, ven a verme inmediatamente.

Dudaba de que tuviera un buen sueño esta noche después de encontrar a una chica asesinada, pero no dije nada. En su lugar, sólo asentí con la cabeza. La Profesora Himemiya empezó a irse, pero vaciló y se giró para mirarme una vez más.

—No sé si dije esto antes, pero fuiste muy valiente, Mikan, intentando ayudar a Shizune como lo hiciste. La mayoría de la gente hubieran gritado y salido corriendo.

Me encogí de hombros. No había pensado que fue valiente. Había sido el instinto más que otra cosa. Una tonta, había conseguido quedarme sin conocimiento y Shizune había muerto de todos modos.

—Fue justo como algo que tu madre podría haber hecho —dijo Himemiya con una voz suave.

La miré fijamente, pensando en el tono familiar de su voz. Quizá sonó como si ella conociera a mi madre. ¿Pero cómo podía? Hasta donde yo sabía, Yuka Yukihara nunca había puesto un pie en la Academia.

—Ella era una detective de policía ¿verdad? —añadió Himemiya.

—Sí —dije, preguntándome cómo la Profesora sabía esto—. Nunca le hablé a nadie de Mythos algo sobre mi madre. Era una policía. Una buena.

Pero ahora ella se había ido y todo es mi culpa. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, mi garganta se cerró, y no pude terminar mi pensamiento. La apuñalada habitual de la pérdida y la culpa partían mi corazón, dominando todo lo demás.

En el fondo, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con el conductor ebrio que había colisionado de costado con el coche de mi madre y luego había huido, dejándola morir en el accidente. Había sido un accidente, un estúpido, estúpido accidente y nada más.

Sin embargo, me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido mi vida justo ahora, justo en este mismo segundo, si no hubiera visto las cosas horribles que su padrastro había estado haciéndole a Yuri. No podía ayudar, pero pensaba que mi madre, Yuka, todavía estaría viva. Que estaría en la ciudad en nuestra vieja casa, en mi vieja cama. Que mañana me tendría que levantar e ir a mi vieja escuela con todos mis viejos amigos. En lugar de estar atrapada aquí, en la Academia Mythos, donde una chica había sido asesinada y el peligro y los chicos malos acechaban cerca de cada esquina, de acuerdo con Himemiya. No podía ayudar pero pienso que mi vida sería mucho mejor. Mucho más simple. Mucho más cercana a lo normal que este mundo de fenómenos mostrados en el que estaba atrapada.

Himemiya abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero me giré para que ella no viera las lágrimas calientes que quemaban en mis ojos.

—Bueno, entra y trata de descansar un poco —dijo con voz suave—. Y siéntete libre de llamarme, si necesitar hablar sobre algo, cualquier cosa.

—Si —dije—. Seguro. Gracias. Profesora.

En lugar de mirarla, abrí la puerta y entré en el dormitorio, cerrando a Himemiya y todas demás cosas por esta noche.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El asesinato de Shizune Yamanochi era el tema de conversación de la Academia Mythos al día siguiente. Pero no de la manera que esperaba.

Todos los Profesores anunciaron las noticias en sus clases de primera hora. Mi encuentro con el cuerpo de Shizune no fue mencionado. La historia oficial era que Jinno había sido quien la descubrió en la biblioteca, entre la Urna destrozada y que alguien había robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Los Profesores asumieron como todos los estudiantes que Shizune aparentemente había estado en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado y como el Cuenco no estaba, quien fuera el que la había matado, probablemente iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él. Pero, para estar seguros, los estudiantes deberían estar en grupos y encontrar a un Profesor inmediatamente si veían algo sospechoso.

Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio en todo el campus por Shizune, para que todos nosotros pudiéramos rezar por su alma o lo que fuera que hacían en Mythos.

Dos de las amigas Valquirias de Shizune estaban en la primera clase de Inglés tranquilas, pensaba que pedirían ser excusadas, para volver a sus dormitorios para descansar el resto del día y procesar lo que había ocurrido a su amiga para sentirse tristes, sufrir y llorar por ella. Pero las dos chicas abrieron sus libros de texto, sacaron sus portátiles, y comenzaron a trabajar en el último ensayo crítico como el resto de nosotros. Como si todo fuera normal. Como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera sido por el débil dolor de cabeza que aún tenía, habría pensado que había imaginado todo lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche.

En el último año en mi vieja escuela, David Jordan, un popular jugador de fútbol, había estado preparando su trabajo de último año en una tienda abierta veinticuatro horas cuando le habían disparado a muerte durante un robo armado. Al día siguiente en la escuela, la gente había estado histérica. Llorando, desahogándose, gritando, preguntándose por qué le habían disparado a David, por qué él tenía que morir, que él nunca se mereció algo así, algo tan violento y horrible y siniestro. La escuela había llevado a consejeros para hablar a todos los amigos de David y a todos los demás quienes estuvieran sacudidos por su muerte. Shizune Yamanochi había sido la chica más popular en mi clase de segundo año. Sí, no era la primera estudiante en Mythos para morir, de acuerdo con la Profesora Himemiya, pero la muerte de Shizune había sido de lo más inesperada, la más sorprendente. Pero todo estaba muy tranquilo por eso. Todo era espeluznante.

Y era lo mismo en todas partes que fuera. Oh, los chicos hablaban sobre Shizune y su espantoso asesinato, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—Así que, ¿quién crees que será la reina ahora que Shizune se ha ido? —susurró la chica sentada delante de mí en mi cuarta clase de -Química—. Porque el baile es el viernes y ya hemos votado a todos los reyes y reinas la semana pasada.

La pequeña Amazona sentada enfrente de ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, los Profesores sólo elegirán a la subcampeona, la cual tiene que ser Yura Otonashi. Ella era la número dos de Shizune. Además, sabes cómo es Yura. Estará más que feliz de llevar esa corona hortera, incluso si realmente no es suya desde el principio.

Las dos chicas rieron tontamente por sus malicias.

Entonces, la de delante de mí se inclinó más cerca de su amiga. —Hablando de algo más que no era de ella desde el principio, he oído que Yura y Akira Tonochi estaban muy cariñosos a la hora del almuerzo hoy. Realmente cómodos el uno con el otro, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso llamó el interés de la Amazona. —¿De verdad? Eso es un trabajo rápido, incluso para una total guarra como Yura. Dime más...

La charla fue lo mismo todo el día. Quién sería la reina, si Yura y Akira estaban conectados, incluso quién iba a conseguir trasladarse al dormitorio de Shizune cuando sus padres limpiaran sus cosas.

Aparentemente, los Ashtons estaban de vacaciones en alguna isla remota de la costa de Grecia y Academia no había sido capaz de localizarlos aún para contarles lo de la muerte de su hija. Pero todos tenían un móvil esos días, incluso los padres. Eso me sonaba como si los Ashtons no quisieran ser molestados con el asesinato de Shizune. Probablemente no querían cortar sus dulces vacaciones para venir a tratar con todo.

Finalmente, en clase de Historia de la Mitología, no pude quedarme por más tiempo. Di un toque a Koko Yome en el hombro y lo pregunté sobre ello: —¿Qué está mal con la gente aquí? —murmuré—. Una chica fue asesinada. En la biblioteca, donde todos tenemos que ir prácticamente cada día. Y nadie siquiera habla de ello, excepto para preguntar quién será la estúpida reina de bienvenida ahora y qué Valquiria va a hundir sus garrar en Akira Tonochi a continuación. Nadie se preocupa. De ninguna manera por Shizune o quién podría ser su asesino o el hecho de que quizás él aún esté aquí en el campus escondido en alguna parte.

Koko me dio una mirada triste, como si él y todos los demás supieran un secreto que yo no. —¿Sabes cuántos chicos con los que he crecido han muerto, Mikan? Muchos de ellos. Tantos que he perdido la cuenta. Vamos a Mythos por una razón. Somos Guerreros, y los Guerreros mueren. Sólo es como son las cosas. Seguro, algunos de los chicos tienen accidentes de coches o se emborrachan en la playa y se ahogan y lo que sea. Y algunas veces, están en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado y son hechos trizas por los Merodeadores de Nemea o asesinados por Cosechadores. Algunas veces, incluso son Cosechadores, y tienes que matarlos antes de que te maten.

Nunca había pensado que un Holgazán como Koko pudiera ser tan displicente sobre algo así. Que él pudiera hablar de chicos muertos y asesinar a otros chicos así estaba bien. Como si fuera la manera en la que las cosas se suponían que debían ser.

Sólo lo miré. —¿Pero no te molesta? ¿Cómo lo qué le ocurrió a Shizune? O al menos el hecho de que, ¿ha ocurrido aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Seguro. Pero nadie nunca dijo que Mythos fuera cien por ciento seguro. Los chicos salen a hurtadillas pasando las Esfinges todo el tiempo. No es difícil pensar que un Cosechador pudiera entrar a hurtadillas si él realmente quisiera hacerlo. Además, Shizune no era exactamente la chica más guapa. Ella era del tipo arpía, si realmente quieres saberlo, siempre se refería a eso y menospreciaba a otras personas sólo por hacerla parecer genial. Pero nadie nunca dijo o hizo nada por eso porque sus padres están demasiado forrados y son demasiado poderosos.

—Pero...

Koko suspiró. —Mira, sé que eres nueva, Mikan, pero mucha gente aquí ha perdido a alguien que amaban, alguien que les importaba un montón más que una arpía consentida como Shizune Yamanochi. Había una dureza en su voz ahora, una tensión en su cara, y una veta de tristeza en sus ojos marrones que reconocí.

—¿Ha quién has perdido?

—A mi tío —dijo él—. Fue asesinado peleando contra un grupo de Cosechadores el año pasado. Estaba en una cena con su novia cuando ocurrió.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Tenía un Artefacto o algo que ellos querían? —pregunté pensando en el robo del Cuenco de Lágrimas.

—Nada —dijo Koko con voz fría—. Él no tenía nada que quisieran. Pero lo vieron y lo mataron porque son Cosechadores y les gusta lastimar a las personas, especialmente a los Guerreros como nosotros. Nos asesinan antes de que podamos matarlos porque saben que somos una amenaza para ellos, que todos estamos aprendiendo cómo poder detenerlos a ellos y a Loki por y para siempre. Pero no todos van a vivir para cuando ese día llegue.

El crudo dolor en su rostro me hizo contraerme de dolor.

—Koko, lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Ahora sí —dijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta.

Koko no me habló o me miró durante el resto de la clase. No podía culparlo. Había estado tratando de entender, de averiguar por qué las cosas eran tan diferentes aquí, y me gustaría ponerme el pie directamente en la boca.

Después de Historia de la Mitología caminé hacia la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, al cruzar el patio me di cuenta de que los otros chicos habían sentido algo del asesinato de Shizune, después de todo. Pude verlo en la manera en que se amontonaban en grupos compactos, en la tensión de muchos de sus rostros, en la forma en que hablaban sólo un poco demasiado rápido y se reían sólo un poco demasiado alto. Sí, ellos sintieron la muerte de Shizune tanto como yo y estaban tratando de lidiar con ella, aunque no de la manera que esperaba. No sé si me hizo sentir mejor o peor.

Aparentemente, no era la única que tenía curiosidad, miedo o lo que fuera, porque había un grupo mucho más grande en la biblioteca de lo habitual. Casi todas las mesas estaban llenas y casi todos los estudiantes estaban viendo a hurtadillas el lugar dónde había encontrado el cuerpo de Shizune.

No había nada para ver. La Urna rota y los cristales hechos añicos habían sido limpiados, junto con la sangre de Shizune. Y por supuesto, su cuerpo se había ido también. Allí no había nada, ni siquiera flores, ositos de peluche o unas pocas velas encendidas para recordar la muerte de la Valquiria. Después del asesinato de David Jordan, la gente había convertido su armario en un santuario, con fotos, tarjetas y cosas. Pero no aquí en Mythos.

Eventualmente, la multitud se fue y encontré un lugar al final de una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca. Saqué mis libros e intenté estudiar, traté de enfocarme en el reporte que debía escribir para la Profesora Himemiya de la clase de Historia de la Mitología pero no pude concentrarme. Y no ayudó que todos los chicos a mi alrededor aún hablaran de Shizune.

—… consiguió lo que se merecía, si me preguntan —susurró una de las chicas—. Shizune siempre pensó que era mejor que todos los demás.

—Oh sí —dijo otro sujeto estando de acuerdo—. Es algo terrible, pero al menos ya no tendré que aguantarla en Lenguas Antiguas. Siempre se burlaba de mí.

—Yo también, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que hubo un Cosechador en la biblioteca. —La chica se estremeció—. Se supone que ellos no son capaces incluso de llegar al campus, mucho menos de robar algo de la biblioteca. Eso me molesta mucho más de lo que nunca lo hizo Shizune.

Sabía que otros chicos estaban lamentándose, desahogándose o lo que sea a su manera. Y sí quizá Shizune era una perra desvirtuada, justo como Koko dijo. Pero aún así a alguien debía preocuparle que estuviera muerta. Digo de verdad preocuparle. Alguien debía estar triste de que se hubiera ido.

Alguien debía querer saber qué le pasó exactamente y por qué. Alguien debía intentar asegurarse de que esto no le volviera a pasar a otros chicos.

El rostro de Yuri Miyazono cruzó mi mente y me recordó la manera en que me había mirado ese día. En sus ojos había… desesperación. En ese momento, en ese segundo antes de que tocará su cepillo para el cabello, parte de mí, una parte pequeña de mí había notado que Yuri escondía algo, algo grande, algo enorme. Y quería saber su secreto de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, así que tomé su cepillo. Nunca había imaginado lo verdaderamente terrible que era el secreto de Yuri.

Pensar tanto en Yuri me provocó un asalto de imágenes y sentimientos, y lo vi todo de nuevo en mi cabeza. El padrastro de Yuri cepillando su cabello y luego haciéndola acostarse en la cama para poder tocarla. Sentí todo de nuevo, también la vergüenza, el miedo y la impotencia de Yuri. Una vez que veo algo, una vez que aparece un objeto o una persona, los sentimientos, los recuerdos son parte de mí para siempre y siempre los recordaré, y siempre puedo verlos y sentirlos. Supongo que era una versión Gitana de memoria fotográfica. Podría llamar recuerdos específicos y concentrarme en ellos, examinar cada pequeña cosa que he visto, sentido o escuchado. Pero otras veces, sólo me golpean como el de Yuri ahora mismo, tanto si los quería o no. En cierto modo supuse que se trataba de un castigo por ser a veces, tan malditamente entrometida.

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos, dispuesta a alejar los recuerdos de Yuri antes de que empezará a gritar de nuevo. Los saqué con lentas y profundas respiraciones y me concentré en otra imagen — mi madre—. Recordé su rostro, su voz, su sonrisa, su risa, intenté sacar cada detalle en un súper definido enfoque. Un truco que me había enseñado para lidiar con los recuerdos no deseados. Pienso en algo bueno y olvido lo malo tanto como puedo. No siempre funciona pero esta vez sí. Los feos recuerdos de Yuri se desvanecieron y se cerraron en una oscuridad lejana, en un rincón distante de mi cerebro, justo al lado de todas las otras cosas que había visto y sentido a través de los años. Sin embargo, los destellos de sentimientos me hicieron pensar en lo que había hecho para ayudar a Yuri.

Sí, quería saber su secreto, pero también le dije a mi mamá lo que estaba pasando. Y de alguna manera ayudé a que mi mamá detuviera al padrastro de Yuri de hacerle daño. Pensé en lo que había dicho la Profesora Himemiya la noche anterior, acerca de cuán orgullosa estaría mi madre porque me quedé a ayudar a Shizune cuando la mayoría de las personas acabarían por salir corriendo. Y en ese momento tomé mi decisión.

Quizás estaba loca. Tal vez fue esa sensación insistente de que había algo, de que hay algo más que todo esto y no sólo el robo de un Cuenco Mágico. Quizás era estúpido o tonto o simplemente erróneo. Pero quería saber más sobre Shizune. Específicamente por qué había estado tan tarde en la biblioteca la noche anterior. Qué le había pasado realmente y quién era el responsable. Tal vez… tal vez necesitaba hacer esto por mí, para saber qué pasó, para saber por qué el que había robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas había matado a Shizune, pero me había dejado con vida. Quizás era algún modo extraño de culpar al sobreviviente o algo así. Pero de algún modo, de alguna manera encontraría las respuestas a mis preguntas.

Después de todo era Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que veía cosas. La chica que contratas para encontrar lo que sea que estuviera perdido. Era buena averiguando cosas. Descubrir la verdad sobre el asesinato de Shizune no debería ser tan difícil.

Y por otro lado, era un secreto que estaba determinada a descubrir, no importa qué.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No podía concentrarme estando sentada en el piso de la biblioteca con todos los otros estudiantes que habían venido a curiosear, así que me trasladé a una mesa metida en una de las esquinas entre las pilas, la misma esquina que tenía la Urna con la espada extraña en ella.

Tiré mi bolsa de mensajero sobre la mesa, luego me acerqué y miré la espada. El arma tenía el mismo aspecto que tenía ayer por la noche. Metal plateado, una hoja larga con una escritura débil en ella, el rostro de un hombre tallado en la empuñadura. Esperé un minuto, pero el ojo en la empuñadura no se abrió repentinamente y me miró de nuevo. Bien. Tal vez no me estaba volviendo loca después de todo.

Me senté en la mesa, jalé un cuaderno de mi bolso, y me puse a trabajar, escribiendo todo lo que sabía acerca de Shizune Yamanochi. Cuánto más supiera de ella, más fácil sería entender por qué había estado en la biblioteca la noche pasada y quién podría haberla matado. No sabía mucho. Shizune era bonita, popular, y una chica totalmente mala. Una Valquiria que amaba la ropa de diseño y cuya familia tenía mucho, mucho dinero. Y… y… y eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que sabía acerca de ella. Que completaba la suma total de su existencia para mí. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su otro poder, además de su inherente fuerza Valquiria. Por un momento, estaba deprimida. Esta era una estupidez. No era como si fuera Veronica Mars o Batman o alguien, capaz de entender los misterios complejos con tan sólo unas cuantas pistas. Tal vez había sido un chico malo al azar quien había matado a Shizune después de todo, algún Cosechador del Caos, que andaba detrás del Cuenco de Lágrimas para poder hacer cosas malas, muy malas con él.

Pero entonces, pensé en mi mamá. Algo de esto se sentía mal para mí, y ella siempre me había dicho que confiara en mis instintos, que confiara en mi don Gitano.

Además, Yuka Yukihara no se rendiría tan fácilmente si estuviera investigando el asesinato de Shizune, y tampoco yo. Bien, entonces necesitaba más información sobre Shizune, y sabía de al menos un lugar para ello… Internet.

Saqué la computadora portátil de mi bolso y la encendí. La Academia Mythos tenía lo mejor de todo, incluso Wi-Fi gratuito, en todo el campus, así que tuve la oportunidad de acceder a la página web de la escuela con unos pocos clics de mi mouse inalámbrico. Cada estudiante de Mythos se supone que debía tener su propia Página web de la Academia para compartir intereses, fotos y mucho más con sus compañeros. Algo así como una cuenta de Facebook que sólo fuera accesible a los otros chicos dentro de la Academia. Pero algunos de los chicos, incluyéndome a mí, no se molestaban con ello. No tenía ningún amigo en Mythos, para empezar, por lo que, ¿quién aquí querría leer mis divagaciones?

Pero, por supuesto, Shizune tenía un blog y más de 200 amigos, de acuerdo con su perfil del campus. Me desplacé por la página, explorando su blog, pero no había nada allí. Sólo algunos comentarios maliciosos sobre quién llevaba qué, junto con varios mensajes soñadores sobre qué gran chico era Akira Tonochi. La típica angustia de niña rica popular de escuela secundaria. O lo que pasaba por ella. También había varias fotos de Akira en su diminuto traje de baño en diversos encuentros. El chico tenía totalmente unos abdominales de six pack. Sí, miré esas fotos un poco más y un poco más de cerca que las demás. Pero Shizune no había publicado nada en su página que me dijera algo realmente profundo y significativo sobre ella, y mucho menos el por qué estaba en la biblioteca la noche anterior, lo que significaba que iba a tener que ir a otra fuente.

Como su ordenador portátil. Ahí es donde están las cosas buenas que de todos modos. Así era siempre. Incluso en mi vieja escuela, los chicos siempre habían estado frenéticos cuando habían perdido sus ordenadores portátiles, pensando en todas las cosas comprometedoras que alguien podría encontrar en ellos. Como e-mails acerca de lo borrachos que los chicos habían llegado con sus amigos el fin de semana en que sus padres pensaban que iban al campamento de la banda. Documentos que habían descargado y plagiado de AP English. Porno.

Tamborileé ligeramente los dedos sobre la mesa, pensando en la última noche, llamando a mis recuerdos de la escena del crimen, y clasificando a través de ellos de la forma en que era capaz de hacer. De alguna manera, mi Magia Psicométrica era mejor que ver una película, porque tenía un color perfecto, imagen y sonido en cada momento. No había visto un ordenador o cualquier tipo de bolsa en el suelo junto a Shizune, sólo esa daga sin sangre con el rubí montado en la empuñadura. Así que Shizune probablemente no había tenido su ordenador portátil con ella. Sabía que había uno, sin embargo, porque la había visto con él ayer en el patio. El lugar más probable para buscarlo sería en su dormitorio. Volví a mirar a la página Web frente a mí.

De acuerdo con su perfil del campus, Shizune vivía en la Residencia Valhalla. Solté un bufido. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ahí era donde todas las princesas Valquirias vivían, ya que era la más lujosa, la más elegante Residencia en Mythos.

De acuerdo a los rumores susurrados que había escuchado hoy, la habitación de Shizune había sido cerrada hasta que sus padres pudieran venir a recoger sus cosas. No era un gran detective como mamá había sido, pero los rumores me dijeron dos cosas. Una, que la habitación del dormitorio debía estar vacía. Y dos, que si iba a irrumpir y tratar de arrebatarle su computadora portátil tenía que hacerlo ahora…como en este momento. Antes de que sus padres volaran de regreso de donde habían estado de vacaciones en Grecia o transportarse Mágicamente aquí o lo que sea. Y sobre todo antes de perder los nervios.

Me senté un momento, preguntándome si esto era una locura. En realidad estaba pensando en irrumpir en el dormitorio de una chica muerta para robarle la computadora sólo para poder ver qué tipo de información tenía en ella. Sólo para poder averiguar por qué había estado en la biblioteca la noche anterior. Sólo para poder descubrir todos sus secretos.

Suspiré. Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en los secretos de otra chica y cómo podría saber todo acerca de ellos. Era tan completamente oscura y retorcida a veces. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, todavía me gustaba mi don Gitano y cómo me hacía saber cosas sobre la gente, la forma en que me dejaba ver en ellos y tener una idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que habían tratado tan duramente de ocultar. Como el flechazo masivo de Sumire con Koko. Mi Psicometría era la única clase de poder que tenía en el Mythos, por pequeño que fuera.

Pero la verdad fría y dura que era mi sed de secretos, mi propia estúpida curiosidad, había matado a mamá. Tal vez si no hubiera querido saber el secreto de Yuri tan mal, mamá no hubiera estado trabajando tan tarde esa noche y nunca habría sido golpeada por un conductor ebrio en su camino a casa. Tal vez mi madre todavía estuviera viva. Tal vez estaríamos cenando juntas en este momento. Con barbacoa para llevar, tal vez, de Pork Pit, metidas en la acogedora cocina de nuestra antigua casa, de la forma en que lo hacíamos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Mamá me contaba acerca de su día, sus ojos violeta un poco tristes, pero siempre había sido capaz de hacerla reír y desterrar las sombras que envolvían su rostro. Después de eso, me preguntaba por la escuela o del cómic que estaba leyendo, o incluso empezaba a hacerme bromas acerca de algún chico nuevo que me gustaba. Tal vez estaríamos haciendo todas esas cosas ahora mismo, en este mismo momento, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Por otro lado, tal vez Yuri seguiría siendo maltratada por su padrastro, también. Quizá, quizá, quizá…

El dolor y la culpa por la muerte de mi madre apuñalaron a través de mi corazón, y me froté el pecho dolorido. A veces, no sabía ya lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, o lo que se suponía incluso que debería hacer con mi don Gitano en primer lugar.

En el fondo, no pensaba que iba a seguir encontrando teléfonos celulares perdidos y sujetadores arrugados por el resto de mi vida. Pero tampoco sabía si se suponía que debería husmear en los asuntos de otras personas. Era el dilema entero de Spider-Man acerca de que un gran poder viene con una gran responsabilidad. No es que pensara que mi Psicometría fuera el mejor poder en el mundo ni nada. No era tan vana o ilusa. No después de ver lo que algunos de los chicos en Mythos podían hacer.

Tal vez… tal vez debería olvidarme de mi plan de locos y dejar que la Profesora Himemiya hiciera lo que ella y los demás Profesores estuvieran haciendo para encontrar al asesino de Shizune.

Pero entonces, otro recuerdo me vino a la mente, y me acordé de Shizune en el piso de la biblioteca, mirando hacia el techo con sus ojos sin vida, la sangre a su alrededor. Luciendo tan quieta y absolutamente muerta.

Pensé en todas las cosas malas que había oído decir a los demás estudiantes sobre ella hoy. Tal vez fuera cierto, pero alguien debía preocuparse de que Shizune estuviera muerta. Y parecía que ese alguien era yo. Ahora, llegaba el momento de hacer algo al respecto de todo esto, si ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si era lo correcto o incorrecto para hacer en primer lugar. Pero era un punto de partida, al menos, y era mucho mejor que quedarse sentada en las pilas mohosas de libros meditando sobre mi don Gitano, la muerte de mi madre, y mirando fijamente una espada extraña por el rabillo de mi ojo, preguntándome si iba a mirar nuevamente hacia mí. Sí, escarbar en la muerte de Shizune, sin importar lo equivocado que fuera, tenía mucho más atractivo que todo eso.

Empaqué mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca. Había estado en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades más tiempo de lo que había pensado, porque el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer cuando salí. Miré el reloj. Pasadas las seis ya. Las clases habían terminado por el día, y con excepción de unos cuantos chicos yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca, la acera estaba desierta. En este momento, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban muy ocupados con las reuniones del club, la práctica de deportes, o consiguiendo algo de cenar en el comedor antes de regresar a sus habitaciones para terminar sus tareas. Pero no me importaba el crepúsculo gris o el patio vacío. La silenciosa oscuridad estaba hecha para esconderse mejor. Me apresuré pasando los cinco edificios principales de la Academia, bajando en mi recorrido por uno de los caminos de adoquines hasta que alcancé la Residencia Valhalla. El dormitorio de las chicas era una estructura de piedra gris de tres plantas, cubierta de tupidas enredaderas de hiedra al igual que todos los demás edificios.

De acuerdo al perfil de su Web, la habitación de Shizune estaba en la segunda planta, lo que significaba que no podía sólo arrastrarme a través de una ventana abierta o algo. Naturalmente, las cosas simplemente no podían ser tan fáciles para mí. No me molesté en ir a la parte trasera del dormitorio e intentar entrar de esa forma. Sabía de vivir en la Residencia Estigia que ahí era donde a los fumadores les gustaba pasar el rato, fumando cigarrillos y ocasionalmente algo de marihuana. En Estigia, tenías que pasar con dificultad a través de las nubes de humo para entrar y luego apestabas tanto a tabaco hasta que podías tomar una ducha. Así que no valía la pena.

Pero todas las puertas en todos los dormitorios tenían una máquina en la que tenías que pasar tu tarjeta de identificación para entrar. Por razones de seguridad y para intentar mantener a los chicos, las chicas y sus diversas conexiones al mínimo, tu tarjeta de identificación sólo te permitía entrar en tu dormitorio asignado, lo que significaba que mi identificación sólo funcionaba en la Residencia Estigia y no aquí en Valhalla. La frustración me inundó. Me había olvidado acerca de ese pertinente detalle en mi prisa por llegar hasta aquí. Los chicos podían llamar a otros chicos en el dormitorio a través de un sistema de intercomunicación fuera, pero por supuesto no tenía ninguna amiga que se alojara en este dormitorio que pudiera permitirme entrar. No tenía ningún amigo en absoluto.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por el momento. Mis ojos exploraron los caminos que conducían a los dormitorios. Después de unos diez segundos, reconocí una cara familiar —una pequeña chica Valquiria que estaba en mi clase de Literatura Inglesa. Una chica que probablemente nunca me había notado antes y no tenía absolutamente ni idea de quién era yo—y, lo que era más importante, que no pertenecía aquí exactamente. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Subí los escalones de la puerta frontal del dormitorio y empecé a hurgar en mi bolso, como si estuviera buscando mi tarjeta de identificación. Unos segundos más tarde, la Valquiria trepó los escalones. Me volví para hacerle frente y me alejé a un lado.

—Olvidé mi tarjeta de identificación otra vez —dije con voz alegre, y sonreí—. ¿Puedes escanear la tuya por mí, por favor?

La otra chica me dio una mirada extraña, pero deslizó su tarjeta a través de la máquina, abrió la puerta y caminó adentro. Eso en cuanto a la estelar seguridad de la que la Profesora Himemiya había estado hablando anoche. Seguí a la Valquiria al interior.

El interior de la Residencia Valhalla se parecía bastante a mi dormitorio. La primera planta era una serie de áreas comunes unidas entre sí, incluyendo la sala de estar en la que estaba parada ahora mismo, aunque era mucho mejor que la de la Residencia Estigia, con mobiliario de lujo aparentemente caro. Varios sofás y sillones reclinables rodeaban tres enormes televisores. Uno de ellos estaba sintonizado en algún cursi programa de reality, aunque la chica sentada frente a él estaba más interesada en los mensajes de texto de su teléfono que en ver el programa.

No malgasté tiempo embobándome, sino que en su lugar me apresuré escaleras arriba a la segunda planta. Tuve suerte y no me tropecé con más Valquirias. Casi todo el mundo estaba aún en el campus haciendo sus cosas, y el dormitorio estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Rápidamente hice mi recorrido a la 21V, que era la habitación de Shizune, según su perfil online. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero aparte de eso, no había nada que indicase que esta era la habitación de la chica que había sido asesinada. No había cinta amarilla de escena del crimen colgada ni nada. No es que me quejase, pero era algo raro, como todo lo demás en Mythos.

Me paré ahí un momento, mirando la puerta, preguntándome si esto era realmente lo correcto. Y sí, tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de cómo sería la habitación de Shizune. Todo el mundo había estado hablando acerca de lo magnífica que era. Demándame por preguntármelo. Además, ya había hecho la mayoría de la irrupción, podría hacer además el allanamiento y el robo, también. Así que respiré, alcancé el pomo de la puerta, y lo agité.

Cerrado. Mierda.

Sí, había esperado que la puerta estuviese cerrada, pero parte de mí había tenido también la esperanza de que las Potencias podían haberse equivocado y dejarla abierta. Me incliné y miré la puerta. Como las puertas en mi dormitorio, no era tan lujosa y robusta como podría haber sido y había un pequeño hueco entre la puerta y el marco. Así que puse la mano en uno de los bolsillos laterales de mi bolso y busqué hasta que apareció mi licencia de conducir.

Había estado emocionada cuando había obtenido mi licencia el año anterior, e incluso había estado ahorrando dinero de mis trabajos casuales para comprar un auto. Pero no había conducido desde que estaba en la Academia, principalmente porque podía caminar adonde fuera que necesitara ir en el campus y el autobús de Cypress Mountain bajaba a casa de la Abuela Yukihara todos los días. Y cuando tu mamá muere en un accidente de auto se lleva la diversión de conducir de todos modos. Pero mi licencia tenía otros usos, incluyendo uno que mamá me enseñó.

Deslicé la tarjeta plastificada entre la puerta y el marco, guiándola suavemente hacia abajo a la cerradura. Llevó algunos movimientos, pero me las arreglé para deslizar mi licencia entre la cerradura y el marco, haciéndola saltar abierta. La puerta osciló hacia adentro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo incorrecto que era, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Para mi sorpresa, había luz dentro, gracias al suave resplandor de una lámpara Tiffany con vidrieras de colores sobre el escritorio. Me paré allí y miré alrededor de la habitación, intentando hacerme una idea de la clase de chica que Shizune Yamanochi había sido, y quién habría querido matarla. Tenía la apariencia que más o menos había esperado. Shizune tenía todo el espacio para ella, por supuesto, y era más como un apartamento de lujo que una habitación de dormitorio. La cama estaba oculta en una esquina, cubierta con un edredón azul de Ralph Lauren, un montón de almohadas a juego y peluches. En su mayoría gatos, leones, tigres, y panteras, por lo que podía ver.

Un gran y caro tocador blanco ocupaba la esquina opuesta. Un banco acolchado se situaba en frente de una mesa con cubierta de cristal, mientras que luces rodeaban el espejo por encima de ella. Maquillaje, cepillos para el pelo, frascos de perfume, y más atestaban el cristal, en tanto que fotografías se sujetaban en los bordes del dorado marco alrededor del espejo. Eché un vistazo a las fotos, la mayoría de las cuales parecían ser de Shizune, más que de sus amigos o su familia. A alguien le había gustado mirarse a sí misma. Yo hubiera podido, también, si hubiera sido tan bonita como Shizune lo había sido. Una puerta en la pared se abría en un vestidor repleto de ropa de diseño, zapatos, y bolsos, todo cuidadosamente organizado, mientras la otra puerta conducía al baño. Miré en la bañera y abrí la vitrina sobre el lavabo, pero no había nada interesante. Sólo caros champús y lociones. Sin condones ni píldoras anticonceptivas.

Tal vez los rumores eran ciertos acerca de que Shizune seguía siendo virgen y no quería sacar provecho de su Carnet de socio V con Akira Sorensen por el momento. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría Akira acerca de eso. Ciertamente parecía bastante feliz frotando sus hombros en el patio el otro día. Shizune probablemente había tenido al Vikingo a su merced, deseando hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, incluso esperar para tener sexo.

Una vez que mi inspección por la habitación fue completada, me acerqué al pesado escritorio de madera que se encontraba junto a una gran y cara televisión y un par de muebles para libros. El escritorio era casi siempre donde estaban las cosas buenas. Libros, papeles, bolígrafos, revistas de moda. Todo el desorden habitual cubría la superficie, junto con el ordenador portátil de Shizune, medio enterrado debajo de un montón de cuadernos. El premio.

Tiré de la manga de mi sudadera con capucha hacia abajo para cubrir mi mano, cogí el ordenador portátil, y lo deslicé en mi bolso bandolera.

No quería tocar el ordenador por ahora. No aquí. No sabía lo que podría ver con mi Magia psicométrica, y no quería hacer algo estúpido —como empezar a gritar si había malas vibraciones ligadas al ordenador—. Haría eso más tarde, cuando volviera a la habitación de mi propio dormitorio. Además, había estado aquí varios minutos ya, y cada minuto de más que me quedaba se añadía al riesgo de que alguien me descubriera.

Cuando esto estuvo hecho, revolví los cajones del escritorio, aún teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada con mis manos desnudas. Pero no había nada en el escritorio que no debiera estar ahí y nada de lo que pensara que podía recibir un verdadero flash o una vibración. Así que seguí adelante y examiné las estanterías de libros que ocupaban parte de una pared. Para mi sorpresa, había muchos libros ahí, un montón de libros.

Shizune no me había dado la impresión de ser el tipo de chica a la que le gustaba leer. Lo realmente extraño era que todos los libros eran de algún modo… aburridos. Libros de texto o enciclopedias con títulos como: Los Poderes Comunes de una Valquiria y Dominando Tu Magia. Quizá, no era tan extraño que Shizune tuviera esta clase de libros. Tal vez había tenido un poder además de su inherente fuerza de Valquiria

—Magia que le permitiera hacer descender rayos desde el cielo o transformar a la gente en hielo con sus ojos—. De acuerdo, demasiadas chicas malas tenían este último poder, de todos modos, pero aquí en Mythos unos pocos estudiantes en realidad tenían la habilidad de congelar cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona que quisieran. Hice memoria, pero no recordaba haber oído nada acerca de que Shizune tuviera ninguna clase de poder especial, y nunca la había visto haciendo ningún tipo de Magia, como hacer que nubes de tormenta se acumularan sobre su cabeza o que la niebla de repente se moviera por el patio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los libros parecían como si fueran divertidos de leer. Quizás estaban sólo para exhibirlos y nada más. Solamente no podía ver a Shizune pasando su tiempo estudiando hechizos, investigando la Magia, o aprendiendo acerca de cualquier clase de poder de Valquiria que pudiera haber tenido. Estaba a punto de alejarme de los libros cuando un título me llamó la atención: La Historia de los Grandes Artefactos. Una memoria hizo clic en mi mente. Espera un minuto. La noche anterior, el Entrenador Narumi había llamado al Cuenco de Lágrimas un Artefacto con una A mayúscula y uno de los trece, o lo que fuera que significara.

Curioso, usando la manga de mi sudadera con capucha saqué el libro de la estantería. Un trozo de papel azul estaba pegado en la parte superior, como si fuera un marcador. Puse el pesado libro sobre la mesa y lo abrí en esa sección, y fui recompensada con una foto del Cuenco de Lágrimas, junto con un par de páginas contando todo acerca de su historia, su supuesta Magia y poderes Mitológicos.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. Tal vez Shizune no había sido la víctima inocente como hacía suponer todo esto. Tal vez... tal vez en realidad había ayudado a alguien a robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas antes de ser asesinada. La Profesora Himemiya me había dicho que antes, algunos estudiantes de Mythos trabajaron para los Cosechadores. ¿Por qué otra razón Shizune tenía este libro con esta página marcada en particular acerca del Cuenco de Lágrimas, si ella no estaba involucrada en el robo de alguna manera?

Deslicé el libro en mi bolso, justo al lado de la computadora portátil. Entonces, me acerqué a la última parte de la habitación que quería ver, el bote de basura bajo el escritorio.

Mamá siempre me había dicho que la gente dejaba un montón de cosas interesantes en la basura. Cosas que no podrías creer que la gente no se molestara en ocultar si fueras un detective buscando en un casa pruebas de todas las cosas malas que habían hecho. Mi madre siempre había dicho que las personas ponen cosas en los botes de basura y luego se olvidan de ellas, como si tirarlas a la basura fuera lo mismo que tirarlas en un basurero y enterrarlas para siempre.

Así que saqué el bote debajo de la mesa de trabajo y busqué a través de los contenidos, aún usando la manga de mi sudadera para evitar tocar algo. La mayor parte era basura normal, aburrida. Un tubo de brillo para labios usado por la mitad. Algunos pañuelos arrugados. Una bolsa vacía de papas fritas. Pero había una cosa interesante, una foto en la parte inferior. La foto había sido partida en dos, y recogí ambas piezas, les di vuelta y las puse juntas. Para mi sorpresa, la foto no era de Shizune. En cambio, Yura Otonashi y Akira Tonochi me sonreían. Ellos tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro y sonreían a la cámara. La foto parecía que se había tomado algún día de la primavera en el patio, porque el árbol detrás de ellos era de color verde con hojas nuevas. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Shizune rompería esta foto en particular en dos? ¿Había algo entre Yura y Akira? De acuerdo a los rumores que había oído, Yura le había echado a éste último, ahora que Shizune había muerto. Sin embargo, esta foto tuvo que haber sido destruida ayer por la noche, cuando ella había sido asesinada.

Nada tenía sentido. En este momento, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y un montón de problemas en los que me metería si alguien me encontrara espiando aquí.

Puse la foto rota en mi mochila con el resto de las cosas que había recogido. Entonces, me arrastré hacia la puerta, intentando escuchar voces o pisadas fuera. No oí nada, así que abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

Salí de la misma manera que entré, corriendo por las escaleras y caminando a través de la sala común. Algunas chicas habían llegado al dormitorio, pero ninguna de ellas me miró, mientras pasaba. Por suerte, no tuve que deslizar la tarjeta de identificación para salir del dormitorio, así que fui capaz de empujar la puerta principal, escabullirme por las escaleras y estar de vuelta en la calzada de adoquines.

Eché un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me miraba, luego me dirigí por el lado del edificio de piedra para poder cortar a través de uno de los pequeños patios y caminar de regreso a mi propio dormitorio. Estaba casi lo bastante lejos de la Residencia Valhalla cuando una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y salió una mochila, desplomándose en el suelo delante de mí. De alguna manera, ahogué el grito de sorpresa en mi garganta. Especialmente cuando la mochila fue seguida un minuto más tarde por un hombre que aterrizó, perfectamente en cuclillas. Se puso de pie con facilidad, como si la caída no hubiera sido nada, y vi que era él. Natsume, el maldito, Hyuuga.

Estaba más oscuro que antes, y el Espartano parecía aún más peligroso en el ennegrecimiento de las sombras. La pálida y lechosa luna trajo reflejos azules en su oscuro, grueso y ondulado pelo. Natsume sacudió unas cuantas hojas de su vaquero de diseñador, levantó la mirada para encontrar que le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en su bien definido rostro.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es mas que la mismísima chica Gitana aquí en la oscuridad. —Su voz sonó profunda y ominosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aferré mi mochila contra el pecho, como si eso fuera de alguna manera a protegerme del Espartano y el hecho de que pudiera matarme con su dedo meñique.

—No saliendo a escondidas de la habitación de una pobre chica, como tú, evidentemente lo estás haciendo.

Se movió cerca de mí, pero me quedé en mi lugar y no di un paso atrás. Los labios de Natsume se arquearon en una divertida sonrisa, una vez más. Él debía de haberse dado cuenta del miedo que le tenía, a pesar de mis ácidas palabras. Pero sólo estoy un poquito asustada de él, me dije.

Y sólo porque Shizune había sido asesinada y yo era la que había encontrado su cuerpo. Y, bueno tal vez porque acababa de allanar y registrar su dormitorio y tenía su portátil en mi mochila. Muy bien, así que tal vez había varias buenas razones para estar nerviosa, además de el hecho que estaba aquí sola en la oscuridad con Natsume Hyuuga. El muy sensual y peligroso Natsume Hyuuga.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Tenía una cita. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aferré aún más fuerte mi mochila con el equipo robado. —Nada. En realidad estaba en camino de regreso a mi dormitorio. Nada, de veras.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos era tan brillantes como la luz del fuego en su cara, mientras su piel se parecía al mármol de las estatuas que se encontraban por todos los edificios de la Academia. Frío. Remoto. Duro. Perfecto.

—Bueno, creo que voy a hacer nada en otro lugar. —Natsume arrastró las palabras—. Tal vez vuelva a mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres unirte?

No podía dejar que mi boca callera abierta. ¿Había el infame Natsume Hyuuga pedido que regresara a su habitación con él? Rebobiné los últimos segundos en mi mente. Sí, sí, había… dos minutos enteros después de que acabara de saltar fuera de la ventana de alguna otra chica. El disgusto me llenó. Cerdo egoísta. ¿Pensaba que era así de fácil? ¿Qué me acostaría con él sólo porque lo pidió? ¿Qué estaba sola y desesperada? ¿Qué era tan sexy que ninguna chica podía resistírsele? Mis ojos se dirigieron a su musculoso cuerpo otra vez. Bueno, tal vez tenía derecho a estar bastante seguro de eso. Pero incluso si fuera una puta rabiosa como Yura Otonashi, que había dado su virginidad sólo por diversión, todavía estaba el problema de mi pequeña habilidad Gitana. Sólo tocar un cepillo para el pelo me hizo gritar tan fuerte y tanto tiempo que acabé en el hospital. Tener sexo con alguien como Natsume Hyuuga, seguramente freiría mi cerebro para siempre. No había besado a un hombre en meses, desde que había roto con Hayami, mi primer y único novio, por un corto tiempo. La última vez que lo besé, había sentido que estaba fingiendo que era Yuri Miyazono. Lo dejé en ese mismo instante y momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices chica Gitana? —preguntó Natsume en voz baja—. ¿Quieres volver conmigo a mi habitación y hacer nada juntos?

—Lo siento —le espeté—. Creo que voy a llamar a mi Abuela.

Él levantó una ceja. —¿La Abuela que puede hacer que el pene de un hombre se pudra?

Le di una sonrisa brillante, aunque me preguntaba si podía verme en esta oscuridad. —La única y misma. Me aseguraré de decirle todo sobre ti. Tengo que correr. Hasta luego.

Lo bordeé y me apresuré, esta vez sin ningún cuidado de qué tipo de loca creería que era. Pero antes de irme de alrededor del edificio miré por encima de mi hombro.

Natsume Hyuuga estaba de pie debajo de la ventana de la chica. Sin dejar de mirarme. Todavía me estaba mirando. Podría haber sido sólo mi imaginación, pero juro que pensé que lo vi sonreír de nuevo antes de rodear el dormitorio y él desapareciera de la vista.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Mi encuentro con Natsume Hyuuga me asustó tanto que prácticamente corrí todo el camino de vuelta a la Residencia Estigia. Eran casi las ocho en punto, y la oscuridad había caído completamente en la Academia. El brillo dorado de las farolas de la calle que enfilaban las aceras y se amontonaban cerca de los edificios hacía poco para desterrar las negras sombras. O quizá sólo era porque yo había robado una portátil y otra cosa personal de la habitación de una chica muerta y ahora estaba sintiendo toda la culpa por ello.

Golpeé mi tarjeta ID a través del escáner y entré en el dormitorio. Unas pocas chicas, Amazonas en su mayoría, colgaban del área común escaleras abajo, mandando mensajes en sus teléfonos, viendo la TV, o ambos. Una y otra vez, nadie me puso ninguna atención cuando subí las escaleras. Dudé de que se dieran cuenta de que vivía aquí después de todo.

Mi dormitorio era el único en el tercer piso, pegado a una pequeña torrecilla redonda que había sido añadida al edificio por alguna razón. Las paredes estaban rectas, aunque el tejado se alzaba como una pirámide sobre mi cabeza. Una par de grandes ventanas cuadradas estaban en la torrecilla, incluyendo una ventana con un asiento acolchado que tenía una vista impresionante del campus y las Montañas Apalaches que se alzaban sobre este. Mi habitación tenía las mismas cosas que la de Shizune —una cama, un escritorio, algunas estanterías, una diminuta TV— aunque la mía no era ni de cerca tan bonita o cara como la suya. Aún así, me gustaba. La Abuela Yukihara me había ayudado a decorarla con todas mis cosas de casa, como mis posters de "La Mujer Maravilla", "Chica Karma", y "The Killers". Mi súper espeso, morado y gris edredón escocés cubría mi cama, junto con las grandes y esponjosas almohadas que me gustaban, mientras varios ornamentos de cristales de Swarovski con forma de copos de nieve colgaban en las ventanas.

Los copos de nieve eran una broma interna entre nosotras. No podía ni recordar cuándo había comenzado, pero cada año por Navidad, la Abuela me daba algo con un copo de nieve en él y yo hacía lo mismo para ella. El último año, le había comprado un pañuelo con un patrón de copos de nieve, y ella me había dado los ornamentos de copos de nieve de vuelta. Eran mis cosas favoritas en el dormitorio, entre el cuadro de mi madre que estaba en mi escritorio, justo al lado de los últimos comics que estaba leyendo.

Abrí la pequeña nevera metida a los pies de mi cama y agarré un cartón de leche y algunas piezas del rollo de calabaza que la Abuela Yukihara me había enviado a la Academia. Entonces, saqué el portátil de Shizune de mi mochila, agarré el libro y la foto que había tomado de su habitación, y puse todo en mi escritorio de madera marcada. Mientras me tomaba la leche y la calabaza tratada con dulce crema de queso relleno, enchufé el portátil a la pared y esperé a que se encendiera. Se tomó una "eternidad", o quizá solo parecía de esa manera porque estaba apurada por comenzar a navegar a través de las carpetas de Shizune. Finalmente, la pantalla de bienvenida saltó… y me preguntó una contraseña.

Acabé mi leche y crují mis nudillos. Entonces, flexioné los dedos y puse mis manos en el teclado, esperando las vibraciones y destellos para golpearme, llenando mi mente de la manera que siempre hacían. No ocurrió nada. Fruncí el ceño. No, eso no era bastante cierto. Ocurrió. Un par de imágenes de Shizune sentada en su escritorio descargando música y comprando online destelló ante mis ojos. Y sentí... satisfacción, satisfacción de suficiencia que venía de conseguir exactamente lo que quieres sin importar cuán caro fuera. Shizune realmente debía haber estado codiciando esas bonitas botas negras stiletto que había comprado la semana pasada.

El problema era que no conseguí el gran revés que normalmente tenía cuando tocaba las cosas de alguien. Quizá debería haberlo esperado. Los ordenadores eran una de las cuestiones diarias que podía tocar sin conseguir más de una vibración, especialmente las de la biblioteca que eran usadas por toneladas de chicos. Quizá Shizune no había usado su portátil lo suficiente como para dejar más de una impresión de ella misma detrás. Quizá no había nada interesante aquí. Quizás ella no tenía ningún secreto oscuro y profundo.

Quizá sólo había entrado en el dormitorio de la chica para nada. Cerré los ojos, buscando mi don Gitano una vez más, presionando para ver algo, para sentir algo, cualquier cosa que me pudiera dar una prueba como quién había asesinado a Shizune. O al menos cuál era su contraseña para poder desbloquear su estúpido ordenador. Conseguí un par de imágenes más de Shizune pidiendo cosas online: algo que parecía un elaborado cuchillo o un abre cartas, entre una túnica escarlata incrustada con joyas. Conseguí ese mismo sentimiento petulante de satisfacción, pero eso fue todo. Nada más.

No había nada en las imágenes que me dijeran su contraseña, lo cual era lo que realmente necesitaba ahora mismo. Podría ser lo bastante espabilada para abrir una puerta cerrara, pero no estaba lo bastante instruida en ordenadores para saber cómo romper el sistema de alguien. Necesitaría ayuda con esto, lo que era un problema mayor, mucho mayor. No era como si tuviera un amigo aquí en Mythos al que pudiera llamar y pedirle un favor.

No era como si tuviera algún amigo aquí después de todo. Pero había llegado lejos. No iba a dejar que una estúpida contraseña me detuviera. Así que encendí mi propio portátil y lo usé para entrar en la Web de la Academia, pulsando a través de varias páginas y links hasta que encontré lo que quería: una lista de todos los chicos en el club de tecnología.

Mythos podría ser un lugar de Magia, pero también estaba habitada por adolescentes, algunos de cuyos padres eran propietarios de compañías de ordenadores y algunos que eran hackers en ciernes. Para toda la jerga Mágica pasada de moda, las Potencias en la Academia se habían dado cuenta que la tecnología no se quedaría atrás y había llegado con el tiempo. Por lo tanto establecieron el club de tecnología. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a alguien de acuerdo en ayudarme en romper el ordenador de Shizune y mantenerse callado sobre eso después del suceso…

Mis ojos espiaron un nombre cerca de la parte superior de la lista por orden alfabético. Parpadeé, asegurándome que estaba viendo bien. ¿"Ella"estaba en el club de tecnología? Sí, lo estaba, lo cual significaba que todo esto podría actualmente ser más fácil de lo que había pensado. Miré el nombre y me senté allí durante un minuto, pensando en ello. Entonces, sonreí. Oh sí. Esta parte actualmente iba a ser divertida.

††††

Estaba de pie en la parte de atrás del comedor al día siguiente para almorzar, mirándola. Como todo lo demás en la Academia, el comedor era totalmente pretencioso. En lugar de las largas mesas de plástico naranja de mi antigua escuela, en la cafetería de Mythos destacaban las mesas redondas cubiertas con hilos blancos cremosos, porcelana, y vasos de cristal llenos de narcisos frescos. Las mesas estaba dispuestas alrededor de un gran jardín circular abierto al aire que destacaba mezclando vides, entre naranjas, olivas, y almendros. Las estatuas de mármol de dioses y diosas como Dionisio y Deméter miraban fijamente a través del follaje, observando a los estudiantes comer. Trajes de pulida armadura estaban alineados en las paredes, entre más cuadros mostrando varios banquetes Mitológicos. Alguien realmente se preocupaba por el ambiente aquí, aunque no sabía por qué. Era como comer el almuerzo en un museo.

¿Y la comida? Era justo tan elaborada y chic como todo lo demás. Estamos hablando de ternera e hígado y caracol y otras cosas que ni siquiera reconocía. ¿Quién quería viscosos caracoles para el almuerzo? Yo no. Las ensaladas eran lo único en el menú que comería, y sólo porque realmente era difícil masticar verduras crudas. Aún así, los cocineros en Mythos lo intentaban, siempre tallando las zanahorias en elaboradas florituras y creando los tomates en rosetas.

Pero lo más elaborado eran los postres. Casi cada uno de ellos venía en su propio cuenco especial, era ridículamente pequeño, y era servido flambeado. En serio. Un cocinero sale y deja tu suflé tamaño pulgar de chocolate con cereza en llamas, así es como él pensaba que debía ser servido. De todas formas. Prefería tener una tartera de galletas de la Abuela Yukihara de avena recién horneada con pasas cualquier día. Al menos entonces no tenía que preocuparme por conseguir que mis cejas cantaran porque necesitaba una mezcla de azúcar.

Había terminado de comer mi habitual ensalada de pollo gratinado hacía cinco minutos, y ahora estaba mirando a la persona quien iba a ayudarme a entrar en el portátil de Shizune, incluso si ella no lo sabía aún. Me llevó otros dos minutos escanear la multitud antes de verla sentada en el lado más alejado del comedor, un libro en la mesa delante de ella, incluso aunque sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el Holgazán cerca de ella. Hice mi camino a través de las mesas, dirigiéndome hacia ellos.

—...y así que ya ves, hay muchos simbolismos en "La Ilíada" —decía Koko Yome en una paciente voz—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es elegir a tu dios favorito o héroe y estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte a escribir tu ensayo de Inglés.

Sumire Shouda dio al objeto de su afecto una deslumbrante sonrisa que la volvió de meramente bonita a descarada divina. —Eres tan inteligente, Koko. Todo esto para mí es un galimatías.

Sumire se acercó un poco más al Holgazán y puso su mano en su brazo. Los ojos marrones de Koko se abrieron de par en par detrás de sus gafas negras, y parpadeó varias veces. Los dos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo.

Me aclaré la garganta. —Lamento interrumpir.

Al sonido de mi voz, ellos despertaron y se sobresaltaron mutuamente, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo que no deberían. La cabeza de Sumire se giró bruscamente hacia mí, incluso aunque Koko seguía mirándola.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Sumire en una voz baja y fea.

Ella daba golpecitos con una uña a su libro, y las chispas rosas parpadearon en el aire. La Valquiria estaba enfadada conmigo por interrumpir su pseudo-cita con su enamorado.

Le sonreí. —Porque necesito hablar contigo, Sumire. Sobre ese proyecto especial que tenemos asignado para la clase de Historia de la Mitología.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué proyecto? Ni siquiera estás en mi clase de Historia de la Mitología.…

—Ya sabes. El que hablamos en el cuarto de baño de las chicas el otro día. Fue justo después de hablarte sobre ese brazalete encantador que encontré para Koko. —Miré al Holgazán—. ¿Cómo resultó para ti, Koko? ¿Tú y Leta?

A pesar de su piel oscura, el Holgazán aún se sonrojaba en una forma interesante de rojo morado. —Um, bueno, actualmente no, ah, hice nada sobre eso aún, Mikan.

—Bueno, mejor te das prisa —dije—. El baile de bienvenida es el viernes por la noche. No querrás ir sin cita, ahora ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Sumire se estrecharon, y su brillo de labios rosa se presionó en una línea que era tan dura y delgada que ya ni siquiera podía verlos en su cara.

—Koko —dijo Sumire en una voz simplemente dulce—. Realmente tengo que hablar con Mikan. Quizá ¿podamos vernos más tarde? ¿Antes de la última clase y hablar sobre mi ensayo algo más?

—Seguro —dijo Koko.

Sumire y yo seguimos mirándonos mutuamente. La cabeza de Koko giraba una y otra vez entre nosotras, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, después de treinta segundos de absoluto silencio, él tuvo la idea de que debería irse.

—De acuerdo, entonces, me... voy —dijo él.

Koko se puso de pie y empezó a meter los libros y papeles en su mochila, antes de colocar la correa sobre su hombro. Me dio otra mirada antes de mirar a Sumire. La Valquiria estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome para notarlo, pero una triste, y bastante nostálgica mirada creció en el Holgazán cuando la miró. Dulce, pero no tenía tiempo para el drama Romeo y Julieta ahora mismo.

—Adiós, Koko —dije en una voz firme, insistiéndole en su camino.

Koko salió de golpe de su silencioso culto hacia la Valquiria. —Um, adiós, Mikan.

Koko le dio a Sumire una larga mirada más, luego se perdió a través de las mesas y se dirigió fuera del comedor. Esperé hasta que Koko estuvo fuera de la vista antes de sentarme junto a ella. A mi lado, Sumire situó sus propios libros y papeles tan rápido como pudo, probablemente intentando dejarme sentada aquí por mí misma desde que había repelido a su enamorado.

—Esa fue una escena acogedora —dije en una voz suave—. No sabía que fueras tan coqueta, Sumire.

La Valquiria me dio una mirada que habría cortado el cristal. —No estaba coqueteando con Koko.

—Oh, seguro que lo hacías. Prácticamente estabas batiendo tus pestañas hacia él. ¿Y ese movimiento de la mano-en-el-brazo? Una técnica "clásica" de coqueteo. Ejecutada muy bien, de esa manera. ¿Yura Otonashi te dio algunos consejos? He oído que es bastante popular con los chicos.

Sumire me frunció el ceño, pero no negó nada de eso. Ella sabía que no era útil, no después de la confesión que me había dado en el cuarto de baño de las chicas el otro día. Ella suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Mikan Yukihara? —dijo bruscamente—. Tengo un trabajo de Inglés que escribir, por si acaso no lo has oído.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Ella soltó un bufido enfadado. —¿Y qué sería eso?

Miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie estaba poniéndonos atención, luego me incliné hacia delante. —Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar la contraseña del portátil de Shizune Yamanochi.

Sumire frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decir. —El portátil de Shizune? ¿Cómo si quiera lo...? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —¡Lo tienes! ¡Tienes su portátil! ¡Sucia pequeña ladrona!

—¡Shh! —siseé, mirando alrededor para asegurarme que nadie la había oído—. No tan alto. Estoy intentando mantener esto bajito. Pero sí, tengo su portátil. Y algunas otras cosas, también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con el portátil de Shizune? —dijo bruscamente Sumire—. ¿Lo vas a empeñar y comprar algunas de esas estúpidas sudaderas con capucha que siempre llevas?

—No —dije en la voz más tranquila que pude manejar—. Quiero ver lo que tiene para poder averiguar quién mató a Shizune.

Sumire frunció el ceño otra vez, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, la Valquiria se sentó allí y me miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Todos saben que un Cosechador mató a Shizune para poder robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Quién fuera, el tipo se ha ido hace tiempo ahora.

Me encogí de hombros. —Quizá. Pero veo cosas, ¿recuerdas? Y tengo un extraño sentimiento sobre todo esto.

El seño fruncido de Sumire se profundizó. —Por… ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que le ocurrió a Shizune? Ella no era amiga tuya. Ni siquiera la conocías.

—No —repliqué en voz suave—. Pero estaba allí esa noche en la biblioteca cuando fue asesinada. Y podría haber sido fácilmente yo y no ella quien estuviera tumbada debajo de la Urna de cristal con mi garganta cortada y la sangre en todas partes.

Solté una respiración y le dije a Sumire lo que realmente había ocurrido esa noche. Que había estado en la biblioteca, oí un ruido, y encontré el cuerpo de Shizune. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi espalda cuando terminé mi historia. Era un pensamiento que no me había permitido pensar tanto hasta ahora, pero era cierto. Quien hubiera robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas era la misma persona que había matado a Shizune y me había golpeado. Así que, ¿por qué él no se había detenido lo suficiente para cortarme la garganta también? ¿Por qué no me había matado, también? De esa manera, no habría ningún testigo después de todo.

—Mira —dije en una voz tranquila—. Todos piensan que fue algún Cosechador anónimo quien mató a Shizune y tomó el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Pero la Profesora Himemiya me dijo que los Cosechadores pueden ser cualquiera, incluso los estudiantes de Mythos. ¿Y si no era ningún chico malo y misterioso? ¿Y si era alguien que va a clase con nosotras? Eso me asusta.

Sumire no dijo nada, pero pude ver el destello de acuerdo en sus ojos.

—Uso mi don Gitano para encontrar cosas para la gente, así que pensé que podría husmear un poco y ver si podía averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió. Así que sí, entré en el dormitorio de Shizune la pasada noche y tomé su portátil, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de prueba en él. Algo al menos que me dijera por qué ella estaba en la biblioteca. Quizás eso me haga una ladrona, pero al menos lo estoy intentando; al menos estoy haciendo algo. A todos los demás ni siquiera parecen importarles que ella haya muerto. Tú eras una de sus amigas. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

La culpa parpadeó a través de la cara de Sumire antes de que pudiera esconderla. La Valquiria rubia me miró, sus dedos golpeando en el blanco mantel de hilo y disparando chispas rosas de Magia por todas partes. —Así que, ¿por qué vienes a mí? ¿Por qué me pides ayuda? ¿Además del hecho de que era una amiga de Shizune?

—Porque sé que estás en el Club de Tecnología, lo cual significa que probablemente puedes burlar la contraseña sin problemas. Y porque tengo algo sobre ti, lo que significa que lo mantendrás en secreto.

Su cara se tensó. —Koko.

Asentí. —Koko.

No la dije lo que ocurriría si no estaba de acuerdo en ayudarme. Sumire lo sabía muy bien. El rumor de que ella estaba enamorada de Koko Yome de entre todas las personas se extendería a través de la Academia como un fuego salvaje. Sería viral en cinco segundos, y ella sería el hazmerreír de la escuela entera. Al menos durante esta semana.

Ella suspiró. —¿Qué quieres que haga, Mikan?

—Ven a mi dormitorio después de la última clase de hoy. Ayúdame a burlar la contraseña del portátil y nunca tendrás que hablarme otra vez.

—¿Y no se lo dirás a nadie? —preguntó ella—. ¿Lo de Koko?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Ni a un alma.

Sumire me miró, intentando leer mi cara y averiguar si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Después de un minuto, la Valquiria hizo su elección, porque dejó de golpear sus dedos en la mesa. Suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien. Lo haré. No porque te tenga miedo o por el pequeño rumor que podrías comenzar, sino porque Shizune era mi amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Escribí el nombre de mi Residencia y mi número de habitación y la dije que se reuniera conmigo allí después.

—Difícilmente puedo esperar —murmuró Sumire antes de deslizar el trozo de papel en su gigante bolso Dooney & Bourke.

—Sí —arrastré las palabras—. Es casi como si fuéramos BFF ahora.

La Valquiria me dio otra mirada sucia antes de colgar su bolso sobre su hombro y se fuera sin decir una palabra del comedor.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El resto del día avanzó lentamente, especialmente por la clase de Mitología de la Profesora Himemiya. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, preguntándome si Sumire realmente aparecería en mi dormitorio para ayudarme con la computadora de Shizune o si la Valquiria me dejaría esperando para delatarme con alguien…

—…Dada la terrible tragedia y el shock que todos habíamos experimentado, pensé que hablaríamos hoy sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas y su importancia en la Guerra del Caos. —La suave voz de Himemiya cortó mis reflexiones.

Mi cabeza se tornó hacia ella. ¿Himemiya iba a hablar sobre el Cuenco? ¿El que había sido robado? Realmente esto podría ser útil, en vez de las cosas habituales sobres las que hablaba sin cesar. Todo lo que hablaba era sobre dioses, diosas y chicos prodigios Guerreros que no terminaba de creer. Al menos, eso no lo hubiera creído antes de esta semana. El jurado todavía estaba en ello.

No era la única que de repente mostró más interés. Todo el mundo se enderezó y miró a la Profesora. Himemiya nos dijo que miráramos en la página 379 de nuestros libros de Mitología. Pasé hasta llegar a la página, y allí estaba: una ilustración del Cuenco de Lágrimas, el mismo Cuenco que Jinno me había mostrado en la biblioteca. Lucía tal y como lo recordaba. Redondo, oscuro, embotado, llano. No parecía gran cosa, ciertamente no como un Poderoso Artefacto por el que valía la pena matar.

—Loki siempre fue un dios estafador, jugándole bromas a los otros dioses y a los mortales, pero eventualmente, sus travesuras se volvieron malas, y sus trucos se volvieron crueles. Entre sus muchos crímenes, Loki fue responsable de la muerte de Balder, el dios Nórdico de la luz. Loki engañó a otro dios para que le arrojara a Balder una lanza de muérdago, que atravesó su corazón y lo mató —explicó Himemiya— . Como parte de su castigo por esto y sus otros crímenes, Loki fue encadenado debajo de una gran áspide, o serpiente, que constantemente goteaba veneno sobre su rostro. Una forma muy ruda de tortura. Se suponía que Loki debía quedarse allí por toda la eternidad, encerrado para que nunca pudiera herir a alguien más. Pero, desde luego, engañó a Sigyn, su esposa, para que lo liberara, y escapó.

—Entonces, ¿dónde entra el Cuenco? —preguntó una chica en el salón. Himemiya sonrió.

—Paciencia, Skylar. Estamos llegando. Ahora, el Cuenco que ven en sus libros es el que Sigyn utilizó para recolectar el veneno de la serpiente. A pesar de sus crímenes, Sigyn amaba demasiado a Loki, y ella sostuvo el Cuenco sobre su cabeza, capturando tanto veneno como pudo para evitar que goteara sobre su marido y lo quemara. Pero al estar allí, Sigyn también se expuso al veneno, el cual quemó gravemente sus manos y brazos.

Para mí, Sigyn era un poco... estúpida. Loki fue quien logró matar a otro dios, no ella. Debería haberlo dejado ser castigado; sin tratar de disminuir su dolor, sin dejarlo escapar, y sin herirse a sí misma en el proceso. O tal vez yo estaba sedienta de sangre desde que la policía nunca había capturado al conductor ebrio que se había estrellado contra el coche de mi madre. No me hubiera importado verlo, quienquiera que fuese, encadenado bajo una serpiente gigante con veneno, ácido, o lo que sea que goteara sobre su rostro.

—Cuando el Cuenco se llenó, Sigyn tuvo que vaciarlo, permitiendo que el veneno goteara libremente sobre el rostro de Loki, causándole un dolor inimaginable. Cuando Sigyn volvió con el Cuenco vacío, antes de que lo levantara una vez más, las lágrimas de Loki gotearon en él, mezclándose con el veneno. Es por eso que se llama Cuenco de Lágrimas —terminó la Profesora Himemiya.

Ella nos dijo que pasáramos la página. Había una ilustración mostrando una serpiente gigante enroscada alrededor de un árbol; su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, su boca abierta lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar sus colmillos curvos, una gota de líquido colgando al final de cada uno de ellos. Loki estaba acobardado bajo la serpiente. El dibujo a pluma y tinta mostraba al dios en completa agonía; su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, los músculos de su cuello y brazos abultados con el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse de las Cadenas Mágicas que lo ataban. Sus rasgos eran borrosos en el dibujo, pero la mitad de su cara parecía estar derretida. Debido al veneno, supuse.

—Entonces, sabemos por qué Loki fue encadenado la primera vez… sus acciones resultaron en la muerte de otro dios. ¿Pero por qué Loki fue encadenado por segunda vez varios siglos después? ¿Y por qué sigue encadenado incluso ahora? —preguntó la Profesora Himemiya.

—Porque él comenzó la Guerra del Caos —comenzó a decir Koko frente a mí.

—Sí y no, Koko —respondió la Profesora Himemiya—. Loki fue encadenado porque él era el Caos. Todos los dioses tenían su propio lugar en el orden natural de las cosas. Loki era el dios de las travesuras. Pero él quería más que sólo hacer bromas… quería gobernar sobre los otros dioses. Sobre todo y todos; dioses, mortales, y todas las criaturas en el medio. Loki era perspicaz y muy, muy astuto. Sabía que no podía derrocar a los otros dioses él sólo. No tenía el poder para eso. Así que empezó a hablar con otros —dioses, mortales, y todas las criaturas en el medio— susurrándoles cómo cambiarían las cosas, cómo "mejorarían" si él estaba a cargo. Pasó de ser un dios de las travesuras a sembrar discordia, a colocar a las personas unas contra otras, a hacerles sentir deseos por el poder y a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo… incluso matarse entre sí.

Tengo la sensación de que fue un poco más complicado que todo eso, que tal vez Himemiya estaba embruteciéndolo para nuestras mentes adolescentes, pero obtuve la esencia de las cosas. Loki: malo. Otros dioses: buenos.

—Eventualmente, Loki convenció a los demás para que lo siguieran, y creó su propio ejército de dioses, Criaturas y Guerreros mortales. Les llamó los Cosechadores del Caos. Y cuando tuvo suficientes seguidores, cuando terminó de acumular suficiente energía, Loki salió de su escondite, se levantó con su ejército, y desafió a los otros dioses, quienes se juntaron con sus propios Guerreros y criaturas para formar el Panteón —continuó la Profesora Himemiya—. Entonces los Cosechadores lucharon contra los miembros del Panteón, y el mundo se sumió en la Guerra del Caos. Hermano contra hermano, hermana contra hermana; familias fueron destruidas, sacrificadas, o peor. Se prolongó durante la mayor parte del siglo, y Loki estaba en la cúspide de la victoria cuando un dios se atrevió a desafiarle en un combate individual. ¿Y quién era ese dios?

Nike, la diosa Griega de la Victoria. De alguna manera, supe la respuesta incluso antes de que Himemiya dijera las palabras: —Nike, la diosa Griega de la Victoria —finalizó—. Loki rió, pero accedió a la solicitud de Nike, que el ganador de la batalla también ganaría la guerra. Que quería decir que la Guerra de Caos se detendría o bien consumiría todo el mundo.

En este punto, todos estábamos al borde de nuestros asientos, incluso yo, Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que realmente no creía nada de esto. Todos querían escuchar cómo terminaba, cómo Loki era derrotado cuándo se perdió toda esperanza. Incluso si no era verdad, todavía eran una gran historia, tan buena como cualquier historieta que había guardado en mi dormitorio.

—Por supuesto, Loki pensó que iba a ganar —dijo Himemiya—. Se había vuelto extremadamente poderoso en ese momento, y ningún dios, Guerrero, o criatura podía levantarse contra él. Pero olvidó una pequeña cosa… que Nike era la diosa de la Victoria.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó un chico Vikingo detrás de mí—. ¿Qué importaba si era la diosa de la Victoria si Loki tenía todo este poder?

Eso fue más o menos lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. Pero en lugar de estar molesta por la pregunta, la Profesora Himemiya le dio una sonrisa triunfal.

—Porque Nike es mucho más que sólo la diosa de la Victoria, ella es la personificación de ella, el mayor espíritu. En la manera en la que todo dios es la esencia de algo. Nike es la Victoria en sí misma, y además, ella nunca puede ser derrotada.

Himemiya paró, dejándonos a todos intentar abrazar nuestras mentes alrededor de esa extraña afirmación. Nike, la diosa Guerrera patea traseros. Lo tengo. Como Xena, pero más genial.

—Pero Nike no estaba sin ayuda. Ella tomó su gran Espada de la Victoria para la batalla, junto a un escudo especial que le entregó uno de los reyes Espartanos. Y había otros Artefactos con los que los miembros del Panteón solían vencer a los Cosechadores. Con Nike siempre estaba un simple Guerrero, un guardia personal que mataba a todos esos en el camino de la diosa para que ella pudiera alcanzar al indemne Loki. Loki, por supuesto, siendo embaucador como era, intentó asesinar a Nike antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarle en su batalla, pero el guardia de Nike evitó que eso ocurriera.

Himemiya paró un momento para tomar una respiración. Un sonrosado sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas bronceadas, y sus ojos verdes brillaron detrás de sus gafas plateadas. Esto era la mayor excitación y animación que había visto nunca de la Profesora. Debía disfrutar realmente hablar sobre esta batalla en particular. Seguramente estaba haciendo que lo viviera.

—Así que Loki y Nike lucharon una gran batalla. Y no estaban ellos dos solos, luchando. Todos sus seguidores estaban allí también. Los Cosechadores y miembros del Panteón. Algunos historiadores proclaman que la batalla duró días; otros dicen que fueron semanas. Pero cuando ella finalmente consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para golpear, Nike hizo lo que ningún otro dios pudo hacer: derrotó a Loki.

Pasamos a la siguiente página en nuestros libros de texto, y había un dibujo a bolígrafo y tinta de Nike. La diosa se alzaba sobre un hombre en el suelo debajo de ella. Sus sandalias descansaban en su pecho, su espada contra su garganta. Un escudo redondo colgaba de su costado. Ella parecía orgullosa, fuerte, y de alguna manera seria al mismo tiempo. Incluso aunque era sólo un dibujo, había una fría, dureza, y terrible belleza en ella.

Su regia figura era un inhóspito contraste con el hombre a sus pies: Loki. Él parecía igual que en las otras ilustraciones. Su boca abierta en un grito enfadado, sus ojos estrechados como rendijas de serpiente, sus gestos derretidos retorcidos en algo oscuro, peligroso, y feo. Durante un momento, la imagen osciló delante de mí, las figuras se movieron una y otra vez como si fueran reales, como si actualmente estuviera allí observando la batalla con mis propios ojos. Podía oler la sangre, sentir el espeso humo atascando mis pulmones, oí la maldición viciosa de Loki sonando en mis oídos…

Parpadeé. Los sentimientos desaparecieron, y una vez más estaba mirando una simple ilustración. Eso era un poco espeluznante. Me incliné hacia atrás alejándome del libro. De acuerdo, muy espeluznante.

—Después de la batalla, Nike y sus seguidores encadenaron a Loki una vez más, sellándole lejos de este mundo, el Reino Mortal, con la ayuda de los Artefactos que ellos y los Cosechadores habían creado. En estos días, Loki permanece encarcelado. Pero aún tiene sus seguidores, sus Cosechadores, gente, dioses, y criaturas que quieren liberarle y zambullir al mundo en una segunda Guerra del Caos. Lo cual es el por qué todos ustedes están aquí.

La brillante mirada de Himemiya fue de estudiante a estudiante, cara a cara, hasta que miró a todos en la sala, incluida yo. —Todos ustedes son descendientes de los más magníficos Guerreros del Panteón, están aquí para aprender cómo controlar y aprovechar su Magia y habilidades de lucha para que puedan protegerse en el mundo de los Cosechadores y evitar que liberen a Loki y nos zambullan a todos en una Segunda Guerra del Caos…

La campana sonó, interrumpiendo el resto de la conferencia de Himemiya, pero ella había cautivado a la clase entera con su charla. Varios estudiantes parpadearon, sacudieron el hechizo de sus palabras, antes de alcanzar sus bolsas. Yo hice lo mismo. Me puse de pie y había comenzado a dirigirme a la puerta con los otros cuando Himemiya me llamó.

—Mikan —dijo ella—. Espera un minuto, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió, hundiéndome en mi silla. Unos pocos de los otros chicos, incluyendo Koko, me miraron, pensando que estaba en algún tipo de problema. Me preguntaba si Himemiya sabía que había entrado en el dormitorio de Shizune y robado su portátil. Eso era lo único que había hecho que podía meterme en un problema mayor. Pero ¿cómo podía saber Himemiya eso? No había ninguna manera de que pudiera, a menos que Sumire Shouda me hubiera delatado.

La Profesora Himemiya enderezó unos pocos papeles en su pódium de madera, luego caminó y se posó en un escritorio delante de mí. —No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar ayer, pero quería preguntar cómo estás, Mikan. Sé que lo qué ocurrió en la biblioteca... que encontrar el cuerpo de Shizune fue una gran sorpresa para ti.

Así que ella no sabía que había entrado en la habitación de la Valquiria después de todo. Intenté no dejar que se mostrara el alivio. —Estoy bien, creo. Sólo intento... tratar con ello, a mi propia manera.

No la dije que mi propia manera involucraba romper, entrar, y chantajear. Hasta ahora. El día no había terminado aún.

La Profesora Himemiya me miró, sus ojos verdes suaves y amables. —Bueno, si quieres hablar de ello, o algo más, cualquier cosa, por favor quiero que sepas que siempre estoy aquí para ti, Mikan.

Durante un momento, me pregunté por qué ella estaba tan preocupada por mí. Sí, era algo así como un testigo de asesinato, y supuse que Himemiya era sólo una buena persona de esa manera. Pero nunca había visto a la Profesora hasta el día que se había mostrado en la casa de mi Abuela y anunció que yo iría a Mythos. Ahora, parecía como si ella se estuviera tomando un especial interés en todo lo decía y hacía, dentro y fuera de clase.

—Um, de acuerdo. ¿Así que puedo irme ahora? —pregunté, cambiando en mi asiento—. Tengo una, eh, cita.

Himemiya sonrió. —Por supuesto. Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. Sé que venir a Mythos este año ha sido un poco de ajuste para ti, Mikan.

Solté un tipo de bufido. Ella no tenía ni idea. Nadie la tenía. Himemiya volvió al pódium. Me puse de pie, recogí mi mochila, y comencé a irme. Pero entonces pensé sobre algo que Himemiya había dicho durante la conferencia. Algo que me había estado molestando desde que había llegado a la Academia hacía dos meses.

—¿Profesora?

—¿Sí, Mikan? —dijo ella, girándose para mirarme.

—Si todo lo que dijo es cierto sobre que todos los chicos en Mythos son descendientes de todos esos grandes Guerreros, entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? No soy una Valquiria ni una Amazona o una Espartana o una Vikinga. No soy nada de eso después de todo. Sólo soy una Gitana. No hay grandes Guerreros en mi familia, al menos no que yo sepa.

Alguna emoción destelló en los ojos de Himemiya, pero no pude ver bastante qué era a través de sus espesas gafas. La Profesora me miró durante varios segundos antes de hablar otra vez.

—No todos en Mythos saldrán para ser un gran Guerrero —dijo Himemiya finalmente—. Algunos serán Curanderos, Estudiosos, o Profesores. Hay muchas maneras de luchar contra los Cosechadores, y no todos ellos se involucran usando una espada. Tú tienes tus propios dones, Mikan. Eres especial a tu manera. Estás aquí en Mythos para que podamos enseñarte cómo tomar toda la ventaja de tus poderes, de tu Psicometría. Es un don bastante raro, ya sabes, tacto Mágico.

¿Tacto Mágico? Me pregunté qué quería decir Himemiya con eso, desde que nunca había oído que mi Psicometría fuera llamada así antes. Y no, no sabía cuán raro era porque nadie me lo había dicho. Sólo era algo que podía hacer, algo que me hacía una Gitana, lo que fuera que realmente fuera. Todos parecían saberlo excepto yo.

Himemiya se giró de vuelta a sus papeles en su pódium, y me di cuenta que ella no iba a darme nada más que una respuesta así. Al menos, no hoy. Así que tiré la mochila sobre mi hombro y dejé la clase, una vez más con más preguntas que respuestas sobre quién era, lo que podía hacer, y por qué estaba aquí en la Academia Mythos, un lugar donde tan obviamente no pertenecía.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Después de clase, me acerqué a la Residencia Estigia para esperar a que Sumire Shouda apareciera y me ayudará a descifrar la contraseña de Shizune Yamanochi como había prometido. Para mi sorpresa, la Valquiria rubia ya estaba sentada en los escalones frontales de la Residencia cuando llegué allí.

—De verdad viniste —le dije, caminando hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no me diste opción, ¿verdad, Mikan? Así que vamos a terminar con esto.

Pasé mi tarjeta de identificación por el escáner, abrí la puerta, y le indiqué a Sumire que me siguiera al interior. —Entra. Mi habitación está en el tercer piso.

Guié a Sumire escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación en el edificio. Entré, arrojé mi maleta sobre la cama y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, justo debajo de mi póster enmarcado de la Mujer Maravilla. Sumire se paró en la puerta, sus ojos negros revisando todo de la misma manera que yo había hecho en la habitación de Shizune ayer por la noche.

Por un momento, miré mis cosas, viéndolas con nuevos ojos. Mi cama con su edredón morado y gris y almohadas mullidas. Los adornos de cristal como copos de nieve en las ventanas lanzaban pequeños arco iris de color. Las estanterías repletas de títulos de fantasía. Las pilas y pilas de libros de cómics y novelas gráficas en mi escritorio. Los carteles de superhéroes pegados en las paredes. El paquete a medio comer de ositos de goma en mi mesita de noche que había comido la noche anterior antes de acostarme.

Me encogí. Mierda. Me había olvidado que mi habitación era el nido de una persona completamente inepta social. Sumire era la única persona que había estado aquí aparte de mí y la Abuela Yukihara, cuando me ayudó a mudarme hace dos meses. La Valquiria iba a pensar que era incluso más perdedora de lo que ya pensaba. Genial.

Después quedarse mirando por un minuto, Sumire entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Dónde está la computadora de Shizune? —preguntó.

Le mostré donde lo había colocado en mi escritorio. —Aquí mismo.

Me levanté para Sumire pudiera sentarse en mi silla y tuviera un acceso más fácil a la computadora portátil. Me acosté en la cama mientras ella abría la computadora y la encendía. Cuando el sistema arrancó, la Valquiria miró la clave en la pantalla por unos segundos antes de comenzar a escribir.

—Está bien, nena —canturreó Sumire—. Habla con mamá y dime todos sus secretos...

Bueno, eso era un poco raro. No quería romper su concentración, por lo que no señalé el hecho de que la Valquiria estaba hablando con una máquina. En su lugar, me recosté en la cama, cogí la bolsa de ositos de goma, y me preparé para una larga espera.

Tres minutos más tarde, Sumire presionó una última tecla y movió de arriba abajo su puño. —¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!

Me senté. —¿Ya la descifraste?

—Por supuesto que ya la descifré —dijo con voz satisfecha—. Sólo era una simple pantalla de protección con contraseña. No era como si Shizune tuviera algún tipo de seguridad real en su computadora.

—Entonces —le dije, moviéndome para ponerme de pie detrás de Sumire—. Vamos a ver qué hay en ella.

Por los siguientes diez minutos Sumire navegó a través de todos los archivos en la computadora portátil. La mayoría de ellos eran totalmente aburridos. Informes de historia, ensayos, y todas las otras tareas que los estudiantes de Mythos tenían que hacer. Montones de música y sitios de compras en Internet se encontraban en el historial de navegación de Shizune. Incluso tenía una base de datos dedicada exclusivamente a catalogar y organizar toda su ropa de diseñador, zapatos y bolsos. Al parecer, a la Valquiria le gustaba llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces usaba cada uno de sus atuendos, nunca más de una vez al mes. Debe ser bueno. Todo lo que yo tenía era sudaderas con capucha de diferentes colores para cada día de la semana.

Luego, Sumire accedió a los correos electrónicos personales y privados de Shizune, —los que no fueron publicados— en su página Web de la Academia Mythos para que todos los vieran. Ahora, ¿esos? Eran mucho más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa en el ordenador. Shizune podría haber sido la más bonita, la más rica, la chica más popular en nuestra clase de segundo año, pero como Koko Yome había dicho, ciertamente no había sido la más agradable. Había maliciosos y pasados comentarios, sobre casi todo el mundo en Mythos en sus correos electrónicos, especialmente sobre Yura Otonashi, su supuesta mejor amiga, y de Sumire, también.

—¿Le dijo a Yura que parecía una vaca en esos jeans ajustados de color rosa? ¡Ella es la que me dijo que los comprara en primer lugar! Puta —murmuró Sumire—. Vamos a ver qué más escribió Shizune acerca de mí.

—En realidad, estoy más interesada en lo que haya dicho acerca de Yura y Akira Tonochi —le dije.

Sumire me miró sobre su hombro. —¿Por qué?

Le mostré la foto que había encontrado de Yura y Akira, la que había sido partida en dos y empujada hasta el fondo del contenedor de basura de Shizune. —No la he tocado todavía, pero tiene que significar algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no la has tocado aún? —preguntó Sumire con una voz sospechosa.

Suspiré. —Quiero decir que "no la he tocado y hecho contacto" todavía. Así es como mi don Gitano funciona. Tengo que tocar algo antes de obtener alguna vibración de ello. Antes de que pueda ver algo sobre el objeto o la persona a la que pertenecía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? —dijo Sumire con un tono de mal humor. Leer los comentarios de Shizune realmente la había enfadado—. Ya que no planeo volver aquí para ayudarte de nuevo.

—Bien —murmuré.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, recogí los dos trozos de la foto, y los sostuve en alto uno al lado del otro, como si estuviera tratando de volver a unir la foto. Durante varios segundos no sentí nada, y me pregunté si mi Psicometría siquiera iba a funcionar. Si se había estropeado de alguna manera. No había recibido ninguna gran transmisión del computador portátil de Shizune, y no había recibido ninguna vibración de todo su cuerpo o su sangre en la biblioteca. Tal vez había algo mal en mí, algo malo con mi don Gitano.

Estaba a punto de soltar la foto cuando sentí la más mínima agitación de algo, —insignificante—de preocupación, retorciéndose cada vez más profundamente en mi corazón. Mientras me aferraba a la foto, la preocupación se intensificó, inflándose en una gran esfera de sospecha que se sentía como un peso de plomo presionando hacia abajo en mi estómago. La esfera se volvió fría cuando el frío conocimiento se hundió en mí. Reconocí los sentimientos y lo que significaban. Preocupación retorciéndose, luego la pesada sospecha, y finalmente la fría confirmación. Lo que sea que Shizune había pensado que estaba pasando entre Yura y Akira, entre su mejor amiga y su novio, había visto u oído algo que la hizo pensar que era verdad, que realmente estaba pasando. Pero los sentimientos no se detuvieron allí.

El frío conocimiento comenzó a arder como ácido en mi estómago, volviéndose cada vez más y más caliente, como si de alguna manera me hubiera tragado una bola de fuego. El ardor se difundió por el resto de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sudar, a mis manos temblar, y a mi corazón doler, como si un puño gigante estuviera apretándolo más y más fuerte hasta que quería estallar por el esfuerzo. Sabía lo que era esta emoción, también, rabia.

Una imagen de Shizune llenó mi mente, una de ella sentada y mirando la foto, escondida en el marco del espejo de su tocador con las demás fotografías. Día tras día Shizune había visto la foto, hasta que finalmente se estiró para alcanzarla, sacó la foto del marco de un tirón, y la partió en dos, con el rostro blanco por la ira.

En este punto, podía escucharme balbuceando, mi voz se agudizaba y se volvía más fuerte con cada palabra: Perra. Voy a matar a esa perra por hacerme esto, por traicionarme de esta manera. Pagar, pagar, pagar, ella va a pagar…

Sumire me dio una bofetada en la cara, chispas rosa de Magia parpadearon en los extremos de sus dedos. El golpe me tiró sobre la cama, pero la Valquiria no se detuvo. Se adelantó y arrancó los dos pedazos de la foto de mis puños. Era como si un interruptor hubiera sido apagado dentro de mí. Poco a poco, el odio, la rabia y los celos que había sentido se desvanecieron, el dolor en mi corazón se alivió, y estaba en control de mí misma, una vez más. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Eso había sido "intenso", incluso para mí.

Cuando me sentí mejor, me senté de nuevo. Sumire estaba parada sobre mí, una mirada de preocupación en su bonita cara. Sostuvo las dos piezas de la foto con los extremos de su uñas, como si se trataran de algo malo.

Tal vez lo fueran, teniendo en cuenta las emociones que estaban unidas a ellas y las cosas horribles que Shizune había estado sintiendo cada vez que miraba la foto de su mejor amiga y su novio.

—Caray —murmuró Sumire—. ¿Eso sucede cada vez que tocas algo? Porque fue algo extraño, Mikan.

Me froté la cabeza adolorida. —Dímelo a mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué viste?

Le dije a Sumire sobre todas las emociones que había sentido, de ver a Shizune mirando la foto una y otra vez y volviéndose un poco más enojada cada vez, hasta que finalmente había roto la foto en un ataque de rabia.

—¿Así que Shizune pensó que había algo entre Yura y Akira? — preguntó Sumire en un tono de duda—. Debes estar equivocada.

Porque si Shizune, incluso hubiese "pensado" que Yura y Akira tuvieran algo, hubiese cortado la garganta de Yura, no hubiese terminado ella así en la biblioteca.

Me encogí de hombros. No había conocido a Shizune lo suficientemente bien como para especular sobre lo que haría o dejaría de hacer. Todo lo que había querido era saber lo que realmente le había pasado, por qué había vuelto a la biblioteca, y por qué a nadie parecía importarle que ella hubiese sido asesinada. Tal vez era mi don Gitano, pero tenía la sensación de que esto era lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. Se suponía que debía resolver esto. Tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez podría incluso descubrir algún secreto sobre mí en el camino.

Negué con la cabeza para ahuyentar los extraños sentimientos. —¿Qué otra cosa hay en su computadora? ¿Algo sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas? Sumire se sentó de nuevo en mi escritorio y volvió su atención a la pantalla una vez más. —Nada de lo que veo se refiere a eso, espera un segundo. Aquí hay algo. Parece que Shizune escribió su primer informe de Historia de la Mitología del semestre sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Echa un vistazo.

Miré por encima del hombro de Sumire hacia la pantalla. Efectivamente, Shizune había escrito un ensayo sobre el Cuenco y el hecho de que Jinno lo estaba sacando de almacenamiento y poniéndolo en exhibición en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Examiné el informe, pero este no me dijo nada que la Profesora Himemiya no hubiera dicho antes. Tal vez había estado equivocada. Tal vez Shizune solo había tenido el libro de Grandes Artefactos en su habitación así ella pudo hacer su informe.

Pero eso todavía no me decía por qué ella estaba en la biblioteca esa noche. ¿Sólo había querido echar otra mirada al Cuenco? Si es así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué luego? ¿Tan tarde en la noche cuando nadie más estaba cerca?

—Oye —le pregunté a Sumire—, ¿sabes lo que Shizune estaba haciendo en la biblioteca esa noche? ¿Por qué ella estaba allí? Recuerdo haber visto a las cuatro allí temprano a Shizune, Yura, Akira y a ti. ¿Por qué ella regresó?

Sumire se encogió de hombros. —Volvimos a nuestro dormitorio y holgazaneamos un rato, viendo la televisión y enviando mensajes de texto. Shizune dijo que pensaba que tal vez había dejado su suéter en la biblioteca y que iba a volver a buscarlo antes de que la biblioteca cerrara. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Sumire, y ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la computadora portátil, haciendo que chispas color rosa destellaran y parpadearan por la habitación como pequeñas luciérnagas. Me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama, todavía tratando de recuperarme de haber tocado la foto y sentir toda la ira, celos y rabia acumulados de Shizune.

Traté de pensar lo que mi madre, la detective, habría hecho en una situación como esta, a dónde ella iría de este callejón sin salida con el que yo había tropezado. Pero nada me vino a la mente.

—Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda —le dije—. Yo, uh, la aprecio.

Sumire tomó eso como su señal para salir. Se puso de pie, cogió su bolso de diseñador de donde lo había colocado en el suelo, y se colgó la bolsa de gran tamaño en su hombro. Entonces, la Valquiria me miró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella—. Porque todo lo que tienes es un informe de "supuesta" historia, una foto despedazada, y algunos sentimientos. Eso no te dice exactamente lo que está pasando. Encáralo, Mikan. Algún Cosechador se metió en la biblioteca para robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas, y Shizune tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino. Por eso fue asesinada. No hay gran misterio, conspiración, o lo que sea que pienses. Estas cosas simplemente pasan en Mythos.

Quería preguntarle por qué las cosas malas, como esa pasaban aquí, por qué todos los estudiantes estaban esperando crecer y participar en alguna estúpida guerra antigua entre los dioses. ¿Por qué no los dioses y las diosas sólo se pelean entre sí y dejaban al resto de nosotros solos? Sin embargo, Sumire probablemente sólo me daría la misma respuesta que Koko había dado. Los dos habían crecido con toda esta charla de la Magia. Era natural para ellos, aunque no lo fuera para mí.

Así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. —No sé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, buena suerte con esto, supongo.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—Sumire.

Se volvió a mirarme.

—Realmente deberías darle una oportunidad a Koko. Porque resulta que está loco por ti. —No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esto. Tal vez porque Sumire, en realidad, había sido de algún modo de ayuda en todo esto, incluso si la había chantajeado para que me ayudara.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque cuando toqué el talismán rosa, el que cayó detrás del escritorio, el que recogiste, lo supe.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no solo sentí tus emociones. Sentí las de Koko, también. Realmente compró esa pulsera para ti, Sumire. Sólo te contó esa historia acerca de Leta Gaston para ver lo que dirías, para ver si realmente te gustaba la pulsera o no. Quería dártela y pedirte que fueras con él al baile de bienvenida esa noche, pero se acobardó.

La boca de Sumire se abrió por la sorpresa, la esperanza y el asombro brilló en sus ojos negros. —Koko, ¿a Koko le gusto? ¿En serio? ¿Realmente le gusto? ¿No lo estás inventando todo?

Negué con la cabeza. —A él realmente le gustas; lo prometo. Yo veo cosas, ¿recuerdas? Confía en mí, lo sé.

Una emocionada sonrisa tonta y soñadora se propagó a través del rostro de Sumire. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aún la estaba viendo, y ella juntó los labios en una estrecha línea, una vez más.

—¿Sabes qué, Mikan? Podrías estar bien, para ser una friki total con absolutamente ningún sentido de la moda.

Con esas palabras y una pequeña y astuta sonrisa, la Valquiria se dio la vuelta y salió de mi dormitorio. La cosa más extraña fue que me encontré a mí misma sonriéndole mientras ella cerraba la puerta.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

No pude dormir mucho esa noche, principalmente porque estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de tocar la foto destrozada, sintiendo los ecos de la ira de Shizune y la enorme migraña que me había dado.

Quizá debería haberlo sabido mejor. Después de todo, mi don Gitano me había dejado ver y sentir muchas cosas en el trascurso de los años —lo bueno, lo malo—y lo llanamente horrible. Pero todavía no podía creer que Shizune Yamanochi, la bonita, perfecta chica rica que parecía tenerlo todo, pudiera sentir tanta rabia hacia su mejor amiga. Incluso si ella pensara que Yura tenía algo con Akira. Chicos. Ellos no valían la pena de tanto drama.

Mi falta de sueño me puso malhumorada al día siguiente, en especial cuando llegó la quinta hora para la clase de Gimnasia. Odiaba la clase de Gimnasia.

Ir a una escuela llena de descendientes de Guerreros Mitológicos era ya bastante malo. Pero las Potencias que se supone que esperaran que yo fuera igual de coordinada. La clase de Gimnasia en Mythos era completamente diferente de lo que había sido en mi vieja escuela. No había baloncesto, de softbol, o voleibol a la vista.

Había muchas armas reunidas en el gimnasio para eso. Como todo lo demás en Mythos, el gimnasio era enorme, con un techo que se elevaba varios cientos de metros en el aire. Las coloridas pancartas anunciaban varios campeonatos de la Academia de los últimos años colgados de las vigas, mientras gradas de brillante madera rodeaba el gimnasio por dos lados. Gruesas colchonetas se alineaban en el suelo, ocultando la cancha de baloncesto, y estantes de armas llenos hasta el tope contra uno de los muros. Espadas, dagas, arcos, bastones y otras cosas de las que aún no conocía los nombres pero que parecían como si pudieran cortarte hasta el hueso si los tocabas.

El objetivo de la clase de Gimnasia en la Academia Mythos no era anotar más o correr más vueltas como había sido en mi escuela anterior. Oh no. ¿Aquí? Se supone que aprendes a usar todas las armas de la pared. Cómo matar, mutilar, y torturar a tu oponente, quien pudiera ser.

Por el momento, sin embargo, yo era la que estaba siendo torturada.

—¡Hee-yah! —la chica en frente de mí gritó antes de avanzar, levantando su espada en alto, y llevándola hacia abajo a mi cabeza con toda la intención de matarme, muerta, muerta. Parpadeé, retrocedí, y levanté mi espada. Su arma golpeó mi espada, el fuerte "clanggg"retumbando en dirección a mi mano y en mi hombro. La espada se deslizó de mis dedos repentinamente entumecidos y golpeó la colchoneta, de la manera en que lo había hecho ya cinco veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Se supone que bloquees mi golpe o intentes devolverme el golpe. No tirar tu espada cada vez que te pego. —Misaki Pizarro puso sus ojos en blanco—. dios, Mikan. Apenas realmente apestas en esto.

—Dime algo que no sé —murmuré.

Al comienzo de la clase de Gimnasia, sacamos nombres para ver contra quién lucharíamos. Misaki tuvo la desgracia de ser mi contrincante el día de hoy. Era una amazona con piel de ébano y pelo rosa largo cuya estatura era casi de un metro ochenta. Misaki también pasó a ser la Capitana del equipo de Esgrima de las chicas y podía hacer un alfiletero de mí con su espada si realmente lo quisiera. Como todas las otras Amazonas, estaba dotada con una agilidad sobrenatural. Misaki parecía una imagen borrosa cuando se movía. Un segundo, ella estaba enfrente de mí. Al siguiente, me había golpeado con su espada seis veces.

—Vamos otra vez —ordenó Misaki—. Podrías no conseguir nada de esto pero quiero ser capaz de pasar la prueba de armas avanzadas la semana próxima.

Oh sí. Aquí también había pruebas. Estaba siendo calificada según lo bien que podía cortar la cabeza de alguien o poner una flecha a través del ojo de alguien. Me había jactado en mi vieja escuela de mi perfecto 4.0 GPA, pero Gimnasia era una de las clases que iba a fallar a ciencia cierta este semestre y los demás. A los estudiantes se les requería tomar Gimnasia y entrenamiento de todas las armas con las que pasaron cada semestre hasta que se graduaron. Genialísimo.

Ya que Misaki me estaba mirando de forma asesina en sus ojos suspiré y recogí la espada otra vez. También solía usar la pausa en la acción para mirar a mi izquierda, donde Yura Otonashi estaba combatiendo con su propia compañera, otra chica Valquiria.

Gimnasia era la única clase que tenía con Yura, y la había estado mirando a lo largo de todo el período. Quizá no fuera nada o quizá sólo estaba loca y agarrando un clavo ardiendo, pero sentí que existía alguna relación entre el asesinato de Shizune y esa foto destrozada de Yura y Akira. Algo obvio que no estaba viendo.

No era la única interesada en Yura. La mitad de los chicos del gimnasio la miraba furtivamente, ya que Yura llenaba su camiseta ajustada, blanca un poco mejor que la mayoría de las otras chicas. Y Yura sabía que los chicos la estaban mirando. Hacía diez minutos, había derramado accidentalmente a propósito agua sobre el frente de la remera, adhiriéndose el tejido al negro sostén deportivo que ella tenía por debajo.

Yura y su compañera terminaron su última ronda de combate. Después, Yura bajó la vista a su reloj de diamantes incrustados, dijo algo a la otra chica, y se deslizó por una de las puertas laterales del gimnasio.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. La clase ni siquiera estaba a la mitad todavía. Así que, ¿adónde iba la Valquiria?

—Sostén esto —dije, pasando mi espada a Misaki y apresurándome tras Yura.

—¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? —bufó Misaki, pero no le presté atención.

No es como si necesitara estar en la clase de Gimnasia. No era descendiente de una larga línea de Guerreros Mitológicos, y ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el Panteón, los Cosechadores, o la Guerra del Caos. Pero quería averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Shizune, por lo cual espiar a Yura era algo que podría ayudarme realmente.

Me mantuve en los alrededores del gimnasio, para no atraer la atención hacia mí y del hecho de que estaba tratando de escabullirme lejos de clases a la mitad. Dado que todos los demás estaban absortos en molerse a golpes entre sí, no me notaron.

Ni siquiera Natsume Hyuuga, quien se encontraba del otro lado del gimnasio. Natsume y Kitsu Neme, otro Espartano, estaba recibiendo algunas sugerencias del Entrenador Narumi. El Entrenador grande y fornido ladraba algunas instrucciones, y los dos chicos se inclinaban entre sí antes de caer en posiciones agachadas. Narumi sostuvo la mano en alto, luego la dejó caer, y los dos espartanos fueron el uno contra el otro.

¡Golpe-Golpe-Golpe!

Los dos báculos se desdibujaron juntos cuando Natsume y Kitsu lucharon, cada uno girando, torciendo, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aplastar el cráneo del otro con el arma contundente. La lucha duró quizás treinta segundos antes de que Natsume hiciera alguna especie de movimiento elaborado, usando su báculo para barrer los pies de Kitsu debajo de él, y lanzarlo hacia adelante, poniendo el borde de su báculo contra la garganta del otro chico. Ganador: Natsume Hyuuga.

Narumi ladró algo más y aplaudió con sus manos, aparentemente contento con su alumno estrella. Natsume sonrió y dio un paso atrás casualmente, girando elegantemente el báculo en su mano como si fuera el bastón de una animadora en vez de una arma mortal. Por supuesto, a él le encanta la clase de Gimnasia. Golpear a las personas era algo en lo que parecía sobresalir. En especial si creías todos los rumores sobre Natsume y lo salvajes, violentos, y dementes que él y el resto de sus amigos Espartanos eran.

Y él se veía bien haciéndolo. Natsume usaba una camisa con mangas cortadas, revelando los músculos de sus brazos. El oscuro azul de su camisa también iluminaba sus ojos carmesí, haciéndolos ver como si brillaran en su rostro, incluso hasta donde yo estaba al lado opuesto del gimnasio. Natsume levantó la parte de debajo de su camisa para limpiar su sudor. Exponiendo sus plano y musculoso estomago.

Por un momento me detuve, simplemente memorizándolo… Hermoso. Todos esos abdominales también, unos que avergonzarían a Akira Tonochi. Me pregunté si todos los Espartanos en Mythos eran tan peligrosos y sexys como lo era Natsume. O si sólo él había sido bendecido con el encanto de chico malo.

Pero una flecha voló al blanco detrás de mí y me sacó de mi ensoñación. Negué con la cabeza y continúe. No estaba aquí para mirar a Natsume. Tenía una Valquiria a la cual espiar.

Me apresuré y salí por la misma puerta que lo hizo Yura, la puerta llevaba a un pequeño patio que se conectaba con una piscina en el interior del edificio, que también era parte del masivo edificio de piedra deportivo de la Academia.

Además de la variedad de árboles de loto y jacinto, en el patio había una fuente redonda, con Ninfas en mármol que rociaban agua al aire en un continuo flujo. Como otras estatuas en la Academia, las Ninfas parecían tener demasiada vida para mi gusto. Como si estuvieran a un paso de saltar del agua y apuñalar a quien estuviera más cerca de sus puntiagudos tridentes.

A través de sus largas joyas y cabello como algas marinas, sus astutos ojos entrecerrados parecían observarme. Raro. Especialmente desde que estaban todas desnudas. Desagradable.

Escaneé el patio pero no encontré a Yura por ningún lado. ¿Había ella ido al área de la piscina por alguna razón? Una risa suave llamó mi atención y caminé hacia adelante.

Alguien murmuró algo en voz baja y la risita vino de nuevo, un poco más alta y más coqueta. Me fui hacia unos árboles que se alineaban, en una pared del patio y seguí el sonido del otro lado, donde un gran árbol de loto extendía sus raíces por todo el lugar. Respiré profundamente y miré alrededor del árbol. Yura Otonashi y Akira Tonochi parados a unos veinte metros de mí. Contra la pared posterior del patio medio ocultos por un pequeño arbusto. Y ellos estaban besándose por completo.

Mi boca cayó abierta, sabía que Shizune tenía sospechas de que algo pasaba entre su mejor amiga y su novio, pero era diferente verlo por mí misma. Especialmente cuando era obvio que um, "estaban disfrutándolo". Si la lengua de Yura fuera más profundo hacia la boca de Akira saldría por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Y las manos de Akira estaban por todo el cuerpo de Yura, apretando y acariciando todo lo que podía tocar —y ella le dejaba tocar todo—. Agrégale a eso el que Akira sólo tenía puesto un pequeño traje de baño y sandalias y tienes el inicio de una película porno. "Los chicos y chicas de Mythos se vuelven salvajes". Finalmente después de un minuto ellos se separaron, respirando fuertemente.

—Vamos, bebé —susurró Yura—. Vamos a nuestro habitual lugar en los casilleros. Estoy muriendo por poner mis manos por ese espectacular cuerpo tuyo.

Bufé, a mi me parecía que eso era lo que había hecho, dado que estaba más pegada a él que su traje de baño húmedo. Akira le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero el Entrenador Lir está allí ahora mismo regañando a Ruka Nogi, porque su tiempo disminuyó en dos segundos. Sólo tendrás que esperar un poco más hasta la fogata. Además no es una buena idea que alguien nos vea juntos ahora ¿recuerdas? Quiero decir Shizune solo lleva unos días muerta. ¿Cómo se vería eso?

Yura recorrió sus uñas por el pecho desnudo de él, haciendo que chispas mágicas verdes parpadearan en el poco aire entre ellos. —No me importa cómo se vea, estoy cansada de esconderme. Simplemente debiste haber roto con ella cuando estaba viva.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Los dos en realidad lo habían hecho? ¿Habían asesinado a Shizune para poder estar juntos? Eso parecía un poco extremo para mi, incluso para la Academia Mythos donde muy poco tenía sentido.

—Sí, pero quién sea que la haya matado nos hizo a los dos un favor — dijo Akira—. Sabes que ella nunca me dejaría ir, ella misma te lo dijo. Pensaba que nos casaríamos y viviríamos felices por siempre. Cuando ni siquiera se acostaba conmigo.

Yura recorrió sus uñas por el pecho de él nuevamente. Más chipas verdes ondearon en el aire y sus uñas se enterraron es su piel, pero a Akira no parecía importarle.

—Shizune también me dijo que ella creía que la estabas engañando con alguien más —rio Yura—. Sólo que ella nunca sospecho que era yo.

Equivocada, pensé. Shizune sí sabía que Yura se acostaba con su novio. Shizune simplemente no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo antes de ser asesinada en la biblioteca.

—¿Entonces te veré en la fogata? —susurró Yura, y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Akira una vez más.

—Por supuesto y después también nos escaparemos y tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada —Akira le dio una picara sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Una mano toco mi hombro, los dedos enterrándose en mi piel a través de la tela de mi camisa. De alguna forma evité un grito de sorpresa y me volví para encontrar a Misaki Harada mirándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó Misaki—. Se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando, ¿recuerdas?

—Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso —mentí.

Caminé hacia ella forzándola a retroceder varios pasos. No quería que Yura y Akira se enteraran de que los estaba espiando. Hice la mímica de alzarme el cabello y con una mano echarme aire, como si intentara refrescarme. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay como cien grados en el gimnasio.

Mi explicación parecía satisfacerla. Aunque Misaki aún me miraba mal por hacerla venir detrás de mí, jugué con mi cabello un poco más usando eso como excusa para mirar atrás de mi hombro. Pero Yura y Akira habían desaparecido de su nido de amor.

Tal vez ellos habían ido a los casilleros por su rapidito después de todo. Aún así, no estaba muy decepcionada sabía a dónde irían esta noche e iría a esa fiesta.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Estaba programada para esa noche una fogata. Al parecer, era una tradición de la Academia y el evento se celebrada siempre la noche antes del baile de bienvenida. El baile, por supuesto, iba a llevarse a cabo en el comedor. Incluso en Mythos, las Potencias no podían pensar en ningún lugar mejor para el baile que en la cafetería.

Algunas cosas se mantenían igual, sin importar a qué escuela fueras. Normalmente, yo no hubiera ido a la fogata, ya que no había asistido a ninguno de los eventos sociales de mi otra escuela. No era como si tuviera amigos rogándome que fuera. O como si yo fuera lo suficientemente popular como para que a la gente le importara si voy o no a hacer acto de presencia en el Gran Evento. Y desde luego no era como si estuviera saliendo con alguien y deseara acurrucarme con él debajo de una manta junto al fuego.

Sin embargo, Yura y Akira habían hecho planes para reunirse en la fogata, y yo quería ver lo que estaban haciendo. Ojalá sea algo más interesante que follar en seco entre sí.

Tal vez era una estupidez, pero yo no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que los dos tenían algo que ver con el asesinato de Shizune. Tal vez no la habían matado, había algo que parecía malo en todo esto. Al fin, no era como si tuviera otros grandes planes para pasar la noche, además de estar sentada en mi habitación, comiendo comida chatarra, y leyendo cómics.

La fogata se estaba celebrando en el Anfiteatro al aire libre en uno de los cuadriláteros inferiores justo bajando la colina de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Me di una ducha, me puse unos vaqueros limpios, una camiseta y una sudadera con capucha morada, y me dirigí hacia allí. Eran pasadas las siete y ya estaba oscuro en esta noche de octubre. El aire era frío, pero no tan desagradable, y las estrellas brillaban como las lentejuelas de un vestido de reina de la fiesta en el tejido de color negro aterciopelado del cielo.

Una serie de largos escalones planos, piedras superficiales que se duplicaban como asientos componiendo la parte superior del Anfiteatro. Los escalones formaban un semicírculo, poco a poco, en espiral hacia el estrado, que sirvió de escenario. A diferencia de las piedras de los edificios del campus, todas las piedras de aquí eran de color blanco hueso y resplandecían con un salpicado de color palescente, cielo azul, rosa perla, lila suave. Cuatro columnas se alzaban sobre el área del escenario, cada una coronada por una Quimera en cuclillas sobre un globo redondo, agarrando la esfera con sus garras curvas y alumbrando hacia donde la gente se sentaba.

En el momento en que llegué, el escenario había sido retirado y un pequeño fuego ya había sido construido en un anillo de piedras blancas en la parte inferior del Anfiteatro. Yo esperaba que los otros chicos estuvieran riéndose, hablando, y la mitad bebiendo ahora, pero por una vez, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, incluso sombrío. En vez de formar las pandillas de costumbre y los chismes, los estudiantes

estaban en una sola fila en una línea que serpenteaba por las escaleras Anfiteatro. Como yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, me quedé atrás, permaneciendo lejos de la línea y también fuera de la luz del fuego parpadeante. Uno por uno, los estudiantes pasaron por un hombre alto que llevaba un manto azul real plagado de hilo de plata y una corona de plata dejada en reposo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Estaba iluminado por el fuego, y me tomó unos segundos para darme cuenta de que era Jinno, de todas las personas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y ¿por qué estaba vestido con aquel manto y la corona ridícula? ¿Estaba vestido para una noche de juego de "Calabozos y Dragones" o algo así?

Al parecer, los otros estudiantes no pensaban que la apariencia del bibliotecario era extraña en absoluto. Ningún susurro burlón llenaba el aire, no risitas socarronas, nada. Todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo como si estuvieran en un funeral. Cuando los chicos pasaban a Jinno, metían la mano en el cuenco grande de plata que él sostenía y sacaban un puñado de lo que había dentro. Miré a la chica que estaba primera en la línea mientras caminaba hacia el círculo de piedras. Se quedó allí, delante de las llamas un momento y luego arrojó un puñado de polvo de plata en el corazón del fuego.

¡WHOOSH!

Sea lo que sea que el polvo era, hizo que el brillante resplandor del fuego quemara más caliente, las llamas de color naranja tomaron un tinte de plata débil. Uno por uno, los chicos en la línea repitieron el proceso, junto con Himemiya, el Entrenador Narumi, y algunos de los otros Profesores. En el momento en que el último estudiante terminó, las llamas se arquearon tan altas como el nivel superior del Anfiteatro y el calor de ellas brillaba como fantasmas girando en el aire. Más que el

calor, hubo una… una "carga" en el aire. La misma clase de antigua, fuerza vigilante, que yo conocía, que siempre sentí cuando la Abuela Yukihara tenía una de sus visiones. Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos contra mí misma. No podría pensar que toda la palabrería de la Magia enorme era cierta, pero aquí, esta noche, casi podía creer que los dioses y los Monstruos eran reales… y que estaban mirándonos.

—Dedicamos este fuego a los que han luchado antes —dijo Jinno—. La luz de su sacrificio siempre estará para desterrar la oscuridad y traer orden al caos. Vivimos gracias a ellos, y ellos viven en nosotros.

—Y ellos viven en nosotros —murmuró todo el mundo, sus palabras ondulantes en la oscuridad.

Por un momento, el fuego ardía más brillante y aún más arriba, las llamas más plata que de oro. Entonces, parpadeé, y la ilusión se había ido. Sólo hubo un chisporroteo alegre en el anillo de piedra, sus broches de madera y humo dulce llenando el aire y… nada más.

Así como si nada el ritual había terminado y relajado todo el mundo. Apenas había pasado un minuto antes de que los estudiantes derivaran en sus pandillas de siempre. Parecía que apenas había parpadeado de nuevo antes de que la escena cambiara a lo que debería haber estado todo el tiempo.

Chicos estaban alrededor del fuego, riendo, hablando, y cuchicheando, mientras que otros se sentaron en sillas de jardín o acurrucados bajo mantas en los escalones de piedra. Yo no lo había notado antes, pero varias mesas llenas de comida de fantasía habituales en la Academia, y bebidas se habían establecido a pocos metros de la fogata. Algunos chicos habían retirado ya largas varas de metal que se utilizan para asar malvaviscos gourmet.

La visión me ayudó a quitarme de encima la extraña sensación que me había agarrado antes y recordar por qué estaba aquí en el primer lugar.

Mmm. S'mores. Una de mis golosinas favoritas. Tendría que hacerme de alguna para llevar a mi habitación… después de averiguar qué estaban haciendo Yura y Akira.

Himemiya, el Entrenador Narumi y otros cuantos Profesores empezaron a patrullar por el borde del Anfiteatro, asegurándose de que nadie hiciera algo estúpido. Como, ya sabes, agarrar un palo ardiendo en la fogata y ponerlo en el pelo de alguien ardiendo con ello.

Los Profesores estaban también aquí para mantener un ojo con el alcohol. A pesar de la supuesta norma estricta en el campus sobre no alcohol, varios chicos tomaban sorbos de una pequeña petaca cuando pensaban que nadie les estaba mirando. Algunos incluso fueron más descarados sobre ello, habiendo vertido cerveza y calimocho dentro de cualquier taza de plástico. Unos cuantos chicos, Romanos normalmente, reventaban latas abiertas, dejaban la espuma de la cerveza y las arrojaban por todos ellos, engullendo el licor y aplastando el metal vacío de nuevo sobre sus frentes. Pero siempre y cuando las peleas no estallaran, Himemiya y los otros Profesores parecían contentos de dejar a los estudiantes tener su diversión… al menos por esta noche.

Caminaba bordeando la fogata, manteniéndome a las sombras y buscando a Yura o Akira. No les encontré de inmediato, pero pude ver a alguien a quien conocía… Koko Yome. Estaba jugando con una especie de tambor, un bodhrán7 creo que era llamado, en una banda improvisada que se había puesto cerca de una de las mesas de refrescos. Había un chico con una guitarra, una chica con un violín, y otro chico con un par de platillos. Los cuatro estaban trabándose, tocando rápido, balanceando con la música Celta. Ellos en realidad sonaban muy bien juntos. Agité la mano a Koko, pero, por supuesto él no me vio, y caminé.

Pero no era la única persona que puso su ojo en Koko. Al otro lado de la hoguera parpadeante, vi a Sumire Shouda mirar en su dirección, completamente enfocada en la banda friki.

Y Yura Otonashi estaba sentada justo a su lado. ¡Bote!

Seguí caminando alrededor de la fogata, intentando mirar cuándo se iría en lugar de espiar a una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Yura estaba entre los chicos que estaban bebiendo, un vaso de plástico de cerveza en su mano derecha. Sumire estaba bebiendo, también, aunque su elección de la bebida parecía como calimocho Estaba tan ocupada vigilando a Yura y Sumire que no miré por dónde iba y una vez más me choqué con alguien familiar. Natsume Hyuuga.

El Espartano estaba llevando una soda en su mano, y, gracias a mí, se salpicó por toda la manga larga de su camiseta y vaqueros, empapándole completamente. Uh-oh. Natsume se balanceó sobre sus talones y abrió la boca, probablemente listo para maldecirme por chocarme contra él. Pero entonces vio que era yo, y el enfado en su cara se fundió en una pícara y conocida sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, chica Gitana —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Tenemos que parar de encontrarnos de esta forma.

—Lo diré —murmuré—. Lo siento, choqué contigo. De nuevo.

Estaba contenta de que estuviera oscuro, así él no podía ver la vergüenza al rojo vivo que se tiñó en mis mejillas. Normalmente, no estaba con esta torpeza y ahora, lo sabes, prestaba atención por dónde estaba caminando. Entonces, estaba el hecho de que nunca había hablado con Natsume antes de esta semana y ahora no dejaba de chocarme con él una y otra vez… literalmente. El Espartano probablemente pensaba que estaba acechándole o algo así. Ese pensamiento hizo que mis mejillas ardieran mucho más calientes. Empecé a caminar alrededor de él, pero Natsume me cerraba el paso. Fui al otro lado y él me bloqueó de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —dije bruscamente, sacándome más vergüenza por segundos. Especialmente desde que la camiseta que Natsume llevaba se adhería a su estómago, dándome una idea de su tabla de abdominales… de los que no podía apartar la mirada—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Solo el placer de tu compañía, chica Gitana.

Natsume me sonrió y luego, una pequeña y sexy sonrisa se curvó en sus labios e hizo a sus ojos estallar con una luz roja brillante. Mi cerebro debía haberse cerrado o algo así, porque momentáneamente estaba sin aliento, incluso cuando mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho. Pum-pum-pum. Si latía alguno más fuerte, con seguridad Natsume podría escucharlo, y entonces estaría aún más avergonzada.

Después de unos segundos de mirarle fijamente, mi cerebro dio el pistoletazo de salida una vez más y me recordé a mí misma con quién estaba hablando. Natsume fenómeno Hyuuga, el golfo de la Academia Mythos. Probablemente estaba hablando conmigo porque le rechacé el otro día y quería otra oportunidad conmigo. Probablemente pensaba que yo estaba tan solitaria, sin amigos, y tan desesperada que sería un blanco fácil. Otra chica cuyo colchón él podría señalar y luego no volver a hablar de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Yura decir algo a Sumire, luego se escabulló entre la multitud. Yura tenía que estar a su manera saliendo con Akira, y Natsume no iba a impedirme de ver que estaban levantándose.

—Lo siento —dije—, mi compañía va a otra parte.

Natsume abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a la vez le empujé más allá y me adentré en la oscuridad.

El suéter ajustado y ligero de Yura y los vaqueros desteñidos destacaban contra la hierba oscura, haciéndola fácil de seguir. Bueno eso y el hecho de que las Valquirias estaban bebidas. Ella se tambaleó a un lado, parándose ocasionalmente para coger otra bebida de su vaso de plástico, cuando dejó el Anfiteatro y lentamente subió la colina hacia la biblioteca.

La Biblioteca de Antigüedades no me parecía como el sitio más romántico para un encuentro de amantes, pero seguí detrás de Yura, dirigiéndome de uno a otro grupo de chicos, de un árbol a otro, así que no podría verme. No debería haberme molestado. La Valquiria no miraba detrás de ella ni una sola vez. Tanto por ser discreta. Me preguntaba si así era cómo Shizune había descubierto que su mejor amiga estaba durmiendo con su novio. Con sólo seguirla cuando saliera por la noche. No creía que Yura Otonashi fuera tan inteligente como ella creía que lo era.

Yura estaba en la cresta de la colina y me paré y pretendí atarme mis deportivas para darle tiempo de cruzar el patio superior. Luego, subí detrás de ella.

Alcancé la parte superior y visualicé a Yura tejiendo su camino en los amplios escalones de la biblioteca. Estaba cerrada por la fogata, y la Valquiria se dirigió a la izquierda, quedándose en el patio al aire libre que abrazaba todo el camino a través del edificio. Las mesas de hierro forjado y las sillas situadas en el patio, para que los estudiantes pudieran sentarse fuera y estudiar cuando el clima era cálido y soleado.

No subí corriendo los escalones detrás de ella sino en su lugar me quedé en el patio, moviéndome de árbol en árbol yendo en la misma dirección que la Valquiria para poder mantenerla a la vista. Yura acababa de rodear una esquina cuando una mano se levantó y la metió a las sombras. Me congelé detrás de un árbol, preguntándome

si la persona que había asesinado a Shizune estaba acechando alrededor de la biblioteca después de todo, si él no solo había tomado el Cuenco de Lágrimas y dejado el campus como todos los demás pensaban.

Pero entonces Yura soltó una risita y oí un sonido alto de succión. Giré los ojos. Sonaba como si Akira ya la hubiera pillado.

—Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí.

Seguramente bastante, la voz de Akira flotó desde el patio semi oscuro hacia mí. Bizqueé. Gracias a las luces que zumbaban en la biblioteca, solo podía distinguir a la Valquiria de pie en las sombras.

—Mmm-hmm —estuvo de acuerdo Yura.

Hubo algunos sonidos más de chupones, y luego algo que sonaba como una cremallera al bajarse. Yura rió tontamente una vez más, y oí alguna ropa raspando.

—Ah, sí, nena. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Yura hizo algún tipo de sonido en la parte de atrás de su garganta y le complació.

Hice una mueca y resistí la urgencia de aplastar las manos sobre mis orejas y correr de vuelta a la fogata. Había esperado oír a los dos hablando sobre la muerte de Shizune, no escuchar a Yura entregando a su novio secreto un BJ. Chupada. Gran, gran chupada…

Una lluvia de lo que parecía como piedrecitas cayó de unos de los pisos superiores de la biblioteca, sonando como mármoles metálicos cuando golpearon el patio, pero Yura y Akira estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo. Me alejé de debajo del árbol y estiré mi cuello, agradecida por la distracción.

Una de las estatuas de piedra estaba más cerca del borde de lo que recordaba que estaba antes. Cuando observé, se tambaleaba una y otra vez antes de volcarse y comenzar su inevitable descenso hacia abajo… donde aterrizaría justo encima de Yura y Akira.

—¡Cuidado! —grité.

Asustados, los dos se separaron. Akira miró hacia arriba y vio la estatua precipitándose hacia ellos. Se movió hacia Yura y se las arregló para tirarlos hacia delante y fuera del camino. Detrás de ellos, en el punto donde habían estado dos segundos antes, la estatua golpeó la piedra y se rompió en miles de trozos.

Caminé al conjunto más cercano de escalones de la biblioteca y subí corriendo. Los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo del patio. —¿Están bien chicos?

—Apártate de mí —murmuró Yura—. Estás arrugando mi nueva sudadera de casimir.

Con un gruñido Akira giró apartándose de ella y entré en un charco de luz. Y me di cuenta que todas sus ropas debajo de su cintura estaban bajadas mientras Yura había estado haciendo sus asuntos.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada.

—Um, ¿están bien chicos? —pregunté otra vez, totalmente sin mirar mientras Akira se ponía de pies y subía sus pantalones.

—Estábamos bien, hasta que apareciste, loca —murmuró Yura.

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo, y mirándome. Olisqueó, luego miró hacia la mesa de hierro forjado donde había puesto su bebida. La mesa y su taza habían estado encima durante la conmoción, y la Valquiria parecía más molesta por su cerveza derramada que por el hecho de que ella casi había tenido sus sesos aplastados fuera de su cabeza.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí de todas formas? —preguntó Akira, mirándome con los ojos estrechados—. ¿Nos estaba espiando?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. —Yo...

—Ella es una loca Gitana. No es nadie. ¿A quién le preocupa lo que estaba haciendo? —dijo Yura—. Vamos. Ahora. Te dije que esta era una idea estúpida de todas formas. Deberíamos haber vuelto a los dormitorios. Pero no, eres al que le gusta salir a hurtadillas y hacerlo en público.

Akira bufó. —Oh, como si tú no lo hicieras. Prácticamente me atacaste en el patio esta tarde.

Yura puso las manos sobre sus caderas, abrió la boca, y comenzó a dejar a Akira para hacerlo. Pero entonces la Valquiria se dio cuenta que aún estaba de pie allí y los observaba.

Abrí la boca otra vez para protestar que no era una loca Gitana, que no era una don nadie, pero Yura me dio una sucia mirada, agarró la mano de Akira, me golpeó al pasar, y ahora los dos pensaban que era algún tipo de enferma mental que vivía para observar a la gente teniendo sexo oral. Suspiré.

Pero aparté mi fracaso y la vergüenza de los últimos minutos a un lado y miré hacia la biblioteca. Como detective, mi madre, Yuka, nunca había creído en las coincidencias, y me había enseñado a no poner mucha confianza en ellas tampoco. Así que no podía ayudar excepto preguntarme cómo y por qué esa estatua se había aflojado exactamente en el momento que Yura y Akira estaban de pie debajo de ella.

¿Alguien más había averiguado que ellos estaban saliendo a escondidas? ¿Alguien les quería herir a ambos o a uno? Si era eso, ¿quién haría eso? ¿Y por qué? Shizune era la única que tenía razón para odiar a Yura y a Akira.

Eso lo sabía, de todas formas. Pero Shizune estaba muerta. No sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Academia Mythos, pero estaba bastante segura que la gente muerta no podía hacer que las estatuas se volcaran de los edificios.

Miré a las piedras restantes. La estatua había sido incluso más grande que yo, pero no había quedado mucho. Era demasiado vieja y la caída tan alta que se había pulverizado bastante por el impacto. Pero había trozos más grandes de escombros aquí y allí. Quizá pudiera usar mi don Gitano para conseguir algún tipo de lectura de ellos. Quizás hubiera sido un accidente y la piedra me diría su edad y el desgaste y los desgarrones de los años en ella. O quizá, solo quizá, alguien había hecho que cayera y vería exactamente quién era esa persona… y conseguiría acercarme mucho más para averiguar quién había asesinado a Shizune.

Sólo había levantado la mano para tocar la piedra, para ver si podía conseguir algún tipo de vibración de ella, cuando un bajo y siniestro gruñido rasgó a través del aire detrás de mí. Un gruñido que sonaba como la cosa más malvada que hubiera oído jamás.

Me congelé y lentamente me giré. Un… un monstruo estaba de pie en el patio detrás de mí. Parecía como una pantera, solo que más grande. Mucho, mucho más grande. Los hombros de la pantera estaban a la altura de mi cintura, y era más larga que yo de alta. Su pelo era completamente negro, aunque por alguna razón parecía tener un débil matiz rojo. Los ojos de la pantera eran rojos, demasiado… profundos, oscuros, ardiente rojo que me hizo pensar en el fuego, la sangre, y la muerte. La criatura era como una de los dibujos en mi libro de Historia de la mitología, un Monstruo Mitológico devuelto a la vida y listo para comerme.

La pantera, gato, o lo que fuera, estaba abriendo la boca y soltó otro gruñido bajo. Las luces exteriores de la biblioteca iluminaron cada uno de sus afilados dientes. Entonces, la pantera cerró bruscamente sus mandíbulas, se lamió los labios con su larga lengua roja, y se dirigió hacia mí.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Oh no.

No sabía exactamente que era una pantera ni de qué tipo de pesadilla Mitológica había surgido, pero aquí, en la oscuridad, cualquier cosa que tuviera unos dientes grandes no sería amistosa.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, la pantera dejó escapar algo que sonaba como una risa baja, como que se reía de mí. El siseo malvado hizo que la respiración se quedara en mi garganta y me heló la sangre. La pantera sonrió mostrándome sus dientes de nuevo, y luego se arrastró más cerca de mí, sobre las patas, que eran más grandes que mis manos, con garras curvas y afiladas como agujas para hacer juego.

Resonaron contra el patio de piedra con cada paso que la criatura daba, como el segundero de un reloj, tic-tac tic-tac hasta mi muerte. Me quedé donde estaba. En parte porque estaba aterrorizada y estaba bastante segura de que mis rodillas se torcerían incluso si intentaba moverme. Pero también porque había visto suficientes programas de naturaleza como para saber que no podía correr más rápido que la pantera. Y por supuesto porque no tenía armas para combatir contra ella. Incluso si tuviera una espada, dudaba poder llegar a usarla.

Por primera vez me hubiera gustado prestar atención a la clase de Gimnasia cuando el Entrenador Narumi y los otros Instructores estaban hablando de este tipo de cosas y nos exponían cómo matar a un Cosechador de los chicos malos. Pero nuevamente, no había pensado realmente que algo de eso fuese en realidad real. Pero me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una verdadera creyente. Porque esta criatura era muy, muy real y puedo decir que sus dientes y garras eran muy, muy afiladas.

La pantera merodeaba a mí alrededor en un amplio y abierto círculo. Su boca descendió, casi en un puchero, pareció decepcionada de que no fuera a correr. O gritar por lo menos. Su cola, que era por lo menos de un metro de larga, se movía de atrás hacia adelante en lo que parecía ser molestia. O tal vez anticipación. No lo sabía. Siempre he sido más una amante de los perros. Aclaré mi garganta y la pantera se detuvo, y levantó una de sus orejas redondeadas. Escuchando.

—¿Hum, lindo gatito?

Los ojos de la pantera se estrecharon, ardiendo con fuego de color rojo en las profundidades, y dejó salir el siseo de nuevo.

No, no, no. No era un lindo gatito en absoluto.

La pantera se marchó al otro lado del patio. Tan pronto estuvo de espaldas, me agaché y agarré la pieza remanente más grande de la estatua destrozada que había visto. Esperé un segundo, me preguntaba si conseguiría un destello de la piedra, pero no lo hice.

O quizá los sentimientos y las imágenes no podían penetrar mi propio pánico frío en este momento. No sabía cuál era exactamente la forma de la estatua, una Gárgola quizá. Fuera lo que fuese parecía tener cuernos, uno de los cuales tenía en la mano. Me preguntaba si la punta sería lo suficientemente fuerte para penetrar la piel de la pantera. Probablemente no. Por primera vez deseé la fuerza de un Valquiria o la velocidad de una Amazona o la habilidad con las armas de un Espartano, algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara. Que me salvara de ser rasgada a pedazos. Mis manos sudaban y luchaba por aferrarme a mi lamentable arma.

La pantera llegó al borde del patio y marchó de nuevo hacia mí. Su negra nariz se estremeció acechándome otra vez. La negra nariz tembló en su rostro y sus labios se curvaron de nuevo en otra sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente estaba oliendo mi miedo.

Apestaba a terror.

El monstruo se cansó de jugar a su pequeño juego acosador ya que se sentó en sus patas traseras, preparándose para saltar y matarme; la pantera saltó y sentí algo chocar contra mí. Cerré los ojos esperando sentir las garras y los dientes desgarrar mi piel. Pero todo lo que sentí fue a mi hombro estrellarse contra el suelo de piedras y manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo, como si estuvieran buscando algo.

—Dame eso —murmuró una voz en mi oído.

Alguien arrancó el cuerno de piedra de mis manos y abrí los ojos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todavía no estoy muerta? Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a la última persona que esperaba ver de pie en el balcón entre la pantera y yo.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Y no estaba corriendo o gritando como debía, como ambos debíamos. En cambio, Natsume estaba de pie en medio de la pantera y de mí, agarrando el cuerno con su mano como si fuera un arma real o algo así.

La pantera estrechó sus ojos sangrientos y círculo alrededor de Natsume buscando la manera llegar a mí. Sin embargo Natsume se puso delante del animal, apretando su agarre en el cuerno de piedra. La pantera dejó salir otro de sus siseos malvados y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Natsume.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él iba… iba a pelear realmente contra esa cosa. Como… hasta la muerte.

¡Oh no!

Ni siquiera llegué a abrir la boca para gritar antes de que la pantera saltara hacia Natsume.

Repetidamente, ambos rodaron por el patio, gruñendo, escupiendo y siseándose el uno al otro. Me puse de pie y di un salto contra la pared sin saber qué otra cosa hacer más que salir del camino. No sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Tal vez debería estar corriendo hacia la otra dirección, hacia la fogata tratando de conseguir ayuda. Pero por alguna razón, no quería dejar a Natsume aquí en la oscuridad con la pantera malvada. No cuando él acaba de salvarme de eso.

La pantera estaba aullando en ese momento, y cada ruido que hacia se sentía como una daga perforando mi cerebro. Me llevé las manos a los oídos preguntándome cómo Natsume podía soportar estar tan cerca de ese ruido horrible. Entonces me di la vuelta, buscando algo que pudiera usar para ayudar a Natsume a pelear contra la criatura.

Mis ojos se posaron en una silla de metal puesta al lado de una de las mesas del balcón, la agarré y la alcé sobre mi hombro. En ese momento, la pantera había cubierto a Natsume con su cuerpo y estaba queriendo morder con su mandíbula el lado derecho del rostro de él. Corrí llevando la silla de metal arriba y golpeé a la criatura tan duro como pude con ella. No le hice ningún daño real pero definitivamente obtuve la atención de la pantera. El monstruo atacó, deslizando sus garras hacia mí, pero extendí la silla como si fuera un escudo manteniéndolo entre nosotros. Las garras de la pantera rasparon la silla con un chillido horrible, triturando completamente el metal y enviando hacia arriba un rocío de chispas rojas.

Mientras distraía a la criatura, Natsume tenía sus pies en medio de la criatura e hizo algún tipo de movimiento elegante para quitarse al animal de encima. La pantera voló y se estrelló contra el lado de la pared del balcón. Entonces Natsume giró sobre sus pies como si fuera un maldito Ninja. A pesar del hecho de que casi me había convertido en catnip, era la cosa más genial que había visto.

La pantera volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies pero ya era demasiado tarde. Natsume se impulsó hacia la parte superior de la criatura y lo apuñaló con el cuerno de piedra.

La pantera gritó de dolor. Era el sonido más horrible que nunca había escuchado, un aullido alto, un llanto lamentable que parecía destrozar mis tímpanos de adentro hacia afuera. Casi era como… si la pantera estuviera llamando a algo o alguien, pidiendo a esa persona que lo ayudara a poner fin a su dolor.

El ruido no parecía molestar a Natsume. Con rostro sombrío sacó el cuerno del costado de la criatura y la apuñaló de nuevo. La criatura gritó una vez más y se echó hacia atrás encima de Natsume.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a moverse demasiado rápido para seguirlos, eran sólo una maraña salvaje de brazos, piernas y garras arremetedoras, cada uno intentando matar al otro.

Me quedé allí parada con mi silla de metal destrozada. Lo habría usado para golpear a la pantera de nuevo, si no hubiera tenido miedo de descerebrar a Natsume en el proceso. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa.

La pantera dejó escapar un rugido más, y luego ella y Natsume se quedaron inmóviles.

Atónita, me quede mirando el montón de pelo negro frente a mí, con Natsume atrapado en algún lugar por debajo. El espartano estaba muerto. Tenía que estarlo. Nadie podría sobrevivir a algo así. Esa fue la idea que se estrelló contra mi cerebro. ¡No, no, no! Estaba muerto. Había estado tratando de ayudarme, tratando de salvarme, y ahora estaba muerto. Claro, tal vez era un gigoló que dormía con todas y que parecía disfrutar molestándome sin ninguna buena razón, pero Natsume no había sido del todo malo. Acababa de salvar mi vida.

Algo dejó escapar un gruñido, y di un paso atrás, preguntándome si tal vez la pantera no estaba muerta, después de todo. La ira me llenó, y levanté mi silla, lista para golpear al animal hasta la muerte, si tuviera qué, sólo por matar a Natsume…

—¿Crees que tal vez podrías dejar la silla y quitar esto de encima mío? —murmuró con voz tensa.

La silla se me resbaló de los dedos entumecidos y cayó al piso del patio. Caí de rodillas junto a la pantera.

—¡Natsume! ¡Todavía estás vivo!

Un brazo atrapado bajo peso del animal se agitó en mi dirección, aunque no pude ver su rostro.

—Por supuesto que aún estoy vivo. Soy un Espartano. Ahora, ¿me vas a ayudar o no, chica Gitana?

—Te ayudo. Definitivamente te ayudo.

Me levanté en mis rodillas, subí las mangas de mi sudadera con capucha, y extendí las manos. No quería tocar al monstruo, no quería vislumbrar en la rabia y el dolor que había sentido antes de que Natsume la matara, pero no tenía otra opción. Así que apreté los dientes, puse las manos sobre la piel del animal, y empujé tan fuerte como pude. No pasó nada.

La pantera era demasiado pesada para moverla por mi cuenta. Pesaba varios cientos de kilos, por lo menos. Pero lo realmente extraño es que no tuve ningún tipo de vibración fuera de ella. No hubo destellos de imágenes, ni sentimientos, ni nada. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había algo malo con mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría? Esta era la tercera vez que había sucedido esta semana. Primero, no había recibido ninguna vibración del cuerpo de Shizune en la biblioteca.

Después, no había destellado en su sangre tampoco, a pesar de que había estado por todas mis manos y ropa. Y ahora no sentía nada cuando tocaba a la criatura muerta ni…

—¿Qué estás esperando? —murmuró Natsume—. Esta cosa me está aplastando las costillas y la cara, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

No había manera de que pudiera mover a la pantera fuera de él. Simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte, mis ojos se entrecerraron. Pero conocía a alguien que lo era, y ella me lo debía.

—Quédate aquí —le dije, luchando por ponerme de pie. Voy a ir a buscar ayuda. Ya vuelvo.

—¿Qué? Espera…

Natsume empezó a decir algo, pero yo ya iba corriendo por el patio. Corrí a través del patio superior en la dirección que había llegado, para luego bajar por la colina hasta el patio inferior y la fogata. Mientras había estado fuera, alguien había conectado un aparato de radio en el sistema de sonido y la música rock a todo volumen se añadía al ruido en el Anfiteatro.

Me llevó la mayor parte de un minuto encontrar a Sumire entre la multitud. Estaba parada cerca de la hoguera, de pie entre las sombras proyectadas por las llamas y hablando con Koko. Los dos estaban sonriendo, riendo, y lanzándose miradas coquetas el uno al otro, cuando cada uno pensaba que la otra persona no estaba mirando. Puse los ojos en blanco. Realmente sólo deberían seguir adelante con las

cosas.

Llegué justo cuando Koko puso su copa sobre la mesa, tomó aliento, y miró a Sumire.

—Sumire, me preguntaba... quiero decir... sé que es una especie de último minuto, pero si no tienes cita para el baile de regreso a casa…

Aparecí junto a Sumire, y Koko ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sumire saltó también, como sorprendida por mi repentina aparición mientras estaba con el friki de la banda.

—Hola, Koko. Sumire. Siento interrumpir tan pronto, pero vas a tener que venir conmigo. —Agarré una de las mangas de la chaqueta de pana de color rosa de Sumire.

—Pero… pero… —Eso fue todo lo que Koko podía decir, así que decidí hacer las cosas fáciles para él.

—Sí —dije en un tono alegre—. A Sumire le encantaría ir al baile de bienvenida contigo mañana por la noche. Piensa que eres totalmente impresionante. Ha estado enamorada de ti durante mucho tiempo. Pero en este momento, tiene que venir conmigo. Te va a llamar más tarde, y los dos se podrán poner de acuerdo con todos los detalles. Los esquemas de color, ramilletes de flores, y otras cosas. Hasta luego.

Arrastré a Sumire lejos del friki de la banda y comencé a subir la colina en dirección a la biblioteca. Durante los primeros pasos, Sumire parecía tan aturdida como Koko. Pero después se puso con el programa y se quedó mirando por encima de su hombro. Detrás de nosotros, Koko se reía como un loco o como un hombre que se había anotado una cita con la chica de sus sueños. El rostro de Sumire alternaba entre la felicidad absoluta y la rabia por la humillación. Después de unos segundos, la rabia se impuso.

—Te voy a matar por esto, Mikan —gruñó Sumire—. Lentamente.

La miré, pero no dejé de arrastrarla por la colina.

—¿Por qué? Tienes exactamente lo que querías. Una cita con Koko. Deberías darme las gracias, no planear cómo puedes rasgar mi cara con tus brillantes dedos. Ustedes dos podrían haberse quedado allí durante una hora antes de que él reuniera el valor suficiente para pedirte una cita. Solamente interrumpí al friki.

Los ojos negros de Sumire se estrecharon, pero no me contradijo.

—Está bien. Así que tal vez me hiciste un favor. Pero, ¿qué quieres ahora? No soy tu maldita compañera, ya sabes. Ni siquiera me gustas. Ni lo más mínimo. Y ciertamente no somos amigas ni nada.

—Por supuesto que no —dije—. No podría nunca ser amiga de una rica y malcriada, aspirante a princesa Valquiria como tú. Pero ya que eres una de las pocas personas en la Academia que en realidad me habla, has sido elegida. Ahora date prisa. Natsume está atrapado. Puede estar herido, también. No lo sé.

—¿Natsume? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Cómo Natsume Hyuuga? ¿El Natsume Hyuuga? ¿En qué te has metido, Mikan?

Llegamos a la cima de la colina, y salí en una carrera. Después de un momento, oí una maldición murmurada y Sumire cayó en el paso detrás de mí, con los pies aplastando la hierba húmeda de rocío, junto con la mía. La llevé de vuelta a la biblioteca y hasta el patio.

—Necesito que me ayudes a mover esa cosa, sea lo que sea —dije, señalando a la pantera—. Natsume la mató, y ahora, está atrapado debajo de ella.

Natsume agitó su brazo de nuevo. Evidentemente, nos había oído correr hasta el patio.

—¡Amigo! —susurró Sumire, abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras miraba hacia abajo a la criatura—. ¡Eso es un Merodeador de Nemea!

La miré.

—¿Qué es un Merodeador de Nemea?

—¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que es un Merodeador? —me preguntó Sumire—. Todo el mundo sabe acerca de los Merodeadores…

Me encogí de hombros.

—Soy nueva aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, de todos modos, eso es un Merodeador de Nemea. Hércules mató a un montón de ellos en su camino de regreso. Hoy en día, son algo así como el equivalente Mitológico de un familiar. Ya sabes, como el gato negro de una bruja…

Asentí. —Claro.

—Excepto, por supuesto, que los Merodeadores son mucho más que eso —dijo Sumire—. Más grandes, más fuertes, más resistentes. Sus garras pueden desgarrar casi completamente cualquier cosa, la cual es una de las razones por la que a los Cosechadores les encantan. La mayoría de los Cosechadores no los mantienen tanto como mascotas como para matar a la gente. En realidad son sólo grandes gatitos asesinos. Amigo, esas cosas son horribles. No me puedo creer que él realmente lo haya matado.

—Hola —murmuró Natsume, ondeando su brazo de nuevo para llamar nuestra atención. —Aún atrapado aquí abajo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

Sumire se inclinó y enterró las manos en el pelaje de la criatura, como había hecho yo unos pocos minutos antes. Con su fuerza de Valquiria era fácil para ella empujar al Merodeador fuera de Natsume y rodarlo a un lado del patio. Sumire se inclinó sobre la criatura, murmurando que nunca había visto antes a un Merodeador en persona y qué impresionante era que estuviera muerto. Y ella pensaba que yo era una chiflada.

Me arrodillé junto a Natsume, que estaba tendido de espaldas, intentando recuperar el aliento después de ser, por poco, hecho pedazos por el Merodeador.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Eso creo. —Natsume me miró, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Pero tal vez deberías hacerme el boca a boca, sólo para asegurarnos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté. —¿Alguna vez piensas acerca de cualquier cosa además del sexo?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —No cuando estás cerca, chica Gitana.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y reprimí una réplica. Probablemente no era una buena idea criticar al chico que acababa de salvar tu vida. Pero aun así. Natsume Hyuuga necesitaba seriamente que le enseñaran algunos modales.

—Um, chicos —dijo Sumire—. Es posible que quieran ver esto.

La Valquiria retrocedió hasta que estuvo junto a nosotros. Natsume y yo miramos al Merodeador. El cual estaba desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos… literalmente. El pelaje de la criatura, que una vez había sido denso, grueso y negro, se volatilizaba despacio en el aire como si estuviera hecho de humo. La neblina se enroscó, y, por un momento, pude haber jurado que vi dos ojos en el medio. Los ojos de humo parecían mirarme fijamente antes de que una brisa fría de otoño recorriera el patio y se los llevara.

—¿Es eso… normal? —susurré.

—De ninguna manera —murmuró Sumire—. Nunca había visto un Merodeador de cerca antes, pero son tan reales como nosotros. No se supone que desaparezcan después de que los mates. Sólo las ilusiones hacen eso.

Sólo las ilusiones hacen eso. Las palabras de Sumire hicieron eco en mi mente, y sentí un recuerdo agitándose en mi subconsciente. Algo qué ver con ilusiones. Algo que había visto o escuchado o leído o pensado acerca de ellas en los últimos días. Algo que era importante. Pero mientras más duramente intentaba atraer mi pensamiento, mientras más intentaba evocar el recuerdo, más profundamente se hundía en mi cerebro…

Natsume se levantó y se frotó el pecho. —Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, era muy fuerte y estaba muy interesado en matarme.

Cualquier hilo que hubiese estado siguiendo en mi cabeza se rompió con esas palabras, y el recuerdo se hundió en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, luché por encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de ver.

—Pero si ese Merodeador era una ilusión, entonces no podía herirnos realmente, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. ¿Y por qué incluso estaba aquí, para empezar? ¿Las ilusiones son como fantasmas o algo así? ¿Rondan determinados lugares?

Natsume y Sumire intercambiaron una mirada, como si yo debiera saber exactamente lo que pasaba en lugar de preguntar cuestiones tan obvias.

—No, las ilusiones no son como fantasmas —explicó Sumire—. Las ilusiones son creadas por gente con Magia, por Guerreros como nosotros. Y pueden herirte tan gravemente como la cosa real… a veces incluso peor, dependiendo del tipo de ilusión que sea. La única diferencia entre la ilusión del Merodeador que te atacó y el Merodeador real es que no hay cuerpo del que deshacerse, ahora que Natsume lo ha matado.

Todavía no comprendía muy bien por qué el Merodeador habría sido capaz de matarme, si había sido sólo una ilusión para empezar, pero no quería parecer completamente estúpida, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

No teníamos nada más que hacer sino quedarnos ahí y mirar al Merodeador evaporarse. Treinta segundos después, no quedó nada de él en absoluto, excepto por los trozos de piedra triturados que había rociado por todas partes cuando Natsume lo había lanzado contra el muro del patio.

Cuando los últimos restos del Merodeador se hubieron ido, Sumire se volvió y me pinchó en el hombro con un dedo.

—Creo que tienes que dar algunas explicaciones, Mikan. Así que habla. Ahora.

No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y supuse que le debía a Natsume algún tipo de explicación desde que, tú sabes, casi consigue ser desgarrado hasta la muerte gracias a mí. Así que les hablé a los dos acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Acerca de mi espionaje de Yura y Akira, qué habían estado haciendo, la estatua cayendo y casi golpeándolos, y luego el Merodeador apareciendo e intentando tomarme de un bocado.

—Así que Yura y Akira estaban aquí fuera manteniéndose ocupados cuando casi fueron golpeados por esa estatua. Luego, el Merodeador aparece y casi te come antes de que el chico Espartano lo mate en su lugar. Agradable muerte, por cierto —dijo Sumire—. Pegándole con ese cuerno. Impresionante. Incluso para un Espartano.

Natsume sonrió, aceptando su ambiguo cumplido.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Crees que esa estatua cayó a propósito? ¿Que alguien estaba intentando hacerle daño a Yura y Akira, y luego creó esa ilusión de Merodeador y la azuzó contra ti después de que les advirtieras?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé. La biblioteca está cerrada a cal y canto por la noche, y no vi ni escuché a nadie en el patio además de Yura y Akira. Así que, ¿quién pudo haber creado esa ilusión? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién podría tener una razón para querer hacerles daño a ellos o a mí, para empezar? Shizune era la única que se preocuparía porque Yura y Akira se vieran, y está muerta.

—Quizá fue el mismo Cosechador que mató a Shizune —sugirió Natsume—. Antes de que dejara la biblioteca esa noche, tal vez creó algunos hechizos para hacer que la estatua cayera y el Merodeador apareciera para ayudarlo a cubrir su huida. Tal vez no funcionó cómo o cuándo se suponía que lo hiciera, y tú, Yura y Akira lo desencadenaron accidentalmente esta noche.

Sumire asintió con la cabeza. —Es posible. Los Cosechadores son así de retorcidos. Les encanta dejar trampas bomba detrás.

—¿Crees que hay más trampas aquí? —pregunté, mirando alrededor del patio.

Natsume y Sumire negaron con la cabeza.

—No —dijo Natsume—. De otra manera, habrían salido cuando lo hizo la ilusión del Merodeador. Cuando pones en marcha una trampa bomba, las pones en marcha todas. A los Cosechadores les gusta hacer el máximo daño posible de una vez.

¿Hechizos de trampas bomba? Eso me parecía un poco inverosímil. Pero también lo eran los Merodeadores de Némea hace unos diez minutos.

—No lo sé. Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido —dije.

Froté mi cabeza, que estaba de repente dolorida. Sentía como si me estuviera perdiendo algo, algo obvio en toda esta situación. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía descifrar qué era.

—Vamos —dijo Natsume—. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, no vas a resolverlo esta noche, chica Gitana. No sé ustedes dos, pero yo necesito tomar una ducha.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que Natsume tenía sangre por toda su ropa de cuando había apuñalado al merodeador y éste había caído sobre él. La sangre era negra, justo como había sido el monstruo, y había arruinado completamente su camiseta y sus vaqueros. Primero le había hecho derramarse soda sobre sí mismo, y ahora esto. Elegante no era.

—Lo siento. —Hice una mueca de dolor—. Te compraré ropa nueva. Pero tienes razón. Vayámonos de aquí.

Sumire y Natsume se volvieron y bajaron los escalones de la biblioteca, pero yo me quedé atrás un momento, mirando hacia arriba al lugar desde donde había caído la estatua.

No había nada allí, por supuesto. Sólo más estatuas envueltas en más sombras. Tal vez eran todas las cosas disparatadas que habían sucedido esta noche, pero sentí como si hubiera ojos puestos en mí, como si alguien o algo estuviera mirándome desde algún lugar más arriba en la biblioteca…

—¡Mikan! —me gritó Sumire—. ¡Venga, ya!

Me estremecí y arranqué mi mirada de la biblioteca. Pero la fría sensación de estar siendo vigilada permaneció mientras metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera con capucha y me apresuré para alcanzar a los otros.

Logan, Sumire y yo caminamos de regreso por la colina hasta el patio inferior. La fogata ardía todavía, aunque a estas alturas la mayor parte de los estudiantes se habían dejado caer en las sillas que rodeaban el acogedor fuego o treparon los escalones de piedra para un poco más de intimidad. Más de una pareja estaban sentados juntos a la sombra besándose en los niveles superiores, acurrucados debajo del edredón del dormitorio de alguien. Las risas, golpeteos y chillidos ocasionales de risa me dijeron exactamente lo que estaba pasando debajo de los edredones.

También, más chicos estaban ebrios ahora, dando tantos tumbos que la Profesora Himemiya y el Entrenador Narumi estaban llevando a un grupo de ellos a sus dormitorios, antes de que hicieran algo estúpido, como desmayarse y caer en la fogata.

—Oye —dije—. ¿Piensas que deberíamos decirle a Himemiya qué ocurrió? Ya sabes, ¿sobre la estatua caída y el Merodeador de Nemea cerca de la biblioteca?

Tal vez debería haber ido directamente a Himemiya en primer lugar, pero me había olvidado de que la Profesora estaba en la fogata ante mi prisa por encontrar a Sumire y regresarla a la biblioteca para que la Valquiria pudiera levantar al Merodeador muerto de encima de Natsume antes de que lo ahogara por completo.

—Claro, si tuviéramos alguna prueba —dijo Sumire—. Pero la estatua está hecha añicos y el Merodeador evaporado, ¿Recuerdas? Además, ¿Tú realmente quieres explicarle a Himemiya por qué estabas espiando a Yura y Sanson y qué estaban haciendo? Ella seguro que preguntara por qué estabas en la biblioteca en primer lugar, ya que cerraron antes esta noche por la fogata.

Mordí mi labio. Sumire tenía razón. No podía decirle a la Profesora Himemiya lo que había sucedido, no sin entrar a contar la extraña historia. Himemiya era genial pero dudo que ella pensara algo amable sobre mí, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Shizune, entrando en su ordenador y espiando al mejor amigo muerto de la Valquiria y además su novio porque tuve un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

—Sin embargo, es una pena lo del Merodeador —reflexionó Natsume—. Me hubiera gustado enseñárselo al Entrenador Narumi. Se habría impresionado.

—Cierto —concordó Sumire.

Miré a ambos —Caray. ¿Realmente piensan ustedes chicos que matar a un Monstruo Mitológico es genial?

Sumire y Natsume se miraron entre si.

—Totalmente —dijo Sumire.

—Absolutamente —concordó Natsume.

Y pensaban que yo era "rara". Por lo menos yo tenía el buen sentido de tener miedo a cosas como los Merodeadores. Cosas con grandes, afilados y puntiagudos dientes, que podrían rasgarme en pedazos. Me estremecí de nuevo al recordar la criatura asechándome.

—Bueno —dijo Sumire—. Creo que he tenido suficiente diversión por una noche. Voy a volver a mi habitación. Aún tengo ese reporte que escribir para Ingles.

—Déjame que te acompañe a tu habitación —ofreció Natsume en tono servicial—. Tú, yo y la chica Gitana podríamos tener nuestra propia fogata esta noche.

Sumire y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Yo rodé los ojos mientras Sumire resoplaba.

—Oh, por favor —se burló ella—. Como si necesitará a un hombre para protegerme. Soy una Valquiria, ¿recuerdas? Yo podría tomarte hacia arriba y romper tu espalda con mi rodilla, Espartano. Como si fueras una piñata

—Peculiar —dijo Natsume sonriendo—. Me gusta.

Ella soltó un bufido. —Guarda tu encanto zalamero para Mikan. De todos modos, todos sabemos que es a ella a quien realmente estás tratando de impresionar.

¿Lo hacíamos? Porque yo no había captado ese mensaje en absoluto.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia Natsume. Algo que parecía rubor subía por el costado de su cuello, las llamas de la fogata hacían difícil asegurarlo. Sumire volvió a resoplar y fue pisando fuerte en dirección a su dormitorio, dejándonos a los dos de pie allí al lado de la luz de las llamas.

—No olvides de llamar a Koko —le recordé con voz aguda—. Los dos tienen una cita mañana por la noche, ¿Recuerdas?"

Sumire se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, diciéndome exactamente qué podía ir a hacerme. Pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me lo hizo. Me encontré a mí misma devolviendo la sonrisa. Sumire Shouda estaba bien, aunque fuera una rica, malcriada, aspirante a princesa Valquiria.

Natsume me miró. —¿También, vas a irte pisando fuerte en la oscuridad?

—Oh no —dije, recordando la forma en la que el Merodeador había lamido sus labios y había gruñido. Otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo—. Estoy más que feliz de dejarte acompañarme a mi dormitorio.

Dejamos atrás el anfiteatro y partimos al otro lado del patio inferior. Unas pocas personas se arremolinaban en torno a la fogata, pero todos los demás estaban sumidos en su mundo debajo de las mantas y nadie nos hizo caso a Natsume y a mí.

Menos mal, ya que el Espartano estaba cubierto de sangre negra de la cabeza a los pies. Hice una mueca cuando pasamos por el fuego y vi exactamente cuánta de ella estaba sobre él. Natsume lucia como si hubiese tomado un baño en la sangre del Merodeador.

No podía parar de preguntarme qué había hecho que me siguiera hasta la biblioteca, y muy especialmente qué lo hizo ponerse en medio del monstruo y yo. Sí, sabía que él era Espartano y matar cosas malas era básicamente lo que hacia, por lo cual estaba aquí en Mythos aprendiendo a cómo hacerlo.

Pero tenía que haber algo más que eso. Tal vez si yo hubiese sido más bonita, rica o más popular eso habría tenido sentido. Yo no era exactamente el tipo de chica que los chicos corrían a ayudar. ¿Natsume pensaba que yo cambiaría mi forma de verlo y caería rendida a sus brazos?

Mis ojos se movieron sobre su cara y sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Bueno, de acuerdo. Eso habría tenido alguna atracción seria, si él no se viera tan repulsivo en estos momentos. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aún tenía un atractivo serio, incluso si estaba todo cubierto de asquerosa sangre

Natsume me sorprendió mirándolo fijamente. —¿Qué miras , chica Gitana?

Esta vez, mis mejillas se ruborizaron. —Nada —murmuré y mire hacía otro lado.

No hablamos mientras dejábamos atrás la luz y el calor de la fogata y entrabamos a uno de los caminos empedrados que llegaban al patio inferior y llevaban a la Residencia Estigia.

—Así que —dijo finalmente Natsume—. ¿Estás tratando de entender qué paso con Shizune, eh? ¿Quién la mató y tomó el Cuenco de Lagrimas?

Me encogí de hombros. —Algo así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Natsume—. ¿Por qué te importa? Como habrás probablemente adivinado, Shizune no era exactamente la chica más querida en Mythos. Por supuesto, era muy popular, pero ella aterrorizó a la gente para llegar a serlo. La gente le tenía miedo y ella básicamente era una perra insensible ¿Por qué quieres averiguar que le sucedió a alguien así?

Una vez más, pensé en Yuri Miyazono. Ella había sido muy parecida a Shizune, bueno, excepto en lo de perra insensible. Yuri había sido bonita, popular y dulce, pero nadie se había enterado sobre las terribles cosas que a ella le estaban sucediendo. Incluso ahora, aún podía ver al padrastro haciendo a Yuri recostarse en su cama mientras la tocaba.

Mi estomago se revolvió con el recuerdo y me estremecí y me abracé. No podía decirle a Natsume todo eso, por supuesto. Que de alguna extraña manera Shizune me recordaba a Yuri y que quería ayudar a la Valquiria como lo había hecho con la otra chica. Era una historia demasiado larga, y esta probablemente no tendría sentido para él de todos modos. A veces mi don de Gitana y todos los flashes, sensaciones y sentimientos no tenían mucho sentido para mí. Pero mi madre siempre decía que confiara en mis instintos, y era lo que estaba

—Porque alguien al menos debería preocuparse de lo que le paso a ella —le dije con voz tranquila—. Alguien debería lamentar que ella fuese asesinada, aunque a nadie le gustase Shizune en el fondo.

—Tal vez —dijo Natsume—. Pero Himemiya, Narumi, Jinno y todos piensan que un Cosechador asesino a Shizune y robó el Cuenco de lagrimas. El tipo, quién quiera que sea, ya está lejos.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez. Pero algo sobre todo esto no me da buenas sensaciones. Tal vez es por que mi madre era policía. Ella siempre me decía que escuchara mis instintos.

-—¿Era? —preguntó Natsume en voz baja.

—Murió hace seis meses —le dije—, fue asesinada en un accidente de transito por culpa de un conductor ebrio. O al menos eso es lo que dijo la policía.

Mi garganta se cerró al decir las palabras y mis parpados se llenaron de lágrimas, una vez más, mi dolor, la ira y la culpa por la muerte de mi madre me rompió el corazón. Como una serpiente que aprieta más y más alrededor de su victima hasta que ha terminado completamente con su vida. Así era como me sentía, no podía respirar sin que doliera demasiado.

—Lo siento —dijo Natsume.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no confiaba en mí misma para hablar. Llegamos a la Residencia Estigia un par de minutos más tarde. La luz encendida sobre la puerta principal, la Residencia estaba tranquila. Todo el mundo debía de estar todavía en la fogata. Subí los escalones hacia el patio que rodeaba el dormitorio, y Natsume me siguió.

Natsume se acercó a mí, de manera que todo lo que podía ver, sentir y escuchar era él. El pelo negro, ojos carmesí, mentón cuadrado, pecho firme. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, un chico malo que sabía exactamente cuán sexy era. Pero de alguna manera, Natsume se veía más noble ahora, valiente y fuerte. Había algo más en él que su sonrisa asesina, y su encanto, que rumoreaba que podía quitarle a una chica el sostén en 5 segundos y sus bragas en diez.

Quizás era porque Natsume me había salvado la vida esa noche. Ese tipo de cosas habría hecho a alguna chica pensar en él. O tal vez era parte de quién él era, parte de su herencia Espartana, era parte de lo que tenía que hacer para convertirse en un feroz Guerrero como obviamente debería ser.

Pensé en la forma en la que él se había enfrentado con tanta frialdad a ese Merodeador de Nemea, la manera en que había sonreído cuando luchaba contra la horrible criatura. Natsume me hizo creer que había algún tipo de propósito en todo esto. Al menos por esta noche, de todos modos. Eso sí, la Guerra del Caos y los Cosechadores y Loki eran reales, pero había también chicos buenos como Espartanos, Amazonas y Valquirias que estaban listos para levantarse y luchar contra los tipos malos.

Fuera lo que fuese, la repentina sensación me dio un escalofrió, aún cuando el calor florecía de la boca de mi estómago como una flor abriéndose y estirándose hacia el sol. Sólo la forma en que me encontré queriendo alcanzar a Natsume, tocarlo, no importa cuán extraño, incorrecto o estúpido podría haber sido.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Natsume, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me miraba.

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y todos los libros de historietas?

Era lo último que me esperaba que dijera. Parpadeé: —¿Qué?

—Los vi ese día que te estrellaste conmigo y se cayeron de tu mochila. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto? —preguntó Natsume—. Vamos a lo que podría ser por mucho una escuela en un comic. Esta noche debería haberte probado eso. En realidad no tienes que leerlos.

—Simplemente me gustan —dije—. Los tengo desde siempre.

Era cierto. Siempre me gustaron las historias de personas con poderes asombrosos y buenos que hacían el bien, frustrando siempre los planes de los malos hasta el último segundo posible. Pero últimamente había estado leyendo cada vez más de ellos, enterrándome en las páginas vistosas como si leyendo sobre los hechos heroicos de ellos cambiara Mágicamente todo a mí alrededor. Como si ellos de algún modo hicieran mi vida mejor o aplazaran todo lo que había sido mi vida antes de que mamá muriera.

—Yo supongo... que he estado leyendo más desde el accidente de mi madre —le dije tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Supongo… que porque nadie muere realmente en un cómic, ni siquiera el tipo malo. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Supongo… que sigo esperando que un día, mamá se ponga en manifiesto como lo hacen los personajes del cómic. Que ella va a estar bien y que todo esto sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Que ha sido atrapada en otra dimensión y que la persona que realmente fue asesinada era su clon maligno o algo así. Que ella me va a llevar lejos de Mythos y que las cosas volverán a ser como solían ser. Bastante estúpido ¿cierto?

Parpadeé dos o tres veces y rasque mi nariz como si picara, aún cuando realmente trataba de mantener las lágrimas en mis ojos, no quería llorar enfrente del él.

Natsume me miró. —No creo que sea estúpido en absoluto, Mikan. Algo de la emoción atascó mi garganta disminuyó, y sonreí.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, ¿creo que es la primera vez que has dicho mi nombre?

Siempre soy la chica Gitana para ti y para todos los demás. Natsume se movió más cerca de mí. —¿De verdad? Entonces, tendré que decirlo otra vez. Mikan —susurró él—. Mikan.

Miré a sus ojos carmesí, fascinada por la repentina suavidad que vi allí, incluso cuando la cabeza de Natsume descendió. Pero entonces mi cerebro pateó dentro y me di cuenta que él repentinamente iba a besarme, y exactamente lo que ocurriría en el momento que sus labios tocaran los míos.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Para! —Me alejé de él, casi cayendo de los escalones del dormitorio en el proceso.

Natsume frunció el ceño, y algo como dolor parpadeó en sus ojos. —No es que no quiera hacerlo… quiero decir, lo hago… realmente lo hago… es solo que... mi don — terminé en una voz totalmente débil poco convincente.

Él siguió mirándome.

—Mi don Gitano, —dije, intentando explicarme—. Mi Magia Psicométrica. Cuando yo... toco a alguien, consigo destellos de él. Sentimientos e imágenes. Como el avance de una película de su vida. O al menos es lo que él está pensando en ese momento en particular. Realmente depende de la persona.

La suavidad en los ojos de Natsume desapareció, y su mirada de repente era muy fría una vez más, su cara más dura que cualquier estatua de mármol en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

—Y no quieres ver los míos —dijo él en un tono llano—, por quién soy y lo que soy. Porque soy Espartano.

Él dijo "Espartano" como si fuera alguna palabra sucia o algo terrible. No sabía todos los pros y contras de Mythos, pero sabía que muchos de los otros estudiantes tenían miedo de Natsume y a los otros chicos les gustaba. Porque eran Espartanos, porque eran muy buenos luchadores, porque eran tan fieros, tan fuertes, y tan llenos de vida. Y ahora él pensaba que yo tenía miedo de él, también, que ni siquiera quería tocarle, mucho menos dejarle que me besara.

—¡No! ¡No! Eso no es así. No sabía si tú... querías que viera... todas esas cosas sobre ti —terminé en la misma voz débil y poco convincente—. Algunas personas no lo desean.

Ellos no quieren que conozca sus secretos. Eso es lo que quería decirle. Quizás eso era lo que debería haberle dicho. O quizá debería salir de allí y admitir el hecho de que era una total perdedora cretina que sólo besaría a un chico en su vida. Y sólo un par de veces, con la acción de una lengua muy pequeña involucrada. Que estuviera preocupada por mi falta de experiencia se mostraría muy obviamente y no superaría la media de Natsume. Que no fuera capaz de devolverle el beso como él quería que hiciera… como yo quería y deseaba. Que no le quisiera para reírme o para divertirme. Y más especialmente, que estuviera empezando a gustarle de esa manera, de la manera que yo debería, dado el hecho de que él era quien era y yo era quien era. Sólo Mikan Yukihara, esa chica Gitana que veía cosas, y nadie especial, emocionante, o particularmente interesante.

Natsume seguía mirándome, la misma fría expresión en sus ojos. Él no se movió para intentar besarme otra vez. El momento, cualquiera que fuera el momento que había sido entre nosotros, había pasado oficialmente. Hechizo, roto. Destrozado era mejor. Por mí y mi pérdida de estribos por mi estúpido don Gitano y lo que podría ver y sentir si le besaba.

—Bien —dije en una voz torpe, cambiando de un pie a otro—. Creo que debería ir dentro ahora. Hace, umm, frío aquí fuera.

—Sí —dijo Natsume—. Frío.

Le miré otra vez, preguntándome lo que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas entre nosotros. Habíamos estado al borde de... algo, algo bonito, pensé. Pero lo había arruinado, y no tenía ni idea de cómo corregirlo.

—Así que, gracias, por, umm, salvar mi vida esta noche.

—Sí —dijo él otra vez en esa fría y dura voz—. Buenas noches, chica Gitana.

Natsume se giró, bajó los escalones, y desapareció en la oscuridad. No miró atrás.

—Buenas noches, Natsume —susurré, incluso aunque sabía que él no podía oírme o ver las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Sintiéndome como una estúpida, una perdedora estúpida, subí las escaleras con dificultad hacia mi dormitorio, tomé una ducha, y me preparé para la cama. Quizá fue el hecho de que casi había sido comida por un lindo gatito asesino o quizás era mi casi beso con Natsume, pero no pude dormir.

Pero ni siquiera podía estar tumbada en la cama, mirando el puntiagudo techo, o hacer algo. Al menos, no sin volver a la escena con Natsume en mi mente una y otra vez. Gracias a mi Psicometría, podía recordar con claro cristal, el detalle humillante de cómo había perdido los estribos cuando él había comenzado a besarme. Tendría suerte si él me volvía hablar.

Tenía que hacer algo para mantener mi mente lejos de eso, así que agarré el último rollo de calabaza de la Abuela Yukihara de la nevera, encendí el portátil de Shizune, y otra vez navegué a través de los expedientes del ordenador que Sumire había desbloqueado para mí. Pero no encontré nada más que me dijera lo que estaba pasando, cuán profundos, oscuros secretos Shizune podría haber tenido, o quién la

había matado.

Metí otro trozo de rollo de calabaza en mi boca. Pensando. Quizá todos los demás tenían razón. Quizás un Cosechador había estado en la biblioteca para robar el Cuenco de Lágrimas después de todo. Quizás él había asesinado a Shizune simplemente porque ella había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Pensando en la biblioteca y en el Cuenco me hizo recordar el libro de Mitología que había tomado del dormitorio de Shizune. Mis ojos violetas revolotearon sobre el espeso volumen, el cual estaba en el borde de mi escritorio. Era lo único que había robado de la habitación de la Valquiria que aún no había mirado.

Con cuidado, toqué el libro, mis dedos rozaron la superficie, por si acaso conseguía otro destello enfadado lleno de odio como el que había tenido de la fotografía de Yura y Akira. No quería comenzar a murmurarme a mí misma otra vez, o peor, comenzar a gritar tan alto que alguien viniera a mi dormitorio para ver a la chica Gitana tener otra reacción mental. Una había sido suficiente.

Ninguna emoción real me barrió cuando toqué el libro, solo el sentimiento de un viejo conocimiento y la suave, buena impresión de cientos de manos girando y girando y girando las páginas hasta que encontraban la información que estaban buscando. No podía decir exactamente cuán viejo era el libro, pero había estaba alrededor bastante tiempo.

Tiré sobre la sección que Shizune había marcado. Para mi sorpresa, era el principio de un capítulo entero que trataba del Cuenco de Lágrimas de Loki. Me moví sobre mi cama, apoyando algunas almohadas detrás de mi espalda, y comencé a leer.

El cuenco de Lágrimas era lo que la Esposa de Loki, Sigyn, usaba para evitar que el veneno de la serpiente goterea en la una vez apuesta cara del dios encadenado...

Blah, blah, blah. Los siguientes párrafos eran bastante de lo mismo que la Profesora Himemiya nos había resumido en clase de Historia de la mitología, así que lo leí por encima. Las cosas se ponían un poco más interesantes después de eso, porque el libro comenzaba a mencionar un montón de cosas que Himemiya había dejado fuera, por alguna razón.

El Cuenco de Lágrimas se rumora que es uno de los Trece Artefactos, los Artículos Mágicos que fueron presentados y usados durante la batalla final de la Guerra del Caos en la cual la diosa Nike derrotó a Loki. Seis de los Artefactos pertenecían a los miembros del Panteón, mientras que los otros seis pertenecían a Loki y a sus Cosechadores, aunque los estudiosos discrepan sobre lo que los Artefactos eran y de qué lado se utilizaron. Había también un Artefacto final, el trece, que se rumoreaba tener inclinación en la escala a favor a Nike, pero no hay conocimiento de lo que era, cómo era usado, o qué fue de él...

Después de eso, los siguientes párrafos trataban de varios Artefactos, incluyendo lo que podría ser y qué poderes podría tener. Una Lanza, un Escudo, un Cuenco y un Carcaj de flechas, un Tambor... era una lista bastante larga. Por otro lado muchos de los temas estaban en museos, bibliotecas, o universidades donde se localizaban, y más de unos pocos estaban aquí en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Caray. Era como la lista de la compra para chicos malos. "Ven aquí y roba esto" —introduzca risa malvada— "Gua-ja-ja".

Sacudí la cabeza y salté a la sección que hablaba sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas.

Después de que él dirigiera una trampa a su esposa, Sigyn, ayudándole a escapar de sus Cadenas, Loki mantuvo el Cuenco de Lágrimas y lo empapó con su propia Magia Divina, convirtiéndolo en un Artefacto poderoso. Se rumoraba que Loki usaba el Cuenco para doblegar a la gente a su voluntad. Una vez que la sangre de la persona goteaba en el Cuenco el dios —o quien tuviera el Cuenco en ese momento—tendría completo control sobre él o ella. También se rumoraba que los seguidores de Loki de buena gana derramaban su propia sangre en el Cuenco y que el dios entonces les garantizaba favores especiales y poderes para agradecer su lealtad. Los Cosechadores del Caos también eran conocidos por usar el Cuenco cuando sacrificaban personas al dios, lo cual transfería los poderes de las víctimas y la fuerza vital a Loki.

Algunos creen que el Artefacto podía ser usado para ayudar a liberar al dios de su actual prisión y permitirle acercarse al Reino Mortal, donde podría ejercer su Caótica influencia una vez más... Así que el Cuenco de Lágrimas supuestamente tenía el poder de permitir a la persona que lo estaba sujetando de doblegar a alguien más a su voluntad. Sí, ya sabes, él no iba a seguir y sacrificar a esa persona a Loki en primer lugar. Me estremecí. Espeluznante. El Entrenador Narumi y Jinno habían dicho que los Cosechadores adorarían poner sus manos en el Cuenco. Ahora comprendía por qué. Quien tuviera el Cuenco tendría mucho poder.

Aún así, me preguntaba por qué la persona que había tomado el Cuenco había matado a Shizune, y no a mí. Porque yo había estado allí, también. Golpeada inconsciente y tumbada en el suelo de la biblioteca justo al lado de la Valquiria muerta. Había estado completamente indefensa. Así que ¿por qué matar a Shizune y dejarme atrás… viva? Oh, sabía que no era ninguna amenaza real. No físicamente o Mágicamente, y muy especialmente no en un lugar como Mythos, donde todos los otros estudiantes sabían cómo tirar espadas y disparar flechas a través de los corazones de las personas. Pero no tenía sentido. Si hubiera ido para robar un Artefacto inestimable de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, si sabía lo suficiente para como ser capaz de golpear el sistema de seguridad Mágico de Jinno y sacar el Cuenco de la biblioteca, entonces creo que sería bastante inteligente y no dejaría ningún testigo detrás. ¿Esas personas no veían las repeticiones de NCIS10 o Ley & Orden11?

No comprendía por qué. Por qué Shizune había sido asesinada, por qué mamá había sido golpeada por ese conductor borracho, por qué el padrastro de Yuri había abusado de ella, por qué estaba aquí en la Academia Mythos cuando no era para nada como los otros estudiantes.

Cuando no tenía ninguno de sus poderes, Magia, o habilidades de Guerrero. Pero no había respuestas para encontrar en el libro de Mitología o incluso en mis propios pensamientos problemáticos. Así que cerré el espeso libro, lo puse en mi mesilla de noche, y me arrastré debajo de mi suave edredón. Pero pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de poner mis preguntas a un lado y cayera dormida.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El día siguiente fue muy aburrido. Mis clases pasaron, y yo era tan invisible como siempre a los ojos de los otros estudiantes. De lo único que hablaban era de quiénes se habían besado y separado en la fogata de ayer, y cómo todo eso iba a afectar el baile de bienvenida esta noche. Incluso los Profesores parecían haber renunciado a conseguir la atención de los estudiantes para hacer algún trabajo, porque todas mis clases de la mañana se convirtieron en períodos de estudio.

Realmente, aunque, todos estaban curioseando de una manera furiosa acerca de las festividades del baile de bienvenida. ¿Quién iba a ir con quién? ¿Qué vestido de diseñador iba a usar cada uno y cuánto costaba? ¿Qué dormitorio iba a tener la mejor after-party y la mayor cantidad de barriles de cerveza? Bastantes similares a las mismas conversaciones que los chicos tendrían en mi vieja escuela. Excepto, que quizás hubiera ido, en lugar de quedarme en mi habitación durante toda la noche fingiendo que me gustaba estar ahí.

En cierto modo, sin embargo, me alegré de que no ir al baile. Porque mezclarme en el debate acerca de las nuevas parejas y rupturas en susurros eran otro ritual. Al parecer todos los años anteriores antes del baile de bienvenida los Profesores y estudiantes de Mythos daban gracias a los dioses por velar por ellos por una temporada más, algo así como una celebración de la cosecha. Me estremecí, pensando en la escena que había presenciado en la fogata la otra noche, las llamaradas plateadas y la antigua y vieja fuerza que agitó el aire alrededor de ellos.

Había llegado al límite de mi palabrería Mágica para toda la semana y no tenía deseo de ver más.

Todo el mundo estaba tan entusiasmado con la danza que casi no hubo mención de Shizune Yamanochi. Sólo un par de días habían pasado desde que había sido asesinada, y era como si nunca hubiera pasado. Todos los demás parecían haber olvidado a la Valquiria, a pesar de que había sido la chica más popular de nuestra clase.

Me enojó y me puso triste al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo porque parecía que no podía renunciar a ella. Todavía no podía olvidar ver a Shizune esa noche, sus muertos ojos azules mirándome como si quisiera que la ayudase.

Todavía no podía olvidar el hecho de que yo debía haber estado tirada en un charco de sangre. La hora del almuerzo, llegó. Tomé mi habitual ensalada de pollo asado, junto con una botella de Honeycrisp de jugo de manzana y un trozo de torta de queso con cubierta de chocolate y un toque de lima que era depresivamente pequeño.

En serio. La pálida, y plateada crema no era siquiera de ancho como mis dos dedos juntos. Cargué todo en la bandeja de vidrio transparente y me retiré a una mesa vacía, en la esquina más remota y tranquila del comedor que había podido encontrar.

Ignoré la ensalada y todos sus elaborados cortes de verduras, abrí el dulce jugo de tarta de manzana y tomé la mitad de un trago. No es difícil, ya que las porciones de bebidas eran casi tan miserables como la de los postres. Miré el envase de plástico, deseando haber tomado dos jugos como hubiera querido realmente en lugar de sólo uno.

Una bandeja cayó frente de mí, haciendo que me sacudiera en sorpresa y casi dejando caer mi juego en el suelo. Sumire Shouda tiró su enorme bolso sobre la mesa. Su mochila cubriendo el libro de Mitología de Shizune, que había estado pensando en leer un poco más durante el almuerzo. Pero eso no fue lo más extraño que Sumire hizo. De hecho, ella se sentó en mi mesa. Al igual, como si fuéramos "amigas"o algo así.

Miré a la Valquiria, preguntándome si de alguna manera había sido poseída o algo así. Si alguien había derramado unas gotas de sangre en el Cuenco de Lágrimas de Loki y la había hecho una esclava.

—Entonces —dijo la Valquiria, abriendo la tapa de su Perrier —. Aquí es donde comes el almuerzo. Bien al fondo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro que le tiene miedo a la luz del sol o algo parecido?

¿Vampiros? ¿Eran los vampiros reales, también? Me pregunté, pero no quería parecer estúpida y preguntar especialmente porque no sabía lo que Sumire estaba haciendo aquí, en primer lugar.

—Sí —dije con voz sigilosa—. Me atrapaste. Tengo una cosa por los superhéroes del pasado, así que me siento acá atrás para mantener a los paparrazzi y fans rabiosos a raya.

Sumire me miró. Después de un momento, los labios brillantes de color rosa de la Valquiria se arrugaron en una sonrisa. —Tienes un extraño sentido del humor. Los superhéroes están terminados.

—Sí, pero los actores que los interpretan en las películas siguen siendo muy ricos. Creo que van a superar la angustia de perder tu aprobación. Sumire resopló una carcajada, y luego cogió su tenedor y comenzó a apuñalar su berenjena con parmesano hasta la muerte. Esperé un minuto, y luego miré a mí alrededor en el comedor, preguntándome si se trataba de algún tipo de broma. Pero no vi a nadie mirando en mi dirección y riéndose detrás de sus manos.

Lo que vi fue a Yura Otonashi y un par de las otras Valquirias princesas sentadas en la mesa de siempre, concentradas en sus chismes de la hora del almuerzo y comiéndose con los ojos a cada chico lindo que pasaba por allí. Pero Sumire no miró a sus amigas, y ellas no parecían darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en la esquina conmigo.

—¿En realidad vas a… vas a comer el almuerzo conmigo? —Le pregunté.

—No —dijo Sumire, rompiendo una barrita de pan de manteca por la mitad y dejando caer la picante salsa marina en el plato—. Soy un producto de tu imaginación. Sólo estás imaginando que estoy aquí sentada comiendo contigo. Porque soy tan malditamente maravillosa que la gente sueña despierta sobre estar viéndome.

—Gracioso —murmuré.

La Valquiria me sonrió y dio un mordisco a su barrita de pan.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunté—. Tú me odias.

Sumire masticó y tragó. —No diría que te odio, exactamente. Eres algo así como los hongos, Mikan. Después de un tiempo, comienzas a crecer en la gente.

—Así que estoy mohosa. Maravilloso. ¿Por qué no te frotas y te vas a sentar con tus amigas Valquirias como de costumbre?

—Porque —dijo Sumire, dejando caer sus ojos negros a su ensalada Caesar—. La otra noche cuando no estabas mirando, envié todos los correos electrónicos de Shizune a mi cuenta. Y me encontré con algunas cosas allí que no me gustaron… cosas acerca de mí.

—¿Cómo qué?

Sumire suspiró y empujó lejos a su ensalada, como si hubiera perdido su apetito. —Como el hecho de que Shizune y Yura se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas. Ellas sabían de mi enamoramiento por Koko, y pensaron que estaba histérica. Y eso era una de las cosas más bonitas que dijeron de mí. Y no fueron sólo ellas. Claudia, Kylie, Serafina… todas ella intercambiaban correos acerca de mí y de las demás. Parece que a ninguna de nosotras le gusta la otra.

—¿Y? —pregunté—. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las chicas malas? Quiero decir, las Valquirias son las reinas de Mythos. Ustedes hacen que los chicos en GossipGirl se vieran mansos. ¿No es eso de ir con el territorio?

—Quizá —Sumire se encogió de hombros—. Pero estoy cansada de eso. He conocido a las chicas desde el primer grado, y ellas se vuelven más estúpidas y superficiales cada año. Creo que es hora de hacer algunos amigos nuevos.

Ella contuvo el aliento y me miró. —Hiciste algo realmente bueno por mí, la noche anterior, enganchándome con Koko. No sé por qué estaba tan asustada de lo que el mundo iba a pensar de él y de mí, pero ya no lo estoy. Y no voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí, Mikan.

—¿Así que decidiste que yo lo soy, entonces? —pregunté—. ¿Que soy tu nueva mejor amiga? ¿De la noche a la mañana? ¿Así nada más?

Por primera vez, duda brilló en los ojos negros de Sumire. —Oye, si te quieres sentar aquí en la esquina por ti misma y protestar de cómo no tienes amigos, me parece bien. Sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable.

Tomó su bandeja y empezó a pararse, pero levanté las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—No, no, no —dije—. Espera, vuelve a sentarte. Me encantaría algo de compañía. Por favor. Quédate.

Sumire me miró un minuto, y luego se hundió de nuevo en su silla. Caray. La Valquiria era un poco volátil. Tendría que recordar eso, no provocar a Sumire, o ella te arrancaría el corazón de tu pecho. La Valquiria resonaba sus uñas en el tenedor, y chispas de color rosa brillaban y revoloteaban en el aire de la forma que siempre hacían cuando sus dedos raspaban contra algo.

—¿Por qué tus dedos hacen eso? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué todas las chispas rosas por todos lados?

Sumire se encogió de hombros. —Es una cosa de Valquirias. Es sólo parte de nuestra Magia.

—¿Magia? ¿Qué tipo de Magia?

—Tú sabes que las Valquirias son fuertes, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Fuerte era una especie de subestimación cuando podías girar la cabeza de un tipo con tus manos desnudas.

—Bueno, las Valquirias tienen otra Magia, también, otro poder o habilidad que es especial. Por lo general, las Valquirias, no entran en contacto con su poder, o lo que sea, hasta que tienen por lo menos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Mi Magia no se ha acelerado todavía, así que no sé qué tipo voy a tener. Sin embargo, algunas Valquirias son sanadoras, mientras que otras tienen los sentidos mejorados. Algunas pueden hacer hechizos y hacer que sucedan cosas, mientras que otras pueden controlar el clima o crear fuego con sus manos desnudas. Algunas Valquirias pueden incluso crear ilusiones. Algo se agitó en el fondo de mi mente.

—¿Ilusiones? ¿Qué tipo de ilusiones?

Sumire se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Toda clase de ellas. Piensa en ello de esta manera, tú tocas y ves cosas, ¿verdad? Bueno, cuando toco cosas, las chispas de Magia vuelan de los extremos de las yemas de mis dedos. Es sólo una cosa que las Valquirias hacen. Las chispas son sólo pequeños destellos de color, pequeños pulsos de luz, y se desvanecen casi de inmediato, más o menos como los arco iris lo hacen.

Ellas en realidad no te pueden hacer daño o nada. Básicamente, mis dedos son como una especie de luces de bengalas en el cuatro de julio. Bueno, así que era un capricho Mitológico o algo así. Al igual que Natsume Hyuuga al ser un Espartano, recoge cualquier tipo de arma, y de forma automática sabe cómo matar la gente con ella. Pero había una cosa más de la que tenía curiosidad por saber.

—¿Por qué rosado? —pregunté, pensando en las chispas verdes que había visto disparar a Yura cuando ella y Akira habían tenido su pequeña tarde de deleite en el patio de ayer—. ¿Por qué no azul o plateada, o de algún otro color? Rosado parece un poco raro. Más o menos... femenino.

—Tiene que ver con nuestras auras —dijo Sumire—. El color de las chispas está ligado a nuestras emociones y personalidades. Y cuanto más emocionales o molestos nos ponemos, más chispas ves.

Levanté mis cejas, preguntándome qué clase de persona tenía un aura rosado claro. Sumire vio la pregunta en mis ojos.

—Me gusta el rosado —dijo en un tono defensivo—. Creo que es genial.

—Claro, claro que lo es —estuve de acuerdo con voz apresurada.

Ugh. Todo lo demás que dije parecía ofender a la Valquiria. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una amiga, o incluso desde que había tenido una larga conversación con cualquier persona además de la Abuela Yukihara, que ya no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Claro, había tenido amigos en mi vieja escuela, pero los había apartado después de la muerte de mi madre. No había oído hablar de ninguno de ellos desde que había empezado a ir a Mythos, y ninguno de ellos había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Todos nosotros simplemente habíamos continuado con nuestras vidas.

Tal vez me sentía tan incómoda porque me preocupaba que se hicieran amigos de manera diferente en la Academia, ya que todo lo demás parecía ser tan retorcido y al revés. Quiero decir, Sumire no querría que bebiera su sangre ni nada así, ¿verdad? Porque de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo. Amiga potencial o no.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco mejor después de eso, sobre todo porque le pregunte a Sumire sobre Koko y de qué habían hablado por teléfono anoche. La bonita cara de la Valquiria cobró un suave resplandor, y más chispas rosadas parpadearon alrededor de las puntas de sus dedos. Ella estaba totalmente perdida, en lo que se refería a Koko, y ya no parecía tener miedo de admitirlo. Por otra parte, estaba almorzando conmigo, la chica Gitana que era la mayor marginada de la Academia. Una cita con un Holgazán como Koko sería un paso social definitivo hacia arriba después de ser vista conmigo.

—En realidad, vine aquí para preguntarte algo —dijo Sumire, una nota tímida arrastrándose en su voz—. Me preguntaba si, eh, te gustaría venir a mi habitación antes del baile de bienvenida de esta noche. Me compré un vestido, sólo en caso de que Koko o alguien más me invitara, pero no se lo he mostrado a nadie.

Sus palabras me hicieron retroceder a la última vez que había hecho algo así. Algo tan... normal. Algo tan... divertido.

Había sido varias semanas antes del baile de segundo año de mi vieja escuela, y días antes de que hubiera descubierto el secreto de Yuri. Acababa de romper con Hayami Squires, mi novio de tres semanas completas, pero todavía estaba pensando en ir a la fiesta, sobre todo porque mi madre, Yuka, y yo habíamos pasado semanas de compras en busca del vestido perfecto y los zapatos. Finalmente habíamos encontrado ambos en esta pequeña tienda apartada en un centro comercial en decadencia, incluyendo un vestido violeta que mamá afirmó que era del color exacto de mis ojos.

Lo habíamos traído a casa un sábado, y ella había muerto el viernes siguiente, seis días después. Por supuesto que no había ido a la fiesta después de eso. Pero por alguna razón, había decidido no devolver el vestido. De hecho, estaba colgado en el fondo de mi armario en mi dormitorio…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sumire, cortando mis recuerdos—. Parece como si estuvieras a punto de llorar o algo así.

—Estoy bien —le dije, apartando el recuerdo.

La Valquiria se quedó mirándome, y busqué una explicación.

—Estaba pensando en mamá —le dije en voz baja—. En la primavera, pocos días antes de su muerte, me llevó a comprar un vestido de fiesta.

—Oh. Oh. —Sumire captó justo la parte de la mamá muerta, y no dijo nada por un momento—. Si prefieres decir que no, entiendo…

—No —dije rápidamente—. No, estoy bien. Me encantaría ayudarte a prepararte para tu gran cita con Koko. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?

* * *

Sumire y yo hicimos planes para reunirnos más tarde en su habitación después de que trabajara mi turno en la biblioteca. Sonó la campana, señalando el final de la hora del almuerzo, y ambas fuimos por caminos separados. Y me di cuenta de que hoy era la primera vez que no había tenido que almorzar o cenar sola desde que había estado en Mythos. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien sentarse, tener a alguien con quien hablar. Me había olvidado lo mucho que había extrañado eso. Bueno, tal vez no lo había olvidado. Tal vez simplemente no había querido recordarlo, ya que habría hecho mi soledad mucho más dolorosa.

Por desgracia, mi buen estado de ánimo no era contagioso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mis Profesores, y el resto del día no fue tan bueno. Finalmente, sin embargo, la última campana del día sonó al final de mi clase de Historia de la Mitología del sexto periodo. Empaqué mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Quería escaparme de la escuela e ir a ver a la Abuela Yukihara antes de que tuviera tener que reportarme con Jinno en la biblioteca. A pesar de que absolutamente nadie iba a hacer algo tan aburrido como la tarea esta noche, seguía haciéndome ir a trabajar en mi turno habitual del viernes antes de que la biblioteca cerrara temprano a causa del baile.

—¿Vas a ir al baile de bienvenida, Mikan? —me pregunto Koko mientras metía sus propios libros en su maletín.

—No —dije—. Pero voy a ayudar a Sumire a prepararse. Así que ya sabes que va a lucir fabulosa para ti.

Koko sonrió, y me encontré a mí misma devolviéndole la sonrisa al Holgazán. Tal vez esta cosa de hacer amigos no era tan difícil después de todo.

Salí del edificio de Inglés-Historia y crucé el patio. Hoy, en lugar de estar alrededor hablando o enviando mensajes, casi todo el mundo se apresuraba por el camino, para asegurarse de que tenían todo lo necesario para esta noche, vestidos, esmoquin, barriles, preservativos y todo.

Nadie me prestó atención, y tuve la oportunidad de pasearme hacia la puerta principal sin ser detectada. Me detuve justo dentro de las negras barras de hierro y me quedé mirando las dos Esfinges a ambos lados de la entrada. La Profesora Himemiya me había dicho que Jinno iba a poner Magia extra, salas adicionales o lo que sea, en la puerta cerrada para impedir que otro Cosechador entrara a escondidas en el campus. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero parecía como que los rasgos de las Esfinges fueran aún más fuertes y duros ahora de lo que habían sido la última vez que había estado en la puerta. Sus ojos se redujeron a cortes, y los bordes de las uñas brillaban en el sol de la tarde, como si estuvieran a medio segundo de brotar de la piedra y se abalanzarse sobre quien sea que tratara de deslizarse más allá de ellas.

Por un momento pensé en regresar, pero habían pasado un par de días desde que había visto a la Abuela Yukihara. Estaría esperando que fuera, y la extrañaba. Ella era todo lo que me quedaba ahora, y quería verla. Valió la pena el riesgo de tropezar con cualquiera que se la alarma Mágica que Jinno había puesto en la entrada. Además, las Esfinges probablemente no me matarían, ¿cierto?

Me acerqué de puntillas hasta la puerta, tome una respiración, miré hacia los lados, y me deslicé a través de los negros barrotes de hierro. No pasó nada. Ninguna alarma sonó, y las Esfinges no saltaron hacia abajo y me volvieron pedazos, si es que podían hacer eso en primer lugar. Al parecer, Jinno sólo había fortalecido los hechizos para mantener a los Cosechadores fuera de la Academia, no había creado una nueva para mantener a los estudiantes en su interior. Como todos los demás, el bibliotecario pensaba que la amenaza estaba fuera de las paredes de la Academia, no en el interior. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz por su descuido, y me apresuré a cruzar la calle y montarme en el autobús. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa de la Abuela de Yukihara. Usé mi llave para permitirme entrar.

Pero por una vez, la Abuela Yukihara no estaba ocupada dando una lectura Psíquica en la otra habitación. En su lugar, la encontré en la cocina, con sus paredes brillantes azul cielo y baldosas blancas.

—Mmm. ¿Qué huele tan bien? —le pregunté, lanzando mi bolsa de viaje sobre la mesa.

La Abuela cogió un paño de cocina del mostrador, metió la mano en el horno, y sacó una bandeja para hornear llena de galletas hechas en casa de almendras azucaradas. Aspiré, el cálido olor de mantequilla derretida, masa pegajosa, y azúcar cristalizado haciendo mi boca agua y a mi estómago rugir. Nadie horneaba tan bien como la Abuela de Yukihara lo hacía. Los cocineros de postres en Mythos sin duda podrían aprender una cosa o dos de ella.

La Abuela deslizó tres galletas en un plato y me las entregó, junto con un vaso de leche fría. Sus pañuelos de colores habituales revoloteaban alrededor de su cuerpo, las monedas de plata en los extremos tintineando.

Mis ojos entrecerrados. —Sabías que iba a venir hoy.

La Abuela sonrió con su misteriosa sonrisa Gitana, la que utilizaba en todos sus clientes. —Soy una Psíquica, cariño. Es muy útil en ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando quiero hornearle unas galletas a mi nieta. La Abuela de Yukihara tomó un par de galletas calientes para ella, junto con otro vaso de leche, y las dos nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina para comer. No hablamos mucho al principio, ambas demasiado ocupadas llenando nuestras bocas con los dulces regalos como para preocuparnos de la conversación. Pero, finalmente, las galletas y la leche desaparecieron y la Abuela me miró fijamente.

—¿No hay un gran baile en la Academia esta noche? —preguntó ella—. ¿Algo lujoso y formal?

Yo parpadeé. —¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tuviste una visión de mí con un vestido o algo así?

—Por supuesto que no. He leído sobre eso en ese periódico electrónico que tu Profesora Himemiya envía todas las semanas. —La Abuela me dio una mirada de reojo—. En realidad, recibí dos cartas esta semana. El regular sobre el baile y el menú de la cafetería y todo eso. El otro era un poco más grave, era todo sobre el asesinato de esa pobre chica.

Oh-oh. Yo no había planeado decirle a la Abuela Yukihara sobre Shizune Ashton, porque no quería preocuparla, pero la Abuela era demasiado inteligente para mí. Ella siempre lo fue. Yo nunca había sido capaz de averiguar si se debía a que era Psíquica o simplemente me conocía muy bien. No tenía sentido mentirle, así que solté un suspiro y le dijo todo sobre la noche en la biblioteca y todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Shizune desde entonces.

—Sé que todos los Profesores piensan que fue algún matón Cosechador detrás del Cuenco de lágrimas —dije, terminando mi historia—. Pero tengo esta extraña sensación de que hay algo más en juego. Algo que todos estamos pasando por alto. Algo obvio. Mamá siempre me dijo que confiara en mis sentimientos, mis instintos, pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si estaba equivocada acerca de eso.

La Abuela me miró, una extraña luz parpadeó en sus ojos violetas. No era la mirada que ella siempre daba cuando estaba viendo una visión del futuro. No, esta era algo diferente. Como si hubiera dicho algo para molestarla. Supuse que solo estaba asustada por el asesinato de Shizune. Quiero decir, ¿quién querría que su única nieta fuera a la escuela, donde una estudiante había conseguido que cortaran su cuello?

—¿Estás bien, Abuela?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y la luz en los ojos desapareció. —Estoy bien. Sólo preocupada por ti es todo. Odio que tengas que ir a esa escuela en primer lugar.

Dudé. —¿Por qué tengo que ir a Mythos? Te lo he preguntado antes, pero en verdad, nunca me lo explicaste.

La Abuela suspiró. —Debido a que finalmente llegó la hora para que aprendas cómo usar tu don Gitano, Mikan. Algo que harás yendo a Mythos.

—Pero yo sé cómo usar mi Magia de Psicometría ya. Siempre lo he hecho. No veo cómo ir a Mythos cambia nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Puede no tener sentido ahora, pero lo tendrá algún día. Confía en mí, calabaza, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo confiaba en ella, más que nada, pero también quería respuestas, respuestas acerca de por qué mi vida había tenido que cambiar tanto. Por qué todo el mundo en Mitos creía en cosas en las que yo no. Y muy especialmente, por que la Profesora Himemiya y la Abuela Yukihara pensaban que yo pertenecía a ese lugar en primer lugar.

Pensé en presionar a mi Abuela por respuestas, pero se veía tan vieja en ese momento, tan triste y cansada, como si hubiera usado toda la vida que estaba dentro de ella y no fuera más que un caparazón hueco. Y yo no podía hacerlo, no ahora. O tal vez era porque parte de mí tenía miedo de cuáles podían ser las respuestas. Conocer los secretos de otras personas me hacía sentir inteligente. Darme cuenta de que podía haber secretos que me involucraban me ponía nerviosa. Sí, podía ser una hipócrita total algunas veces.

Yo no sé por qué la Abuela estaba guardando secretos de mí, pero ella me amaba y yo la amaba. Siempre habíamos sido mamá, yo y la Abuela Yukihara. Mi padre había muerto incluso antes de que pudiera empezar a recordarlo, y no teníamos ninguna otra familia que yo supiera. Con mamá muerta, la Abuela era todo lo que yo tenía. Yo no quería pelear con la Abuela, nunca.

Sobre todo, no por algo tan estúpido como la Academia Mythos.

—De todos modos, no creo que deberías estar preocupada —dije, cambiando de tema y tratando de tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo—. La Profesora Himemiya y los otros aumentaron la seguridad Mágica en el campus. Además, quien mató a Shizune, probablemente, está bien lejos, a pesar de lo que pienso. Nadie más ha sido herido, por lo que yo sé, y nada más ha sido robado de la biblioteca.

No mencioné lo que había ocurrido fuera de la biblioteca anoche. No era como que la estatua caída había sido dirigida a mí, ni nada. Incluso, si tal vez, yo no pudiera decir lo mismo acerca del Merodeador de Nemea.

Pero eso estaba muerto, desapareció en una nube de humo, y yo no, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. La Abuela Yukihara parecía que quería decir algo más, pero sacudió la cabeza y el momento pasó. —Estoy segura de que tienes razón,

calabaza.

—Y ellos también pusieron más seguridad en los dormitorios —dije, todavía con la esperanza de aliviar su mente—. Que es donde estaré pasando la noche.

—¿No vas al baile, entonces? Sonaba como una gran cosa en el boletín de noticias.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es solo el baile de bienvenida. Ellos van a coronar a un rey y una reina en cada clase, y habrá música y baile y esas cosas. Al igual que en mi vieja escuela.

Yo no dije nada sobre el ritual acerca del que había oído hablar a los otros chicos, la bendición de la cosecha o lo que realmente fuera.

—Entonces ¿por qué no vas? —preguntó la Abuela—. Te gustaba vestirte para ese tipo de cosas antes…

Ella cortó sus palabras, pero las dos sabíamos lo que había estado a punto de decir. "Antes de que tu madre muriera".

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. —Por un lado, no tengo una cita. Nadie me invitó. No quiero sola y verme como una perdedora total.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la Abuela Yukihara—. Haces un montón de cosas por ti misma. Siempre lo has hecho.

—Sí, pero nada como esto —dije—, nada…

Esta vez, aguanté mis palabras, pero no engañé a la Abuela. Ella sabía, exactamente, lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Nada divertido —terminó ella, en voz baja.

La Abuela Yukihara me miró, sus ojos violetas suaves y tristes en su rostro. —Está bien para ti divertirte de nuevo, Mikan. Tu mamá no te querría sentada en casa todas las noches llorando por ella. Ella habría querido que fueras al baile y pasaras un buen rato, incluso si no tuvieras una cita. Ella habría querido que tuvieras tanta diversión como pudieras, tan a menudo como pudieras. Antes…

Ella cortó sus palabras, y por un momento todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sus anillos se rozaron mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños, y las monedas en los bordes de su bufanda sonaron juntas en estridente discordia. Entonces, la Abuela Yukihara se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mirándola, y se obligó a relajarse. Sus manos se aflojaron, y las monedas dieron una nota más dulce y tintineante.

—Antes, bien, antes de que crezcas —acabó—. Eso es lo que tu madre hubiera querido. Que fueras al baile y pasaras un rato maravilloso.

Yo sabía que ella lo haría. Yuka Yukihara querría que yo hiciera exactamente eso. Me mordí el labio y miré lejos de la conocedora mirada de la Abuela.

—Simplemente no se siente… correcto —le dije—. Que estoy viva, y ella no lo está. Que ella nunca va a hacer nada divertido otra vez. Que nunca veré su sonrisa o escucharé su risa de nuevo.

La Abuela se acercó y tomó mi mano. Sentí el suave calor de su amor envolviéndome, de la manera en que siempre lo ha hecho. Pero esta vez, sentí su tristeza, también, un dolor tan agudo, profundo y feroz que parecía como una espada cortando mi corazón en dos. A veces, se me olvidaba que la Abuela había perdido a alguien, también. La muerte de mi madre la había lastimado tanto como lo había hecho conmigo.

—Sé que no se siente bien, calabaza. Sin embargo, la muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa. La vida termina, así lo quieras o no. Creo que es hora de que en realidad comiences a disfrutarla otra vez, ¿no? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

Suspiré, toda la energía se escapaba de mi cuerpo. —Supongo. Pero es tan difícil, ¿sabes? He estado tan… enojada, e ir a Mitos… Yo simplemente no encajo allí. No sé por qué no puedo solo volver a mi vieja escuela. Yo no soy especial como los otros chicos ahí.

—Tú estás en la Académica por una razón —respondió la Abuela Yukihara, una nota ominosa arrastrada de nuevo en su voz—. Encontrarás tu propio lugar ahí tarde o temprano. Como tú madre, ella se ha ido, pero no querría que estuvieras melancólica Ella habría querido que salieras y vivieras e hicieras todo lo que los adolescentes se supone que deben hacer.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Como volver a casa borracha y drogada y después tener relaciones sexuales sin protección con mi novio detrás de las gradas en el baile de bienvenida?

Los ojos de la Abuela se estrecharon, pero ella aún me sonreía. — Bueno, todo menos eso. Pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Ahora, yo quiero que vayas a ese baile y te diviertas. O por lo menos me prometas que pensarás en ello.

Yo no podía decirle que no, pero tampoco podía dejar ir mi culpa, dolor e ira el tiempo suficiente para decir que sí tampoco. —Está bien. Voy a pensar en ir. Pero, sin promesas.

—Eso es todo lo que quería oír, calabaza.

La Abuela me dio un beso en la frente, luego se levantó y empezó a poner el resto de las galletas frías en una lata así yo podía llevarlas de vuelta a la Academia conmigo.

Me quedé allí sentada en la mesa, pensando en todo lo que había dicho la Abuela y preguntándome si tal vez ya era hora de seguir adelante con mi vida y tener un poco de diversión. Si, realmente, me sentía con ganas o no.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Una vez que la Abuela Yukihara empacó las galletas, las guardé en mi mochila, me subí al autobús y me dirigí nuevamente a la Academia Mythos. El patio estaba casi desierto en este punto porque la mayoría se había retirado a su dormitorio a prepararse para el baile de bienvenida.

Normalmente habría disfrutado el silencio y vería a las ardillas saltar de rama en rama en los árboles que se alzaban sobre el exuberante césped. Pero era como si toda la Academia de repente se hubiese convertido en un pueblo fantasma. Estaba demasiado vacía, demasiado callada, especialmente para una escuela donde uno de sus estudiantes había muerto hace unos días. Una vez más sentí como si todos los ojos de las estatuas me observaran a mí, vigilando cada movimiento. Temblé, metí las manos dentro de mi sudadera con capucha y me apresuré.

La Biblioteca de Antigüedades no era mejor, ni un solo estudiante se sentaba en las mesas principales frente al mostrador. Ni tampoco un Profesor. Nadie estaba manejando el carrito de la merienda, y la mayoría de las luces ya habían sido apagadas en los laberintos de oficinas en el centro de la biblioteca.

No pude evitar ver el lugar a mi izquierda donde solía estar el Cuenco de Lágrimas y donde Shizune había sido asesinada. No había nada a la vista, por supuesto, justo como no había habido nada un día después de su muerte. La sangre, el cuerpo y el Cuenco se habían ido. Aun así, sentí que había un silencio que observaba en el lugar, como si hubiera alguna clase de fuerza invisible sentada allí simplemente esperando a que algo pasara.

Como, digamos una chica Gitana que pasara por ahí y el gran monstruo podría saltar fuera del piso o de cualquier lugar en el que estuviera oculto. Temblé de nuevo. De acuerdo, tal vez eso era simplemente mi exagerada imaginación trabajando. Pero en este momento mirar al lugar donde había muerto Shizune simplemente me asustaba.

Mis ojos violetas volvieron a las oficinas, tal vez si Jinno no estuviera aquí, podría irme y olvidarme de mi turno de trabajo. Algo a mi derecha se movió y se dirigía hacia mí, ahogué un grito y me volví….

Al ver a Jinno caminando con grandes filas de libros pesados en sus manos, me apoyé en la mesa más cercana y suspiré, mi mano yendo hacia mi corazón, como si de alguna forma pudiera devolverlo a la velocidad normal sólo tocando mi pecho, las cejas negras de Jinno se reunieron, haciendo una arruga en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Mikan Sakura? —dijo Jinno en su malicioso tono de voz, poniendo los libros sobre una mesa—. Te ves un poco pálida, incluso para ti.

Mira quién habla, Jinno tenía una piel tan blanca que hubiese pasado por vampiro, si de verdad existieran. Tal vez lo hacían. Ya no sabía qué era y qué no era real. Los ojos azules de Jinno miraron el reloj del mostrador, suspiré, sabía lo que venía.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde —dijo el bibliotecario—. De nuevo.

Mi inquietud anterior desapareció reemplazada como siempre por molestia. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan molesto todo el tiempo?

—Oh, vamos no te enfades —murmuré—. No es como si hubiera alguien aquí, además de los dos.

La mirada de Jinno se agudizó.

—¿Qué fue eso Mikan Sakura?

—Nada, nada de nada.

—Bueno, entonces —respondió Jinno—. Es hora de que te pongas a trabajar. Necesito que varios libros sean puestos en su estante antes de que cerremos esta noche. —señaló el mostrador donde tres carritos de metal descansaban con libros.

Suspiré de nuevo, nada de bueno haberme ido temprano. Durante la siguiente hora, empujé el pesado carrito de un lado a otro por la biblioteca. Poniendo todos los libros de vuelta a su lugar correcto en sus pilas. Y por supuesto cada carrito, tenía una rueda suelta que se salía por aquí o por allá, eso significa que tuve que luchar con ellos cada vez que intenté mover los carritos por los pasillos. Eventualmente mi camino me llevó a la Urna, como había llegado a pensar de él que tenía la extraña espada dentro. Debí haber seguido empujando mi carrito chirriante, pero me encontré deteniéndome y mirando de nuevo el arma.

Se veía igual que siempre —una larga hoja hecha de metal—. Tal vez era yo y todas las rarezas que habían pasado hace unos días, pero el rostro de un hombre se veía más pronunciado que antes en la empuñadura, como si fuera una persona que descansaba su mejilla contra el metal, casi esperaba que el ojo de la empuñadura se abriera de nuevo y me mirara. Sostuve el aliento, pero eso no pasó.

Aún así, por alguna razón, la espada me hacía recordar todos los Mitos que mamá me había leído cuando era una niña. Ella nunca me contó ningún cuento de hadas, solo Mitos, lo que siempre pensé que era un poco raro. Tal vez mamá sabía algo que yo no —como el hecho de que yo terminaría en Mythos en algún momento—pero ella siempre insistió en leerme mitos. Las historias donde el héroe siempre sabía la respuesta a un acertijo difícil o cómo eliminar un enorme e invencible monstro.

Como si se necesitara a la persona indicada que tocara la espada en frente de mí y la cosa sucedería, justo como siempre lo hacía en los Mitos. De repente estaba consciente de ese extraño cambio en el aire. Como electricidad estática lentamente construyéndose a mí alrededor. Mi mano picaba y tuve la repentina urgencia de abrir la Urna y tomar la espada. No sabía por qué, no era como si de verdad supiera cómo usar un arma o algo así. No como Natsume Hyuuga.

Aun así, algo me hizo querer tomarla, era casi como si necesitara cogerla. Hipnotizada, mis dedos se extendieron hacia la Urna.

—¡Mikan Sakura! —La voz de Jinno resonó en la biblioteca, haciendo eco en el techo y de vuelta al piso—. Tienes cinco minutos para terminar de organizar esos libro ¡Date prisa!

Sobresaltada salí de mi trance, bajé la mano y me alejé de La Urna. ¿Qué había estado pensando? No sabía de quién era esa espada o qué clase de vibras de asesino psicópata estaban pegadas a ésta. La última cosa que necesitaba era tocar algo y gritar de nuevo. dios, Mikan compórtate.

—¡Mikan Sakura! —gritó de nuevo Jinno.

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia el carrito, alejándome más y más por el pasillo. Aún así por alguna razón, me volví hacia la espada y le di una última mirada de anhelo antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

Treinta minutos después, me encontré fuera del pasillo de la Residencia Valhalla, mirando al edificio de piedra gris y hiedra que lo envolvía de principio a fin. Sólo que esta vez en lugar de escabullirme para robar el computador portátil de Shizune, estaba aquí como una invitada. Extraño como las cosas cambian en solo unos días. Una Valquiria que reconocí como una de tercer año estaba a punto de salir. Así que fui capaz de entrar sin la necesidad de usar el intercomunicador enfrente de la puerta y decirle a Sumire que me dejase entrar.

Caminé hacia la misma sala en la que había estado antes, la que tenía todos los rechinadores, los sillones y los televisores. Eran después de las seis y todas las otras chicas ya habían bajado a esperar por sus citas, dado que el baile empezaba a las siete. Cada una de ellas se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de las sillas, con cuidado de no arrugar sus vestidos, mientras se miraban y chismoseaban.

Todo el mundo brillaba para la ocasión, con largos, brillantes y ceñidos vestidos que se notaban eran caros, y joyería que brillaba demasiado para ser falsa. Ninguna joya de fantasía en Mythos, eso es seguro. El cabello de todas estaba arreglado a la perfección, su maquillaje era increíble y sus zapatos, bolsos, y celulares habían sido coordinados para que combinara con sus vestidos. Todo era muy parejo.

Me quedé viendo los mares de diamantes, las lentejuelas y los labios brillantes. No había creído que el baile de bienvenida fuera así de formal, esto era como todos los bailes en mi vieja escuela en uno, solo que diez veces más, era simplemente…. deslumbrante. Me tomó unos segundos dejar de parpadear y mirar todos los objetos brillantes.

Algunas de las chicas me miraron, pero una vez que vieron que no estaba vestida para el baile y por lo tanto no podían criticar quién y qué llevaba puesto, se volvieron hacia sus amigas. Yo agaché la cabeza, me apresuré a través de la habitación, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Y casi corriendo directamente a Yura Otonashi.

La Valquiria estaba bajando las escaleras justo cuando yo estaba subiendo. Yura parecía hermosa y totalmente zorra, al mismo tiempo. Su vestido ceñido coincidía con el negro intenso de su cabello, mientras que la sombra ahumada bordeaba sus ojos color avellana. Tenía los labios como un corazón rojo en su cara bonita. La parte delantera de su vestido tenía algún tipo de alambre que empujaba sus tetas hasta alturas impresionantes, mientras que el corte en la pierna casi mostraba todo el camino hasta la tierra prometida. Estoy segura de que Akira Tonochi la aprobaría, así como también cada otro hombre en el baile.

Otras dos muchachas —habituales del entorno de Yura—, la rodeaban, luciendo glamorosas como ella lo hacía, aunque no tan zorras. La tres se habían detenido un par de escalones desde la parte inferior, y la conversación llegó hacia mí.

—Por supuesto que voy a ser la reina del baile de la clase de segundo año —dijo Yura en voz alta, orgullosa—. La Profesora Himemiya me lo dijo durante la clase de Historia de la Mitología cuando dijo que los otros Profesores habían decidido coronar a un ganador alternativo en lugar de Shizune. Ellos no querían extenderlo a todos para mencionarlo esta noche. Y, por supuesto, Akira va a ser el rey del baile. Es lógico, ya que es mi cita. Esta noche va a ser perfecta y justamente de la manera en que siempre debió ser.

Los dos Valquirias asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con todo lo que decía. A pesar de que Shizune, su valiente líder anterior, sólo llevaba muerta unos pocos días.

Yura se echó el pelo hacia atrás sobre su hombro, con actitud de modelo, y luego se escabulló hasta los últimos escalones, lista para reclamar su corona del baile, su nuevo novio, y su lugar legítimo como la nueva reina de la Academia Mythos. La Valquiria pasó a mi lado como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta que yo estaba de pie en el primer escalón. Tal vez no lo hizo. Me imaginaba que era difícil para Yura ver otra cosa que su propia perfección.

—¿Ni siquiera lamentas que esté muerta? —le grité.

Yo nunca había hablado con Yura antes, y ciertamente no tenía ninguna razón real para hablar con ella ahora. Pero la imagen de Shizune tendida en el suelo de la biblioteca, extendida a través de los charcos pegajosos de su propia sangre, pasó por mi mente, y las palabras me salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Yura se dio la vuelta para mirarme, junto con sus dos Valquirias siguiéndola.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Por supuesto que te estoy hablando a ti, Yura. Tú eras la mejor amiga de Shizune. ¿No lamentas que esté muerta? ¿Aunque sea sólo un poco?

Yura frunció el ceño y los labios rojos convirtiéndose hacia abajo en un puchero perfecto.

—Bueno, por supuesto, lo lamento. Quiero decir, ella era mi mejor amiga y todo, y yo la conocía, como, desde siempre. Pero el hecho de que esté muerta no quiere decir que todos tenemos que actuar como que lo estuviéramos también. Si hubieras conocido a Shizune, te darías cuenta de que eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. Ella hubiera querido que salgamos juntas, ir a bailar y divertirnos sin ella.

Sonaba como un pequeño discurso que Yura había ensayado ante el espejo mientras ella se ponía el lápiz labial. Las respuestas seguían ciertos patrones que ella sólo podía sacar y usar como un arma de aturdimiento emocional, si alguien le hiciera la misma pregunta que yo le hice. Por supuesto, también era más o menos lo mismo que mi Abuela Yukihara me había dicho, pero al menos sabía que lo decía en serio. ¿Yura? Probablemente no.

Rodé los ojos. Yo estaba dispuesta a apostar que conocía a Shizune mucho mejor de lo que Yura alguna vez había podido conocer. Yura no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que Shizune sabía que ella estaba durmiendo con Akira a sus espaldas.

Pero yo lo hice, gracias a los flashes que yo tenía de imágenes que me bajaban, había excavado en la basura de Shizune. Con mejores amigas, como Yura, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

Pero no dije nada. No tenía sentido tratar de decirle a Yura nada de eso. Las chicas como ella nunca escuchaba a los friki como yo.

Yura me dio una mirada altanera, superior, como si acabara de ganar una especie de guerra de palabras con su respuesta rápida. Luego, dio media vuelta y se pavoneó fuera de la residencia en sus tacones de aguja negros, con sus dos nuevas mejores amigas detrás de ella.

Sacudí la cabeza y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Sumire. Golpeé una vez en la puerta, y, un momento después, la Valquiria abrió. Sumire ya se había puesto su vestido, éste era de color rosa como una princesa con pequeñas tiras de espagueti, un escote corazón, y una falda esponjada, espolvoreada con brillantes lentejuelas de color rosa. Se había torcido su pelo negro hasta formar un moño liso en la parte superior de su cabeza, y su brillo de labios de color rosa hacía juego con su vestido perfecto. La Valquiria se veía como si acabara de salir de una película de Disney. Yo casi esperaba pájaros cantores y ratones animados salir corriendo de su habitación, satisfechos por su trabajo para esta noche.

—Um, ¿y para qué me necesitas? —pregunté—. Porque te ves muy perfecta para mí.

Sumire arrugó la cara en una sonrisa.

—¿Realmente lo crees? ¿Te gusta el vestido?

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Realmente lo creo. Y creo que Koko también lo hará.

Sumire me miró, se volvió y se acercó a mirarse fijamente en el espejo por encima de su tocador, una vez más.

Usé la oportunidad para estudiar la habitación de la Valquiria. Ella tenía los muebles de dormitorio de la Academia igual que todos teníamos, más o menos. Una cama, un tocador, un escritorio, un televisor, algunos libreros. Sin embargo, Sumire se había precipitado, antes en el almuerzo, cuando había dicho que le gustaba el color rosa, porque estaba en todas partes. El edredón de la cama, las almohadas, las cortinas. Todo con un poco de distintas gamas de color rosa. Incluso las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas de un pálido rosa nacarado.

Pero lo extraño era que también había miles de computadoras en el cuarto. Conté tres monitores, un par de ordenadores portátiles, y algunas cajas de plástico que parecían servidores y que estaban justo en su escritorio de gran tamaño, pegado en la esquina de atrás. Wow. Yo había pensado que ella había ingresado en el Club Tec de pura casualidad o algo así, pero parecía que Sumire estaba realmente en la materia de computadoras. Una princesa Valquiria geek de la computadora, ¿quién lo habría pensado? Me habría resultado difícil creer que todo el equipo era de ella, si los ordenadores, monitores, y los servidores no hubiesen sido cubiertos con cosas de color rosa y pegatinas de Hello Kitty.

Sumire se alisó el vestido y se volvió para mirarme. Me quedé allí en el centro de la habitación, sintiéndome torpe y mal vestida, una vez más.

—Así que… ¿para qué me necesitas, exactamente? Debido a que ya estás vestida y esas cosas.

Sumire se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, supongo. Sólo quería… alguien con quien hablar antes de que Koko venga y me lleve.

—Es un buen chico Koko —dije, y me senté en la cama—. Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Lo hago.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una de nosotras tratando de averiguar sobre qué podía hablar con la otra persona. Esta cosa de amigos era más difícil de lo que recordaba que era. Mucho más difícil.

—Así que… —dijo Sumire, todavía en pie para que su vestido no se arrugara—. Puedo entender que no vas al baile. Por lo menos, por favor, dime que no vas en esa sudadera horrible.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Maliciosa como podía ser. Ser agradable era tan difícil.

—Me gusta mi sudadera con capucha, muchas gracias. Pero no te preocupes. No la voy a llevar al baile, porque yo no voy a ir. Nadie me preguntó, como si no lo hubieras adivinado. Como tú señalaste en el almuerzo de hoy, no tengo ningún amigo en Mythos, y mucho menos un novio.

Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero pensé que Sumire se estremeció un poco con mis palabras duras. La Valquiria vaciló.

—Tú sabes, podrías venir junto con Koko y conmigo...

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Y arruinar su gran cita en primer lugar? No lo creo. Ni siquiera yo soy tan perra.

—Sí, podría ser un poco incómodo.

—¿Eso crees?

Ambas nos miramos, rodamos los ojos y nos echamos a reír. Eso rompió el hielo entre nosotras y empezamos a hablar de todos los chismes jugosos que había oído recientemente. Acerca de quién iba con quién el baile de bienvenida, quién se emborrachaba antes de la mitad del camino, y quién tenía la intención de recorrer "Todo El Camino"esta noche con sus novios y novias.

Y de repente me di cuenta de que me sentía casi... normal. Casi como si todavía fuera a una escuela normal con chicos normales, e incluso de que era normal a mí misma. Se sentía... agradable... divertida, incluso. Al final, dejamos de chismorrear y reírnos tontamente sobre los otros chicos, y Sumire me dio una mirada astuta.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando contigo y con Natsume Hyuuga? —preguntó.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alzó una ceja.

—Me refiero que los dos parecían infinitamente íntimos la pasada noche en la hoguera. E hizo ir a todo lo Espartano para matar al Merodeador de Nemea que estaba intentando comerte. Lo cual es totalmente sexy, Si me preguntas.

—Natsume Hyuuga no me pega como un chico que consiga ser intimo con una chica a menos que él quiera algo de ella. Como la oportunidad de firmar su colchón —dije en un tono seco—. Sí, él salvó mi vida la pasada noche, me salvó de un horrible Merodeador. Pero deberías haberle visto. Era casi como si él estuviera feliz de que estuviera intentando matarle. Que realmente disfrutó peleando. Creo que lo mató más por sí mismo que por mí. Como para probarse a sí mismo que podía o algo.

Sumire se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, él es un Espartano. Matar cosas es lo que hacen. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te hubiera enviado flores y escribirte malas poesías? La muerte del Merodeador de Nemea es lo más cercano a un animal de peluche que alguna vez vayas a obtener de un Espartano como Natsume Hyuuga.

Le di una mirada en blanco.

—¿Qué significa eso de que un Espartano tiene que hacer con un animal de peluche?

Sumire suspiró.

—Has estado aquí, qué, dos meses y todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Mikan? ¿Cómo funcionan las cosas aquí? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí realmente?

Me encogí de hombros.

Sumire estaba de pie frente a mí, sus serios ojos negros en su cara perfecta.

—Estamos todos aquí, todos nosotros, Valquirias, Espartanos, Amazonas y todo el resto de nosotros, porque somos Mágicos. Porque somos descendientes de Mitos. ¿Conoces todas esas historias que hablamos sobre como los bravos Espartanos están en la Batalla de Termófilas? ¿Cómo un grupo tan pequeño de ellos mantuvo a raya a esos miles y miles de los otros Guerreros? Bueno, no es sólo una historia. Es real. Al igual que las antiguas Valquirias escoltaron a los muertos de Valhala, así como a los Troyanos les tomaron el pelo por completo los Griegos y el caballo de madera durante la Guerra de Troya. Todos los Mitos, todas las leyendas, todo lo Mágico, es verdadero. Y todo es parte de nosotros, una parte de nosotros. Lo mantenemos vivo y lo usamos para evitar que el Caos y la Oscuridad se traguen el mundo.

Hace una semana, me podía haber reído de ella. Pero ahora estaba verdaderamente empezando a creer en ella, creer en todos los Mitos, Mágicos y Monstruosos. Demasiadas cosas extrañas habían sucedido en los últimos días, no para mí.

El asesinato de Shizune. La desaparición del Cuenco de Lágrimas. La estatua casi golpeando a Yura y a Akira. El Merodeador acechándome, luego evaporándose en una nube de humo después de que Natsume lo matara. La extraña espada en la biblioteca que no podía dejar de mirar.

—Muy bien —dije—. Quizá Natsume es un Espartano y eso explica por qué se puso como una fiera la pasada noche. Quizá tú eres una Valquiria que puede aplastar diamantes con sus manos desnudas y lanzar chispas de color rosa de la punta de tus dedos. Pero todo eso no me dice nada sobre mí. Soy la única Gitana aquí. Que yo sepa, de todas formas. La única que no es como el resto de ustedes. No soy una gran Guerrera. Todo lo que hago es alguna cosa y ver cosas. No encajo con todos los demás.

—No puedes decir eso —dijo Sumire—. Tú tienes Magia al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Quizá, pero no sé por qué mi Magia me hace una Gitana y no otra cosa. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He oído hablar sobre los Gitanos los últimos años, pero nada concreto sobre tus poderes o algo así. Incluso pregunté alrededor de la escuela después de que tú te acercaras a mí sobre el brazalete robado de Koko, pero nadie de los otros chicos conocía cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco lo hicieron los Profesores a los que pregunté. O si lo sabían, no me lo dirían. Siempre creí que los Gitanos eran Guerreros, como las Valquirias, las Amazonas y el resto de nosotros. Sólo con un tipo diferente de Magia.

—Hasta que te encontraste conmigo —dije con una voz amarga—. Y te has dado cuenta de lo mucho de Guerrera que no soy.

Sumire inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿En primer lugar, cómo pudiste incluso terminar aquí? He estado preguntando sobre eso.

Le conté la historia sobre Yuri Miyazono y cómo su padrastro había estado abusando de ella. Y cómo viendo todo eso había derivado en la muerte de mi madre.

—La siguiente cosa que sé, es que La Profesora Himemiya estaba llamando enfrente de la puerta de mi Abuela Yukihara contándome que iba a ir a la Academia Mythos este otoño —dije, mi voz incluso enfadada y amarga—. Pero nunca me ha contado por qué. La pregunté el otro día, y todavía no me dio una respuesta clara. Mi Abuela sabe algo sobre todo esto, también, pero ella no está hablando tampoco. Tan sólo se permite hablarme de que le dé una oportunidad a la Academia, que las cosas se pondrán mejor para mí.

—No conozco a tu Abuela, pero Himemiya es una astuta —dijo Sumire—. Ella no es del todo igual que los otros Profesores. Algunas personas dicen que ella es realmente una Campeona.

—¿Una Campeona? ¿Qué es eso?

Sumire giró los ojos.

—Verdaderamente necesitas prestar más atención en la clase de Historia de la Mitología, Mikan. Después de que la Guerra del Caos terminara, todos los dioses y diosas acordaron una tregua. Que básicamente, no podían usar sus poderes ante cualquier otro o interferir con las cosas aquí en el reino de los mortales. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos podía sentarse y no hacer nada, así que crearon los Campeonatos, como una especie de escapatoria a la tregua. Los Campeones son personas que son elegidas por los dioses para ser, bueno, sus Campeones. Sus héroes, o villanos, dependiendo de cuál dios lo haga. Un buen Campeón ayuda a llevar a cabo los deseos del dios y mantener fuera las cosas que sucedan. Los Campeones matan a los Cosechadores, protegen los Artefactos, o incluso son mentores de otras personas y las ayudan a comprender su Magia. Es un trabajo peligroso, ser un Campeón. Muchos de ellos no viven demasiado tiempo.

Bueno, eso respondía a mis preguntas sobre por qué los dioses y diosas no peleaban por las cosas ellos mismos. Estuvieron de acuerdo en no hacerlo y estuvieron usando al resto de nosotros para hacer que cumplieran sus órdenes en su lugar, lo cual era casi totalmente un Conflicto de Titanes. Ser un Campeón sonaba exactamente como algo que Himemiya podría hacer. No es parte de la muerte o la custodia, pero sí los otros mentores. Aunque si la Profesora había estado intentando hacer esto por mí, no se estaba declinando en amoldarse.

Me moví en la cama. Quizá todo lo que Sumire había dicho era verdad, pero todavía no explicaba por qué yo estaba aquí y qué tengo que hacer con los Mitos, los dioses, la Guerra del Caos y cualquiera de los demás. Tan solo era una chica Gitana que tocaba cosas y veía cosas. Apenas en absoluto especial. No como Natsume y sus habilidades Guerreras asesinas, o Sumire y su increíble fuerza y producir chispas con sus dedos.

Algún tipo de alarma sonó, y los ojos negros de Sumire miraron hacia el reloj de la esquina de la habitación.

—Son las siete en punto. Koko probablemente está esperando por mí en la planta de abajo. ¿Cómo me veo?

Daba vueltas, haciendo a su vestido oscilar un arco alrededor de ella, antes de que se lo arreglara en su lugar.

—Te ves bella —dije con una voz sincera—. Ahora ve a pasar un buen rato.

Sumire me sonrió, cogió su bolso de la cama, y salió por la puerta. Se paró y volvió a mirarme por encima de su hombro.

—Gracias por venir, Mikan —dijo—. Me divertí mucho.

La sonreí.

—Yo también.

—¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? —preguntó la Valquiria con voz tímida—. ¿Si no es demasiado tarde?

—Será mejor —advertí con una voz dura—. Porque quiero escuchar todo sobre lo buen besador que es Koko.

Sumire sonrió y me tendió su mano. Me levanté y enlacé su brazo con el mío, apoyando la mano en mi sudadera con capucha.

Brazo con brazo, dejamos su habitación, comenzando una verdadera amistad brillando en el aire entre nosotras, como el brillo del rosa brillante revoloteando por encima de la punta de los dedos de la Valquiria.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Acompañé a Sumire por las escaleras. Koko estaba esperando en la sala común principal. Llevaba un esmoquin clásico que le hacía parecer un alto y desgarbado pingüino, pero no le dije nada a Sumire. Debido a que la cara del Holgazán de la banda, se iluminó al ver a la Valquiria, igual que la de ella cuando lo vio. Más chispas de color rosa brillaron alrededor de los dedos de Sumire, y si la sonrisa de Koko se hiciera un poco más amplia, sus labios harían pop fuera de su rostro.

—Hola —dijo Sumire en voz baja, deteniéndose frente a él.

—Hola —le susurró Koko en respuesta—. Te ves hermosa.

Sumire se ruborizó. Koko se le quedó mirando fijamente. Nadie se movió ni dijo una palabra más. Finalmente, me aclaré la garganta para que el Holgazán de la banda siguiera adelante con las cosas.

—¡Oh! Esto es para ti —Koko se movió de un tirón hacia adelante y le tendió una caja de plástico con una sola rosa de color rosa en el interior, como si acabara de recordar que había estado sosteniéndola todo el tiempo.

—Gracias. —Sumire tomó la flor, me entregó la caja vacía, y se puso el sencillo ramillete sobre la muñeca.

Tuve un pequeño flash de la caja, una imagen de Koko sosteniéndola en sus manos sudorosas y preguntándose si había elegido el color de rosa correcto. Era una sensación dulce, nerviosa, que él estuviera tan preocupado por algo tan pequeño. Podía sentir que Koko quería que todo fuera perfecto esta noche, hasta el ramillete.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, antes de que Koko se aclarara la garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos. No queremos llegar tarde. — Frunció el ceño—. ¿O queremos? ¿Qué es más genial?

Sumire se echó a reír.

—Te voy a contar todo sobre ello de camino hacia el comedor.

Koko extendió su brazo, y deslizó el de Sumire sobre el suyo. La Valquiria se despidió de mí, y luego, los dos abandonaron la habitación. Los vi pasar y sonreí. Realmente hacían una linda pareja. Ahora que ya se habían ido, no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme en la Residencia Valhalla. Pero en lugar de dirigirme a mi propio dormitorio, di vuelta y regresé por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Todo el mundo se había ido al baile ya, y el dormitorio estaba quieto y en silencio, como si nadie viviera aquí en absoluto. Nadie me vio usar mi licencia de conductor para hacer saltar el seguro y volver a deslizarme en la habitación de Shizune.

Estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que había estado aquí hace unos días. Cama. Tocador. Escritorio. Televisión. Libreros. Saqué la silla del escritorio de Shizune me senté, todavía con la caja del ramillete vacía en las manos. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación, con la esperanza de que una pista o una vibración o algo me dijera lo que le había sucedido.

Pero todo estaba exactamente de la misma forma en que la había dejado en mi último robo. Las fotos de Shizune alineadas inmóviles en el espejo del tocador. El maquillaje todavía llenaba la superficie del cristal. Y su biblioteca todavía estaba llena de libros de consulta, con títulos como "Poderes Comunes de las Valquirias", "El dominio de tu Magia", y "Manipulación de Ilusiones Mágicas".

Me quedé mirando los libros un minuto. Algo en ellos agitaba un vago recuerdo en el fondo de mi mente, algo vago, a medio camino de formar un pensamiento. Mis ojos fueron de un lado a otro hasta el último libro.

Las ilusiones, las ilusiones… tenían algo que ver con las ilusiones y la Magia. Algo que había visto o sentido o escuchado a alguien decir. Pero aún mientras lo alcanzaba, podía sentir cómo se estaba desvaneciendo.

Fuera lo que fuese, recuerdo, pensamiento o idea no estaba listo para salir a la superficie de mi mente todavía. Tarde o temprano, lo haría, sin embargo. Siempre lo hacía.

No sabía por qué había venido aquí. Lo que pensé que iba a encontrar, en todo caso. Me parecía... triste. Que alguien pudiera ser tan fácilmente olvidado tan pronto, incluso si Shizune no había sido la persona más agradable en la Academia Mythos. Nadie quería ser olvidado.

Pero no hubo respuestas reales que se encontraran en la silenciosa habitación, así que me levanté y me fui. Fui a mi propio dormitorio, entré en la torre, y cerré la puerta. Todos los que vivían aquí estaban en el baile, también, y mi dormitorio estaba tan tranquilo como la Residencia Valhalla. Era probablemente la única persona que quedaba en el interior. Sola de nuevo. Por supuesto.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. Había cosas que podía hacer. Leer el último de los nuevos cómics que tenía, tomar una ducha, ver algún cojo "reality show", comer el resto de las galletas de la Abuela Yukihara de azúcar con almendra.

Todavía tenía ese informe para la clase de Historia de la Mitología de Himemiya, uno en el que tenía que elegir un dios o una diosa y escribir un ensayo sobre ello. Tal vez me quedaría con Nike, pensé. La diosa griega de la Victoria parecía estar en el meollo de las cosas cuando se trataba de Loki, Cosechadores y la Guerra del Caos.

En lugar de alcanzar mi libro de Historia de la Mitología, me encontré sentada y mirando la puerta cerrada de mi armario. Después de unos segundos, me lancé fuera de la cama, me acerqué y la abrí. Mi habitual surtido de pantalones vaqueros, camisetas de gráficos, sudaderas con capucha y zapatillas de deporte llenaban el armario, junto con algunas otras cosas. Mi pesada capa de invierno de color púrpura a cuadros. Un par de pares de pantalones de vestir negros. Gruesos suéteres de pescador grises para cuando el tiempo era realmente frío. El vestido negro que picaba y que había llevado al funeral de mi madre.

No tenía un vestido negro en aquel entonces, y la Abuela Yukihara me había llevado de compras el día antes del entierro para conseguir uno. Había elegido el primer vestido que había visto de mi talla, sin importarme lo que parecía o cómo me veía en él. Odiaba el hecho de que hubiera tenido que usarlo en absoluto, que mamá hubiera muerto y no volvería jamás.

Mis dedos se cernían sobre la tela, pero no lo había tocado. No quería recordar ese día y lo mal que me había sentido en ese vestido, cómo de devastada estaba de que mamá se hubiera ido para siempre, porque había estado tratando de ayudar a una de mis amigas en vez de quedarse en casa, donde pertenecía… a mí. Cómo el accidente era mi culpa porque había sido tan malditamente entrometida, y tan decidida a saber el secreto de otra chica. No quería ponerme ese vestido de nuevo.

Con solo mirarlo hacía que mi estómago girara con una sensación de malestar, culpa, como si yo fuera responsable de la muerte de mi madre en lugar de algún conductor ebrio desconocido... Deslicé la percha de metal a un lado, con cuidado de no tocar el tejido de color negro, y saqué la prenda enterrada en la parte de atrás del armario, el vestido de fiesta que mamá y yo habíamos comprado el fin de semana antes de que muriera.

Era de un tono curioso, en algún lugar entre morado y gris… del mismo color violeta suave que mamá siempre dijo en broma que eran mis ojos. El vestido tenía una especie de vibra de diosa Griega, la caída de las mangas con una cintura alta tipo imperio y una falda larga, que fluía. Lentejuelas de plata corrían a través del vestido en una banda delgada alrededor de la cintura y en el borde del cuello, añadiendo un poco de brillo suave para él.

Inspiré, saqué el vestido, y rocé los dedos contra la tela. No hubo sentimientos débiles, no hubo destellos tenues, asociados con el vestido. En su lugar, fui asaltada con imágenes. Mamá y yo riendo en el patio de comidas en el centro comercial sobre los batidos de chocolate que habíamos pedido para el almuerzo. Las dos moviéndonos de estante en estante de vestidos, tratando de encontrar el adecuado.

Siempre volviendo con las manos vacías, pero teniendo un buen rato juntas. Mamá decidiendo probar una pequeña tienda que conocía en la ciudad, como último recurso. Y, por último, la mirada en el rostro de mi madre cuando había visto este vestido y me lo mostraba.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, tratando de llevar las imágenes a una mayor nitidez. Mis dedos acariciaron la tela de seda del vestido, y suspiré, casi imaginando que podía oler el perfume dulce, suave color lila que mamá siempre había llevado. Me gustaba tanto que me había dado una botella para mi último cumpleaños, pero no lo había usado desde que había muerto. Me recordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Poco a poco, las olas de sentimiento y las imágenes empezaron a desvanecerse, de la forma en que a veces lo hacía con un objeto como éste. Si no se utilizaban, las emociones y los sentimientos se filtraban de los artículos con el tiempo, como el agua que goteaba de una taza con un agujero en la parte inferior, hasta que ya no quedaba nada. A veces, las viejas imágenes eran impresas con nuevos pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones, había nuevas experiencias o nuevas personas utilizando el objeto en cuestión. A veces, simplemente se desvanecía por completo, sin dejar nada atrás, sino débiles ecos de quién y qué había sido antes.

Empecé a poner de nuevo el vestido en el armario, pero las imágenes que acababa de ver, los sentimientos que acababa de experimentar, no me lo permitieron. Tal vez era la manera en que me había sentido la primera vez que me lo había probado, como que sería la chica más guapa en el baile de bienvenida de los alumnos de segundo grado. Tal vez fue la sonrisa en la cara de mi madre cuando había visto el vestido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo perfecto que se vería en mí. A lo mejor fue saber que una pequeña parte de ella que yo pensé que había perdido para siempre había estado aquí colgando en mi armario todo el tiempo.

Pero, de repente quería ir al baile de bienvenida, y quería llevar este vestido, si no por otra razón, porque hubiera hecho a mamá feliz. La Abuela Yukihara tenía razón. Ya era hora de empezar a vivir de nuevo. Yura había dicho lo mismo acerca de Shizune, que eso era lo que Shizune habría querido que cada uno hiciera después de su muerte. Sólo que en el caso de mamá, sabía que era verdad, que era lo que

Yuka Yukihara hubiera querido para mí, su hija. Podía sentir la tela del vestido perfecto que ella había comprado para mí.

Y me di cuenta de que es lo que quería, también. Así saqué el vestido de la percha y lo puse en la cama. Las lentejuelas hicieron un guiño hacia mí como ojos, cada uno parpadeando, alentándome.

—Aquí vamos —murmuré, me saqué la sudadera y la dejé caer al suelo.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

En el momento que estuve lista, eran después de las ocho, lo cual significaba que el baile había empezado ya hacía una hora. Me había perdido la parte donde el rey de bienvenida y la reina serían anunciados por cada clase, y que las parejas de otros estudiantes habían votado hacía dos semanas. Pero como Yura había dicho, ¿quién más sería de nuestra clase además de ella y Akira ahora que Shizune no estaba?

Me miré en el espejo del cuarto de baño. El vestido violeta y los ojos, el pelo marrón ondulado suelto alrededor de mis hombros, las pecas salpicadas a través de mi piel blanca como el invierno. No me veía como una bonita princesa hada como Sumire, pero al menos no salía como una guarra total como Yura tampoco. No sabía lo que era, aparte de esa chica Gitana que veía cosas. Pero estaba determinada a tener un buen momento esta noche, o al menos fingirlo lo suficientemente bien para que nadie más supiera la diferencia excepto yo.

Dejé mi dormitorio y caminé a través del patio del campus. Todos los demás ya estaban en el comedor, así que el patio estaba incluso más desierto que antes. Una brisa fría sopló a través del césped, llevando la caída helada con él, junto con el mordisco más débil del invierno. Había pensado en agarrar un abrigo antes de dejar mi dormitorio, pero no quería volver por uno ahora. Si lo hacía, dudaba poder hacer el esfuerzo de volver e ir al baile después de todo.

Finalmente, alcancé el comedor. Las puertas delanteras estaban abiertas, la luz se derramaba fuera y desvanecía algunas de las sombras. Varios estudiantes estaban de pie alrededor de la entrada, unos pocos fumando unos cigarrillos o algo más fuerte cuando pensaban que nadie estaba mirando. Algunos chicos estaban bebiendo, también, y el ácido hedor de la cerveza se mezclaba con las nubes de dulce y asfixiante humo.

Caminé pasando a los otros estudiantes y entré. Para mi sorpresa, el comedor había sido completamente transformado desde la hora del almuerzo. La ronda habitual de mesas para comer no estaba, sino que fueron reemplazadas por una simple mesa de banquete que se extendía por la pared izquierda. El carmesí y los colores de la calabaza de las hojas en otoño a juego con el verdor y el grupo de bebés respirando alrededor de una enorme escultura de hielo formaban un gigante cuerno de la abundancia. Las velas también titilaban en la mesa de banquete, iluminando la comida gourmet que cubría la superficie. Más hojas y vegetación colgaban del techo, junto con cintas de luces plateadas y doradas que bañaban el área en un suave, romántico brillo. Incluso tuve que admitir que era todo con mucho estilo, muy elegante, y muy bonito.

Me había perdido el ritual de la Vendimia, el cual había sido antes de que el baile hubiera comenzado, pero podía ver las reliquias de este. Altas barras de bronce coronadas con la cera de las velas ardiendo en el jardín al aire libre, y cuencos dorados llenos de uvas recién recogidas, naranjas, almendras, y aceitunas situadas a los pies de varias estatuas de dioses allí, incluyendo a Dionisio y Deméter. Todo en el jardín parecía tener un cálido tinte bronce en él esta noche, incluyendo los cálices llenos de vino que habían sido situados cerca de los cuencos de frutas y frutos secos, y el aire olía afilado y dulce, como a cítrico.

Esperé un momento, preguntándome si había sentido la misma fuerza invisible que tuve en la fogata la pasada noche. Pero esa presencia que podría haber sido convocada por el ritual habría desaparecido ya. Solté una respiración. No más jerga Mágica esta noche. Bien.

No sabía cuántos estudiantes iban a Mythos, pero parecía como si cada uno de ellos se hubiera mostrado en el baile. Parejas llevando brillantes vestidos y esmoquin sujetándose mutuamente y prevaleciendo una y otra vez en la pista de baile. Algunos sentados en las mesas que habían sido situadas en el lado opuesto del vestíbulo, besándose, riendo, y susurrando en el oído del otro. Otros agrupados alrededor de la mesa de comida, rebozando fresas y otras frutas frescas en una fuente de chocolate oscuro que salía a borbotones en un chorro sin fin de cálida y pegajosa bondad. Incluso vi a unos pocos chicos comiendo el caviar que había sido puesto como parte del buffet. Puaj.

Había tenido razón sobre los reyes y reinas de bienvenida que habían sido coronados ya. Yura Otonashi estaba de pie en el borde de la pista de baile sujetando la corte con sus aduladoras amigas Valquirias. Una brillante tiara estaba encima de la cabeza de Yura, y una triunfante sonrisa curvaba sus labios carmesí. Esta era su fiesta de llegada, y quería que todos lo supieran. Yura tenía su brazo curvado a través del de Akira Tonochi, su cuerpo pegado a su lado. Akira parecía apuesto en su esmoquin, aunque de hecho, estaba sujetando su estridente corona dorada en lugar de llevarla puesta. Se inclinó y babeó un beso en el cuello de Yura mientras ella hablaba a sus amigas.

No pude evitarlo pero me preguntaba lo que Shizune haría si estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Si viera cuán fácilmente Yura había tomado su lugar como reina de los estudiantes de segundo año de Mythos. Me imaginé que Shizune seguiría, arrebatando la corona de cristal de la cabeza de Yura, y comenzaría a golpear a su amiga y a Akira con ella. La Valquiria seguramente habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, dada toda la rabia que había sentido cuando había recogido esa foto en su habitación. La de Yura y Akira que Shizune había roto. Mis ojos deambularon sobre el resto del comedor. Los estudiantes no eran los únicos aquí esta noche. Más de unos pocos Profesores podían ser vistos en la multitud, incluyendo a Himemiya, el Entrenador Narumi, y Jinno. Los tres estaban de pie a un lado del vestíbulo, bebiendo refrescos, hablando, y ocasionalmente caminando hacia delante para mantener seca la pista de baile a un mínimo. Narumi y Jinno llevaban esmoquin, mientras Himemiya parecía suave y bonita en un vestido verde atardecer.

Finalmente, situé a Sumire y Koko profundos en un baile lento. Sumire tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Koko, y el Holgazán tenía una apariencia tontorrona y soñadora en su cara. Yura dijo algo a las dos Valquirias que estaban a su lado y señaló hacia Sumire y Koko.

Las tres se rieron por lo bajo, divirtiéndose al ver la nueva pareja. Pero Sumire y Koko estaban tan dentro de sí mismos que no vieron ni oyeron a las Valquirias. Dudaba que fuera a molestarles de alguna manera. No esta noche.

Desde que no quería deambular a través de la multitud para alcanzar a Sumire y Koko, Caminé alrededor del borde del comedor y me dirigí a la mesa de refrescos, sólo para tener algo que hacer. Así nadie vería que era una total perdedora que estaba aquí sola. Venir aquí había sido un error. Había pensado que sería divertido, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Porque mi única, algo así amiga estaba totalmente en su cita, lo cual significaba que no tenía a nadie más para hablar, mucho menos para bailar.

Así que entré en línea, cogí un plato alto con fruta fresca, y la rebocé toda en la oscura fuente de chocolate antes de agarrar un vaso del brillante champán falso. Me dirigí por las mesas en la parte de atrás del comedor, pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados por parejas. Me quedé de pie allí, sintiéndome estúpida y torpe, la comida en una mano y la bebida en la otra, sin donde sentarme y comer y absolutamente sin nadie con quien hablar.

Suspiré. No sabía en lo que estaba pensando, viniendo aquí por mí misma. Llevaría mi comida a mi dormitorio y limpiaría mi cara antes de leer comics el resto de la noche. Lo cual era lo que debería haber hecho en primer lugar en lugar de venir aquí e intentar encajar, intentar pretender que en realidad pertenecía aquí.

Me giré y caminé de vuelta alrededor del borde de la pista de baile, esquivando a las parejas que se cruzaban en mi camino. Estaba a medio camino hacia la salida cuando alguien caminó delante de mí. El tipo tenía su espalda hacia mí, así que él ni siquiera me vio. Tuve que saltar para evitar golpearle, y el afilado movimiento hizo que le bebida se derramara de mi vaso y salpicara la parte delantera de mi vestido, manchándolo. Genial. Sólo genial.

—Oye —murmuré—. Mira por dónde vas.

El tipo debió oírme, porque se giró y me miró, y me encontré mirando a Natsume Hyuuga.

No había hablado con Natsume desde la pasada noche cuando había intentado besarme y totalmente había alucinado con eso. No había sido capaz de acercarme a él en clase de Gimnasia, pero le había mirado el resto del día en el patio, esperando disculparme otra vez. No le había visto entonces, pero ahora que finalmente lo hacía, no pude dejar de mirarle.

Natsume parecía totalmente maravilloso en su esmoquin negro, aunque ya había deshecho su corbata, como si le estuviera asfixiando. La chaqueta estaba estirada sobre sus hombros, destacando justo cuán musculoso era. Su pelo negro brillaba debajo de los brillos plateados y dorados de las luces parpadeantes, y sus ojos brillaban como el fuego en su cara.

Me quedé allí de pie, sin respiración. Natsume me miró otro segundo antes de hacer visible una doble toma. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la parte delantera de mí vestido, persistiendo en las manchas de bebida que moteaban el largo de la falda. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. ¿Por qué tenía que huir de él ahora? ¿Por qué no podía haberle visto al menos antes de manejar la salpicadura de bebida sobre mí?

—Perdón —murmuré, y me moví para pasarle.

Corrí hacia la mesa de buffet y dejé mi plato y vaso, habiendo perdido mi apetito, bueno, todo. Me giré, y ahí estaba él otra vez, de pie justo detrás de mí, aún mirándome.

—¿Chica Gitana? —preguntó Natsume en una voz insegura, como si no estuviera lo bastante seguro sobre si era o no yo.

—Espartano —respondí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho para intentar esconder algunas de las manchas pegajosas en mi vestido—. ¿Disfrutando el baile?

Natsume me miró otro momento, luego se encogió de hombros. —Tanto como cualquier otro, supongo. Todos son iguales, largos y aburridos.

No dije nada. No sabía cómo hablarle cuando él no estaba burlándose de mí —o cuando no estaba salvando mi vida—. Y seguramente no sabía qué hacer ahora, cuando él parecía tan alucinantemente sexy en ese esmoquin.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Natsume en una voz baja, los ojos brillando en su cara.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta justo este segundo de cuánto quería esto. Cuánto quería caminar a sus brazos, incluso si sólo era por esta noche. Pero no pude responderle. No me podía hacer decir las palabras.

No tuve que hacerlo. Natsume puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura, con cuidado de no tocar la piel desnuda de mis brazos, y me empujó a la pista de baile junto con todas las otras parejas balanceándose. Le dejé, como en un trance, fascinada por la sensación de su mano en mi cintura. Podía sentir el calor de sus dedos incluso a través de la sedosa tela de mi vestido.

—Así que —dijo Natsume una vez estuvimos de pie en medio de la pista—. ¿Cómo haremos esto? Porque no puedo tocar tu piel o algo, ¿cierto?

Sólo le miré. Si había alguien que quería que me tocase, sería Natsume. Pero no podía arriesgarme. Sólo... no podía. Por una vez, no quería saber los secretos de alguien más. No quería tocar a Natsume y darme cuenta que él realmente se estaba riendo de mí por dentro. Lo que él estaba pensando sobre cuán patética era y cuánto lamentaba lo que sentía por mí. Quería pretender como si a él actualmente le importase, incluso si sólo era por este baile.

—No —dije finalmente—. No puedes tocar mi piel, no sin que tenga destellos de ti. Así que, sólo, uh, pon tus manos en mi cintura o algo, y yo pondré las mías en tus hombros. ¿De acuerdo?

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida. —Lo que tú digas, chica Gitana.

Las manos de Natsume se curvaron alrededor de mi cintura, y yo situé las mías en sus hombros, de alguna manera resistiendo la urgencia de levantar la mano y recorrer mis dedos a través de su espeso pelo negro como la tinta. Lentamente, comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música, con alguna canción vieja y triste sobre la pérdida del amor. No hablamos. Podía sentir los ojos carmesí de Natsume en mi cara, pero no miré a los suyos. No quería que viera algo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora mismo. No le estaba tocando, no realmente, no tocaba su piel de ninguna manera, pero aún así sentía mucho. La eficiente fuerza de su cuerpo. La gentil manera con la que me sujetaba. Cuán fácil era moverse con la música con él a pesar del hecho que estaba totalmente descoordinada y torpe tanto en el baile como en la clase de Gimnasia.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba completamente abrumada con sensaciones, incluso aunque no estaba usando mi Magia Psicométrica después de todo. Una afilada puñalada de nostalgia agujereó mi corazón, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero temblara con un intenso dolor. Porque sabía que estaba muy cerca de desarrollar un grande, mayor enamoramiento sobre Natsume Hyuuga. Si no estaba completamente en las últimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo bailamos antes de que él se aclarase la garganta. —Te ves preciosa estaba noche, Mikan —dijo Natsume.

Él no estaba flirteando conmigo o hablando de sexo como normalmente hacía, sino, por una vez, casi le creí. Era como si... pudiera casi sentirle diciendo la verdad, incluso aunque no estaba tocando su piel desnuda. O quizás era sólo porque me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, intentando convencerme que este baile, este momento, significaba mucho para él como para mí.

—Gracias. Tú también. Um, no preciosa, pero apuesto. Muy, muy apuesto. —Acabé en un tono poco convincente.

La verdad era que él era maravilloso, más maravilloso que yo. Natsume se parecía a una de las ilustraciones de mi libro de Historia de la Mitología vuelto a la vida; como algún Guerrero antiguo vestido con ropas modernas. Una mezcla de antiguo y nuevo que parecía todo para mí. Eso parecía maravillarme completamente.

Seguimos bailando, y el resto de la sala se alejó. Los otros bailarines, las parejas besándose, los chicos colgados alrededor de la mesa de refrescos, Yura y su séquito malicioso. Todos se alejaron hasta que no hubo nada excepto Natsume y yo.

Natsume se inclinó sobre mí, sus ojos en los míos, su cabeza descendiendo lentamente más y más bajo, mis ojos revolotearon cerrados, mi respiración estaba atrapada, atrapada en mi garganta por anticipación a algo que sabía sería completamente maravilloso…

Un afilado toque en mi brazo me sacó de golpe de mi ensueño, y un caliente chorro de irritación surgió a través de mí por el contacto. Me sacudí a un lado, provocando que los labios de Natsume se deslizaran por mi mejilla y a mi pelo. El afilado toque llegó otra vez, y más irritación me llenó. Quien me estuviera apuñalando con su dedo, no estaba muy feliz.

Bajé los brazos y me alejé de Natsume. Una chica se movió a mi alrededor y se deslizó entre los dos. La reconocí, era una de las amigas Amazona de Misaki Harada, aunque ella era de mi tamaño y no tan alta como la otra chica. Aún así, la Amazona era maravillosa, con el pelo rojo fuego y los ojos que eran más verdes que el collar de esmeraldas que llevaba alrededor de su pálida garganta. Llevaba un vestido del color de la espuma del mar que abrazaba sus curvas en todos los lugares correctos.

¡Plof! Fue mi momento pseudo-Cenicienta, y de repente me sentí como una uva gigante a su lado. Una que iba a conseguir caminar por el fango.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi cita? —preguntó la chica en una voz enfadada y afilada.

Miré a Natsume. Él me miró, luego a ella. Después de un momento, Natsume situó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó más cerca.

—Sólo estábamos bailando, Wakako —dijo él en un tono ligero, sonriendo a la otra chica justo como hizo conmigo un momento antes.

El dolor me llenó, el dolor de que Natsume podía descartarme tan fácilmente. Que l casi pudiera besarme, y luego parecía como si él estuviera haciendo lo mismo a la otra chica segundos después. Quizá podía. Quizá no sentía las cosas que yo sentía cuando estábamos juntos. Quizá nunca lo hizo.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar la nube del resto del estúpido romance. Por supuesto que no lo hacía, me reprendí a mí misma. Él era Natsume alucinante Hyuuga, el chico que salía a la Academia Mythos y señalaba el colchón de todas las chicas con las que dormía. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Porque fue divertido y luego hubo locura. Y todo lo que tenía que ver con Natsume caía directamente en la categoría más baja.

—Sí —dije en una voz fría—. Sólo estábamos bailando. Y ahora no.

Natsume me miró, la culpa parpadeó en sus ojos. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no le di la oportunidad. Me giré sobre mis tacones y me alejé, dejándole a él y a su cita para la noche.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Me alejé de Natsume tan rápido como pude, deslizándome a través de la multitud de bailarines, con cuidado de no rozarme contra nadie para no tener destellos accidentalmente sobre ellos. Venir aquí esta noche había sido una idea mala, muy mala. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Todos tenían un lugar en Mythos, todos excepto yo. No, espera. Eso no era cierto. Tenía un papel aquí, también, ahora; esa chica Gitana que había sido una completa tonta. Una clase de idiota, en otras palabras.

Salí corriendo por la puerta de entrada al comedor. Más chicos se apiñaban fuera alrededor de la puertas ahora, pasando tazas de cerveza y frascos plateados de quién-sabe-qué de una mano a otra, junto con cigarrillos e incluso unos cuantos mixtos.

Durante un momento, pensé en parar y pedir una bebida a uno de ellos. Quizás un par. Nunca había bebido antes, así que no sabía exactamente cuánto tomaría. Pero probablemente no compartirían conmigo de todas formas. Además, dudaba de que emborracharme ahogara esos sentimientos que de repente había desarrollado por Natsume Hyuuga. No creía que nada me ayudara con eso, excepto quizás una total lobotomía.

No podía volver al baile, pero no quería volver a mi habitación tampoco. Ya sabía que era una estúpida, una estúpida perdedora. No quería sentarme alrededor y pensar en eso el resto de la noche. Además, me había puesto mi maldito vestido de baile. Al menos lo iba a llevar puesto más de una hora, incluso si me mataba.

Realmente no pensé a dónde iría, giré a la izquierda y caminé hacia el camino de adoquines que pasaba por cinco de los edificios que rodeaban el patio. Solo comencé a caminar el enorme círculo, intentando encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde me pudiera sentar y... y hacer algo. Quizá gritar. Quizá llorar. No lo sabía.

No era la única que había dejado el baile pronto. Las parejas estaban sentadas en cada lado de los bancos de hierro cerca del comedor. Todos se miraban a los ojos del otro soñadoramente, riendo tontamente y besándose. Uno de los chicos incluso tenía la mano debajo del vestido de su cita, y dos de ellos prácticamente estaban tumbados uno encima del otro.

Eso me hizo enfermar.

Porque incluso fuera, no podía alejarme del perfecto pequeño baile de todos…

Algo guiñó en las sombras por delante, distrayéndome de mis oscuros pensamientos. El destello brillante vino otra vez, bamboleando arriba y abajo, y situé otra solitaria figura moviéndose a través del patio. ¿Ella llevaba... algo en la cabeza? Entrecerré los ojos, pero no podía distinguir quién era. Entonces, entró en la luz de una de las farolas que bordeaban el camino, y fui capaz de conseguir una buena vista de ella.

Yura Otonashi.

La reina de bienvenida caminaba pesadamente a través del patio, dirigiéndose hacia la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Probablemente para que ella y Akira pudiera echar un polvete en el patio exterior otra vez. Giré mis ojos. Guarra. Los destellos que había visto habían venido de la tiara de la reina de bienvenida que Yura llevaba encima de su cabeza. Los caros cristales me guiñaron con cada paso que daba la

Valquiria. Fruncí el ceño. Por alguna razón, algo en Yura parecía... apagado.

Seguí tras su pista, preguntándome lo que era. Finalmente, me di cuenta que era el cómo ella estaba caminando, tan lento y firme con cuidadosos pasos moderados. No era la manera en la que una persona normal caminaría, especialmente una chica que estaba impaciente por echar un polvete con el chico caliente con el que había estado durmiendo a hurtadillas. Yura caminó a través dela luz de otra farola, y me di cuenta que tenía una extraña mirada en su cara, también. Una que era totalmente... blanca. Me recordó a un zombi o algo, como si realmente no fuera ella misma. Como si estuviera poseída o fuera controlada por alguien más…

Pequeñas campanas de advertencia sonaron dentro de mi cabeza, y consiguieron ser tan altas y grandes que miré a la Valquiria.

Miré alrededor, pero en este punto el comedor y todas las parejas estaban a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Nadie más había notado a Yura. Todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus propios pequeños dramas, en sus propios pequeños romances malos, para notarla, o a mí.

Así que comencé a seguirla. No sabía por qué. Quizá porque estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser una idiota delante de Natsume. Quizá porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. O quizás era por este... este sentimiento que tenía. Que algo en esto estaba muy, muy mal. Casi me sentí como si necesitara seguir a Yura por alguna razón. Que algo realmente, realmente malo ocurriría si no lo hacía.

Era exactamente el mismo sentimiento que había tenido justo antes de que cogiera el cepillo de Yuri. Yura caminaba a través del patio, aún dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. Fruncí el ceño. Extraño. La biblioteca estaba cerrada esta noche por el baile, y sólo unas pocas luces brillaban dentro del edificio.

Así que, ¿por qué Yura se dirigía allí? ¿Especialmente esta noche de todas las noches? Sí, quizás ella y Akira iban a echar un polvete otra vez... excepto que los dos no tenían que esconder el hecho de que eran una pareja ya. Todos ya les habían visto juntos en el baile. Así que, ¿por qué reunirse en la biblioteca otra vez? ¿Por qué no ir a uno de sus dormitorios? ¿Qué estaba haciendo la Valquiria? Y, ¿por qué tenía esa mirada blanca, vacía en su rostro?

Yura caminó pesadamente por los escalones delanteros de la biblioteca, aún moviéndose en esa manera lenta y firme. Me recogí la falda y corrí detrás de ella. ¿Realmente pensaba la Valquiria que iba a entrar? Las puertas estaban cerradas, y había visto a Jinno cerrarlas después de mi cambio de esta tarde…

Yura empujó una de las puertas dobles para abrirla y entró en la biblioteca, desapareciendo de la vista. Frené y me detuve al pie de los escalones. Me mordí el labio y miré la estructura ante mí. Todas las estatuas de piedra, torres, y balcones parecían especialmente siniestros esta noche, como si todo el edificio fuera algo viviente sólo esperando tragarme. Parpadeé, y, durante un momento, parecía como si la biblioteca entera sólo... ondeara. Como si hubiera algo arrastrándose alrededor por debajo de la piedra.

Algo viejo. Antiguo. Poderoso. Malvado.

Temblé, abrazándome, y mirando sobre mi hombro. En la distancia a través del patio, las luces en el comedor parecían cálidas, brillantes, invitadoras. Debería volver allí. Agarrar una taza de plástico de cerveza de alguien, fumar algún porro, conseguir perder el tiempo completamente, y pretender como si esta noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Pero no podía hacer eso, nadie más que yo había sido capaz de detenerme de alcanzar ese maldito cepillo. Al final, siempre quería saber los secretos de las personas, sin importar cuán oscuros y retorcidos fueran. Quizás era mi don Gitano o quizá sólo mi propia imaginación paranoica, pero me sentía como si hubiera alguien acechando en la biblioteca esta noche; quizás el secreto más grande de todos. De alguna manera, lo sabía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Quién mató a

Shizune, quién robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, incluso la razón de por qué lo hizo, estaba aquí en la Academia Mythos en primer lugar. Estaba todo dentro de la biblioteca, solo esperando a que entrara y descubrirlo por mí misma.

Entra, y todo finalmente será revelado, una voz pareció susurrar en la parte de atrás de mi mente. O quizá sólo eran mis propias ilusiones pensando. Lo que fuera, recogí mi falda, subí las escaleras, y entré.

* * *

Había estado confundida antes, cuando había pensado que sólo había unas pocas luces en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Las puertas dobles que guiaban al piso principal estaban abiertas de par en par, y el brillo dorado de dentro se extendía por el recibidor, mostrando el camino. Pero había algo extraño en la luz esta noche. Parecía expulsar más sombras en lugar de hacerlas desaparecer y daba un aire siniestro y negro en todo lo que tocaba, desde los trajes de las armaduras que se alineaban en la pared hacia las Criaturas Mitológicas esculpidas en las paredes de mármol.

Una y otra vez, los ojos de piedra de los Grifos y de las Gárgolas me miraban, rastreando mis movimientos cuando avancé. La luz extraña salpicaba a través de las criaturas talladas haciéndolas parecer incluso más fieras y más vivas que antes, como si pudieran saltar desde la piedra en cualquier segundo y desgarrarme en trozos. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada de las paredes.

Yura ya había desaparecido de la vista, pero el sonido de sus tacones en el suelo dentro del espacio principal hacía eco a través de toda la biblioteca. Paré un momento para quitarme los tacones, luego la seguí. El suelo se sentía tan frío como el hielo en mis pies descalzos, pero al menos ahora no haría tanto ruido como la Valquiria.

Desde el eco ahogado de sus pasos, sonaban como si Yura hubiera ido a la isla principal de la biblioteca, caminando derecha hacia quién o qué estuviera esperándola dentro. No era tan ingenua o estúpida para pensar que no había alguien o algo más aquí. Alguien había tenido que encender las luces y abierto las puertas para Yura, y dudaba que fuera Jinno, desde que le acababa de ver en el comedor, de carabina en el baile de bienvenida.

Desde que no estaba tan segura como para querer correr hacia quien estuviera esperando dentro, me dirigí hacia una de las puertas laterales que guiaban al piso principal, abriéndolas, y entrando por ese camino. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a trastabillar justo en medio de ellos. No si podía evitarlo, de alguna manera. Iba hacer lo correcto esta vez. Lo inteligente. Echar una rápida mirada a lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, luego salir e ir a conseguir ayuda de la Profesora Himemiya, el Entrenador Narumi, o incluso Jinno de vuelta en el comedor.

Me moví por las estanterías, tratando de echar un vistazo a Yura a través de las filas de libros mohosos que nos separaban. El sonido de sus pasos era más fuerte aquí, haciendo eco todo el camino hasta el techo y hacia abajo de nuevo, ella seguía caminando a ese ritmo, lento y constante.

A través de las estanterías alcancé a ver un vislumbro de la Valquiria. Yura todavía tenía esa mirada en blanco y vacía en su rostro, como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo como si ni siquiera tuviera el control de sí misma, ya no más. Como si estuviera… poseída.

Como si alguien hubiera escurrido su sangre en el Cuenco de Lágrimas. La idea surgió desde el fondo de mi cerebro irrumpiendo a través de la superficie.

Recordé que ayer por la noche, en mi habitación, estaba leyendo el libro de Shizune, el que tenía toda la información sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Me concentré en el recuerdo y las palabras vinieron a mi cabeza.

Se rumoraba que Loki utilizaba el tazón para doblegar a las personas a su voluntad. Una vez que la sangre de la persona escurriera en el Cuenco, el dios —o quién sea que tuviera el Cuenco en ese momento— tenía el control completo sobre él o ella…

Las palabras desencadenaron otros recuerdos de las cosas que había visto y hecho durante los últimos días. Jinno hablando sobre el Cuenco y el hecho de que quien quiera que lo hubiera robado no debería haber sido capaz de sacarlo de la biblioteca en primer lugar. La foto desgarrada que había encontrado de Yura y Akira en la habitación de Shizune. La rabia que había sentido cuando toqué la foto.

Todos esos libros sobre Magia e ilusiones que habían estado en los estantes de Shizune. La estatua casi aplastando a Yura y a Akira cuando estaban ocupados afuera de la biblioteca. El Merodeador apareciendo y luego evaporándose después de que Natsume lo había matado.

Pero la única cosa que continuaba regresando una y otra vez, la importantísima, era el hecho de que no había sentido nada, que no había tenido ningún tipo de destello o vibración en lo absoluto del cuerpo de Shizune esa noche que la había encontrado en la biblioteca.

La noche que pensé que ella había sido asesinada. Había pensado que había algo malo con mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría Mágica pero quizá… sólo tal vez no había nada ahí para sentir en primer lugar. No realmente.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Mi don Gitano siempre me dejaba ver algo, si quería o no. Pero no con Shizune, que había sido la primera vez que no había visto nada en lo absoluto. Nada.

Repentinamente todas las imágenes, todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos se unieron en mi cabeza haciendo clic en su lugar como piezas de un rompecabezas. Pensé que tenía una muy buena idea de quién había matado a Shizune, robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas y por qué.

Oh, no. Sí Yura estaba caminando hacia quien pensaba que era, entonces la Valquiria estaba en grandes problemas, y yo también… Estaba tan ocupada pensando en las cosas que realmente no me di cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo y me tropecé con una de las Urnas que contenía Artefactos. Pero no cualquier Urna, sino la Urna que tenía la extraña espada dentro. La que parecía tener la empuñadura de la mitad de la cara de un hombre. Golpeé la Urna tan fuerte que sacudí la espada en el interior causando que el ojo en la empuñadura se abriera.

Me quedé helada y parpadee varias veces pensando, no, con la esperanza de que se tratara de un producto de mi imaginación. Que el ojo desaparecería y estaría de la misma forma en que estaba antes y así podría decirme a mí misma que sólo estaba viendo cosas porque estaba en una muy mala situación y me sentía un poco estresada. Está bien, muy estresada.

Parpadeé y parpadeé pero nada paso. El aún estaba ahí y continuaba mirándome. El ojo tenía un color peculiar, algo entre morado y gris, el tipo de color que me hacía pensar en el suave crepúsculo, esa franja de tiempo después del atardecer justo antes de que el mundo quedara a oscuras en la noche.

Estaba en una posición incómoda, medio tendida sobre la Urna, mis dedos dejaron marcas en todo el cristal, pero no podía moverme. No podía apartar la mirada del ojo en la espada. Sentí algo peculiar con el ojo de la espada. Sentí esa peculiar sensación en mi pecho, una especie de euforia. Por alguna razón ver la espada me hacía feliz. De la misma manera que la lucha parecía hacer feliz a Natsume. Me estremecí. ¿Por qué una espada me haría feliz? Ni siquiera sé cómo usar una… de repente el ojo se redujo como si me estuviera examinando, como si con sólo verme supiera todos y cada uno de mis secretos. Me sentí como si de alguna manera estuviera cayendo en él, ahogándome en su mirada crepuscular, nunca podría apartar la vista del objeto, y por extraño que pareciera realmente no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Repentinamente todas las imágenes, todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos se unieron en mi cabeza haciendo clic en su lugar como piezas de un rompecabezas. Pensé que tenía una muy buena idea de quién había matado a Shizune, robado el Cuenco de Lágrimas y por qué.

Oh, no. Sí Yura estaba caminando hacia quien pensaba que era, entonces la Valquiria estaba en grandes problemas, y yo también… Estaba tan ocupada pensando en las cosas que realmente no me di cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo y me tropecé con una de las Urnas que contenía Artefactos. Pero no cualquier Urna, sino la Urna que tenía la extraña espada dentro. La que parecía tener la empuñadura de la mitad de la cara de un hombre. Golpeé la Urna tan fuerte que sacudí la espada en el interior causando que el ojo en la empuñadura se abriera.

Me quedé helada y parpadee varias veces pensando, no, con la esperanza de que se tratara de un producto de mi imaginación. Que el ojo desaparecería y estaría de la misma forma en que estaba antes y así podría decirme a mí misma que sólo estaba viendo cosas porque estaba en una muy mala situación y me sentía un poco estresada. Está bien, muy estresada.

Parpadeé y parpadeé pero nada paso. El aún estaba ahí y continuaba mirándome. El ojo tenía un color peculiar, algo entre morado y gris, el tipo de color que me hacía pensar en el suave crepúsculo, esa franja de tiempo después del atardecer justo antes de que el mundo quedara a oscuras en la noche.

Estaba en una posición incómoda, medio tendida sobre la Urna, mis dedos dejaron marcas en todo el cristal, pero no podía moverme. No podía apartar la mirada del ojo en la espada. Sentí algo peculiar con el ojo de la espada. Sentí esa peculiar sensación en mi pecho, una especie de euforia. Por alguna razón ver la espada me hacía feliz. De la misma manera que la lucha parecía hacer feliz a Natsume. Me estremecí. ¿Por qué una espada me haría feliz? Ni siquiera sé cómo usar una… de repente el ojo se redujo como si me estuviera examinando, como si con sólo verme supiera todos y cada uno de mis secretos. Me sentí como si de alguna manera estuviera cayendo en él, ahogándome en su mirada crepuscular, nunca podría apartar la vista del objeto, y por extraño que pareciera realmente no quería dejar de hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, mirando fijamente el ojo sin pestañar, sí, no había escuchado algo siseando detrás de mí. Un particular siseo bajo y malvado que sólo había escuchado una vez antes. Del tipo que hizo que se me helara la sangre y mi corazón se volviera hielo. El sonido me atravesó y me sacó de mi aturdido ensueño y me hizo regresar a la realidad. Pensé en lo que había pasado la última vez que escuché ese horrible sonido.

Oh no.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y miré sobre mi hombro. Un Merodeador de Nemea estaba detrás de mí. Se veía igual al que había estado fuera de la biblioteca la noche anterior. Una criatura negra, felina, con grandes garras y dientes aún más grandes con los que podía matarme tan fácilmente como podía respirar.

Si en realidad respiraba por completo y no sólo existía de pura maldad. El Merodeador me siseó, sus labios se encresparon de nuevo mostrando los colmillos. Los cuales, por supuesto, brillaron magníficamente, el extraño resplandor dorado llenaba la biblioteca, girando. Tragué saliva pero no se desbarató el duro bulto de miedo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Esta vez, pensé, no me molesté en decir: lindo gatito.

No había nada lindo en eso, especialmente la manera en que me miraba. Por un momento pensé que el Merodeador iba a abalanzarse sobre mí allí, e iba arrancarme la garganta con todos sus muchos, muchos dientes. Pero en cambio un silbido bajo sonó y la criatura se movió a un lado para que su amo pudiera acercarse a mí.

Una figura vestida con una capa escarlata con incrustaciones de piedras caminó por el pasillo. La tela escarlata se ondulaba mientras la figura se acercaba. La tela ondulante me hizo pensar en un río de sangre. Me estremecí de nuevo. La imagen de esto no debía haberme sorprendido, pensé. Después de todo había visto una imagen de su compra en línea cuando había tocado su ordenador portátil. No había pensado en nada de eso en ese momento. Yo no era Veronica Mars. La persona que llevaba la capa era definitivamente más inteligente que yo.

Más inteligente que todos nosotros. Debido a que había mantenido toda esta retorcida estafa maravillosamente hasta ahora. La capa tenía una capucha así que no pude mirarle bien el rostro. Todo lo que vi fue un indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios de color rosa y el destello de los dientes blancos. Por alguna razón me asustó aún más que el Merodeador.

—Hola, Gitana —murmuró una voz baja desde las profundidades de la capa con capucha—. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer.

Si había tenido alguna duda antes, ahora no había ninguna porque conocía esa voz. Sabía exactamente a quién le pertenecía. La última vez que la había escuchado había estado riéndose en el patio de la Academia, el día en que todo esto había empezado.

La figura se acercó y tiró hacia atrás la capucha de su capa. Pelo rubio-fresa, ojos azules, piel perfecta, un rostro hermoso. Una vez más me encontré mirando a Shizune Yamanochi, sólo que esta vez, ella estaba tan viva como yo.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Nadie muere realmente en un libro de historietas, ni siquiera el chico malo. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras que había escuchado de Natsume la noche anterior susurraron en mi mente, burlándose de mí mientras miraba con fijeza a Shizune. Porque la chica parada frente a mí definitivamente no estaba muerta. Mis ojos cayeron a su garganta, la cual estaba tan suave como la mía. Nop, definitivamente no muerta. Tuve la sensación de que no sería dicho lo mismo de mí, sin embargo, antes de que la noche acabara.

—Estás… estás viva —dije por fin.

La Valquiria dejó escapar una suave risita que rebotó en las paredes de la biblioteca.

—Así que lo estoy, Gitana. Así que lo estoy. Sé una buena chica, párate junto a Yura, y te lo explicaré todo. El único problema con planes como este es que nunca hay nadie cerca para regodearse.

Mis ojos se deslizaron más allá de Shizune a la puerta abierta al final de los estantes, mientras me preguntaba si podía pasarla rápido y correr a toda velocidad antes que ella, oh, no lo sé, me matara hasta que estuviera muerta, muerta, muerta. Pero el Merodeador vio lo que estaba mirando y dejó escapar otro bufido malvado.

Humedecí mis labios. —¿Esa cosa es una ilusión? ¿Como lo era la de anoche?

Shizune se acercó y puso su mano sobre la espalda de la criatura, acariciando su pelaje negro. Los ojos rojizos del Merodeador brillaron, y dejó escapar un ronroneo de placer que me hizo hacer una mueca.

—Oh no, Gitana. Este Merodeador es muy real. Pero realmente no importa, de cualquier manera. Las ilusiones pueden desgarrarte tanto como los dientes y las garras lo harían.

Sumire había dicho algo parecido afuera de la biblioteca anoche, pero no le había creído mucho. ¿Cómo podía algo que ni siquiera era real herirte? Pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta que había mucho sobre Mitos y Magia que simplemente no comprendía.

No tenía otra alternativa más que hacer los que Shizune me había dicho. De lo contrario, el Merodeador —real o ilusión—me rasgaría en trocitos, algo que desesperadamente no quería que sucediera. Así que caminé pasillo abajo y di vuelta a la esquina, entrando en la parte principal y abierta de la biblioteca.

Yura estaba parada a mi izquierda en el mismo lugar donde había estado guardado una vez el Cuenco de Lágrimas. El Artefacto que supuestamente había sido robado la noche que también supuestamente Shizune había muerto.

El Cuenco que ahora mismo estaba sosteniendo Yura entre sus manos. Lucía tal y como lo recordaba. Pequeño, redondo, marrón, plano. Un simple Cuenco sin pintura, grabados, o añadidos de ningún tipo. Sin oro, joyas, nada. Aún así, verlo esta noche me revolvió el estómago. No siempre tenía que tocar un objeto para conseguir una vibra de ello. Si un objeto tenía bastantes emociones ligadas a él, había suficientes recuerdos incrustados en él, entonces podría irradiar esas emociones, algo así como un aura. Como Sumire y sus brillantes dedos rosas. Y esta noche el Cuenco irradiaba una fría, oscura maldad.

—Detente —dijo Shizune.

El Merodeador siseó al mismo tiempo que su orden. Me detuve donde estaba, junto a una de las mesas de estudio. Un par de libros yacían en el borde de la mesa, los que Jinno había sacado de los estantes hoy más temprano. Por laguna razón, el bibliotecario no había colocado los libros. Me apoyé en la mesa y casualmente puse mi mano encima de uno. Conseguí la misma vibra que siempre tenían los libros: una de conocimientos antiguos. No era mucho y ciertamente no era un arma, pero al menos era algo.

Aprovecharía cada pequeña cosa que pudiera conseguir ahora, empezando con una explicación.

—Así que fingiste todo esto —dije, dándome la vuelta para enfrentar a Shizune—. El robo del Cuenco, tu cuerpo, todos los charcos de sangre. Todo fue una ilusión, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Shizune—. La Gitana tiene cerebro después de todo. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Fingí todo lo que viste esa noche, y muchas más cosas desde entonces.

Shizune se movió más allá de donde Yura estaba parada, todavía con la mirada en blanco hacia delante. El Merodeador se paseó alrededor de las mesas de la biblioteca, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante, serpenteando entre ellas como si fueran alguna especie de recorrido lleno de obstáculos de gigantes gatitos. Pero la criatura nunca quitó sus ojos rojos de mí, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Shizune se detuvo frente a Yura, mirando con fijeza a su mejor amiga, el odio quemando en su mirada azul. La Valquiria extendió la mano y arrancó la tiara de la reina de bienvenida de la cabeza de Yura. Yura miraba directamente hacia adelante, sin ninguna emoción destellando en su rostro, ningún tipo de reconocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, ningún parpadeó en sus ojos color avellana. Había estado en lo correcto cuando pensé que Yura había estado poseída. Shizune estaba usando el Cuenco de Lágrimas para controlar a su mejor amiga. Por primera vez, noté que había algo en el Cuenco que Yura estaba sosteniendo, algo oscuro, rojo, y de aspecto pegajoso. Sangre.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo conseguiste poner la sangre de Yura en el Cuenco? Sé que tenías que hacerlo, tenías que gotear sangre de ella sobre eso y cantar alguna especie de Magia "mumbo jumbo". De lo contrario, no serías capaz de controlarla de la manera que lo haces.

Shizune mantuvo su mirada en la corona de cristal en sus manos. —Oh, esa realmente fue la parte más fácil. Hubo una unidad de sangre en el campus hace un par de semanas. Yura y yo dimos sangre. Fue fácil deslizar la bolsa de ella cuando la enfermera no estaba mirando.

dios, ¿qué era ella? ¿Alguna especie de desquiciada mente criminal o algo así? Porque eso no es algo que alguna vez llegaría a pensar en hacer, en especial no a mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Shizune dio vueltas a la tiara de una manera y otra, mirando los cristales atrapar la luz y parpadeaba hacia ella. Raspó sus uñas contra ella, y unas feas chispas rojas parpadearon en el aire a su alrededor. Entonces, la Valquiria quebró la corona en dos partes con sus manos. Los cristales volaron a través del aire, y me estremecí ante las grietas afiladas que hicieron cuando golpearon el suelo de mármol.

—Siempre me pregunté lo que sería ser la reina del baile de bienvenida con Akira a mi lado —murmuró Shizune—. Espero que lo disfrutaras, Yura. Porque es lo último que alguna vez disfrutarás.

Shizune tomó uno de los extremos de la corona partida y lo bajó rastrillando por el rostro de Yura, sacando sangre. Luego, la Valquiria retorció el extremo en punta, clavándolo en la piel de su mejor amiga mucho más. Chispas rojas titilaron alrededor de las dos como luciérnagas, parpadeando encendidas y luego apagadas, advirtiendo del peligro, el odio y la muerte.

Me tragué un grito y comencé a caminar para intentar hacer algo para ayudar a Yura. Pero el Merodeador soltó un gruñido de advertencia, y me detuve donde estaba.

No importó de todos modos, porque Yura no movía ni un músculo. No retrocedió, gritó, o incluso lloró de dolor. Era como si fuera una muñeca sin vida, congelada en el sitio. Me pregunté si aún sentía a Shizune haciendo trizas su cara con la corona, o si su mente se había ido para siempre.

Shizune tiró del extremo ensangrentado de la corona fuera de la cara de Yura y echó el brazo hacia atrás, preparándose para otro ataque.

—¡Para! —grité—. ¡Deja de hacerle daño! ¡Es tu amiga! ¡Tu mejor amiga!

Shizune se volvió y me miró, como si hubiera olvidado que yo aún permanecía en la biblioteca con ellas dos. —Corrección: ella era mi mejor amiga antes de que empezara a tirarse a mi novio a mis espaldas hace seis meses.

Shizune tiró al suelo el extremo sangriento de la corona y acechó alrededor de Yura, su cara tan oscura como una nube de tormenta. No sabía qué haría la Valquiria a continuación, pero tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para distraerla. No la quería hiriendo a Yura de nuevo. O peor, matando a la otra chica delante de mí.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás haciendo todo esto? —pregunté con voz temblorosa—. ¿Sólo porque tu novio te engañó?

—Él no sólo me engañó —espetó Shizune—. Lo hizo con ella. Mi supuesta "mejor amiga". Durante meses. Y ambos me mentían a la cara acerca de ello todo el tiempo. Yo estaba sospechando, ¿sabes? Akira estaba actuando extraño, de alguna forma distraído. Suspendió un par de nuestras citas bruscamente, no contestaba su teléfono delante de mí, esa clase de cosas. Pensé que podría estar engañándome, que podría estar viendo a alguien más por otro lado, así que le conté a Yura acerca de ello. Realmente confié en ella sobre el tema. ¿Y sabes qué dijo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Que no debía preocuparme. Que Akira estaba loco por mí y se lo había dicho él mismo. Que había estado suspendiendo nuestras citas de repente porque me quería mucho y era duro para él controlarse conmigo cerca cuando estábamos juntos. No puedo creer que cayera en sus mentiras. —Shizune soltó una risa amarga.

Se paseó alrededor de Yura de nuevo, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Extendí la mano detrás de mí, mis dedos curvándose alrededor del borde de un libro. El Merodeador rodeó una mesa y paseó de nuevo por ese camino, acechando en la distancia en ese caso hacia mí, sus ojos color rojo sangre fijos en mi rostro todo el tiempo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? —preguntó Shizune—. La razón por la que Akira dormía con ella en primer lugar. ¿Sabes por qué dormía con ella?

Me encogí de hombros. La foto rasgada de la pareja me había mostrado muchas cosas, pero esa no había sido una de ellas.

—Porque yo no quería —murmuró—. Quería esperar, y Akira dijo que lo haría, también. Que no estábamos preparados todavía. Que era mejor llevar las cosas despacio y esperar al momento correcto. Que sería más "romántico" de esa forma. Y todo el tiempo, ellos dos estuvieron copulando como conejos a mis espaldas.

—Encontré esa foto de Yura y Akira. La que rompiste y tiraste en tu papelera. ¿Cómo averiguaste lo suyo? —pregunté con voz tranquila, aún cuando mis ojos exploraban la biblioteca, intentando calcular una manera de salir de este desastre. Pero no me vino nada a la mente, ninguna forma en la que pudiera sacarme a mí misma o a Yura de aquí. No viva, de cualquier manera.

Shizune se encogió de hombros. —Yura me mintió acerca de dónde fue en las vacaciones de verano. Dijo que ella y su familia habían ido a su casa en Las Bahamas por un mes. Pero una semana después mi hermano me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que había visto a Yura en los Hamptons. ¿Por qué mentiría Yura? Me hizo sospechar, especialmente desde que los padres de Akira tienen una casa de verano allí. Así que tomé prestado el jet de papi y volé hasta allí. Me escabullí en la casa de Akira, y los vi juntos en la playa. Estaban uno encima del otro. Fue repugnante.

—Pero eso fue en el verano —dije—. Fue hace meses.

Shizune me dedicó una fría sonrisa satisfecha. —Lo sé. Los dos nunca sospecharon nada. Nunca tuvieron ni siquiera una pista de que sabía acerca de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —pregunté—. ¿Has pasado los últimos meses planeando cómo falsificar tu propia muerte para vengarte de tu mejor amiga por dormir con tu novio? ¿No crees que eso es un poco extremo?

Los ojos azules de Shizune se estrecharon en su cara, y abrió la boca, probablemente para ladrarle alguna orden al Merodeador para que viniera y me matara, pero la interrumpí.

—Es decir, sí, apesta completamente, y puedo entender totalmente por qué querías venganza. Los dos te hicieron mucho daño. Merecían ser castigados.

Shizune asintió. —Exactamente. Yo quería a Akira; realmente lo hacía. Pero es un chico, después de todo, y siempre está pensando con su pene. Esperaba esta clase de cosas de él. Pero Yura y yo crecimos juntas. Es casi como una hermana para mí, lo que hizo su traición mucho peor. Es por eso que ella va a pagar por acostarse con mi novio.

Supongo que eso explicaba por qué Akira no estaba de pie junto a Yura, todo zombi de la forma en que ella lo estaba. Un poco sexista por parte de Shizune, si me preguntas, culpando sólo a la otra chica y no a su precioso novio, también. Por lo que había visto, Akira había sido un participante muy dispuesto. A su manera, él había sido un hijo de mala madre tan grande como Yura.

—Así que ¿por qué no hacerles algo un poco más… razonable? — pregunté—. ¿Por qué falsificar tu propia muerte? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

—Porque quería que ellos me echaran de menos —espetó con voz enfadada—. Quería hacerles daño. Quería que se sintieran culpables acerca de lo que habían hecho. Quería que la culpa se los comiera vivos hasta que ya no pudieran soportar siquiera mirarse el uno al otro. Sólo… no sucedió.

No, no lo hizo. Pensé en cómo la escuela entera, cómo todos los estudiantes, habían simplemente seguido con sus vidas después de que Shizune supuestamente muriera como si ni siquiera hubiera ocurrido nunca. Yura y Akira habían estado felices de que hubiera muerto así podían estar finalmente juntos abiertamente. Todos habían estado aliviados de que Shizune no estuviera alrededor aterrorizándolos nunca más. Todo el mundo menos yo. La chica Gitana que veía cosas y decidió meter la nariz en los asuntos de otra persona una vez más, para intentar aprender todos los secretos de Shizune. Y mira lo bien que había funcionado para mí.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le pregunté—. ¿Y por qué aquí, en la biblioteca? Shizune se encogió de hombros. —Los poderes de ilusión corren en mi familia. Mamá es muy buena creándolos, y ella me enseñó toneladas de ellos durante el verano cuando mi Magia finalmente se aceleró. Fue fácil de hacer uno de mi propio cuerpo tendido allí con mi garganta abierta. Mamá lo usaba para crear decenas de ilusiones de cuerpos muertos y zombis cada año para Halloween cuando yo era niña y habíamos tenido una casa embrujada.

Así que yo tenía razón. No había conseguido una sensación del cuerpo o la sangre de Shizune esa noche porque no había habido nada allí para empezar. Nada real, de todos modos.

—Pero si todo era una ilusión, ¿cómo terminó toda tu sangre sobre mi ropa? —le pregunté. Todavía tenía la sudadera con capucha púrpura y pantalones vaqueros arrugados en el fondo de mi cesta de la ropa sucia. La última vez que había mirado, las manchas de sangre aún habían estado sobre ellas.

—Porque una vez que una persona cree en una ilusión, es real para ellos. Una vez que crees en algo, le das vida, forma y sustancia. Creíste que viste mi sangre, así que terminó toda sobre tu ropa. Al igual que Himemiya, Narumi, y Jinno creyeron ver mi cuerpo, así que ellos lo empacaron y lo pusieron en almacenamiento en frío en el sótano del Edificio de Ciencias Exactas. Ahí es donde ellos guardan todos los cuerpos, sabes.

No, yo no había sabido eso, y de algún modo deseaba que no me lo hubiera dicho. ¿Una morgue en Ciencias Exactas? Pavoroso. Sacudí la cabeza ante el Merodeador patrullando. —¿Y qué acerca de tu gatito ahí? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste en el campus? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué? Shizune se encogió de hombros.

—Otra ilusión. Lo hice parecer como un vagabundo gato hambriento que llegó al campus buscando comida esta noche. Las Esfinges en la puerta principal ni siquiera lo miraron dos veces, mucho menos atacarlo, como se supone que hacen a los intrusos. Jinno no es tan hábil con sus hechizos como él piensa que es. En cuanto al por qué, bueno, pensé que podía ser bueno tener algo realmente útil desde que tu novio Espartano mató mi ilusión ayer por la noche.

—Estás hablando de lo que ocurrió con la estatua —le dije—. ¿Así que la empujaste a un lado de la biblioteca, tratando de golpear a Yura y Akira con eso?

—Lo hice. —Los ojos de Shizune miraron a Yura—. Estaba disfrutando de un poco de aire fresco en el balcón del cuarto piso cuando vi lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Admito que mi temperamento sacó lo mejor de mí y me hizo querer matarlos a los dos en ese mismo momento, en lugar de apegarme a mi plan para esta noche. Pero por suerte para ellos, tú estabas allí para gritar una advertencia. Por supuesto, eso me hizo molestarme bastante contigo, es por eso que conjuré esa ilusión Merodeadora. Iba a dejarla que te desgarrara hasta la muerte por ponerte en mi camino. Pero, por supuesto, Natsume Hyuuga apareció y lo echó a perder, en su lugar.

—¿Y el Cuenco de Lágrimas? —le pregunté—. ¿Por qué robarlo?

Shizune dejó escapar otra carcajada que me recordó el silbido del Merodeador. —Oh, yo no robé nada. El Cuenco ha estado justo aquí en la biblioteca todo el tiempo, al igual que yo. Hay una sala de almacenamiento en el cuarto piso a donde nadie va. He estado escondiendo cosas allí desde que comenzó el semestre: comida, ropa, un saco de dormir. Ahí es donde he permanecido los últimos días, junto con el Cuenco Jinno puso tantos encantamientos en el Cuenco que no puede salir de la biblioteca, encantamientos que no podía romper. Así que usé mi Magia Ilusoria para ocultarlo, para que todo el mundo pensara que el Cuenco había sido robado y llevado a un lugar lejos, muy lejos. Y funcionó, también. Todo funcionaba, pero entonces tú comenzaste a husmear.

Cambié de posición.

Shizune me miró, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. —Sabes, he estado observándote los últimos días, y no puedo entender por qué te preocupabas tanto acerca de mí. No eras una de mis amigas. Ni siquiera me conocías.

—No —dije en voz baja—. Pero no creía que tú merecieras morir así. Quería averiguar qué te pasó. Sentí pena por ti, que hubieras muerto.

La cara de Shizune se endureció. —¿Tú? ¿Sentir pena por mí? No eres nadie, Gitana. No tienes amigos, y no perteneces aquí. Eres patética.

El desprecio en su voz me hizo enderezarme un poco. —Tengo un nombre. Es Mikan Yukihara. No me llamo "nadie". ¿Y crees que soy patética? No soy la chica que fingió su propia muerte sólo para poder conseguir alguna especie de venganza retorcida sobre su mejor amiga. Eso es patético.

La cara de Shizune se oscureció ante mi insulto, pero dejó salir otra carcajada. —¿Crees que esto es sólo acerca de querer vengarme de Yura? Oh, Gitana, realmente no tienes idea de con lo que estás tratando, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. —Dime. De todos modos vas a matarme.

—Oh sí —dijo Shizune, echando por tierra cualquier esperanza que tuviera de que ella me dejaría vivir—. Pero esto es mucho más que acerca de Yura y el hecho de que no puede mantener sus piernas cerradas. Esto, esto es acerca del Caos.

Cuando ella dijo la palabra "Caos", una especie de… viento sopló a través de la biblioteca, una especie de fuerza que hizo crujir las estanterías y a mi piel estremecerse. Pero la cosa más rara fue el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Yura todavía lo estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, pero, por un momento pensé que vi un rostro brillando en el aire sobre él. Un retorcido, malvado, fundido, tipo de cara gritando. La visión hizo que mi estómago se anudara.

—¿Tú eres, realmente eres un Cosechador del Caos? —le pregunté en un susurro—. ¿Uno de los chicos malos? ¿Realmente sirves al dios Loki y lo quieres traer de regreso a este mundo?

Shizune asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora lo estás captando. No eres tan tonta como te ves, Gitana. Hay un montón de Cosechadores en Mythos, chicos y Profesores. Y no se trata sólo de mí. Todos en mi familia son Cosechadores. Nosotros siempre lo hemos sido. Sshh. No se lo digas a nadie en la Academia, sin embargo. Todos los Profesores piensan que mi familia es tan buena, que estoy tan bien educada. Himemiya realmente perdería su ropa interior en un giro inesperado si supiera que mi familia ha estado sirviendo a Loki durante siglos. Cuando ellos anunciaron en mi clase de Historia de la Mitología que Jinno estaba sacando el Cuenco de Lágrimas del almacenamiento y poniéndolo en exhibición en la biblioteca, bueno, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Una forma de vengarme de Yura y servir a mi dios al mismo tiempo.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! —espetó ella—. Basta de hablar. Estoy aburrida ahora. Es hora de seguir adelante con las cosas, comenzar con el sacrificio que Yura iba a hacer esta noche.

Se volvió para mirar a la otra Valquiria, que había permaneció en silencio y congelada a través de todo esto, aunque la sangre todavía escurría por su mejilla donde Shizune la había apuñalado con la corona de bienvenida.

—Yura —dijo Shizune, su voz sonando exactamente igual que el silbido del Merodeador—. Ve a acostarte encima de una de las mesas y lleva el Cuenco contigo. Y no derrames ni una gota de la sangre en su interior.

Yura se tiró hacia delante, como si fuera una marioneta y Shizune fuera la que jalara sus locas cadenas. Observé, horrorizada, cómo Yura subió sobre la mesa más cercana de la biblioteca, se acostó sobre esta, y puso el Cuenco en el centro de su pecho. Y al igual que Shizune le había ordenado, ella no derramó ni una gota.

Desde las profundidades de su manto carmesí, Shizune sacó una daga con un rubí colocado en la empuñadura. Lo reconocí, también, era el mismo que yo había visto en el piso de la biblioteca la noche que había pensado que ella había muerto. Ahora sabía por qué la daga no había tenido sangre alguna en ella, porque los charcos sólo habían sido ilusiones para empezar.

Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha, y me di cuenta finalmente lo que ella iba a hacer con la daga, iba a sacrificar a su mejor amiga a un dios del mal.

Shizune en realidad iba a matar a Yura justo delante de mí, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

—¡Alto! —grité, adelantándome—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Shizune miró sobre su hombro y me hizo un desdeñoso resoplido.

—Mátala —le ordenó Shizune al Merodeador, y se volvió hacia Yura. La criatura humedeció sus labios y saltó hacia mí.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Antes de poder salvar a Yura tenía que salvarme del Merodeador.

No tuve tiempo de pensar lo que iba hacer, así que le tiré el libro que tenía al Merodeador. Tuve suerte, porque el gran volumen golpeó la cuadrada nariz de la criatura, haciéndolo dudar y lanzándolo un poco fuera de balance. Me escondí bajo la mesa más cercana de la biblioteca y la criatura aterrizó encima de esta en vez de sobre mí.

El merodeador clavó sus garras en la madera como si estuviera hecha de palillos de dientes. Me arrastré debajo de la ya colapsada mesa, me puse de pie y corrí hacia las abiertas puertas dobles. Pero el Merodeador era más rápido que yo, con un gran salto voló por el aire, sobre mi cabeza y aterrizó frente a mí. Poniéndose entre mi escape y yo.

De inmediato me alejé. El Merodeador gruñó y comenzó a seguirme de nuevo. Disfrutando el juego del gran, gran gato y el pequeño ratón. Por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Shizune alejarse de Yura y volverse hacia mí.

—No escaparás de nuevo —dijo ella—. Este no es una ilusión y esta vez el Espartano no está aquí para salvarte.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —dijo otra voz.

Natsume Hyuuga estaba de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca. Aun usaba su esmoquin, pero se detuvo a buscar otros accesorios: un escudo y una lanza. El escudo de plata estaba atado a su brazo izquierdo, mientras que sostenía la lanza en su mano libre. De alguna forma se miraban correctos en él, como si pertenecieran sólo a él. Pensé sobre lo que Sumire dijo sobre los otros chicos que estaban aquí. Natsume conocía su destino como Espartano, como Guerrero. Yo sólo esperaba no ser la muerte de él esta noche.

El Merodeador siseó tan pronto como vio a Natsume, reconociéndolo como una verdadera amenaza. El Espartano apretó su escudo, y una especie de calma fría llenó su rostro. Él no iba a huir del Merodeador, él lucharía hasta la muerte como lo había hecho antes. Sólo que esta vez la criatura no era una ilusión. De alguna forma sabía que eso lo hacía aún más fuerte, grande y letal que antes. Después de un momento los ojos color hielo de Natsume se enfocaron en mí.

—Mikan sal, busca ayuda…

Eso fue todo lo que Natsume pudo decir antes de que le Merodeador se le lanzara encima.

En lugar de hacer lo que me dijo que hiciera, tomé el libro que antes le había tirado al Merodeador y corrí de nuevo hacia el centro de la biblioteca, donde Shizune aún se erguía sobre Yura con una reluciente daga en la mano. Aunque nada me hubiera gustado más que correr, encontrar a la Profesora Himemiya y decirle cada cosa retorcida que estaba sucediendo, sabía que si lo hacía, Shizune asesinaría a Yura y terminaría el bizarro ritual que había comenzado. Mamá nunca había huido de una pelea mientras era detective, y ahora no lo iba hacer yo.

Shizune me vio venir y se alejó de Yura apuntando la daga hacia mí. Nada bueno, pero estaba ya comprometida para alejarme. Por todo lo que sabía, en el momento en que me diera vuelta Shizune me lanzaría la daga y me mataría en ese momento. Ella podía hacerlo, era una Guerrera también y había entrenado por años para ser una.

—Simplemente debiste olvidarlo Gitana —murmuró Shizune, caminando hacia mí—. Simplemente no debiste haberle prestado atención a mi muerte de la misma forma que los otros lo hicieron.

Caminé hasta que estuve frente a ella. —Dime una cosa: ¿por qué no me mataste esa noche en la biblioteca, cuando tuviste la oportunidad? La noche en que me golpeaste la cabeza, asumo que con esa daga que sostienes, y me noqueaste. ¿Por qué no sólo cortaste mi garganta en ese momento?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Porque no eras nadie. Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, no tenías ningún poder real, nada que pudiera tomar o usar. ¿Así que cuál era el punto de matarte?

Mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza en el libro y por un momento pensé en Yuri Miyazono. Ella no había tenido ningún poder tampoco. De acuerdo a mamá, el padrastro de Yuri le dijo que si no hacia lo que él quería, si no dejaba que él la tocara entonces iría a la habitación de su hermanita. Esa fue la razón por la cual Yuri no le había dicho a nadie. Así que hizo la única cosa que podía hacer: me dio su cepillo del cabello para tocarlo.

Porque sabía lo que podía hacer, sabía que tenía poder, que tenía Magia, incluso si no la entendía. Incluso si yo no lo entendía.

—No soy una don nadie —dije fuertemente.

Shizune rodó sus ojos. —Como sea. Aún así vas a morir.

Se lanzó hacia mí. La daga cortó el aire con un sonido que coincidía con el del Merodeador. Actuando por puro instinto, puse el libro entre la daga y yo. El arma se hundió entre las páginas, su afilada punta atravesando todo hasta el otro lado, sólo deteniéndose a un centímetro de mi ojo. Sí, grité por completo ante eso.

Shizune maldijo en voz baja e intentó sacar la daga del libro, pero apreté mi agarre y lo alejé de ella. Quitándole la empuñadura de las manos. Entonces lancé el libro con la daga lo más lejos que pude. Golpeó el mármol pulido y rodó por este, girando una y otra vez antes de detenerse al otro lado de la biblioteca bajo una mesa.

—Perra —dijo Shizune—. Esa era mi daga favorita.

¿Tenía una daga favorita? ¿En serio? Y ella pensaba que yo era la rara. Antes de poder alejarme de Shizune, ella me dio una cachetada, luego me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, usando su fuerza de Valquiria para tomar ventaja. El dolor de los golpes era bastante malo, pero su piel tocó la mía y sentí toda su rabia contenida e ira hacia Yura, Akira y todos aquellos en la escuela que ignoraron su falsa muerte. Me quemaba como acido. Caí de rodillas, luchando por aire y tratando de no vomitar.

Shizune me miró, negando con la cabeza y caminó de nuevo hacia Yura. Quien estaba sobre la mesa mirando al techo a nada en particular.

El Cuenco de lágrimas descansaba en el pecho de Yura. La sangre en su interior comenzó a burbujear. Incluso a través de la biblioteca podía sentir una clase de poder emanar de este. Si pensaba que el Cuenco era malo antes, irradiaba una fea clase de odio oscuro ahora. Shizune alcanzó y sacó una larga espada debajo de la mesa. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? Shizune se volvió y se dirigió hacia mí. Cortando el aire con ella, como si no pudiese esperar cortar dentro de mí con ella.

Yo era vagamente consiente de la pelea de Natsume con el Merodeador en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca cerca a la puerta. Los siseos incesantes del Merodeador llenaron la habitación. Justo como el sonido de sus garras contra el escudo de Natsume, intentando romper la barrera para desgarrar de una vez por todas al Espartano. Incluso creí escuchar a Natsume decir mi nombre, diciéndome que me volviera y corriera que Shizune me cortaría en pedazos con la espada. Rodé los ojos como si ya no supiera eso. Puedo ser muy mala en clases de Gimnasia pero no era completamente estúpida.

Así que me puse de pie, me volví y corrí hacia la puerta más cercana: la puerta lateral que usaba para llegar a la biblioteca. Pero antes de alcanzarla, la puerta se cerró. Detrás de mí, Shizune rió.

—Estúpida Gitana. Todo aquí está bajo mi control, incluyendo las puertas. No puedes salir de aquí, así que ¿por qué no eres una buena chica y vienes aquí para que pueda matarte?

No sabía qué parte de la Magia Valquiria estaba usando, si tan sólo era una ilusión o si la puerta estaba realmente cerrada. Así que corrí hacia la siguiente puerta situada en la pared. Se cerró de golpe también antes de que la alcanzara. Envolví la mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta e intenté abrirla, pero no se movería. Cualquier Magia que Shizune tuviera, nos había encerrado a todos nosotros en la biblioteca con ella. O al menos nos hizo pensar lo que había hecho. Lo que era realmente la misma cosa que estaba haciendo actualmente. Al menos pensé que lo era. Esa cosa de la ilusión hizo que mi corazón doliera.

Dado que las puertas no estaban funcionando, me escurrí por una de las ventanas. Estaba cerrada con llave así que bueno, no la movería. Afuera en el patio, un destello en movimiento captó mi atención y encontré a Sumire y Koko andando mano con mano, haciendo el mismo círculo lento alrededor del patio que yo había empezado antes esta noche.

—¡Sumire, Koko!

Chillé, grité y aporreé en el cristal, pero no me escuchaban. Estaban demasiado capturados el uno en el otro para eso. Tenía que hacerles oírme. Desesperada ahora, miré a mi alrededor. Una mesa de estudio estaba metida al lado de la ventana, junto a una silla de madera. Cogí la silla y la estrellé contra la ventana. El cristal estalló con un rugido.

Cualquier Magia que Shizune tuviera, no había pensado usarla para completar la seguridad de la ventana, sólo las puertas. Así que la silla hizo añicos varios paneles de cristal, dejando tras de sí un agujero sobre mi cabeza. Podría haberme alzado y arrastrado fuera de ella, si no hubiera habido un par de barras de hierro en mi camino. Así que me puse de puntillas y me quedé tan cerca de los fragmentos brillantes como me atreví.

—¡Sumire! —grité tan fuerte como pude—. ¡Aquí!

Mi voz resonó en el patio. Sumire y Koko se congelaron, y sus cabezas voltearon en esta dirección.

Los saludé con la mano, pero no podía decir si ellos me vieron o no. Algo silbó detrás de mí y me agaché. La espada de Shizune se estrelló contra las barras de hierro, lanzando chispas rojas por todas partes. Me giré para mirarla. Shizune tenía su mirada salvaje ahora. Su cabello dorado corría por su rostro y sus ojos una vez azules resplandecían del mismo rojo espeluznante que su Merodeador había tenido. Asqueroso.

—Quédate quieta para que pueda cortar tu cabeza —murmuró.

Shizune blandió la espada de nuevo hacia mí, y me agaché fuera del camino. Una y otra vez ella venía hacia mí, blandiendo la espada, pero cada vez me las arreglé para evitarla. Quizás algunas de las clases de entrenamiento en Gimnasia habían acabado en algo después de todo, porque no podía creer que todavía estuviera viva.

En su siguiente paso, la espada de Shizune se estrelló contra una de las estanterías y se quedó atascada en la gruesa madera. Maldiciendo, la rodeó con las manos por la empuñadura e intentó empujarla hacia afuera. Como que ella no estaba centrada en mí, corrí por detrás de la librería y estrellé mi hombro tan fuerte como pude.

—Vamos —murmuré y empujé una y otra vez, finalmente dirigiendo el balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Le di al final con un fuerte empujón. Con un crujido fuerte y desgraciado, la estantería se volcó. Un momento después, aterrizó en la parte superior de la Valquiria, enterrándola debajo de cientos de libros. Durante un momento, todo lo que pude oír fue el sonido de mi propia respiración áspera y con pánico y la prisa de la sangre en mis oídos.

Luego, Shizune dejó escapar otra risa malvada.

—No olvides que soy una Valquiria, Gitana —dijo—. Soy fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que tú eres. Esto sólo me va a reducir la velocidad. No me detendrá de matarte. Nada puede hacer eso ahora.

El duro cajón comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cuando Shizune meneó su manera de salir de debajo y de él y de la montaña de libros que la había enterrado. Retrocedí, preguntándome qué podía hacer ahora para detenerla. No había ningún lugar al que correr, no realmente, desde que no podía abandonar la biblioteca, y era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shizune se deslizara libre.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando con Natsume y el Merodeador, pero podía incluso escuchar a la criatura aullando, lo cual significaba que no estaba muerta todavía. Incluso si Natsume pudiera matarla sin morir él mismo, me preguntaba si podía derrotar a Shizune también, porque ella había tenido al mismo Guerrero entrenándola que él había tenido y si el Merodeador le había herido, iba a estar en una seria desventaja.

Me mordí el labio y miré alrededor, intentando estar calmada, intentando pensar qué haría mi madre en esta situación. Bien, así que quizá mi madre nunca había ido en contra de una Valquiria loca que quería sacrificar a su mejor amiga putilla a un dios del mal, pero ella se había enfrentado a un montón de chicos cuando había sido detective.

Me acordé de verla llegar a casa, a veces, cogía su arma de su cinturón y…

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Por supuesto. Necesitaba un arma. No es que yo supiera realmente cómo usar un arma de cualquier tipo, pero era mejor que huir de Shizune, o peor, dejar que me hiciera trizas en pequeñas piezas con su espada.

Mis pies descalzos parecían moverse por su propia voluntad, y corrí de vuelta hacia el montón. Ni siquiera pensé sobre dónde estaba yendo hasta que patiné para detenerme frente a una Urna de cristal.

La Urna, una con una extraña espada en ella. Busqué a tientas el seguro, con la esperanza de que no estuviera cerrada o sellada Mágicamente. Para mi sorpresa, se abrió inmediatamente y no obtuve ninguna sensación indeseable fuera de ella. Eché hacia atrás la parte superior de la Urna, cogí la espada… y me detuve. No sabía con exactitud qué podría suceder si la cogiera. Qué tipo de destellos o sensaciones podían llegar fuera de ella. Pero sabía que podría ser algo, algo grande. Algo que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Detrás de mí, hubo un rugido enorme, y la risa de Shizune llenó la biblioteca una vez más. Había quedado libre de la estantería. Si no agarraba la espada, el resto de mi vida iba a ser corta. Muy, muy corta.

—Gitana —susurró, su voz resonó hasta mí—. Voy a divertirme matándote.

Pasos rápidos sonaron, corriendo en mi dirección. El tiempo pasaba, así que estiré los brazos hacia la Urna y agarré la espada.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Tan pronto como mis dedos rozaron la empañadura, el ojo se abrió bruscamente y me encontré con esos ojos morados grisáceos mirándome una vez más.

—Gitana. —Una vieja, malhumorada voz pareció murmurar dentro de mi cabeza—. Por fin.

De acuerdo, así que aparentemente esto también hablaba. Súper escalofriante, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparme. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empañadura y tiré de la espada fuera de la Urna. Por la manera en que la empuñadura estaba diseñada, mi mano cubría la mitad inferior de la cara del hombre, desde su boca hacia abajo. Su nariz estaba enganchada en mi mano, un protector de muñeca, creo que se llamaba, con el ojo abierto claramente visible por encima de él; el ojo que no dejaba de mirarme. Por un tiempo, no pasó nada.

Y luego, las emociones me golpearon.

La espada era vieja —incluso antigua—en la forma que el Cuenco de Lágrimas lo era. Entonces muchas cosas brillaron a través de mi mente. Muchas imágenes. Batallas en su mayoría. Ciento, miles de ellas, todas en un solo segundo. Grandes, pequeñas, tranquilas, fuertes. Olí el humo y la sangre. Escuché gritos de rabia y dolor. Sentí otras espadas, otras hojas, cortes en mi propia piel de una manera que me hizo gritar de dolor y completamente furiosa al mismo tiempo.

No podía hacer nada pero lo soporté y vi las imágenes sintiendo las emociones que se vertían en mí. No podía soltar la espada aunque lo hubiera querido. Después de un segundo, las imágenes se redujeron a una velocidad suficiente para que tuvieran algún sentido. Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo las batallas a lo largo de la historia. Diferente tipos, diferentes lugares, enemigos diferentes. Cambiaba todo, cada vez más y cada vez la lucha era más moderna.

Pero una cosa era la misma en cada imagen —en cada batalla—, una mujer manejaba la espada. Una tras otra, sus caras dirigidas por mi mente, casi demasiado rápidas para poder seguirlas. Pero las sentí, sentí sus emociones, sentí todas las cosas que ellas habían sentido cuando habían manejado la espada. Orgullo. Poder. Miedo. Cólera. Y sobre todo, sentido de deber y honor.

Habían diferencias, también, veces en las que la espada no estaba en las imágenes, cuando solamente eran mujeres, una tras otra, su nacimiento, creciendo, teniendo sus propias hijas, envejeciendo y finalmente muriendo. Las imágenes saltaban de una a otra y me dio la sensación de que era una larga, cadena de mujeres que se extendía desde que los dioses caminaban por la Tierra. Entre las imágenes, vi una cara familiar, la Abuela Yukihara. Sus rasgos parpadearon ante mí durante un instante, antes de que ellos fueran sustituidos por otra cara, la cara de mamá.

—¿Mama? —susurré.

Yuka Yukihara sonrió ante mí y abrió la boca, como si fuera en ese instante a decirme algo.

—¡Mamá! —extendí la mano hacia ella, como si de alguna manera pudiese llegar a la visión y tocarla.

Y sentí que caía, caía, caía…

Con un grito de asombro, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré a mí misma de pie en medio de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades en el punto donde la Urna había sostenido una vez el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Yo todavía tenía la espada en la mano, me di la vuelta buscando a los demás.

Ellos no estaban aquí.

Aquí no estaba Shizune que venía a matarme. No. Ni Yura sobre la mesa mirando a la nada. No. Ni Natsume luchando contra un Merodeador de Nemea. Estaba sólo yo en la biblioteca, sola.

—¿Hola? —grité—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Mi voz sonó a través de la biblioteca, me asustó. Ese sonido pequeño y solitario parecía extenderse indefinidamente...

—Hola, Mikan Sakura —murmuró una voz suave.

Di un grito y me volví. Una mujer estaba detrás de mí, justo enfrente de las dobles puertas cerradas. A primera vista no había nada extraordinario acerca de ella. Altura media, delgada, algo musculosa. Su cabello le caía hasta los hombros en suaves rizos castaños que parecían brillar con un destello bronce metálico. Llevaba un vestido que me recordó a una toga de color lila. Un cinturón de plata enrollado a su alrededor con flores en la cintura, y algún tipo de plata rodeaba su cabeza como una corona. Laureles, pensé, preguntándome como ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Pero me quedé mirándola, creo que era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. No porque sus facciones fueran hermosas, sino porque había una aureola encima de ella, su presencia, el sentido de la paz y serenidad y la eternidad. Por alguna razón, me consoló, incluso ahora, cuando probablemente debería haber terminado gritando por todas las rarezas en mi cabeza que habían ocurrido en la ultima hora. En el maldito último minuto.

La mujer se acercó a mí, su vestido fluía alrededor de su cuerpo como agua. Por primera vez, noté que ella tenía un juego de alas suaves, con plumas en su espalda, una especie de lo que siempre pensé que era un ángel. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Esto era algún tipo de cielo? La mujer alada se detuvo frente a mí y me miró con ojos que no eran ni grises ni morados sino como la sombra suave del crepúsculo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —susurré.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. —Creo que ya lo sabes.

Y de repente lo hice. El conocimiento llenó mi mente. La había visto antes, en una foto en los libros de Historia de la Mitología y había escuchado a la Profesora Himemiya hablar sobre ella. Incluso yo había visto su estatua en esta biblioteca, miré hacia el lugar del segundo piso, donde estaba la estatua de mármol siempre, pero esta se había ido. Tal vez porque estaba parada frente a mí.

—Tú eres Nike, la diosa griega de la Victoria —dije en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Es correcto. Y tú eres Mikan Sakura Yukihara, la hija de Yuka Yukihara, nieta de Serina Yukihara, y así sucesivamente.

—¿Conoces a mama?¿Y a mi Abuela? —Una misteriosa sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Nike.

—Sé todo sobre tus antepasados, Mikan Sakura. Las mujeres de tu familia me han servido desde que soy lo que soy.

De acuerdo, mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Significaba que yo estaba allí, hablando con una diosa. Una verdadera diosa. Y no cualquier diosa, Nike, que había derrotado a Loki y había salvado al mundo de la destrucción. Y ella sabía todo sobre mí y mi familia. Sí, mi cerebro definitivamente iba a explotar dentro de mi cráneo.

—Umm… ¿Debo inclinarme o algo así? —le pregunté. Me sentía como si estuviese fuera de mí misma, como si todo le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona—. Debido a que no le presté atención a la clase de Historia de la Mitología, realmente no conozco la etiqueta adecuada para hablar con una diosa, lo siento.

La sonrisa de Nike se ensanchó. —No, Mikan Sakura, no tienes que inclinarte ante mí. Pero necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la espada de mi mano. —De eso.

Me di cuenta que tenía todavía la espada. La sostuve arriba. El único ojo gris-morado me miraba con una mirada escéptica.

—Yo no sé acerca de esto, diosa —dijo la espada—. Ella no se parece mucho a mí.

Sentí al frío, de la boca de metal, debajo de la palma de mi mano, haciéndome cosquillas en mi piel. Grité y dejé caer la espada. El arma cayó al suelo.

—¡Oh, infierno sangriento! —se quejó la espada, que estaba sobre el frío mármol—. Ella ni siquiera puede aferrarse a mí.

—Este es Vic —dijo la diosa, inclinándose para recoger el arma. La cogió por el lugar de la hoja por encima de la empuñadura—. Él te va a ayudar a hacer frente a la amenaza que se avecina.

¿Amenaza? No me gustaba como sonaba eso. Hace un minuto, estaba en un montón de peligros, incluso Shizune tratando de matarme y todo. Vic casi parecía acicalarse por debajo del suave toque de la diosa, como si fuese su mascota preferida a la que ella le estaba dando todo su amor.

—Sabes sobre el Caos, no Mikan Sakura? —preguntó Nike en voz baja—. ¿Acerca de Loki y sus Cosechadores?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Loki está más cerca de regresar a tu mundo, al Reino Mortal de lo que nadie piensa. Su encarcelamiento se está debilitando, y sus seguidores están cobrando fuerza todos los días. Aquí es donde entras tú Mikan Sakura. Vas a ayudarme a luchar contra los Cosechadores e impedir a Loki sumergir el mundo en una Segunda Guerra del Caos.

Nike asintió con la cabeza. —Tú, Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Por miles de años, las mujeres de tu familia me han servido, actuando como mis Campeonas, ayudándome a guardar el equilibrio en el mundo entre el bien y el mal, entre la Victoria y la derrota.

Recordé lo que dijo Sumire acerca de los Campeones, como eran elegidos por los dioses, para ayudar a otras personas. Para ser Héroes.

Pensé en todas las imágenes que acababa de ver, todas las mujeres y todas las batallas en los últimos años. ¿Yo era parte de eso? No parecía posible. No acababa de parecerme bien y mucho menos real. Claro, mi Abuela Yukihara era la persona más fuerte que yo había conocido y mamá había seguido el mismo camino antes de que ella hubiera muerto. ¿Pero o? No tanto. Incluso no era capaz de hacer amigos en Mythos y no era una gran Guerrera como los otros chicos lo eran.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté—. No les gusto a los otros chicos de aquí. No soy nadie. —Me estremecí cuando repetí lo que Shizune me había dicho hace unos momentos en la biblioteca, la verdadera biblioteca. Espera, ¿Tal vez era esta la biblioteca real ahora? Mi cabeza definitivamente dolía.

—Tú eres alguien —dijo Nike en tono agudo—. Tú eres Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y eres mi Campeona.

Con los ojos abiertos, la miré, preguntándome lo que había hecho para hacerla enojar. Después de un momento, el rostro de la diosa se suavizó una vez más.

—Cuando todo el mundo ignoraba la muerte de Shizune, a ti era a la única que le importaba, Mikan Sakura —dijo en tono serio, como si eso fuera algo de gran importancia.

—Pero yo no hice nada —protesté—, en realidad no. Nada importante de todos modos. Solamente busqué alrededor y encontré a gente y usé mis poderes de Gitana para recoger las vibraciones. No hice nada que alguien más no pudiera haber hecho.

—No —dijo Nike—. Pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente buena como para intentarlo. Eso fue algo. Al igual que cuando le dijiste a tu madre sobre la muchacha que estaba siendo abusada.

—¿Vistee eso también? —susurré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Veo muchas cosas, sobre todo el propósito de fuerza y bondad en tu corazón. Pero no puedo hacer algo que tú no quieras, Mikan Sakura. Esto tiene que ser tu elección.

Me quedé allí de pie, pensando en las cosas. No creía que fuera una Campeona material después de todo. Pero ¿quién era yo para discutir con una diosa? ¿Especialmente la diosa de la Victoria? Pero no iba a entrar a ciegas en esto tampoco.

—¿Qué ocurre si digo que no? —pregunté—. ¿En la biblioteca ahora mismo?

—¿Te refieres al chico Espartano? —preguntó Nike.

—Porque, él morirá, por supuesto —dijo bruscamente Vic, la espada, mirándome con su único ojo—. Si el Merodeador no le mata, la Valquiria seguramente lo hará. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá?

La pena me llenó, y mis rodillas temblaron. Natsume. Me tambaleé hacia una de las mesas de la biblioteca y me apoyé para sujetarme.

—No será culpa tuya, Mikan Sakura —dijo Nike—. El chico Espartano hizo su propia elección al venir a la biblioteca. Eso era lo que siempre le iba a ocurrir.

¿Qué era lo que siempre le ocurriría? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué todo había sido el destino o algo desde el principio? Me pregunté si la diosa sabía que esto era lo que siempre me iba a ocurrir, también, pero no pregunté.

Ahora que sabía que Natsume moriría, mi elección había sido tomada por mí. Sí, aún estaba totalmente cabreada con él, por todo. Pero había venido detrás de mí esta noche, me había seguido a la biblioteca por alguna razón. No podía ignorar eso o los sentimientos que tenía por él. Yo sólo... no podía.

—Está bien —dije—. Seré tu Campeona, Nike.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través de la maravillosa cara de la diosa, y sus alas se movieron detrás de su espalda. —Entonces levanta las manos, Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y acepta todos los regalos que puedo darte. Hice lo que me pidió. Nike situó a Vic, la espada, en mis manos. El arma me miró con su único ojo.

—Está bien entonces —dijo él en un tono ligeramente más satisfecho—. ¿Podemos seguir matando cosas entonces?

—Um, actualmente no sé cómo matar cosas —dije.

—¿Ni siquiera sabe cómo matar cosas apropiadamente? ¿A qué tipo de chica me has entregado, diosa? —protestó Vic, fijando su único ojo en Nike una vez más.

Nike soltó una risa. —Vic está un poco sediento de sangre. Te acostumbrarás a él.

Lo dudaba. Nike me miró otro momento, luego hizo algo curioso. Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Inmediatamente sentí un poder frío fluyendo a través de mí, como si mi sangre se hubiera vuelto hielo. Me abracé, esperando a que los destellos le patearan, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que vería por tocar a una alucinante diosa. Pero la sensación de hielo desapareció, y no conseguí ninguna vibración de ella.

Aún así, me sentía diferente, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera cambiado a un nuevo lugar, como si un interruptor hubiera sido encendido. Exhalé, y mi respiración se congeló en el aire delante de mí, incluso aunque no sentía frío ya. Nike levantó las manos y las puso sobre las mías. La miré a los ojos, ojos que ni eran morados ni grises sino en su lugar eran el suave color del crepúsculo. Y sentí ese poder en su mirada envolviéndome otra vez. Un frío y duro poder, pero uno que era agradable.

—Ahora, ve —dijo Nike—. Salva al chico Espartano.

La miré. —Pero, ¿cómo se supone que haré eso? Ni siquiera sé cómo luchar...

La diosa me sonrió y se alejó caminando, su cuerpo de repente brilló y se derritió en la manera que el crepúsculo siempre hace dando paso a la verdadera noche, o al próximo amanecer.

—¡Espera! —dije—. Dime lo que se supone que tengo que hacer...

Pero Nike ya había desaparecido, llevándose con ella su sabiduría. Con un jadeo, volví bruscamente a la realidad. Estaba de pie en el mismo punto que antes, justo delante de la Urna de cristal que había guardado la espada, la espada que aún estaba sujeta en mi mano.

—¿Podemos seguir matando cosas entonces? —repitió Vic en un tono ligeramente petulante, y noté que tenía un acento británico realmente frío.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he saboreado la sangre. Estoy famélico.

Palidecí y no sólo porque era totalmente alucinante cómo la boca de la espada se movía debajo de mi palma. —Realmente te gusta el sabor de la sangre...

Un afilado silbido sonó detrás de mí haciendo que me tirase a un lado. Una espada golpeó en la Urna, partiéndola en dos y enviando cristales y trozos de madera por todas partes. Me puse de pies y encontré a Shizune ya girando hacia mí, su espada sujeta en alto una vez más. Shizune sonrió al arma en mi mano. —Ese pequeño mondadientes no te salvará, Gitana.

—¿Mondadientes? —murmuró Vic en una voz indignada—. ¿Acaba de llamarme mondadientes sangrante? ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala ahora!

—Si tienes algunos puntos sobre cómo hacer eso, estaría más que feliz de escucharlos —dije bruscamente, levantando a Vic en respuesta—. Porque soy una completa inútil en estas cosas en clase de Gimnasia.

—Oh, fantástico —murmuró Vic—. Simplemente sangrientamente fantástico. La diosa me ha dado a una sangrante pacifista...

Habría señalado que no era pacifista, sólo totalmente descoordinada, pero Shizune venía hacia mí otra vez, su espada moviéndose en un borrón plateado. Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que sus frenéticos ataques me cortaran. Aún así, la Valquiria era mucho más fuerte que yo, y cada uno de sus golpes se sentía como si todo el cuerpo me estuviera golpeando con un mazo. Su pura fuerza sacudía todo mi cuerpo, haciendo difícil mantenerme de pie.

Desesperadamente intenté recordar todas las cosas que supuestamente había aprendido en esas peleas de risa en clase de Gimnasia. Intentando mover mi espada y mis pies de la manera que recordaba que Entrenador Narumi nos mostraba cómo hacer.

Pero intentara lo que intentase, no podía tocar a Shizune. Ni siquiera podía arañarla con mi espada. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien evitando que me matara. Había visto suficientes peleas en Gimnasia para darme cuenta que a menos que hiciera algo drástico, Shizune iba a clavar su espada a través de mi corazón muy, muy pronto.

Miré su cara, observando sus ojos, intentando adivinar qué sería lo siguiente que haría, cómo iba a venir a mí a continuación. Sus ojos azules aún eran completamente rojos, como los del Merodeador. De alguna manera, el color se había oscurecido desde que había empezado a atacarme, y parecía como si la sangre hubiera llenado las cuencas donde sus ojos se suponían que estaban. Los labios rosas de Shizune se retiraron en un gruñido, pero había una vaga oscuridad en su cara, la misma oscuridad que estaba en los gestos de Yura. Era como si una parte de Shizune no estuviera ya aquí, como si alguien o algo fuera de su cuerpo hubiera tomado el control de ella y la estuviera alimentando, alimentando su poder sólo para que pudiera matarme.

Estaba de acuerdo en apostar que ese algo era el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Shizune se balanceó hacia mí otra vez, y retrocedí fuera de su alcance. Ella tropezó con un libro que había caído de las estanterías mientras habíamos estado luchando, y usé la oportunidad para saltar sobre ella y huir al centro de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Vic—. ¿Por qué estás replegándote? ¡La pelea está detrás!

—¡Cállate, Vic! —dije sobre el ruido de la sangre rugiendo en mis oídos y mis pies descalzos golpeando en el frío suelo de mármol—. A menos que quieras volver a esa Urna durante otra década o dos.

Vic se calló. Patiné hasta una parada delante de Yura, quien estaba aún tumbada en la mesa mirando a la nada. En ese momento, la sangre en el Cuenco de Lágrimas estaba burbujeado hasta la superficie, pareciendo un volcán carmesí en erupción. Lo siguiente que fuera a pasar, no iba a ser bueno. No podía golpear a Shizune, pero podría destruir esa... esa... esa cosa malvada.

—Aquí no pasa nada —murmuré, y levanté a Vic sobre mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Shizune patinó alrededor de la esquina de la estantería, con la espada aún apretada en su mano. Se congeló cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡No! —gritó Shizune—. ¡No lo hagas!

Demasiado tarde. Golpeé la espada tan fuerte como pude sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Al segundo de que la espada tocara el Cuenco, un grito llenó la biblioteca, sonando tan alto y fuerte y lleno de dolor que pareció desgarrar todo el aire en trozos. La luz carmesí erupcionó desde el Cuenco, ardiendo tan brillante que tuve que apartar la mirada de él. Después de eso, realmente no estaba segura de lo que ocurrió. La luz siguió ardiendo, la voz siguió gritando, y una ráfaga de calor me golpeó, tan caliente que se sentía como si quemara la piel de mi cuerpo. Pero por alguna razón, la espada en mis manos permaneció tan fría como el hielo. Tensé mi agarre en Vic y levanté la cuchilla, como para protegerme de la intensa luz y el calor.

De alguna manera, lo hizo.

Tan pronto como levanté la espada, la luz y el calor disminuyeron, como si el arma se hubiera convertido en algún tipo de escudo o algo. Retrocedí unos pocos pasos y me forcé a abrir los ojos, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una nube carmesí de... de... de Magia giraba colgando en la biblioteca delante de mí, centrada sobre el Cuenco de Lágrimas. La nube se arqueó, como si estuviera intentando escapar, pero pude ver que el final era como un tornado, girando alrededor más y más rápido y comiéndose todo. Como un genio forzado a volver a su botella, tanto si quería como si no.

Justo antes de que la última nube de Magia fuera succionada por el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un enorme par de ojos rojos se abrieron y giraron alrededor en medio de esta. Los ojos fijos en mí, estrechados en enfadadas ranuras, y una ráfaga de emoción me golpeó —una de absoluta rabia y odio y maldad—. Grité y me quedé pasmada por su fuerza. Los ojos me miraron otro segundo antes de que ellos y el resto de la nube Mágica desaparecieran en el Cuenco.

Me estremecí, porque sabía, sólo lo sabía, que esos ojos habían sido reales. Que habían pertenecido a alguien que me había visto. Que me odiaba. Que me quería muerta más que otra cosa. Loki, susurró una voz en la parte de atrás de mi mente. El dios malvado podría estar atrapado en reino de prisión, pero de alguna manera, Loki había sido capaz de mirar fijamente a la biblioteca esta noche y había sentido cuánto quería destruirme. Me estremecí otra vez.

La nube Mágica desapareció. También la luz carmesí. Los gritos, el ruido, la Magia, todo. Todo había parado, y la biblioteca estaba tranquila y en silencio una vez más.

Entonces, el Cuenco de Lágrimas se deslizó fuera del pecho de Yura, cayó hacia el suelo de mármol, y se rompió en miles de trozos.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Los restos del Cuenco de Lágrimas se volvieron negros, apergaminados, y comenzaron a evaporarse, apenas de la misma forma en que el Merodeador de Nemea fuera de la biblioteca lo había hecho cuando Natsume lo había matado… Natsume.

Me di la vuelta, pero no vi al Espartano en ningún lugar de la biblioteca. Lo que hice fue ver a Shizune viniendo hacia mí una vez más, con la espada todavía sujeta en sus manos.

—¡Has echado todo a perder! —gritó—. Mi venganza, mi sacrificio a Loki, ¡todo!

La Valquiria siguió avanzando hacia mí, y yo retrocediendo. Sólo que esta vez, mi pie fue el que pisó un libro caído. Golpeé el suelo duramente, y Vic, la espada, cayó de mi mano y se deslizó a través del frío mármol.

—No puedo creer que ella me soltara otra sangrienta vez… —le oí murmurar.

En mis manos y rodillas, avancé detrás del arma, pero siguió deslizándose cada vez más lejos de mí. Por último, se detuvo, y vi a Vic mirándome con gesto de desaprobación.

Acababa de llegar a la espada cuando dos botas negras de tacón de aguja se plantaron delante de mí. Uh oh. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Shizune de pie sobre mí.

—Es hora de morir, Gitana —murmuró, y levantó su espada en alto, dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre mi cabeza y matarme para siempre esta vez…

Una lanza voló por el aire y atravesando todo el camino en medio del pecho de Shizune. La boca de la Valquiria se abrió en una perfecta O, y la sorpresa brilló en sus ojos. La espada se deslizó de sus dedos, y se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la mesa en la que Yura estaba tendida. Shizune me miraba fijamente, con su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor e incredulidad, cayó al suelo de la biblioteca. Muerta. Esta vez, sabía que la mancha de sangre carmesí que se extendía con rapidez bajo su cuerpo era real. Era horrible.

—Ahora, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando —cantó Vic con voz alegre.

—Cállate, Vic —susurré.

Cogí la espada, me puse en pie, y me voltee. Natsume Hyuuga estaba detrás de mí. Profundas líneas rojas feas bajaban por su mejilla, desde donde el Merodeador de Nemea le había agarrado, y su chaqueta de esmoquin negro y camisa blanca colgaba en jirones de su cuerpo. Más marcas de garras le cubrían el pecho, y podía ver la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas. El escudo Espartano de metal aún estaba atado a su brazo, a pesar de que había sido dividido en dos partes separadas por el Merodeador. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus lesiones, el orgullo llenaba los ojos carmesí de Natsume, calentándolos.

En ese momento, él era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Corrí hacia él y le tendí los brazos. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, y luego me acordé de que no podía. Que mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría, no me dejaría. No sin parpadear en él. No sin ver lo que había sucedido entre él y el Merodeador. No sin enterarme de todos los secretos de Natsume. Y no quería hacer eso. No ahora, no así.

Me quedé allí un momento, con los brazos extendidos. Luego, poco a poco los bajé a mis costados.

—¿Estás bien? —susurré—. ¿Dónde está el Merodeador?

—Muerto. Su cuerpo está de vuelta en las estanterías. No se ha evaporado, ya que era el verdadero en esta ocasión y no sólo una ilusión —Natsume se llevó los dedos a las heridas sangrantes en la cara e hizo una mueca—. Bueno, ya que estoy vivo y Shizune y el Merodeador no lo están, yo diría que califica como muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Me encogí de hombros. No había manera de decirle todas las cosas locas que habían ocurrido esta noche en la biblioteca y todas las cosas que sentía, sobre todo cuando lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja—. No sé cómo me encontraste ni por qué, pero gracias. Shizune y su Merodeador me habrían matado si no hubiera sido por ti.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. —No podía sólo dejarte salir del baile toda enojada, ¿Cierto?

—Pero… pero, ¿por qué venir detrás de mí en absoluto? —le pregunté, sin que mis ojos dejaran nunca los suyos.

Natsume se me quedó mirando. Después de un momento, exhaló un suspiro. —Porque yo…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo una voz fuerte.

Asustada, levanté la espada en alto, incluso mientras mi cabeza giraba bruscamente hacia las puertas dobles en la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Para mi sorpresa, estaban abiertas una vez más y tres personas se apiñaban en la puerta…

La Profesora Himemiya, el Entrenador Narumi, y Jinno. Vi a Sumire y Koko acechando detrás de ellos, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Jinno entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia mí, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre y la boca abierta en estado de shock. El bibliotecario tenía derecho a estar aturdido. Parecía que una bomba había estallado aquí dentro. Miles de libros se esparcían por el suelo de mármol, decenas de estantes habían sido derribados, las mesas y sillas habían sido volcadas y cortadas en tiras por el Merodeador de Nemea, y eso era solo el daño que podía ver desde donde estaba parada.

Y luego, estaba lo más importante… Shizune Yamanochi desplomada contra una de las mesas, sus ojos sin vida mirando hacia el techo, la lanza de Natsume atravesando su pecho, su sangre cubriendo el piso a su alrededor. Justo encima de ella, Yura Otonashi todavía estaba tendida sobre la mesa, como una moribunda princesa de hadas esperando a que su príncipe azul viniera a despertarla con un beso.

Hice una mueca. Esto no iba a ser divertido. Efectivamente, Jinno se giró hacia mí y apuñaló con su dedo en mi dirección. —¿Qué le has hecho a mi biblioteca, Mikan Sakura?

††††

Hubo mucho que explicar después de eso. Un montón de explicaciones. Le dije a la Profesora Himemiya y los demás todo lo que sabía sobre los planes de Shizune para usar el Cuenco de Lágrimas para controlar a Yura. Cómo Shizune había querido vengarse de su cachonda mejor amiga por acostarse con Akira.

Cómo Shizune había afirmado que ella y su familia eran Cosechadores que servían a Loki. No les dije acerca de ver a Nike, sin embargo, y que la diosa me había dicho que era su Campeona. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo me sentía sobre todo eso, o si había sido real, para comenzar, y no era algo que había imaginado.

En algún momento en medio de todo, Yura despertó de cualquier tipo de trance zombi en el que Shizune la había puesto. La Valquiria parpadeó, se sentó, nos miró a todos, y exigió saber lo que estaba pasando… y exactamente quién le había robado su tiara del baile de bienvenida, arruinado su vestido de diseñador, y arañado su cara. El Entrenador Narumi la llevó aparte y trató de aclarar las cosas con ella. La Valquiria todavía se veía confundida, sin embargo. Igual a como me sentía.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba ocupado con Yura, le mostré a la Profesora Himemiya la espada que había sacado de la caja en la parte posterior de la biblioteca. La que Nike me había dado de nuevo durante mi sueño, visión, o lo que sea que había sido. En algún momento de la conmoción, Vic había cerrado su ojo, y no lo abriría de nuevo o hablaría sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera o cuánto le rogara que le mostrara a Himemiya que estaba algo así como vivo.

—Está bien, Mikan —dijo la Profesora Himemiya, mirando fijamente a la espada con una extraña expresión en su rostro—. Te creo sobre la espada.

Miré al punto donde el ojo cerrado de Vic estaba. —Así que, ¿qué quiere hacer? ¿Quiere tomarla y ponerla de vuelta en uno de las Urnas de los Artefactos?

Himemiya sacudió su cabeza. —No, creo que deberías quedarte la espada, Mikan. Al menos por ahora. Tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche, y sólo conseguiría perderse en el caos de alguna manera. Hablaremos de ello más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros. Supuse que podía quedarme con Vic. Incluso si el hecho de que la espada podía mirar y hablarme fuera algo extraño.

—Creo que fuiste muy valiente esta noche, Mikan —dijo Himemiya, sus ojos verdes suaves y amables en su cara—. Intentando ayudar a Yura. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Fruncí el ceño. Preguntándome una vez más por el tono familiar en la voz de Himemiya cuando hablaba sobre mi madre. Pero entonces pensé en cómo había visto la cara de mi madre cuando había recogido por primera vez la espada, o cómo ella me había parecido que me sonreía.

La emoción atascó mi garganta, y solo asentí. Pensaba que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí, también. Y eso me hizo más feliz como nunca me había hecho sentir en mucho tiempo.

Himemiya me sonrió, luego caminó hacia Narumi y el aún clavado Jinno. Los tres se apiñaron juntos, hablando sobre a quién necesitaban llamar, cuánto llevaría limpiar el caos en la biblioteca, y qué harían con el cuerpo de Shizune —el real—esta vez. Me preguntaba si lo pondrían en un frío depósito en la morgue, como Shizune había declarado que hicieron a su otro cuerpo, la ilusión que había creado para engañarnos a todos.

Treinta minutos después, estaba de pie a un lado y observaba mientras un par de hombres vestidos en monos negros cargaban a Shizune en una bolsa negra y cerraban la cremallera. A pesar del hecho de que ella había intentado matarme, aún sentía lástima por la Valquiria. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado, y su novio la había engañado.

Había fingido su propia muerte para hacerles sentir culpables por lo que habían hecho, pero había fallado, y se había dado cuenta de lo poco que les había importado a ellos. Así que Shizune había decidido hacer pagar a su mejor amiga por todo, especialmente sus sentimientos heridos.

Shizune Yamanochi había sido la chica más rica, la más bonita y popular en nuestra clase, y había tenido todo lo que posiblemente podía querer excepto amigos verdaderos.

Hablando de amigos, estaba bastante segura de que tenía al menos un par ahora, aunque mis sentimientos por Natsume habían pasado volando el punto de amistad y se habían convertido en algo más, completamente. El Espartano estaba de pie a pocos pasos, hablando con Sumire y Koko sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

La Profesora Himemiya también estaba allí, mirando las heridas de Natsume. Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas y miró a los ojos al Espartano. Después de unos pocos segundos, un brillo dorado envolvió a Natsume. Cuando observé, los feos cortes en su cara lentamente se cerraban como si nunca hubieran estado allí en un principio. Así como los más profundos y ensangrentados en su pecho. Himemiya me había hablado sobre su Magia y cómo podía curar a la gente. Parecía como si Natsume estuviera bien en pocos minutos.

Pero no me sentía como para unirme a ellos aún. Alguien debía quedarse con Shizune solo un poco más. Un minuto después, Sumire dijo algo en una voz suave a los otros y caminó hacia mí. La Valquiria estaba de pie a mi lado cuando miramos que los hombres comenzaron a fregar la sangre de Shizune del suelo de mármol.

—Lo siento —dije—. Sé que era tu amiga.

Sumire se encogió de hombros. —Quizá. Quizá no. No creo que realmente conociera a Shizune. Nunca habría pensado que podía haber hecho algo así.

Me pregunté si alguien aquí en Mythos había sabido cómo era realmente Shizune, o si les preocupaba que estuviera muerta de verdad esta vez.

—No es culpa tuya, lo sabes —dijo Sumire en una voz baja—. Shizune hizo sus propias elecciones, justo como siempre hacía. Quería vengarse de Yura, y decidió lanzar al Cosechador a todos para conseguirlo. Tú y Natsume sólo se estaban defendiendo. Así son las cosas aquí en Mythos. La gente viene, la gente se va, y algunas personas mueren.

—Quizá —respondí—. Pero Yura y Akira rompieron su corazón y luego le mintieron con todo. Pensaban que era divertido, como un juego o algo, saliendo a hurtadillas a espaldas de Shizune. Así que aún siento pena por ella, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dijo Sumire—. Lo sé.

No dijimos nada durante unos pocos minutos.

—Bueno —dijo Sumire—. El baile de bienvenida aún está bueno, pero Koko, Natsume, y yo vamos a ir al dormitorio de Koko. Tiene algo de vino de Dionisio que su padre le ha enviado en especial desde Napa.

Levanté las cejas. —¿El Holgazán tiene licor?

Sumire sonrió. —¿Quién sabe? Parece como si hubiera muchas cosas sobre Koko que no sé. Pero ahora, conseguiré averiguarlas, gracias a ti. Así que ¿quieres venir o qué?

—Seguro —dije—. Sólo dame un minuto.

Sumire asintió, y volvió hacia Koko y Natsume. Himemiya había terminado de curar a Natsume, y los tres estudiantes se despidieron de la Profesora, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas dobles, y saliendo de la biblioteca. Himemiya les observó unos pocos segundos antes de volverse hacia Narumi, quien aún estaba intentando consolar a Jinno por el enorme caos en la biblioteca.

Nadie me vio deslizarme a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca donde la Urna de la espada había estado. Miré los restos de cristal y madera antes de levantar la cabeza lentamente. Y allí estaba ella en el balcón del segundo piso, la que estaba llena de estatuas de todos los dioses y diosas. La estatua de Nike estaba de pie justo sobre la Urna de antigüedades rota, como si hubiera estado observándolo —y a mí—todo el tiempo. Quizá lo hacía. El pensamiento me consoló de la misma manera que el abrazo de la Abuela Yukihara siempre hacía.

Nike parecía la misma que era cuando la había visto. Un largo y flojo vestido fluía alrededor de su cuerpo, las alas arqueadas sobre su espalda, una fría y terrible belleza llenaba su cara. No sé por qué nunca la había notado allí de pie antes. Quizá porque no había estado mirando. Quizá porque no había estado lista.

—Ejem —tosió una voz.

Miré a la espada en mi mano. Me había olvidado completamente que había estado sujetando un arma todo este tiempo. Era extraño, pero se sentía como una extensión natural de mi brazo ahora. Una parte de mí misma, incluso.

Vic había abierto su ojo del color del crepúsculo otra vez y me estaba estudiante intensamente. Bueno, tan intensamente como podía con solo un ojo.

—Lo hiciste bien esta noche, para una sangrienta recluta —dijo la espada, su boca moviéndose debajo de mi mano y haciendo cosquillas a mi palma—. Aunque realmente deberías conseguir que tu amigo Espartano te muestre unas pocas cosas. Porque tiene el potencial para ser un verdadero Guerrero.

—Más tarde, Vic —dije—. Mucho, mucho más tarde.

Él pareció asentir. —Bueno, entonces, con tu permiso, creo que tomaré un pequeño sueñecito. Toda esta excitación me ha agotado. No soy tan joven como solía ser, ya sabes.

—Por supuesto que no —dije en una voz amable—. Toma tu sueñecito, Vic. Podemos hablar sobre todo lo demás más tarde.

Apenas había terminado de decir las palabras antes de que el ojo se cerrara otra vez. Podría sólo haberlo imaginado, pero se sentía como si la parte de la empuñadura que era la boca de Vic se curvara en una suave sonrisa.

Estaba bajando la espada y saliendo de la biblioteca cuando algo brilló en la cuchilla, sobre la cara de Vic y el resto de la empuñadura. Levanté la espada hacia la luz, girándola de esta manera y esa, para poder ver lo que había captado mi ojo.

Eran los símbolos que había visto antes en la cuchilla, las débiles letras que no había sido capaz de descifrar. Ahora, brillaban con un frío y plateado fuego, y, por primera vez, claramente pude leer las palabras que habían sido talladas en la cuchilla de la espada

Victoria Siempre.

Por supuesto. Nike era la diosa Griega de la Victoria, y esta era su espada.

Y ahora, era mía, entregada por la diosa para ayudarme a ser su Campeona.

Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena para Vic y la extraña e inquebrantable confianza que Nike parecía tener en mí.

Lo que pasó en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades la noche del baile de bienvenida fue tema de conversación en la Academia Mythos por toda una semana. Pero no de la manera que yo esperaba.

A pesar de que ella parecía no recordar nada, Yura Otonashi se las arregló para llevarse el crédito por todo, desde la frustración de Shizune a la destrucción del Cuenco de lágrimas para matar al Merodeador de Nemea. Era como si Natsume y yo ni siquiera hubiésemos estado allí, y que había salvado a todos en la Academia de un destino peor que la muerte.

Sin embargo, no todos los chicos le creyeron, y los rumores se extendieron tan rápido como la gente podía testear. Todo, desde cómo un grupo de Cosechadores habían colocado una bomba Mágica en el campus a los chicos borrachos realizando un ritual loco para hacer regresar a Shizune de entre los muertos y la destrucción de la biblioteca porque estaba molesta de que no había sido coronada reina de la fiesta antes de que ella hubiese sido asesinada. El último fue un poco más cierto de lo que nadie sabía.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada a través de todo el lío. Algo me decía que un menor número de personas sabía que yo había estado involucrada en lo que había pasado. Todavía recordaba los ojos brillantes de color rojo que habían estado rondando en la nube de Magia cuando destruí el Cuenco de Lágrimas. La forma en que los ojos se habían fijado en mí, y exactamente cuán llenos de odio, rabia e ira estaban ellos. Me acordé de lo que Shizune me había dicho acerca de ser un Cosechador y cómo existían otros en la Academia, chicos y Profesores que servían a Loki, quienes querían liberarlo de su prisión y devolver al dios al reino mortal para que él pudiera llevar a cabo otra Guerra del Caos, algo que Nike me había dicho que tenía que, de alguna manera, ayudarla.

A pesar de mi malestar, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Fui a mis clases y trabajé mis turnos asignados en la biblioteca. En realidad, trabajé doble turno, porque Jinno tenía más o menos decidido que yo era la única responsable de la destrucción de su valiosa biblioteca, así que él me estaba haciendo que le ayudara a limpiar todo de arriba a abajo como un castigo. Si pensaba que a Jinno no le había gustado antes, absolutamente me odiaba ahora. Así que sí, mi mundo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad.

La Abuela Yukihara me llamó la noche que todo había sucedido en la biblioteca y le conté lo que había pasado. Ella inmediatamente se ofreció a venir a la Academia para consolarme, pero le dije que estaba bien. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí misma para pensar en cosas, un montón de cosas. Por último, un par de días más tarde, me las arreglé para escapar de Jinno el tiempo suficiente para escabullirme fuera de la escuela e ir a verla.

—Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿no? —pregunté a la Abuela Yukihara cuando nos sentamos en la cocina comiendo dulce de azúcar y chocolates pecaminosamente pegajosos que ella acababa de hacer—. Que venimos de una larga lista de chicas Guerreras que sirven a una diosa buena onda.

—¿Chicas Guerreras? ¿Es así como los chicos las están llamando en estos días? —sonrió y cogió otro pedazo de dulce de azúcar, sus pañuelos brillantes revolotearon con el movimiento. Ella acababa de hacer una lectura para un cliente, por lo que estaba vestida con sus ropas habituales de Gitana.

Rodé los ojos. —Vamos, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Por supuesto que sé. Eso es lo que nos hace Gitanos, Mikan. Fruncí el ceño. —¿Cómo puede el facto de ser chicas Guerreras hacernos Gitanos? Nunca me contaste antes.

La Abuela Yukihara me miró fijamente, una mirada seria en su rostro. —Mikan, ¿por qué crees que podemos hacer las cosas que podemos hacer? ¿Por qué crees que puedo ver el futuro o que puedes tocar los objetos y saber todo acerca de ellos? ¿De dónde crees que el poder proviene?

Abrí la boca, pero ninguna respuesta vino a mí. Me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos hacer esas cosas y más porque Nike nos ha dotado de ese poder. Antes, cuando nuestro primer antepasado sirvió a Nike, la diosa de la Victoria, le dio el don de ver el futuro. Con los años y las generaciones, este don Psíquico ha tomado muchas formas diferentes, como la capacidad de tu madre para sentir la verdad y la Psicometría.

—Pero yo creía que éramos Gitanas —dije—. No Guerreras.

—"Gitanas" es sólo otra palabra para aquellos que están dotados por los dioses —dijo la Abuela—. ¿Quién tiene poderes y habilidades especiales como nosotros tenemos? Somos tan fuertes en nuestra Magia tanto como todas las Guerreras Valkirias, Amazonas, y otros chicos que van a la escuela contigo.

Así que Sumire había tenido razón después de todo. Yo era una Guerrera, sólo que con otro tipo de Magia.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de lo que mi Abuela había dicho. —Está bien, por lo que Nike nos ha dado nuestros poderes. Creo que puedo entender eso. Pero hay toneladas de otros dioses y diosas. Quiero decir, debes ver todas las estatuas de ellos en la biblioteca. Así que... ¿hay más gente ahí fuera como nosotros? ¿Más Gitanos? ¿Más personas que Nike ha dotado?

—Sí y no. — La Abuela Yukihara se quedó mirándome—. Hay más Gitanos por ahí, pero cada familia está dotada por un solo dios o una diosa, lo que significa que somos los únicos dotados por Nike, al igual que sólo hay una familia que ha sido dotado por Atenea y Ares y Odín y así sucesivamente.

—¿Has conocido a alguno de los otros Gitanos? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo la Abuela Yukihara en un tono oscuro—. Pero no todos ellos son como nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos violáceos. —No todos ellos son buenos, Mikan. Algunos de ellos son perezosos, indiferentes o usan sus poderes para obtener riqueza y poder. Y algunos de ellos son Cosechadores.

—¿Cosechadores?¿ Al igual que Shizune?

La Abuela Yukihara asintió con la cabeza. —Al igual que Shizune y peor.

Así que había otras personas, otros chicos, yendo de un lado a otro al igual que yo, que tenían poderes y algunos de ellos ¿eran los Cosechadores del Caos? Me estremecí al pensar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? —pregunté—. Acerca de dónde provienen nuestros dones, y los Cosechadores y Gitanos, y por qué me enviaron a Mythos en primer lugar. Hubiera hecho las cosas... más fáciles para mí. Más simples. Al menos, yo lo habría entendido. Le hubiese dado a la Academia una oportunidad. Yo hubiese creído en toda la Magia, para empezar.

Vacilé, pensando en algo más que dudaba, pensando en algo más que había estado en mi mente últimamente. —¿Tú y mamá alguna vez… fueron a Mythos? ¿Ustedes estudiaron ahí también?

La Abuela me dio una sonrisa triste. —Lo hicimos. Y por eso decidimos que tú no debías hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella suspiró. —Somos parte de un mundo peligroso, calabaza. Los Gitanos, Cosechadores, Loki. Estamos todos enredados como un ovillo de hilo. No se puede tener uno sin todos los demás. Pero tú madre quería lo mejor para ti. Nosotras queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal. Queríamos que crecieras despacio, naturalmente, sin preocuparte siempre de que los Cosechadores quisieran matarte.

Pensé en Sumire, Koko y Natsume y todos los otros chicos de la escuela. Sobre cómo toda la violencia, la Magia y los dioses parecían normales para ellos y sobre cómo Koko me había contado que todos ellos habían perdido a alguien por los Cosechadores. Repentinamente estaba agradecida de que mi Abuela y mamá lo hubieran hecho, protegerme tanto tiempo como pudieron.

—Pero entonces tomé el cepillo de cabello de Yuri y tuve mi Mágico "delirio"— dije

—¿Es por eso que la Profesora Himemiya vino aquí?

—En parte. —Sombras oscurecieron los ojos color violeta de la Abuela Yukihara y no dijo nada por un momento—. Himemiya pensó que era el momento de que fueras a Mythos y aprendieras de dónde viene realmente tu poder y cómo controlarlo mejor a medida que crece. No soy tan joven como solía ser, Mikan. Quería que también fueras a la Academia, así estarías a salvo. Al menos tan segura como puedes estar ahí.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con Nike? —pregunté— ¿Tú y mamá sirvieron como sus Campeonas también?

La Abuela asintió. —Lo hicimos. Nike viene a todas nosotras y nos pide estar a su servicio cuando cree que estamos listas.

—¿Por qué ninguna de las dos me lo dijeran?

—Porque era una decisión que tenias que tomar, Mikan. Justo como tu madre y yo lo hicimos antes que tú. Al igual que tu propia hija tendrá que hacer algún día—. Ella suspiró—. Así que, se espera que muchos de los chicos en Mythos sean grandes Guerreros de la luz. Tu mamá y yo no queríamos poner esa clase de presión sobre ti. Queríamos que tomaras tus propias decisiones porque quisieras, no porque sintieras que tenías que mantener el gran legado de la familia. Además ser un Campeón es tan bueno como tener un blanco pintado en la espalda. Los Cosechadores matan Guerreros, seguro, pero hacen cualquier cosa — cualquiera— para derrotar a un Campeón.

Mi estomago se retorció ante sus palabras. —¿Por qué es eso?

—Porque los Campeones siempre son los que tienen más Magia, las mejores habilidades para la lucha y los corazones más valientes. Eso es por lo que los escogen en primer lugar… porque pueden hacer la gran diferencia. Eso es lo que hace que sean la mayor amenaza para Loki y sus Cosechadores. Lo único que queríamos era protegerte tanto tiempo como pudiéramos, calabaza. —La Abuela hizo una pausa—. Y tampoco quiero que llegues a ser tan mimada como son algunos de los chicos.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es duro vivir en un mundo donde sabes que los Cosechadores no quieran nada más que matarte a ti y a tus chicos. Así que la mayoría de los Guerreros complacen a sus hijos y les dan lo que sea que ellos quieran —carros, ropas y joyas— en el caso de que no estén cerca para ver cómo sus chicos crecen. No estoy diciendo que esté mal o esté bien, pero no es como tu mamá quería que crecieras. Ella quería que conocieras el valor del dinero y el de la vida también. Sobre todo el de la vida.

Debe ser por eso que los Profesores de Mythos dejan que los chicos se salgan con la suya, también —fumando, bebiendo y teniendo sexo— porque saben que todos nosotros podríamos ser asesinados en cualquier determinado día por los Cosechadores y piensan que los estudiantes deben vivir en el ínterin.

Pero las palabras de la Abuela causaron otra pregunta en mi mente. — ¿Así que tenemos dinero entonces? Quiero decir… mucho dinero. ¿Cómo los padres de los otros chicos tienen? ¿Y si lo tenemos, entonces por qué tengo que trabajar en la Librería de Antigüedades?

La Abuela se encogió de hombros otra vez. —No tanto dinero como algunos, pero suficiente. Más que suficiente. Tu trabajo en la librería fue en realidad idea de la Profesora Himemiya. Ella pensó que interactuando con los otros estudiantes podría ayudar a que te adaptaras a la Academia. Por supuesto, no funcionó de esa manera.

No, no lo hizo. Empujé el plato de dulces de chocolate lejos. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas con demasiada información para que pudiera disfrutar de ellos ahora mismo.

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que la Abuela me había dicho, todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos días, todos los secretos que finalmente se me habían revelado. Saber que estaba en peligro ahora por haber accedido a ser Campeona de Nike, no me puso exactamente en un gran estado de ánimo. Pero eso era lo que pasaba con los secretos... casi nunca eran buenos.

La Abuela Yukihara no dijo una palabra. En lugar de eso, puso una mano sobre la mía. Como siempre, la sentí suave y una cálida manta de su amor me envolvió. Y supe que pasara lo que pasara, no importa cuán locas fueran las cosas, la Abuela Yukihara siempre me querría tanto como yo la quería. Tanto como quería a mamá.

Pensé en cómo había visto a mi madre, Yuka, la primera vez que había tomado a Vic, la espada. En cómo yo ahora siendo parte de lo mismo que ella había sido. De cómo mamá me había sonreído como si aprobara lo que estaba haciendo. La idea, si era cierta o no, hizo que la echara un poco de menos, hizo que el dolor de la pérdida y mi sentimiento de culpa hacia su muerte fuera un poco más fácil de soportar. Quizás este era un secreto con el que podría vivir después de todo.

—Pero ya basta de hablar de los Gitanos, los dioses y todo lo demás — dijo la Abuela con un tono ligero y la burla introduciéndose en su voz—. Himemiya me contó que te vio en el baile de bienvenida con un chico Espartano muy lindo, el mismo Espartano que te ayudó esa noche en la biblioteca, has estado manteniéndome fuera, Mikan. Ahora quiero saber todo sobre él.

Todavía tenía más cosas qué averiguar, más cosas que quería preguntarle sobre mamá, la Academia y acerca de ser una Campeóna de Nike. Pero todo eso podía esperar. Ahora mismo, sólo quería disfrutar de este momento con mi Abuela.

—¿Qué quieres saber sobre Natsume? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Cada pequeño detalle —bromeó la Abuela—. Ahora escúpelo, como dicen ustedes los chicos.

Sólo me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Nos quedamos allí en la cocina, comiendo y hablando por el resto de la tarde.


	25. Capítulo 23

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y voy a la Academia Mythos; una escuela de Mitos, Magia y chicos Guerreros, donde aún el más tonto sabe cortar una cabeza con la espada y Natsume Hyuuga, el chico Espartano caliente de la escuela, también parece estar de muerte. Pero más tarde, las cosas se vuelven extrañas, al menos para Mythos.

Primero, la muchacha antipática Shizune Yamanochi, fue asesinada en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces, alguien robó el Cuenco de Lágrimas, un Artefacto Mágico que puede usarse para causar la Segunda Guerra del Caos. Ya sabes, la muerte, destrucción y montón de cosas malas, muy malas. Estas cosas extrañas siguen pasando en Mythos, pero estoy determinada a encontrar quién mató a Shizune y por qué, especialmente desde que debería haber sido yo una de las personas muertas...

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Al día siguiente, la Profesora Himemiya me llamó a su oficina. La última vez que había estado allí dentro había sido el día que había venido a la Academia Mythos al comienzo del semestre de otoño, y había estado tan enfadada y cabreada con ella y todos los demás como para notar realmente las cosas.

Viejos, espesos libros de Historia de la Mitología alineaban las estanterías en las librerías que cubrían dos de las paredes, mientras que un par de teteras de arcilla con girasoles y violetas estaban situadas en el alfeizar de la ventana. Sobre ellas a cada lado de la ventana había varias placas, todas brillantes de los grados de la Profesora y las condecoraciones. Había toneladas de ellas. El escritorio de Himemiya tenía altas pilas de papeles y bolígrafos y cosas, entre una delgada estatua de mármol que estaba posada en la esquina izquierda. Se parecía a una versión más pequeña de Athenea, la diosa Griega de la sabiduría, que estaba de pie en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, pero no estaba segura.

Pero lo más extraño eran las armas. Una estantería totalmente llena estaba en la esquina. Un par de espadas, un báculo, algunas dagas, incluso ballestas y flechas para ella. Con sus gafas plateadas y suaves, y vibraciones de erudito, Himemiya nunca me había impresionado siendo un Guerrero. No como el Entrenador Narumi, de ninguna manera, quien era todo rasgar, musculoso, y totalmente Enorme.

La Profesora Himemiya estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el patio cuando entré. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé allí de pie, esperando hasta que ella me notara. Después de un momento, se giró y me sonrió. —Hola, Mikan, Siéntate, por favor. Hay algunas cosas sobre las que necesitamos hablar.

Sí, me había figurado muchas, desde, ya sabes, que he estado involucrada en la muerte de un estudiante, la destrucción de la biblioteca, y todo el grupo de cosas malas, malas. Así que cuando ella lo pidió, tomé asiento frente a su escritorio.

La Profesora Himemiya estaba sentada también. Sus ojos verdes miraban una de las fotos enmarcadas en su escritorio, pero como estaba girado hacia el otro lado, no podía ver quién estaba en ella. Su marido o sus hijos, supuse. Quizás un novio o una mascota.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Mikan Sakura?

Me encogí de hombros. —Bien, más o menos.

Y realmente lo estaba. Sí, había visto y hecho algunas cosas malas en los pasados días, y había aprendido también muchas cosas sobre mí misma, mi don Gitano, y por qué estaba aquí en Mythos que golpeaba mi mente. Y quizás aún estaba totalmente alucinando porque una diosa me había elegido para ser su Campeona. Pero al menos había tenido algunas respuestas ahora, y había aprendido más de un secreto sobre mí misma. Pensaba que lo estaba manejando todo bien.

—Bueno, quería decirte que estoy muy contenta por el informe que entregaste ayer —dijo Himemiya—. El de Nike. Has conseguido una A en él. Me senté un poco más derecha en mi silla. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, escribir un informe había sido fácil. Actualmente había estado poniendo más atención en clase de Historia de la Mitología. Por la noche, cuando tenía tiempo, comenzaba a leer todo lo que caía en mis manos en la biblioteca sobre Nike, Loki, y la Guerra del Caos. Había tantos libros con tantas historias de conflictos que era difícil saber cuál era real y cuál no.

Pero siempre había sido así para mí aquí en la Academia Mythos, la Escuela de Mitos, Magia, y chicos Prodigio Guerreros.

—Gracias —dije—. Fue fácil escribirlo. Yo, uh, tenía mucha experiencia a la que recurrir después de todo lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca.

—Sí —dijo la Profesora Himemiya en una voz tranquila—. Supuse que la tenías.

Himemiya levantó una mano, se quitó las gafas plateadas, y me miró. Por primera vez, noté cuán bonita era, con el pelo negro, la piel bronce, y los ojos verdes. Ella también era más joven de lo que pensaba, en sus tempranos cuarenta.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca —dijo Himemiya—. Porque mientras tus acciones fueron muy valientes y nobles, también te pusieron en un gran peligro.

—¿Peligro? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tipo de peligro?

—Mencionaste que Shizune te habló sobre su familia, sobre que todos eran Cosechadores que servían a Loki. Tengo razón para creer que Shizune les dijo lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba planeando usar el Cuenco de Lágrima para sacrificar a Yura —dijo Himemiya—. Sus padres y su hermano mayor están escondidos, junto con el resto de su familia. Tíos, Tías, primos, todos. Todos están bajo tierra. Los miembros del Panteón no pueden encontrarles por ninguna parte.

—Espere un minuto. Eso suena como si fuera a... arrestarles o algo.

—O algo —estuvo de acuerdo Himemiya, una severa nota se arrastró en su voz—. No sé cómo, quizá por otro estudiante, pero la familia de Shizune averiguó que estaba allí esa noche. Los Ashtons no son el tipo de personas que dejan la muerte de su hija a un lado. Ellos podrían venir detrás de ti.

—Pero yo no la maté —protesté—. Natsume lo hizo, y sólo para salvarme. Como todo lo demás, realmente no hice mucho esa noche. Todo lo que hice fue correr y estar asustada e intentar que no me mataran.

—Hiciste un poco más que eso, Mikan. Destruiste el Cuenco de Lágrimas, uno de los Trece Artefactos, uno que muchos Cosechadores, muchos seguidores de Loki, desesperadamente querían tener en sus manos. Y tú detuviste a Shizune de sacrificar a Yura, un sacrificio que habría incrementado el poder de Loki y posiblemente hubiera debilitado su prisión. Eso te hace un objetivo para todos los

Cosechadores y su venganza.

Metí profundamente las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera con capucha morada y me estremecí. Sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Antes de Mythos, no había sido nadie, justo como Shizune había dicho. Esa chica Gitana que veía cosas. Pero ahora, era esa chica Gitana, la que tenía secretos propios.

—Normalmente, esto no sería una gran problema, ya que para lo que los estudiantes están aquí en Mythos es para entrenar; cómo usar su Magia, cómo luchar, y especialmente cómo defenderse contra los Cosechadores —dijo Himemiya—. Pero tú sólo has estado en Mythos pocos meses, y no has tenido tanto entrenamiento como los otros estudiantes que han estado expuestos durante toda su vida. Ese es el por qué te permito mantener la espada de la biblioteca, porque vas a aprender a usarla. Tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Podría verla, por favor? ¿La espada?

Descendí una mano y recogí a Vic de donde la había puesto en el suelo cuando entré en la oficina. Desde esa noche en la biblioteca, había estado llevando la espada conmigo a todas partes a las que iba, justo como todos los otros chicos hacían con sus armas de elección. Pero Vic nunca abrió su ojo o habló con alguien excepto conmigo. La verdad sea dicha, él aún me intimidaba un poco, Y sí, ahora creía en dioses y diosas y Caos y esas cosas. Pero una espada charlatana aún era un poco demasiado para manejar.

Le pasé a Vic a Himemiya, quien sacó la espada de su negra funda de cuero que el Entrenador Narumi me había dado para él. Mantuve mi respiración, preguntándome si Vic abriría su ojo y miraría a la Profesora por interrumpir sus sueñecito. Eso era lo que él siempre me hacía cuando intentaba hablarle cuando no quería que lo hiciera. Vic era un dolor por eso, siempre queriendo hacer cosas a su manera en lugar de a la mía.

—Es una espada maravillosa —dijo Himemiya, admirando la cuchilla plateada—. Una que seguro encaja con el Campeón de Nike.

Me llevó un segundo asimilar sus palabras. —¿Cómo... —Me mordí el labio.

Himemiya sonrió. —¿Cómo sabía que Nike te eligió para ser su Campeona? Ella me había jodido totalmente. Porque ver a Nike y todas las cosas que la diosa me había dicho era algo de lo que no le había dicho a nadie, aparte de la Abuela Yukihara.

Himemiya deslizó a Vic de nuevo en la funda y me lo entregó. Luego, se acercó al estante de las armas contra la pared y sacó una vara de la ranura superior. La Profesora me trajo el arma para que pudiera verla. La vara estaba hecha de una madera dorada pulida y gruesa. Era completamente lisa y simple, aunque pude ver que algún tipo de escritura había sido tallada en el frente de la misma.

—Su dios o diosa le da a cada Campeón un arma especial que la ayudará en sus diversas batallas —dijo el Himemiya—. Y los Campeones siempre pueden reconocer a otros Campeones.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien es un Campeón?

La Profesora se encogió de hombros. —La mayoría de las veces, es sólo una sensación que tienes, simplemente sabes que alguien es un Campeón. Todos somos en cierto modo... atraídos el uno por el otro. Como imanes atrayéndose y repeliéndose continuamente. Especialmente los que se encuentren en sitios opuestos, los que sirven a dioses opuestos. Por ejemplo, no me sorprendería si algún día te encontraras con el Campeón de Loki, ya que sirves a Nike. Los dos dioses han estado luchando desde hace siglos, al igual que lo han hecho sus Campeones.

¿Loki tenía un Campeón? ¿Al igual que Nike lo hacía? No se me había olvidado el haber visto los malvados ojos muy, muy rojos del dios, esa noche en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Esa mirada llena de odio me había atormentado en mis pesadillas desde entonces, aunque sabía que Loki estaba encerrado donde no podía hacerme daño. Sin embargo, dudaba de que lo mismo pudiera decirse de su Campeón.

Decidida a pensar en otra cosa, me quedé mirando las letras en la vara de Himemiya. —¿Qué dice en tu arma? ¿Y por qué no puedo leerlas? Himemiya sonrió. —Sólo un Campeón puede ver las runas, el mensaje, en su arma. La mía dice: En la sabiduría, hay una gran fuerza.

¿Sabiduría? Mis ojos volvieron hacían la estatua en el borde de la mesa de Himemiya. Athenea era la diosa griega de la sabiduría, lo que significaba que Himemiya tenía que ser su Campeona. Sumire me había dicho que la Profesora era una Campeona, pero no le había creído realmente. Necesitaba mucho empezar a creer más en Sumire.

—Pero si eres una Campeona, ¿por qué estás aquí en la Academia? — pregunté—. ¿Por qué no estás afuera luchando contra los Cosechadores o algo así?

Himemiya puso la vara en la estantería con el resto de las armas, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio y se sentó. —Debido a que mi trabajo como Campeona es estar aquí y proteger a los estudiantes. Enseñarles sabiduría y todo lo que necesitan saber para luchar contra los Cosechadores. Y ahora, estoy aquí para enseñarte, Mikan.

Ella dudó. —Justo de la manera en que Yuka habría querido que lo hiciera.

Por un momento, me quedé atónita. Sólo... aturdida. Entonces, mi cerebro volvió a ponerse en marcha de una patada. —¿Yuka? ¿Mi… mi madre? ¿Qué sabes acerca de ella? ¿Por qué querría que me enseñaras cómo ser una Campeona? —Las preguntas se derramaban por mi boca una tras otra.

—Tu madre y yo éramos amigas —dijo Himemiya—. Las mejores amigas, en realidad. Antes, cuando asistíamos a Mythos.

La Profesora Himemiya se puso de nuevo sus gafas de plata y levantó un portarretratos de la esquina de su escritorio, el que ella había mirado hace unos minutos. Lo giró de modo que yo pudiera verlo. Dos personas estaban de pie en la foto, dos niñas con los brazos colgando alrededor de la otra y con anchas sonrisas en sus caras. Una de ellas era una versión más joven de Himemiya, tomada cuando tenía más o menos mi edad. La otra chica en la foto era mamá.

Cabello castaño, ojos de color violeta, piel pálida, maravillosa sonrisa. Yuka Yukihara había sido hermosa incluso en aquel entonces. Mamá había odiado que le tomaran fotografías, así que no tenía muchas fotos de ella, especialmente de cuando era joven. Pero ésta, sabía que ésta era algo especial.

—¿Puedo… puedo tocarla? —susurré—. ¿Por favor? —Himemiya deslizó la foto fuera del marco y me la tendió. Con mano temblorosa, estiré la mano hacia ella. Mis dedos se aferraron al borde suave y resbaladizo, y cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos me arrollaran.

Demasiadas imágenes titilaban a través de mi mente, todos de mamá y Himemiya. Riendo, hablando, caminando por el campus juntas, almorzando en el comedor, practicando en el gimnasio, y haciendo todas las otras cosas que los estudiantes de Mythos hacían. También hubo otras imágenes, otros sentimientos, asociados a la fotografía. La fe absoluta que habían tenido la una en la otra, la confianza entre ellas, todos los secretos susurrados y angustias que habían compartido. Pero a pesar de todo, Himemiya y mamá se habían querido, como hermanas. Esa fue la emoción que más sentí, amor. Era… bueno saber que alguien se había preocupado por mi madre tanto como yo. Que alguien más la extrañaba tan ferozmente como yo lo hacía.

Abrí los ojos y aparté un par de lágrimas. —Puedes quedarte con ella, si quieres —dijo Himemiya en voz baja—. Tengo otra copia.

Asentí con la cabeza, no confiando en mí misma para hablar por el momento. En cambio, pasé los dedos cuidadosamente sobre la foto, sintiendo a las emociones ondear fuera de ella y hacia mí. No hablamos durante la mayor parte de un minuto, pero finalmente Himemiya se aclaró la garganta.

—De todos modos —dijo la Profesora Himemiya—. Tu madre y yo éramos amigas. Ella me salvó la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, y planeo hacer lo mismo por ti, Mikan. Para ayudarte con eso, he reorganizado tu horario un poco. Ahora, además de tu clase de Gimnasia regular, también vas a estar recibiendo clases particulares todos los días por parte de tu tutor de combate para ponerte al día sobre cómo utilizar tu espada.

¿Tutor de combate? No estaba segura de que me gustaba como sonaba eso.

Himemiya miró hacia la puerta de cristal esmerilado. —Entra ahora, por favor.

Un segundo después, la perilla dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió, y Natsume Hyuuga entró en la oficina.

—Creo que el Sr. Hyuuga y tu ya se conocen —dijo Himemiya—. Él parecía ser la opción más lógica para ser tu tutor, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en la biblioteca.

No había hablado realmente con Natsume desde esa noche. Luego, él había estado por el dormitorio de Koko con Sumire y conmigo, pero no había pasado el rato con nosotros, en lugar de eso dijo que estaba cansado y que iba a volver a su habitación. Lo había buscado desde entonces, pero nunca parecía localizarlo en los pasillos o afuera en el patio, y nunca miró en mi dirección en la clase de Gimnasia o entró en la biblioteca mientras yo estaba trabajando.

Le sonreí a Natsume, pensando que tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo, pero él sólo me dio una fría mirada con sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Había pensado que ahora al menos éramos amigos, tal vez incluso algo más. Ciertamente esperaba que así fuera, de todos modos.

—Natsume trabajará contigo todas las mañanas antes de que empiecen las clases —repitió Himemiya—. Vas a aprender todo lo que puedas de él, Mikan. Porque esta no es una broma, y el peligro en que te encuentras es muy, muy real. ¿Entiendes?

Me estremecí y asentí con la cabeza. Luego, otra idea se me ocurrió. —Um, qué pasa...

Hice un gesto hacia Vic. Podría ser un poco difícil aprender a luchar con una espada que estaba viva. ¿Y qué le diría a Natsume sobre lo que era Vic y quién me la había dado a mí?

Himemiya miró la espada, y luego a mí. —Es tu espada, Mikan. Aprenderás cómo usarla. Estoy segura de que se comportará por ti, como mi vara lo hace por mí. Como lo demás, dejaré que dependa de ti.

Su vara debía ser un montón diferente de Vic, porque no podía imaginarme a Vic obedeciéndome. Pero al menos me iba a dejar contarle a Natsume lo del arma y todo lo demás a mi modo, y en mi momento.

—Creo que eso cubre las cosas por ahora —dijo la Profesora Himemiya—. Se ha hecho tarde. Ve y disfruta el resto de tu día, y recuerda, tienes otro ensayo para la semana que viene.

—Sí, Profesora.

—Natsume, el Entrenador Narumi te habló sobre esto —dijo Himemiya—. Vas a trabajar con Mikan tan duro como necesites a fin de entrenarla rápido, ¿comprendido?

—Sí, señora —dijo él.

—Bien. Pueden irse los dos ahora.

La Profesora Himemiya agarró un montón de papeles y comenzó a arrastrarse a través de ellos. Deslicé la foto de mi madre que Himemiya me había dado en mi mochila, con cuidado de no arrugarla. Entonces, Natsume y yo salimos de su oficina y caminamos fuera del edificio de Historia Inglesa. Eran después de las seis ahora, y el patio estaba desierto excepto por unos pocos estudiantes entrando y saliendo del comedor y de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. El crepúsculo aumentaba a través del césped y los árboles, bañándolos en suaves sombras moradas y grises.

Los dos nos quedamos de pie en el borde del patio, sin mirarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Incómodo.

—Así que —dije finalmente—. ¿Eres mi tutor de combate ahora? Natsume asintió.

—¿Himemiya te lo pidió? ¿O te lo ordenó?

Preguntaba porque quería saberlo, no, porque necesitaba algún tipo de prueba de lo que Natsume sentía por mí. Algo que me dijera si él estaba interesado en mí o sólo había entrado a la fuerza en todo esto.

—No —dijo Natsume en una voz tranquila—. Ella no lo hizo. Ella, el Entrenador Narumi, y Jinno me lo pidieron, y yo les dije que sí.

—¿Por qué?

Por primera vez, Natsume me miró, su boca se curvó en una pequeña y sexy sonrisa—. Alguien tiene que vigilarte, chica Gitana. Los problemas parecen seguirte a donde vas. Ambos sabemos que no puedes caminar alrededor del campus sin chocar con la gente… literalmente.

Su sonrisa fundió algo del hielo en sus ojos, y durante un momento sentí como si las cosas hubieran vuelto por el camino que estaban antes del baile de bienvenida. Que estábamos de vuelta en las burlas tipo flirteo que había entre nosotros. Así que tiré de mi coraje e hice algo que había estado pensando desde esa noche en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, quizá te gustaría hablar sobre eso algo más. Sobre... café o... lo que sea.

Sí, le estaba pidiendo totalmente salir, y él lo sabía. Pero a él no le gustó, porque Natsume inmediatamente se tensó. La calidez en sus ojos azules se apagó, y su boca se tensó. Dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es buena idea, Mikan.

Oh-oh. Había usado mi nombre, lo cual significaba que él estaba serio. Mi corazón se apretó por eso.

—¿Por qué no? Tú... me gustas. Mucho. Y parece que yo podría... ¿Gustarte, también? —Me estremecí. Las palabras no habían sonado tan necesitadas, y sí alucinantemente desesperadas, en mi cabeza.

Durante un segundo, la cara de Natsume se suavizó. —Me gustas, Mikan. Mucho. Creo que hay algo realmente especial en ti.

Sus gestos se endurecieron un poco más. —Pero hay cosas que… que no sabes sobre mí. Sobre los Espartanos y lo que somos. Cosas que no quieres saber. Especialmente sobre mí. No soy el tipo que crees que soy. No soy ningún tipo de héroe. No del todo.

Natsume tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa salvaje, dolida, desesperada mirada que Yuri Miyazono había tenido justo antes de que recogiera su cepillo. Fueran cuales fueran los secretos que tenía el Espartano, eran muy grandes.

Y todo lo que tenía que hacer para averiguar cuáles eran era levantar una mano y tocarle. Natsume era el primer chico que me gustaba, bueno, siempre. Y estaba allí de pie diciéndome eso, sí, me gustaba, también, pero no podíamos tener un café juntos. Mucho menos hacer algo más. Quería saber lo que él me estaba escondiendo, qué secreto pensaba que era tan terrible que no quería estar con él.

Y quería saberlo ahora mismo. Sería tan fácil usar mi don Gitano, mi Psicometría, en Natsume. Agarrar su mano y ver todos sus secretos. La tentación de hacerlo era demasiado fuerte.

Pero entonces, pensé en Shizune Yamanochi y cómo la Valquiria había usado sus poderes, su Magia, para conseguir lo que había querido, vengarse de su mejor amiga. Recordé lo que la Abuela Yukihara me había dicho sobre las otras personas como nosotras, otros Gitanos. Sobre cómo algunos de ellos usaban sus poderes para cosas egoístas. Sobre cómo algunos eran malvados.

Lentamente, cerré las manos en puños. No. No me gustaría eso. No haría eso. No a Natsume. No a alguien que me importaba. No usaría mi don, el que Nike le había dado a mi familia, para forzarle a revelar sus secretos. Era más inteligente que eso ahora. Era mejor que eso ahora. Era mejor que Shizune y todos los otros Cosechadores como ella, que solo usaban sus poderes para hacer daño a otros. Así que sólo le miré, mis sentimientos por él tan obvios en mis ojos violetas. Pero Natsume sólo apartó la mirada.

—¡Natsume! —Llamó una voz—. ¡Estás aquí!

Una chica caminaba a través del patio hacia nosotros, la misma chica que Natsume había llevado al baile de bienvenida. La que se había cabreado porque él había estado bailando conmigo. Sumire me había dicho que su nombre era Wakako Usami y que era una Amazona que vivía en la Residencia Valhalla. Había preguntado alrededor y averigüé que era su dormitorio y su ventana por la que Natsume había saltado el otro día que choqué con él fuera del dormitorio después de haber robado el portátil de Shizune.

Wakako me dio una sucia mirada y me pasó para llegar a él. Natsume puso el brazo su alrededor. Él giró su cabeza, y ella se puso de puntillas y le besó. Natsume puso a Wakako incluso más cerca, y ella rodeó su cuello. Mis puños se apretaron mucho más juntos. Si la Amazona metía su lengua mucho más en la garganta de Natsume, iba a sacarle el cerebro por la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Si había algo allí para empezar.

Después de un minuto de cara succionada, los dos se separaron. Natsume la sonrió, aunque sus ojos aún estaban fríos en su cara. Wakako se giró y me sonrió, y sentí mi corazón helado. Así que así era como serían las cosas. Natsume Hyuuga, un hombre completo en la Academia Mythos, estaba de vuelta a plena fuerza, y yo sólo era esa chica Gitana para él otra vez.

—¿Estás listo, bebé? —preguntó Wakako, poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Natsume y mirándole fijamente a través de sus largas y perfectas pestañas.

—Seguro. Vamos —dijo Natsume—. La Gitana y yo hemos terminado aquí de todas formas.

Y entonces, él se giró y se alejó con ella. Nunca volvió a mirarme. Me quedé allí de pie, sintiendo cómo mi corazón acababa de ser roto sin ni siquiera haber sido ofrecido realmente para un sacrificio en primer lugar.

Más tarde aquella noche, Sumire vino a mi dormitorio con una pizza en una mano y un paquete de seis refrescos en la otra como parte de nuestros planes para una seria sesión de estudio y un festival de chismes global. Me había encargado de los postres, desde luego, y la Abuela Yukihara me había cargado con chocolate, mantequilla de maní y dulce de calabaza cuando la había visto ayer.

Sumire y yo tendimos la comida en el suelo y nos sentamos frente a la TV, la cual dirigí hacia el último maratón de Project Runway, a petición de Sumire. Mientras la Valquiria miraba hacia las modelos en la pantalla parpadeante, abrí la caja de la pizza y me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

Lo que estaba dentro de la caja no me parecía una pizza. Oh, allí abajo, en alguna aparte, había una corteza de pan y un poco de queso mozzarella, pero toda la parte superior de la pizza estaba cubierta con algún tipo de carne exótica, una sospechosa salsa blanca con olor a picante, y verduras al vapor, cortadas en formas decorativas, por supuesto. Mis ojos se estrecharon. ¿Era eso espinaca marchita? Qué asqueroso.

—La conseguí en el comedor —dijo Sumire, cavando un tenedor en la humeante torta y agarrando una rebanada—. Es una pizza florentina de cordero a la plancha. Es la última cosa en el menú.

—¿Qué pasó con la de simple queso viejo y pepperoni? ¿O la de jamón y piña?

Sumire rodó sus ojos. —¿Pepperoni? Eso es tan aburrido y anticuado. —Sus ojos negros recorrieron mi ropa—. Como todas esas sudaderas que usas. En serio tenemos que ir de compras, Mikan. Realmente necesitas algo de tela nueva.

Puede que no haya sido amiga de la Valquiria largo tiempo, pero estaba empezando a notar su humor, y no tenía sentido discutir con ella sobre mis sudaderas. Así que suspiré, agarré una rebanada de pizza, y la mordí. De acuerdo, estaba en cierto modo realmente buena, con espinacas y todo, pero yo no le iba a decir eso a Sumire. Al menos, no todavía.

—Entonces —dijo Sumire, reventando un refresco con sus uñas y llenando el aire con chispas rosadas de Magia—. Me encontré con Yura en el comedor cuando fui a buscar la pizza.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

Sumire realmente no tenía mucho que ver con Yura y con las otras Valquirias desde que había ido al baile de bienvenida con Koko. Sin embargo, nosotras habíamos estado saliendo mucho, y fuimos poco a poco convirtiéndonos en verdaderas amigas. Me gustaron muchas cosas sobre Sumire. Era genial, divertida y una completa nerd cuando hablaba sobre cosas computarizadas. Ella no era del todo como la malcriada y egoísta "princesa Valquiria" que pensaba que era ese día cuando la había enfrentado por primera vez en el baño de chicas.

Sumire se encogió. —Casi lo que esperaba. Yura intentó que me sentara con ella y las demás. Querían saber todo sobre mi gran cita con Koko. Pero sabía que si le decía algo a Yura, se burlaría de mí a mis espaldas como lo hizo Shizune.

—Lo siento.

Sumire se encogió de nuevo. —No lo estés. Le dije a Yura exactamente lo que pensaba de ella y lo perra que es por dormir con Akira a espaldas de Shizune. Y luego, les di a las otras chicas todos los e-mails que saqué de la laptop de Shizune, todos los que Yura y Shizune habían intercambiado entre ambas, hablando sobre todos.

Casi me ahogo con la pizza. —¡No lo hiciste!

Sumire me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. —Lo hice. Deberías haber visto sus rostros. Todas estaban tan molestas que empezaron a gritarle a Yura en medio del comedor. Aún estaban gritándole cuando me marché para venir aquí.

No era la sangrienta y macabra venganza que Shizune habría querido, pero supuse que era algo. Tal vez al menos ahora, las otras chicas sabrán cómo era realmente Yura y podían mantenerse alejadas de ella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Te encontraste con Himemiya como se suponía? ¿Qué te dijo?

No estaba realmente lista para decirle a Sumire sobre la diosa Nike recogiéndome como su Campeona, así que encubrí esa parte. Pero le dije a Sumire todo lo demás, incluyendo el hecho que Himemiya pensó que podría estar en peligro por la familia de Shizune desde que todos eran Cosechadores.

—Conozco a la familia de Shizune —dijo Sumire—. Himemiya tiene razón para estar preocupada. Su hermano es particularmente extraño. Siempre pensé que estaba enrollado un poco demasiado fuerte, sin importar lo bonito que era.

—Himemiya no me dijo eso —dije—. Pero reorganizó mi agenda. Ahora tendré clases particulares con un Profesor de combate cada mañana antes de comenzar las clases. Himemiya quiere que aprenda a cómo usar realmente mi espada.

Gesticulé hacia Vic, que estaba en su vaina y colgando en la pared justo al lado de mi póster de la Mujer Maravilla.

—¿Profesor de combate? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Himemiya te asignó un Profesor? ¿Quién?

—Natsume Hyuuga.

Los ojos negros de Sumire brillaban. —¿En serio? Eso es muy interesante.

—No lo será —dije, un tono amargo arrastrándose en mi voz—. El mismo Natsume me lo dijo. Casi me dio el discurso de me-gustas-pero-no-podemos-salir-por-alguna-estúpida-razón. Y luego, él sacó su lengua de la garganta de Wakako Warren justo frente a mí en el patio.

Sumire se estremeció de compasión. No le había contado a Sumire cómo me sentía sobre Natsume, pero estaba bastante segura que la Valquiria había adivinado. Probablemente era tan obvio para ella como habían sido los sentimientos de Koko para mí.

—Lo siento, Mikan —dijo.

Sólo me encogí. Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Sumire dirigiera la conversación hacia un tema más seguro… Koko y lo maravilloso que ella pensaba que era.

—¿Te he dicho que me escribió una canción? —dijo Sumire en un tono soñador—. Es algo así…

A pesar de mis otros problemas, me encontré atrapada en la historia de Sumire, y pronto estábamos riendo tanto como si hubiéramos sido mejores amigas por siempre. Una vez más, esa sensación de normalidad, de paz, se arrastró sobre mí. Chismeando con una amiga sobre pizza. No podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar la noche. Claro, aún había muchas cosas sucediendo. Una diosa me había dado una espada y declaró que fuera su Campeona, y la familia del Shizune y el resto de los Cosechadores malos querían hacerme unas cosas bastante desagradables. Le acababa de decir al chico que me gustaba que realmente, bueno, me gustaba, y antes de salir con otra chica me había dicho que no podíamos estar juntos.

Mis ojos miraron hacia la foto de mi madre, que estaba en mi escritorio justamente bajo el lugar de Vic en la pared. Me prometí conseguir un marco para la foto de ella y Himemiya y colocarlo allí. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero parecía como si mi madre siempre estuviera sonriéndome cada vez que miraba su foto. Como si pudiera verme desde donde estaba o algo así. Tal vez podía. La Academia Mythos era un lugar Mágico después de todo, donde las leyendas son reales y cualquier cosa puede suceder.

Y finalmente había descubierto algo más, también. Que las personas que amaste nunca murieron realmente; no mientras mantengas sus recuerdos vivos, no mientras ellos vivan en tu corazón. Y mi madre siempre estará en mí.

Sumire chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos. —¡Tierra a Mikan!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella gesticuló hacia la caja de pizza en medio de nosotras. Una sola rebanada se encontraba en el interior. —Te pregunté si querías el último pedazo de pizza.

La miré, luego a la foto de mi madre nuevamente, a Vic y al resto de mi pequeño dormitorio acogedor. Finalmente, mis ojos se posaron en la pequeña estatua de Nike que había comprado en la librería del campus. La figura alada de la diosa de la Victoria estaba sobre mi escritorio, justo al lado de la foto de mi madre.

Mientras miraba la estatua, los ojos de Nike se abrieron de repente, como me había hecho Vic esa primera noche en la biblioteca. Eran del mismo color que el ojo de Vic, el mismo color que tenían los ojos de la diosa cuando la había visto, el mismo color de mis ojos. Una hermosa mezcla de morado y gris que siempre me hizo pensar en el crepúsculo. Mientras observaba, con mi boca abierta, uno de los ojos bajó lentamente y se alzó nuevamente. ¿Estaba… guiñándome? Parpadeé, y los ojos de la figura se cerraron como habían estado antes.

Pero por una vez, la vista no me asustó. En cambio, sentí como si hubiera ganado la aprobación de la diosa, como si hubiera alcanzado algún tipo de… paz o algo así. Algún tipo de victoria. Al menos por esta noche.

—Mikan —preguntó Sumire de nuevo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Te digo algo —dije, mirando hacia mi amiga—. ¿Por qué no nos repartimos la última rebanada?

Sumire sonreía. —Por mí está bien.

—Igual.

Así lo hicimos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado pronto subiré la continuación de esta saga que se llama kiss of frost**


End file.
